Tanz für Mich
by Sirastar
Summary: Hier ist es Mal etwas verdreht, denn diesmal ist Vegeta derjenige der auf der Erde aufgewachsen ist. Was er da so macht und wie es dazu kam, lest selbst. zukünftige Warnungen: Yaoi u. Mpreg Charaktere OOC
1. Die Einladung

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Die Bühnenshow „Lord of the Dance" gehört Michael Flattley. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte!

Warnings: noch keine, in weiteren Kapiteln Lemon

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Da der Schreibstil aus mein beiden Yaoi Geschichten „Wie schön kann doch die Schule sein" und deren Fortsetzung gut angekommen ist, werde ich diesen Stil erneut verwenden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen .

Widmung:

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte meiner sehr lieben Freundin Arima. Sie hat bisher zwei der tollsten Yaoi Geschichten geschrieben, die ich kenne und ich hoffe ich kann dir damit eine kleine Freude machen. Für dich noch mal extra viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen knuddel

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 1 – Die Einladung

-Vegeta-

Hallo, mein Name ist Vegeta, ich bin 26 Jahre alt und lebe bei einer wohlhabenden Familie auf der Erde. Warum ich das extra hinzufüge, na ja, ich hatte schon vor langen herausgefunden das Ich zwar auf diesem Planeten aufgewachsen bin, aber trotz allem bin ich kein Mensch. Beweise dafür sind meine unglaubliche Stärke im Gegensatz zu Menschen und am deutlichsten unterscheide ich mich durch meinen Schweif von Ihnen. Obwohl auch die Menschen von Affen abstammen, hat nie einer von ihnen einen Schweif oder etwas ähnlich zurückbehalten, ich dagegen besitze einen und irgendwie bin ich sehr stolz darauf. Meine „Pflegefamilie" hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht das Ich nicht menschlich bin, aber sie haben mich trotzdem immer wie ihres gleichen behandelt. Zusammen wuchs ich mit meinem Stiefbruder Ranko auf dem Land auf. Mein Ziehvater ist bei einer Tanzgruppe, die rund um den Planeten zieht, und ihre Show aufführt. Eines Tages waren Ranko und ich bei einem ihrer Proben dabei und haben aus Spaß ihre Bewegungen nachgemacht. Fast alle fanden das sehr witzig und so haben sie uns immer mehr Schritte und Tricks gezeigt. Als Ranko und ich älter wurden, haben wir immer mehr bei den Proben und Übungen mitgemacht und wir waren zusammen bald besser als viele der „Alteingesessenen".

Dann kam der Tag als mein Vater die Leitung der Show übernahm und er wollte das Ranko und ich in die Stammbesetzung aufgenommen wurden. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt 22 und Ranko 24 und wie ihr euch vorstellen könnten, waren wir davon hell aufbegeistert und als die Truppe neu zusammengestellt und eingeübt war, starteten wir mit den ersten Aufführungen. Es wurde ein voller Erfolg und von da an begann für meine Familie und mich ein geradezu märchenhafter Aufstieg.

Es dauerte kein Jahr und wir waren auf dem gesamten Planeten bekannt und beliebt. Dadurch das die Erde auch schon längere Zeit in Kontakt mit anderen Völkern stand hatten wir bald sogar erste Auftritte auf anderen Planeten und auch dort kam unsere Show aus Tanz, Musik und Folklore sehr gut an.

Diese rasche Zeit des Aufstieges liegt nun gute vier Jahre zurück und ich blicke auf jedes der Jahre gerne zurück. In der Show hatte ich den Tanzpart des guten Helden, während Ranko mit aller Leidenschaft den Herrn der Finsternis tanzte, es schien so als sei er für diese Rolle geradezu geboren worden. Seit wir im All unterwegs waren, hatte ich viele neue und interessante Dinge kennen gelernt, aber seltsamerweise war ich nie einem anderen begegnet, der wie ich einen Schweif hatte. Ich hatte schon die Vermutung das Ich, der einzige Überlebende einer alten Rasse sei, aber wie so oft, belehrte mich das Schicksal bald eines Besseren. Es war der Tag, als wir von einer Reise, die mehr als ein Jahr gedauert hatte wieder auf die Erde kamen. Jubelnd wurden wir empfangen und gefeiert und jedermann freute sich endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, aber da trat der Vorsitzende unseres Ortes auf meinen Vater zu und überreichte ihm eine Schriftrolle, die mit goldenen Bändern verschnürt war. Vorsichtig fast ehrfürchtig öffnete mein Vater die Rolle und las sie sich durch, seine Augen wurden dabei immer größer, also musste es sich um etwas absolut Geniales halten. Als er fertig war, wandte er sich an die gesamte Truppe:

„Meine lieben, wir werden von einem gewissen König Bardock darum gebeten unsere Show ein weiteres Mal außerhalb unseres Planeten aufzuführen und zwar auf seinem Heimatplaneten Saiya. Die Show soll das Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Sohn sein, der in einem Monat seinen 20 Geburtstag feiert. Er verspricht eine sehr gute Unterbringen und selbstverständlich auch Entlohnung. Die Reise bis zu seinem Planeten würde ca. eineinhalb Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Über unser erscheinen wäre er mehr als dankbar.

In froher Erwartung Bardock König der Saiyajins!"

Als mein Vater geendet hatte, sahen wir uns alle erst etwas seltsam an, eigentlich wollte keiner mehr so lange der Erde fern bleiben und von den Saiyajins hatte hier noch keiner was gehört, aber sie mussten wohl von uns gehört haben. Eine einheitliche Entscheidung war schnell getroffen, immerhin kann es sehr von Nachteil sein die Bitte eines Königs auszuschlagen und somit machten wir uns alle daran die Ausrüstung zu überprüfen und wieder reisefertig zu machen.

Zwei Tage später waren wir wieder unterwegs in einen Teil der Galaxy, wo noch nie ein Mensch vor uns gewesen war. Unser Schiff bot leider nicht sehr viel Platz zum Trainieren somit verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit mit lesen. Ranko war seit einiger Zeit mit einer der Tänzerinnen zusammen und somit sah ich ihn natürlich nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Insgeheim wunderte ich mich ein wenig, das ich noch auf keines der Mädchen abfuhr, sie waren wirklich alle nicht zu verachten und dennoch ich fand in keiner etwas das mich reizen würde. Mein Vater meinte immer ich würde schon noch der Richtigen begegnen, aber ich hatte da so meine Zweifel und so blieb ich die meiste Zeit für mich.

„Hey kleiner Bruder, wir landen gleich aber sieh dir den Planeten mal an er sieht wunderschön aus," weckte mich Ranko, als das Schiff schon in den Orbit des Planeten schwenkte. Ich konnte noch einen kurzen Blick erhaschen, aber Ranko hatte recht, der Planet hatte eine ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung und irgendwas in mir fühlte sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen.

Wir wurden bereits erwartet und wie bei jeder Landung auf einem neuen Planeten blieb ich mit den anderen im Schiff zurück, während mein Vater und Ranko sozusagen den „Ersten Kontakt" herstellten, doch irgendwie sahen beide etwas blas aus, als sie ins Schiff zurückkehrten. Vater erklärte wie und wo alles aufzubauen war und das wir ca. eine Woche Zeit hatten, um noch mal zu Proben oder uns zu entspannen. Ich wollte mich schon mit den Anderen an die Arbeit machen, als er mich zurückhielt und mich mit in sein Quartier nahm.

In seinem Quartier angekommen war mir irgendwie gar nicht wohl zu Mute, aber ich wartete, was er mir zu sagen hatte.

„Vegeta..." begann er leise. „Du weißt wie sehr ich dich Liebe, seit ich dich damals in den Trümmern eines Raumschiffes gefunden habe, warst du genauso ein Sohn für mich wie Ranko."

Mir wurde bei diesen Worten nur noch mulmiger, ich wusste doch genau, wie er für mich empfand und er wusste das Ich Mama, Ranko und ihn auch über alles liebte, also was war geschehen.

„Wir haben doch lange gerätselt, wo du wohl hergekommen bist, scheinbar haben wir die Antwort gefunden Vegeta. Als wir vorhin bei König Bardock waren, bin ich vor Überraschung fast umgefallen, diese Saiyajins sie haben Schwänze genau wie du, das hier scheint dein Geburtsort zu sein!"

Ich wurde mit einem Schlag kalkweiß, Schwänze, mein Geburtsort, das war zu viel. Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen ich taumelte zurück und hätte mein Vater mich wohl nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl nach hinten umgefallen.

„Ranko wird gleich mit dem König noch mal direkt hier her kommen, erst dann werden wir Gewissheit haben, aber egal, was passiert du bist und bleibst mein Sohn!"

Kaum das mein Vater mich nach diesen Worten in den Arm genommen hatte klopfte es auch schon. Mein Vater drückte mich noch mal und dann nahmen wir beide eine aufrechte Position ein. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Ranko kam herein, gefolgt von einem großen Mann mit wild abstehenden, tiefschwarzen Haaren und tatsächlich um seine Hüfte war ein dunkel brauner Affenschwanz geschwungen. Er nickte meinem Vater freundlich zu, aber als er mich erblickte, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Überraschung, wich Zweifeln, Zweifel wich scheinbarer Trauer und so ging es einen Moment lang hin und her auf dem Gesicht des Fremden.

„Das ist der Grund warum ich Euch noch mal um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten habe euer Hoheit!" Brach mein Vater das Schweigen, doch der Mann vor mir schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich," flüsterte Er und trat auf mich zu. Ich wollte zurückweichen, aber irgendwoher wusste ich plötzlich das mir nichts geschehen würde und so blieb ich einfach stehen. Er legte mir eine Hand an die Wange und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht der, den ich einst kannte, aber du siehst Vejita sehr, sehr ähnlich," sagte er dann freundlich zu mir.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wer Vejita ist, aber mein Name ist Vegeta." Entgegnete ich vorsichtig.

„Wie alt bist du Vegeta?" „26!"

Der Fremde nickte und wandte sich dann an meinen Vater: „Vor ungefähr 25 Jahren musste der Mann, den ich unter dem Namen Vejita kannte, den Planeten verlassen. Er war verstoßen worden, da er es gewagt hatte sich als Adeliger mit einer Frau der untersten Klasse einzulassen. Eine solche Verbindung war zu den damaligen Zeiten strikt verboten und obwohl er mein Freund war, musste ich mich, als König dem Willen des Volkes beugen und ihn verbannen. Ich wusste nicht das aus dieser Verbindung bereits ein Kind entstanden war, aber es ist gut das er es verheimlicht hatte. Die Frau wurde damals getötet und hätte man das Kind bei ihr gefunden, so wäre es ebenfalls hingerichtet worden. Die Gesetze wurden erst vor wenigen Jahren aufgehoben, aber nachdem ich nirgends eine Spur von Vejita habe finden können, nahm ich an er sei Tod. Diese Frage könnt wohl ihr mir beantworten, da ihr seinen Sohn bei Euch habt." Erzählte der König und wandte sich dabei an meinen Vater.

„Es ist wie Sie den Zeitpunkt richtig beschrieben haben fast 25 Jahre her, das ich in den frühen Morgenstunden eines Sommertages draußen unterwegs war, als ich etwas Seltsames auf einer Lichtung im Wald entdeckte. Ein metallisches Objekt hatte sich in den Waldboden gefressen und einen riesigen Krater hinterlassen, als ich mich näher herangewagt hatte, sah ich in den Trümmern eine Gestalt liegen. Ich wollte noch helfen, aber da war alles zu spät, der Mann lag in einer riesigen Blutlache und atmete schon lange nicht mehr, aber etwas bei ihm regte sich noch. In seinen Armen hielt er ein Baby kaum ein Jahr alt. Beim Aufprall musst sein Schiff wohl sehr ungünstig aufgekommen sein, aber er hat mit seinem Leben versucht das, des Kindes zu retten. Ich nahm das Kind an mich und hob unter einer alten Eiche ein Grab für den Mann aus, dort ruht er noch heute in Frieden und wenn wir zurückkehren, erhält der Stein auf seinem Grab endlich die Gravur mit einem Namen."

„Woher wusstet ihr wie das Baby hieß?"

„Es trug ein kleines Bändchen um den Arm, auf dem der Name Vegeta stand und da er seinen Vater bereits verloren hatte, nahm ich ihn mit zu mir und ich liebe ihn wie genau wie meinen richtigen Sohn."

Bardock hatte meinem Vater dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen und nickte anschließend. „Ich danke euch für diese Wahrheit, sie ist schwer aber wenigstens ist sein Schicksal nun geklärt. Ebenso danke ich euch dafür das ihr Vejita die letzte Ehre erwiesen habt und natürlich das ihr ein Kind meines Volkes so liebevoll aufgezogen habt."

Mein Vater nickte bei diesen Worten und war über die sanften Worte Bardocks sehr gerührt, ich hingegen hatte alles nur mit halbem Ohr mitbekommen und war traurig und froh zugleich.

Ich regte mich erst, als Bardock wieder genau vor mir stand.

„Du bist jetzt sicher sehr durcheinander, aber beruhige dich wieder Vegeta und denk über alles nach. Du bist ein Kind meines Volkes und damit hier natürlich herzlich Willkommen, aber das ist allein deine Entscheidung. Wenn du irgendwas möchtest, las es mich bitte wissen."

Mit diesen Worten verlies uns der König wieder und kehrt in seinen Palast zurück. Ich verbrachte den Rest des Abends bei meinem Vater und dachte über vieles nach. Irgendwann viel ich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf und wurde erst spät am nächsten Morgen wieder wach.

„Raus aus den Federn oder willst du ewig schlafen?" Riss mich Rankos Stimme aus dem Schlaf. Ich blinzelten und rieb mir verschlafen die Augen, irgendwie war ich immer noch total K.O. und somit wollte ich natürlich auch nicht aufstehen, aber als Ranko das Zauberwort Frühstück erwähnte war ich schneller zu Tisch, als er kucken konnte. Der Vormittag verlief zu meiner Freude ganz normal und erst zum gemeinsamen Training am Nachmittag verließ ich unser Raumschiff, um mit den anderen das gesamte Programm noch mal durchzugehen. Mein Schweif schwang in rhythmischen Takten hinter mir durch die Luft, da ich bei der Show nämlich einen Gürtel trug der mich als „Lord of the Dance" auswies konnte ich ihn nicht um meine Hüfte schlingen, aber mittlerweile hatte sich mein Anhängsel dadurch zu einem richtigen Highlight gemausert, da es meinen Bewegungen, laut der Aussage meines Vaters etwas Magisches verlieh. Auch um das Saiyajin sein machte ich mir eigentlich keine großen Gedanken mehr, aber ein paar Neugierige beobachteten natürlich unser Training und so spürte ich oftmals sehr interessierte im Rücken. Ich versuchte das weitest gehend zu ignorieren was mir durch die Konzentration für das Tanzen dann auch gelang, aber als wir das Training für den Tag beendet hatten, blieb ich noch alleine bei der Bühne zurück. Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Planeten schweifen und versank mal wieder in meiner Gedankenwelt. Somit schreckte ich ordentlich zusammen, als eine Stimme hinter mir ertönte.

„Wie kommt es das ein Saiyajin in einer Gruppe von Menschen tanzt?"

Ich war sofort auf den Beinen und drehte mich um, fast augenblicklich wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Vor mir stand ein Kerl, der mich fast um 3 Köpfe überragte und neben ihm zwei weitere nur ein wenig größer als ich.

„Ist dir dein Mund zusammengewachsen ..." lachte der Große. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein Name ist Broli und das sind Krek und Noktem. Wir haben euch beim Training zugesehen und waren überrascht dich dabei zu entdecken, also wie heißt du und warum tanzt du bei den Menschen mit?"

„Ich heiße Vegeta, und ich bin auf der Erde aufgewachsen und durch meine dortige Familie  zum Tanz gekommen," antwortete ich etwas zurückhaltend.

„Du bist also fern ab unserer Heimat aufgewachsen hast du dann überhaupt eine Ahnung, was es heißt ein Saiyajin zu sein?" Fragte mich Broli weiter und umrundete mich dabei, wie eine Katze die Maus.

„Nein, ich habe ja erst gestern erfahren das Ich ein Saiyajin bin, also weiß ich noch nicht sehr viel."  
Broli blieb vor mir stehen und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Na das ist doch prima, ich habe gerade nichts Besonderes vor und würde mich freuen einem solchen Schnuckelchen wie dir den Planeten zu zeigen, dabei könnte ich dir auch allerhand über unsere Gepflogenheiten und Traditionen beibringen, was meinst du?"

Ich wich vorsichtig etwas zurück: „Ein andermal gern, aber wir haben morgen früh das letzte Training und da will ich ausgeschlafen sein, aber danke für das Angebot." In dem Moment als sich das Gesicht von Broli verfinsterte wusste ich das Ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Dann  hier schon mal die erste Lektion, niemand schlägt ein Angebot von mir aus, erst recht nicht so jemand Schönes wie du. Ich bin der stärkste und schönste Krieger auf dem gesamten Planeten und wenn ich mit jemandem ausgehen will, dann hat dieser anzunehmen." Bei diesen Worten packte er mich am Arm und zog mir zu sich. Er begann zu grinsen und dann machte er etwas mit dem Ich nie gerechnet hätte, er küsste mich. Ich riss die Augen auf und wollte von ihm loskommen, doch der Griff an meinem Arm verstärkte sich nur. Nach kurzer Zeit lies er wieder von mir ab. „Lektion Nr. 2, dürfte für dich besonders schwer zu verstehen sein, da die Menschen ja ein sehr prüdes Volk sind. Saiyajins ist das Geschlecht des Partners egal, also brauchst du nicht so schüchtern zu sein." Wieder grinste er und mir platze dadurch irgendwie der Kragen. In einer ungewöhnlich schnellen und harten Bewegung stieß ich ihn von mir weg.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, nur weil du der angeblich Schönste und Stärkste bist und ich mich mit den Saiyajins noch nicht auskenne gibt das dir noch lange nicht das Recht so mit mir umzuspringen. Arbeite erst mal an deinen Manieren, bevor du jemanden anbaggerst."

Wütend wandte ich mich von den Dreien ab und war einen Augenblick später schon in unserem Raumschiff, so bekam ich natürlich nicht mehr, mit was die Drei über mich redeten.

„Willst du dir das etwas gefallen lassen Broli, noch nie hat dir jemand einen Korb gegeben," meckerte der Erstaunte Krek.

„Dieser Vegeta ist auch nicht jedermann und irgendwie reizt mich seine, Art ich werde ihn schon noch für eine Nacht kriegen da sei mal nicht beunruhigt, er ist viel zu süß, als das Ich ihn so einfach davon kommen ließe," lachte Broli daraufhin und verschwand mit seinen beiden Kötern.

Ich saß währenddessen schon wieder in meiner Kabine auf dem Bett und hatte die Beine angezogen. Bei Saiyajins war also das Geschlecht des Partners egal! Diese Erkenntnis hatte mich ein wenig erstaunt, aber es war auch eine Erklärung dafür das Ich mich immer mehr zu den „Herren" unserer Tanztruppe hingezogen fühlte als zu den Frauen, dennoch auf der Erde war es verpönt und das rief starke Zweifel in mir vor. Ziemlich durcheinander von dem ganzen Tag und von den Offenbarungen dieses Rüpels schlief ich erschöpft auf meinem Bett ein.

-Kakarott-

Morgen ist also mein Geburtstag und dann werde ich endlich erfahren, warum ich seit 6 Tagen den Palast nicht mehr verlassen darf. Als mein Vater mir vor 7 Tagen eröffnet hatte ich müsste mein Training die nächsten Tage auf den Trainingsraum beschränken wäre ich ja beinahe umgekippt. Ich hasse es drin bleiben zu müssen und das weis er ganz genau, aber da es wohl auch was mit meinem Geburtstag zu tun hatte, habe ich mich seinem Wunsch nicht wiedersetzt. Mittlerweile war ich schon richtig gespannt, was er sich wieder ausgedacht hatte und da mein Vater bisher immer tolle Ideen hatte, zweifelte ich nicht daran das Es mir gefallen würde. Ich ging mit richtigem Kribbeln im Bauch schlafen und freute mich sehr auf den nächsten morgen.

Ich wurde von einem sanften Streicheln auf meiner Wange geweckt und wie schon alle Jahre zuvor saß meine Mutter an meinem Bett und weckte mich auf diese sanfte Art.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag," begrüßte sie mich und drückte mich, als ich mich endlich in eine sitzende Position geschafft hatte. Ich streckte mich gemütlich und stand dann auf, anschließend ging ich mit meiner Mutter nach unten in den Speisesaal, wo schon mein Vater auf mich wartete.

„Morgen mein Sohn gut geschlafen?"  
Ich nickte fröhlich und setzte mich dann wie gewohnt neben meinen Vater und gegenüber von mir nahm meine Mutter Platz.

Selbst während unseres gemeinsamen Frühstücks machte mein Vater keine Andeutungen darüber, was mein Geschenk sein würde, stattdessen wurde mir auferlegt, auch bis zum Abend noch im Palast zu bleiben. Das trug natürlich nicht sonderlich zur Hebung meiner Laune bei, aber er musste wohl irgendwas Großes für mich organisiert haben und somit gab ich auch diesem Wunsch nach.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich wie immer in den Trainingsraum, aber so richtig konnte ich mich heute nicht konzentrieren und somit setzte ich mich mal wieder in die Bibliothek, um ein wenig zu lesen.

Als es Abend wurde, erhielt ich von einem Diener die Nachricht, ich solle meine Galla Uniform anlegen und dann bei meinem Vater im Thronsaal erscheinen. Endlich, endlich würde ich erfahren, was er sich wieder ausgedacht hatte. Ich war so schnell wie noch nie in meiner Uniform und bei meinem Vater im Thronsaal. Er trug ebenfalls seine Galauniform und meine Mutter trug ein atemberaubendes, festliches Kleid. Ich hackte mich auf an ihrem linken Arm unter und somit gingen wir endlich nach draußen. Ein Weg umrandet von Fackeln führte uns auf einen Platz hinter dem Palast und als ich dort die riesige Bühne sah, war ich nicht schlecht überrascht, aber vor allem, deswegen weil die Bauweise der Bühne mir total unbekannt war. Es war keine Bauweise, die ich von den Saiyajins her kannte, also musste mein Vater etwas von „Weit Weit Weg" organisiert haben. Schon mehr als gespannt ließ ich mich mit meiner Familie auf dem Logenplatz direkt vor der Bühne nieder, anschließend füllte sich der Platz mit einer Menge Saiyajins. Ich freute mich das Ich Leute aus allen Klassen sah, wir hatten zwar die Loge aber ansonsten hatte mein Vater wohl eine allgemeine Veranstaltung daraus gemacht und das war schon einer der Gründe das Ich mich sehr, sehr darüber freute. Ich hasste es, wenn noch heute so starke Abgrenzungen zwischen den Klassen gemacht wurden, das war in meinen Augen wirklich idiotisch und ich war froh das mein Vater es abgeschafft hatte. Die Sonne ging schon unter, als sich die Stuhlreihen immer mehr füllten und als es letztendlich dunkel war ertönte plötzlich leise, für mich sehr fremd klingende Musik. Gespannt richtete ich meine Augen nach vorn und sah, wie Fackelträger an den Seiten der Bühne hervortraten. Sie trugen lange, schwarze Umhänge und als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten bewegten sie sich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr. Als es dann endlich ruhig auf dem Platz wurde, wurde die Musik langsam etwas lauter und verschiedener Lichter gingen auf der Bühne. In diffusem Blaulicht konnte ich jetzt erst mal erkennen, was es dort alles gab, auf der rechten und linken Seite der Bühne waren jeweils zwei Torbögen aufgebaut, welche mit mir unbekannt Mustern (keltischen Mustern) verziert waren. Die hintere Wand der Bühne sah aus, wie ein riesiges Gitterfalltor, ähnlich wie das, welches auch den Zugang zu unserem Palast Gewehrte oder Versperrte. Dahinter schimmerten viele kleine Lichter, welche den Eindruck eines Sternenhimmels hinter dem Tor vermittelten. Die seltsame Musik nahm immer mehr an Intensität zu und leiser Gesang ertönte dabei. Plötzlich brach all dies ab und ein Scheinwerfer richtete sich auf eine kleine Gestalt in der Mitte der Bühne. Es war eine junge Frau und sie trug ein Gold schimmerndes Kostüm. Die Kleine richtete sich auf und begann auf einer Flöte eine schöne kleine Melodie zu spielen. Als diese endete, ertönten Glockenschläge und sie richtet sich wie in Zeitlupe auf, aus ihren Händen lies sie glitzerndes Pulver rieseln und rauch stob auf die Bühne. Nun konnte ich erkennen das rings um sie weitere Gestalten lagen und in einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sie das Pulver auf die Gestalten rieseln. Wieder ertönten Glockenschläge und beim Dritten, begannen sich alle gleichzeitig zu erheben. Wieder erkannte ich nur Frauen, die jetzt in einem Kreis standen und als die Kleine in Gold im Schatten verschwunden war, lebte die Musik in ihrem Takt auf, gleichzeitig begannen die Frauen, in einem für mich eigenartig wirkenden Takt über die Bühne zu tanzen. Seltsame „klackende" Geräusche ertönten und gingen im Takt der Musik mit, viel mehr bestimmten sie beinahe die Musik und passten sich perfekt ein. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich das die Tänzerinnen diese Geräusche verursachten. An ihren Schuhen waren verschiedene kleine Metallplättchen angebracht die bei bestimmten aufkommen auf den Boden immer ein Geräusch von sich gaben. Interessiert beobachtete ich das weitere Geschehen. Anfangs wirkten die Bewegungen etwas steif, da der Oberkörper der Tänzerinnen fast unbeweglich blieb, aber schnell erkannte ich das diese Art zu tanzen ein ungeheures Maß an Training und Konzentration erforderte. Immerhin mussten die Bewegungen ohne Patzer vollzogen und der Takt musste gehalten werden. Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und komplexer. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz über die Menge schweifen und fast alle Saiyajins waren ebenso fasziniert wie ich. Als ich meinen Blick wieder zur Bühne richtete, gingen dort im Hintergrund plötzlich helle Strahler und neuerlicher Rauch strömte hervor, die Musik änderte plötzlich ihren Takt und die Tänzerinnen zogen sich an die Seite der Bühne zurück. Einen winzigen Augenblick später schoss aus dem Rauch eine Gestalt hervor. Zum ersten Mal erblickte ich auf dieser Bühnen einen Mann, die Haare einer Flamme gleich, wilde Augen und mein Gott, ich fiel fast vom Hocker, ein Schweif. Es war ein Saiyajin, unglaublich aber war die Gestalt, die dort nun in unglaublich, schnellen und dennoch präzisen Tanzbewegungen regelrecht über die Bühne fegte, war ein Saiyajin. Er trug eine enge, schwarze Lederhose und ein glänzendes, enges Shirt. Ich verfiel förmlich in eine andere Welt, wer war das? Seine Schritte so perfekt, das lächeln auf seinem Gesicht einfach bezaubernd und sein Schweif unterstrich jede seiner Bewegungen. Sein Tanz endete für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, aber die Show hatte gerade erst angefangen und somit war ich mir sicher ihn wiederzusehen.

Im nächsten Teil der Show trat eine wunderschöne junge Frau, in einem langen grünen Gewand auf die Bühne und verzauberte das Publikum mit einem wunderschönen, für mich immer noch fremd klingenden Ton. Der nächste Abschnitt war wieder für eine Tanzgruppe bestimmt diesmal gemischt aus Männern und Frauen. Als es beim nächsten Mal ruhig auf der Bühne wurde, erklang im Anschluss daran eine dunkle Melodie und ein einzelner Tänzer aufmarschiert kam. Er trug eine Maske und sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster, das sollte wohl der dunkle Part der Show sein. Auch sein Auftritt war wirklich fantastisch und als Anschließen noch eine ganze Truppe aufmarschiert kam, war der Teil zwar düster, aber absolut faszinierend. Ich wurde immer gespannter, solch eine Show hatte ich wirklich noch nie gesehen und ich verschlang alles was sich dort auf der Bühne Tat und auch der nächste wieder helle Tanzauftritt einer Frauengruppe sorgte für ordentlich Begeisterung unter allen Anwesenden. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich auch an die fremd klingende Musik, als ich Zeuge einer weiteren atemberaubenden Leistung wurde. Zwei Frauen waren auf die Bühne getreten und hatten begonnen auf zwei Instrumenten zu spielen (Violinen). Sie legten bei ihrem Spiel ein gekonntes Tempo vor und machten nicht einen Fehler „Strings of Fire" passte zu diesem Teil der Show nur allzu gut.

Meine Augen begannen wie helle Sterne zu strahlen, die nächste Einleitung war wieder von einer Gruppe Frauen gemacht worden und endlich tauchte er wieder auf. Immer noch in schwarzer enger Hose aber mit weißem, lockerem Hemd was vorn offen stand und auch in den nächsten beiden Abschnitten war er vertreten und jedes Mal trug er oben etwas anderes. Meine Blicke saugten sich geradezu an diesem Körper fest und lösten in mir Gefühle und Empfindungen aus die ich bis dato nicht gekannt habe.

Erneut trat die schöne Sängerin auf die Bühne aber diesmal konnte ich ihrem Gesang nicht wirklich lausen denn ich wollte diesen wunderschönen Saiyajin sehen. Umso höher schlug mein Herz als er im nächsten Teil wieder auf der Bühne war und mit der gesamten, riesigen Gruppe eine Show der Superlative hinlegte.

Nun war eine kurze Pause angesagt denn es wurde hell um die Bühne und ein älterer Mann trat auf unsere Loge zu. Mein Vater begrüßte ihn herzlich und redete mit ihm, dann kam der Mann zu mir und Verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute zum Geburtstag Prinz Kakarott. Meine Name Erhard und ich hoffe unsere Show gefällt Ihnen," begrüßte er mich freundlich. Ich nickte ihm zu und sah dann meinen Vater an, der ahnt meine Frage wohl schon.

„Ja, der Haupttänzer, den du eben gesehen hast ist, ein Saiyajin, er ist der Stiefsohn von Erhard und auf der Erde aufgewachsen."  
„Kann ich ihn nach der Show vielleicht mal treffen, seine Darbietungen sind nämlich einmalig schön?"

Erhard nickt: „Ich werde ihm ausrichten das Er nach der Show im hinteren Bühnen Bereich bleiben soll, dann könnt ihr ihn dort gerne mit ihm sprechen."  
Ich nickte dankend und dann verließ uns Erhard auch schon wieder und das Licht dämpfte sich wieder.

Erneut folgten wieder dunklere Auftritte dessen Hauptcharakter der maskierte Tänzer war, bunte und von fröhlicher Musik begleitete Auftritte und dann kam wohl der Höhepunkt der Show.

Die Kleine im goldenen Gewand tanzte mit ihrer Flöte über die Bühne, wurde dann aber von den maskierten Tänzern eingeengt und bedrängt. Der maskierte Lord riss ihre Flöte in zwei Teile und in hämischen Bewegungen tanzte die Gruppe um sie herum, bis mit einem grellen Lichteffekt kam erneut mein Saiyajin auf die Bühne er drängte mit einer eigenen Gruppe von Tänzern die des Maskierten zurück. Nun trugen die beiden Gruppen gegeneinander ein Tanzduell aus, welches immer wilder wurde. Plötzlich verstummte die Musik und ruhe kehrte auf der Bühne ein. Die Kleine im goldenen Gewand schritt zwischen den Bösewichten hervor und ließ wieder das glitzernde Pulver vor die Füße der Tänzer rieseln. Sie Schritt auf den Saiyajin zu und hielt ihm ihre Flöte entgegen. Er sah sie liebvoll an und nahm die Flöte an sich, kurz ließ er sie hinter sich verschwinden und als er sie wieder hervorzog, war sie wieder ganz. Noch einmal lächelte die Kleine und dann wurde die ganze Bühne schlagartig dunkel.

Langsam flammten die Lichter wieder auf, aber von der ganzen Truppe waren nur zwei Frauen auf der Bühne zurückgeblieben, welche nun wie, gekonnte Verführerinnen schwebten sie in sinnlichen Bewegungen über die Bühne. Und plötzlich stand er wieder da, er war aus dem hinteren Teil der Bühne gekommen und nun tanzten die beiden Damen um ihn herum. Verträumt beobachtete ich seine Bewegungen und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass mein Vater mich von der Seite her beobachtete. Ich zuckte richtig zusammen, als plötzlich wieder die maskierten Tänzer auf die Bühne schossen und meinen Saiyajin einzingelten. Sie zwangen ihn in die Knie und nun kam wieder der Hauptbösewicht. Er lachte laut und einer seiner paschen riss dem Knieenden den Gürtel von der Talje. Danach legten sie ihm dem Bösewicht an und schleppten den Saiyajin auf ein Podest, welches sich an der Rückwand der Bühne in die Höhe gehoben hatte. Unter einem Donnergrollen, rotem Licht und einer Menge Rauch verschwand er vom Podest und der Maskierte führte mit seiner Truppe eine Art Siegestanz auf der Bühne auf. Doch wie man es aus vielen Sagen und Geschichten kannte, das Böse gewinnt nie und somit tauchte der besiegte Saiyajin plötzlich wieder auf. Mit bloßem Oberkörper einem Lederband um die Stirn und Lederbänder um die Handgelenke, von denen lange Lederstriemen herabhingen, stand er da. Seine Augen sprühten Feuer und nun nahm er das Duell mit dem dunklen Fürsten wieder auf. Das Duell währte einige Zeit und ich sprach beiden meine Bewunderung aus, der Takt war einmalig und alles, wirklich alles passte aufeinander und letztendlich siegte der Saiyajin. Er nahm den Gürtel wieder an sich und der maskierte verschwand von der Bühne. Nun verließ auch meine stolze Flamme wieder die Bühne und kurz darauf kehrte wohl die gesamte Gruppe zurück. In einheitlich aufeinander abgestimmten Kostümen kam es zum Finale und natürlich kam auch der Saiyajin wieder auf die Bühne. Zum Abschluss trug er immer noch die Lederbänder hatte aber jetzt eine weiße, mit goldbestickte Jacke an, die auch vorn offen Stand. Mit dem wirklich atemberaubenden Abschlusstanz entstand eine fühlbare Spannung auf der Bühne und ich war mehr als begeistert als da Publikum insgesamt drei Zugaben zu diesem fantastischen Specktakel erhielt.

Ich war aufgesprungen und klatschte riesigen Beifall, so was Tolles hatte ich wirklich noch nie gesehen. Ich fiel meinem Vater dankend um den Hals und blieb mit ihm noch so lange in der Loge bis sich der Platz geleert hatte. Dann trat Erhard an der Bühne hervor und nickte mir zu, was wohl heißen sollte, dass ich jetzt hinter die Bühne konnte. Ich sah meine Eltern noch mal dankbar an und eilte dann los.

-Vegeta-

Ich war noch immer ganz durch den Wind, da hatten wir eben die beste Show aller Zeiten hingelegt und nun stand ich hier und stritt mich mit meinem Bruder. „Ranko ich habe ich ihn nicht geküsst er mich und ..." „Spiel mir nichts vor Vegeta, ich weiß schon lange das Du nicht an Mädchen interessiert bist, aber an Kerlen Himmel du bist doch nicht mehr ganz normal."

„Nein das bin ich nicht, denn gestern hat man mir erklärt das Es bei Saiyajins egal ist zu welchem Geschlecht der Partner angehört." „Ach und das ist deine Entschuldigung, wäch du ekelst mich an ... was kann an einem Mann denn so berauschend sein, aber dir hat's wohl gefallen." Das war zu viel für mich. „Wenn du hier auf einmal schon so tam tam darum machst dann hättest du mir auch bis zum Schluss nachspionieren sollen, ich habe den Typ nämlich weggestoßen, weil ich es eklig fand." Nun hatte ich Ranko fast angeschrien, aber ich verstand auch nicht, warum er deswegen so sauer auf mich war, das ich nicht auf Mädchen stand wusste nun wirklich jeder, auch wenn ich während der Show teilweise sehr eng mit ihnen tanzen musste, gab es hier keine die mein Herz hätte höher schlagen lassen. Aber scheinbar konnte Ranko die Wahrheit nicht vertragen, in dieser Beziehung war er schon immer sehr Prüde gewesen. „Ich hatte vorgehabt die endlich mal ein Mädchen näher zu bringen und zwar Niko, sie ist schon seit fast einem Jahr total in dich verliebt, aber du Trottel umgehst ja wieder alles."

Seine Worte waren nicht laut, aber sie hatten einen seltsamen Ton und das verletzte mich. Schon während der Show hatte ich gemerkt, das mit Ranko etwas nicht stimmte denn er hatte mich ein paar Mal wirklich getreten, was eigentlich nicht sein sollte, doch nun so eine Lappalie als Grund zu haben überraschte mich schon sehr. Nun hatte ich fast Angst Vater davon zu erzählen und so blieb ich allein hinter der Bühne zurück, aber hier sollte ich ja eh bleiben, da Vater meinte jemand wolle mich kennen lernen.

„So eine prüde Schnarchnase und bei denen willst du echt bleiben," riss mich eine mir bekannte Stimme wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Dieser Broli stand wieder vor mir. Oh nein hatte Vater etwa ihn gemeint na super, mir war schon schlecht musste das jetzt auch noch gesteigert werden.

„Das geht dich nichts an," antwortete ich auf seine Bemerkung.

„Na komm warum so niedergeschlagen." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um mich.

„Verschwind gefälligst du bist doch schuld an dieser ganzen Miesere." Schon wie am Abend zuvor wollte ich ihn von mir stoßen, doch diesmal war er schneller.

Er packte meine Arme und drückte mich an die Wand „Was ....." Doch weiter kam ich nicht, da mich dieser ungehobelte Kerl schon wieder küsste. Ich zappelte wie wild und versuchte nach ihm zu treten aber er war unglaublich stark.

„Las mich gefälligst los du widerlicher Mistkerl," beschimpfte ich ihn, als er endlich von mir abließ.

„Oh, oh, oh das war aber gar nicht nett. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du etwas netter zu mir wärst, also entspann dich doch einfach."  
Ich zappelte wilder, als eine mir unbekannte Stimme ihn davon abhielt mich erneut zu küssen. „Er hat doch gesagt das Du ihn loslassen sollst Broli, hörst du etwas schlecht."  
Der Riese vor mir zuckte zusammen und fuhr schlagartig herum.

Ende Kapitel 1

So ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Eure Sirastar .


	2. Erste Nähe

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 2 – Erste Nähe

-Kakarott-

Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis ich den Weg hinter die Bühne gefunden hatte und des Öfteren war ich verschieden Verstrebungen und Verankerungen gestolpert. Ein junger Mann kam mir entgegen würdigte mich aber keines Blickes und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge die unter die Bühne führten. Als ich dann endlich auf der, hinteren Seite der Bühne herauskam, hörte ich wie eine Stimme jemanden aufforderte, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Was ich daraufhin sah, beschwor Wut in mir herauf, da stand der arroganteste aller Saiyajins Broli, der Sohn eines Lords und eingebildet wie noch was. Er gehörte zu der Sorte Saiyajins die sich unheimlich viel auf ihre adelige Herkunft einbildeten. Ich konnte ihn auch wegen seiner ganzen Art einfach nicht leiden und was machte dieser Protz, er hatte den Saiyajin den ich während der Show so bewundert hatte an die Wand gedrückt und ihm seine Zunge in den Mund geschoben. Dieser wehrte sich jedoch und versucht Broli von sich zu kriegen, also ging ich auf die beiden zu und sprach Broli an. Sofort ließ er von dem andern ab, wirbelte herum und fiel vor mir auf die Knie.

„Euer Hoheit, verzeiht ich habe euch nicht bemerkt," säuselte er zuckersüß und mir wurde dabei fast schlecht. Ich sah ihn nur kurz böse an, was er natürlich nicht sah, da er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht gehen lassen obwohl der dich darum gebeten hat?" Fragte ich mit kalter Stimme.

„Das habe ich dann wohl nicht mitbekommen, mit eurer Erlaubnis ziehe ich mich dann zurück." Mit solch flachen Worten versuchte er also seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, aber da ich im Moment wirklich keine Lust hatte mich mit solch einem Rüpel herumzuschlagen ließ ich ihn gehen. Als er verschwunden war, trat ich auf den anderen Saiyajin zu. Er hatte mich und Broli die ganze Zeit beobachtet und erst jetzt da ich so nah an ihm dran war, bemerkte ich das Ich fast um einen gesamten Kopf überragte. Klein aber Oho, kam mir dabei in den Sinn.

„Hallo," begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd und zum Gruß die Hand.

„Hallo," entgegnete er mehr leise. „Bist du jetzt der auf den ich hier warten sollte." Fuhr er leise fort und ich nickte.

„Ja, ich bin Kakarott und ihr seit wohl wegen meinem Vater hier. Er wollte mir damit eine schöne Geburtstagsüberraschung machen und ich muss sagen ich bin begeistert. Eure Show war einfach der Hammer," sprudelte es aus mir hervor ohne das Ich daran hätte was verhindern können.

„Freut mich das Es dir gefallen hat."

„Ähm ... darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?"  
Er sah mich kurz an und dann lockerte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig.

„Ich heiße Vegeta."

Vegeta also, ein schöner Name. Ich nickte dankend und musterte ihn auch eine weile still.

„Wie kommt es das Du bei dieser Tanztruppe dabei bist?"

Auf diese Frage hin begann er zu grinsen und sah mich lange an.

„Diese Frage kann dir dein Vater wohl besser beantworten als ich, ich habe, bis gestern nicht mal gewusst das Ich ein Saiyajin bin. Soweit ich das gestern richtig verstanden haben, wurde mein Vater vom Planeten verbannt, weil er mich mit einer Frau unterster Klasse gezeugt hat. Sie wurde hingerichtet aber mein Vater konnte mich wohl retten und floh mit mir ins All. Leider ging das Raumschiff bei der Landung auf der Erde in Trümmern auf. Der Saiyajin der mein Vater war starb und ich wurde von Erhard gefunden und aufgezogen."

Ich lauschte fasziniert seinen Erzählungen, seine Stimme hatte einen ebenso schön wie sein gesamtes Auftreten. Ich wunderte mich schon über mich selbst ich verfiel in richtiges Schwärmen, so hatte ich noch nie auf eine oder einen anderen Saiyajin reagiert aber Vegeta fasziniert mich einfach.

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, aber nachdem ich sowieso schon so viel rede, ich bin 26."  
„Schon 26 ich bin jetzt gerade mal 20," insgeheim musste ich grinsen, Vegeta war 6 Jahre älter als ich, aber ich war größer.

„Warum grinst du plötzlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und warum wolltest du mich unbedingt treffen?"

„Nun ja," drückte ich mich ein wenig herum „Ich habe dich während der ganzen Show bewundert und mich halt eben interessiert, wie so ein schöner Saiyajin zu so einer Tanzgruppe kommt."

Als Vegetas Augen groß wurden, wurde mir erst klar, was ich gesagt hatte und augenblicklich bildete sich ein roter Schimmer um meine Nase.

„Jetzt weißt du es ja, wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdest," mit diesen Worten wollte er gehen.

„Warte," hielt ich ihn zurück. „Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall verletzten, also verzeih, wenn ich was Falsches gesagt habe."

„Schon in Ordnung, bei Saiyajins scheint es wohl sehr Gang und Gebe zu sein auf das eigene Geschlecht abzufahren, das ist mir durch diesen Broli bereits klar geworden," entgegnete er ein wenig sarkastisch.

„Nimm dich vor Broli in acht, er lässt nie leicht locker," sagte ich grimmig, aber Vegeta nickte nur und verschwand dann in der Bühne.

Etwas betrübt ging ich zum Palast zurück. Im Esszimmer warteten bereits meine Eltern auf mich. „Warum so bedrück Kakarott?" Fragte mich meine Mutter.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte mich an den Tisch aber wirklich Hunger hat ich nicht.

„Dein Treffen mit Vegeta ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen," sprach mich dann mein Vater an.

Wieder schüttelte ich nur den Kopf.

„Was ist denn so schief gelaufen?" Hakte meine Mutter weiter nach.

„Na ja, erst mal hat sich Broli an ihn herangemacht und dafür scheint Vegeta gar nicht der Typ zu sein, dann konnte ich einfach kein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen und er wollte dann auch schnell wieder gehen. Verpatzt habe ich es wohl ganz als ich sagte das Er schön sei," erzählte ich leise. Da ich den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt hielt, sah ich nicht, wie sich meine Eltern wissenden Blick zuwarfen.

„Er war bestimmt nur erschöpft von der Aufführung Vegeta ist mit der Truppe noch drei Tage hier, lad ihn morgen doch einfach mal zu dir ein ich bin mir sich, wenn ihr euch ausgeschlafen und ungestört unterhalten könnt wird es anders laufen." Mein Vater klang bei diesen Worten sehr überzeugend und somit konnte ich auch wieder lächeln. Mit dem Versprechen Vegeta die Einladung überbringen zu lassen ging ich auf mein Zimmer und legte mich dort erst mal hin. 

-Vegeta-

Saiyajins, die waren echt eigenartig. Obwohl ich zugeben, muss das der Prinz eigentlich einen sehr lieben Eindruck gemacht hat, so offen und freundlich. Das genaue Gegenteil von diesem Broli, apropos Broli, wenn er sich soviel auf seinen Adelstitel einbildet, vielleicht sollte ich ihm dann mal stecken, das ich von niederer Geburt bin, vielleicht lässt er mich ja dann in Frieden oder es wird noch schlimmer. Anschließend wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu Kakarott, als er so Scheu und entschuldigend vor mir gestanden hatte, hatte er richtig niedlich ausgesehen und seine offene Art hatte mir doch sehr zugesagt. So weiter in meinen Gedanken versunken merkte ich gar nicht, wie sich die Tür zu meiner Kabine öffnete und Bardock herein kam.

„Hallo Vegeta!" Begrüßte er mich und ich, fiel vor Schreck von meinem Bett. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber Bardock hatte mich aufgefangen, sodass ich keine Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Boden machte.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und nickte Bardock dankend zu.

„Was führt euch zu mir euer Hoheit?" Fragte ich höfflich.

„Ich würde dich für morgen gerne in den Palast einladen und dich bitten den Tag mit meinem Sohn Kakarott zu verbringen."

Ich machte augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück. „Weshalb sollte euer Sohn mich noch sehen wollen, ich war vorhin nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu ihm." Sagte ich leise.

Bardock lächelte daraufhin kurz wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst.

„Tja es scheint so als habe mein Sohn sich in dich verkuckt und ich möchte dir mit dem Tag einfach auch Sicherheit bieten, denn ich weis das Broli ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat und Broli ist jemand der unberechenbar und gefährlich ist. Würdest du also mir und speziell Kakarott den Gefallen tun und uns morgen besuchen."

Was sollte ich darauf erwidern, Bardock war jemand der mir von Anfang an sympathisch war und er hatte mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe gesprochen so das Ich gar nicht anders konnte als anzunehmen.

„Ich danke dir Vegeta, wenn du möchtest, können wir dir dann auch etwas mehr vom Planeten zeigen. Ich lasse dich dann gegen 10 Uhr abholen. Schlaf gut Vegeta!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ mich wieder alleine zurück. Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und sah noch kurz zu dem Bullauge, welches mir hier als Fenster diente und legte mich dann hin. Immer noch grübelnd fiel ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf, obwohl er war, nicht ganz traumlos. Ich sah im Traum immer wieder eine Gestalt, die immer wieder nach mir rief und mich ab und an zärtlich berührte. Es war mir nicht möglich die Gestalt zu erkennen, aber mir stieg im Traum ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase und ich spürte, wie sich immer stärkere Hitze in mir erzeugte. Der Geruch, die Berührungen, all das sorgte dafür das sich die Erregung aus meinem Traum auch in der Wirklichkeit manifestierte und ich von einer schmerzenden Erregung geweckt wurde. Ich war froh über die Dunkelheit denn ich wurde feuerrot, zum Glück konnte mich hier keiner sehen, aber jetzt ins Bad schleichen wollte ich nicht. Es gab nur zwei Wege, wie ich mich davon lösen konnte, entweder ich riskierte es und schlüpfte ins Bad um kalt zu Duschen oder ich legte selbst Hand an. Da ich nun wirklich keine Lust auf eine kalte Dusche hatte, entschied ich mich für die zweite Option und schob langsam meine Hand unter die Decke. Vorsichtig glitt ich in meine Shorts und begann über meine Erregung zu streichen. Letztendlich legte ich meine Hand ganz um mein Glied und begann schnell daran rauf und runter zu fahren, dabei musste ich aufpassen nicht, zu laut aufzustöhnen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis ich mir in den Arm beißen musste, um keinen Schrei auszustoßen. Seltsamerweise kam mir bei diesem Akt öfter das Bild von Kakarott in den Sinn und das für mich aller Seltsamste war, das mich das noch zusätzlich erregt hatte. Zum Schluss sank ich keuchend und befriedigt wieder in meine Matratze und war einen kurzen Moment später auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich sehr unwohl, da meine Shorts unangenehm zwischen meinen Beinen klebte, also verschwand ich als Erstes ins Badezimmer, um mich von diesem Laster zu befreien. Ich wusch meine Shorts auch direkt aus und warf sie dann direkt in die Wäsche. Beim Frühstück erzählte ich meinem Vater kurz von der Einladung, aber diese wusste es schon, wie immer eigentlich. Ohne das Ich richtig merkte wie die Zeit verging war es dann 10 Uhr und Mitglied der Palastwache fuhr vor dem Raumschiff vor. Ich stieg in das seltsame Transportgerät und winkte meinem Vater noch zu. Auf dem Weg zum Palast betrachtete ich mir die Gegend und kam zum gleichen Schluss wie schon tags zuvor, der Planet war wunderschön. Noch größer wurden meine Augen allerdings, als wir an dem gigantischen Palast ankamen. Auf dem Vorhof kamen uns einige Saiyajins entgegen die mir Komplimente zur Show machten und mich auch mit Fragen über den Tanz überrumpelten. Plötzlich stoben jedoch alle auseinander und senkten ehrfürchtig ihr Haupt, schnelle hatte ich erkannt warum. Bardock war aus dem Palast getreten und lächelte mir freundlich entgegen, ich verbeugte mich kurz und wurde dann von ihm und einer wunderschönen Frau hineingeführt. Später erfuhr ich dann, dass die schöne Frau die Gemahlin von Bardock und somit die Königin war. Sie brachten mich bis zu einer großen Flügeltür.

„Kakarott wartet bereits auf dich, wenn du irgendeinen Wunsch haben, brauchst du ihn nur zu äußern." Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden und ließen mich vor der Tür zurück. Da ich nichts anderes machen konnte, klopfte ich vorsichtig an und es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bis mich eine Stimme hereinbat. Das Zimmer, das ich betrat war, wirklich riesig, allein die Höhe der Decke schätze ich auf gute sechs Meter und das Bett, welches an der Wand zu meiner linken Stand ebenfalls riesig. Um das Bett herum waren weiche Teppiche ausgelegt, während der Rest des Bodens gefliest war. An der rechten Wand, genau gegenüber dem Bett war ein riesiger Kamin, rechts und links davon waren noch zwei weitere Türen und an der Wand, die mir gegenüber war, ließen gigantische Fenster viel Licht in den Raum fallen. Davor stand ein großer Schreibtisch, von dem sich gerade der Prinz erhob, und auch mich zukam.

„Ich freue mich sehr das Du gekommen bist Vegeta."

„Ich habe zu danken euer Hoheit, ich habe mich Euch gegenüber gestern nicht sehr freundlich aufgeführt, aber ich war sehr erschöpft und ....."

Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach er meinen Redeschwall.

„Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, ich hätte dich gestern nicht mehr so überrumpeln sollen und bitte sag Kakarott zu mir, ich mag die Anrede ‚Euer Hoheit' nicht sonderlich."

Ich nickte daraufhin und ließ mich von ihm mit raus auf den Balkon nehmen. Dort verschlug es mir fast die Sprache, er hatte von dort einfach eine herrliche Aussicht und zwei schöne große Liegen luden zum Faulenzen ein. Ein riesiger Schirm bot Schutz vor der Sonne und auf einem kleinen Tisch warteten dort bereits ein paar kalte Getränke, also setzten wir uns nieder.

Ich ließ eine weile den Blick schweifen und blickt mich erst um als Kakarott mich ansprach.

„Gefällt dir die Aussicht?"

„Ja sie ist einmalig schön, der ganz Planet hat eine bezaubernde Wirkung," schwärmte ich und erntete dafür ein Lächeln von Kakarott und ich musste mir selbst zugestehen das mir sein Lächeln gefiel. Es hatte so etwas Unschuldiges und Offenes an sich, so was hatte ich um ehrlich zu sein noch nie gesehen.

„Sag mal ist Broli dir sehr zu nahe getreten?"

Wieder überrascht sah ich auf, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl jedes Mal, wenn ich Kakarott ansah, er würde bis auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken.

„Um ehrlich zu sein Ja, ich hab eigentlich nichts gegen eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, aber einfach so geküsst und geschnappt zu werden wie ein Objekt das geht mir ziemlich gegen den Strich. Aber ich bitte dich, renn jetzt nicht los und buchte Broli ein oder so was ich denke ich kann damit fertig werden."  
Meine Tonlage zeigte deutlich das Ich keinen Widerspruch duldete, dennoch sah mich Kakarott erneut fragend an.

„Eine Frage zu gestern habe ich aber noch: Was ist ein Honigkuchenpferd?"

Nun konnte ich nicht mehr und fing an zu lachen, dabei ließ ich mich auf die Liege fallen und hielt mir den Bauch. Erst als ich Kakarotts erstaunten und schon fast traurig wirkend Blick wahrnahm, setzte ich mich auf, um ihm zu antworten.

„Das ist nur eine Redewendung von der Erde. Das sagt man zu jemandem der sich sehr freut und dadurch groß lächelt, na ja und du hast gestern so gegrinst, einfach süß und deswegen Honigkuchenpferd, weil das eine süße Backware ist."

Daraufhin lächelte er wieder so offen und niedlich das Ich nicht anders konnte als zurückzulächeln. Ich schaute nur kurz zu den Getränken und Kakarott schien meine Gedanken schon wieder zu ahnen, den er stand schnell auf, füllte die beiden Gläser mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit und reichte mir dann eines.

„Das nennt sich Arico, anfangs etwas süß im Nachgeschmack ein wenig bitter, aber es schmeckt toll," erklärte er.

Anfangs nippte ich sachte an dem Glas musste aber schnell feststellen das, dass nicht nötig war, da sein Inhalt doch sehr lecker war, es hatte anfangs einen kräuterähnlichen Geschmack, der zum Schluss einem sanften, bitteren Geschmack wich, ungewöhnlich aber wirklich gut! Ich bemerkte im Augenwinkel wie Kakarott mich nicht aus den Augen ließ, auch wenn er dachte ich würde es nicht merken, aber ich konnte fast fühlen das seine Augen ständig auf mir ruhten. Ich grinste in mich hinein, denn ich wollte mal ausprobieren, wie der Sohn des Königs so drauf war.

„Warum machen sich die Saiyajins eigentlich nichts aus dem Geschlecht eines Partners?"

Voll erwischt! Kakarott bekam große Augen und verschluckte sich vor Überraschung an seinem Getränk, er schien also tatsächlich einen Faible für mich zu haben.

„Na ja ... wir Saiyajins waren schon immer ein Volk der extrem. Niemals aufgeben, immer kämpfen, auch wenn schon alles verloren scheint und für das, was man liebt oder will geht man bis zum äußersten und Beziehungen nur mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu bilden wäre einer Rasse wie uns zu eintönig. Außerdem ist es meiner Ansicht nach völlig gleich, welches Geschlecht der Partner hat, auf das Innere kommt es!"

So war das also ein Volk der Extreme, langsam wunderte mich gar nichts mehr, nicht nur das hier scheinbar alle sehr gut durchtrainiert und damit sehr stark waren, nein sie neigten auch zu Übertreibungen, wie man es bei Broli gesehen hatte. Ich fand das Ganze sogar kein bisschen abwegig, daran merkte man wohl doch das Ich diesem Volk angehört.

Langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, ob ich hier glücklich werden könnte?

Plötzlich gab das Polster der Liege neben mir nach. Verwirrt wandte ich den Kopf zur Seite und blickte direkt in Kakarotts Augen und mit einem Mal war ich sprachlos. Waren seine Augen auch gestern schon so schön gewesen und wieso schlug mein Herz auf einmal so schnell, war ich etwa ... nein das konnte doch nicht sein, ich sah ihn heute zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben wie könnte ich da in ihn verliebt sein. Dennoch er hatte wunderschöne Augen, tiefe Seen, in denen man einfach versinken konnte, um nie wieder aus ihrer Faszination zu entkommen.

„Kakarott?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, doch er reagierte nicht auf meine Frage sondern sah mich weiterhin verträumt an. Ich schluckte kaum merklich, denn ich mein Herz beschleunigte immer mehr. Wie konnte jemand nur so schöne Augen haben.

Sehr, sehr langsam kam Kakarott mir immer näher, aber im Gegensatz zu Broli verspürte ich hier nicht den Wunsch ihn einfach fortzustoßen. Dennoch wich ich leicht zurück, was zur Folge hatte das mir die Arme weg knickten und ich mich liegen wiederfand, während Kakarott sich vorsichtig über mich beugte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme so sanft und wieder zum Träumen. Ich fühlte mich seltsam, als sei ich betrunken, deshalb schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Kakarott zog mich daraufhin langsam wieder in eine sitzende Position.

„Der Arico, war wohl doch nicht das Richtige, wenn man ihn das erste Mal trinkt und nicht richtig verträgt, hat er die Nebenwirkung zu berauschen ... verzeih mir Vegeta das wollte ich nicht." Entschuldigte er sich, während er die Lehne der Liege hochstellte damit ich mich anlehnen konnte und dann reichte er mir ein Glas Wasser. „Bist du um jeden so besorgt," fragte ich mehr beiläufig und Kakarott wackelte unsicher mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Belange anderer sehr gern, zu helfen tu mit in der Seele gut, aber diese besondere Sorgfalt beruht wohl eher darauf das Ich dich sehr gern hab."

„Und das, obwohl du mich kaum mehr als 24 Stunden kennst?"  
„Ja, denn was ich dir gestern erzählt habe ist, wahr du hast mich vom ersten Moment als ich dich auf der Bühne gesehen habe fasziniert. Deine Bewegungen deine Ausstrahlung so sinnlich, einfach perfekt und dein gesamtes Auftreten ist so anders als bei uns Saiyajins. Du magst auf der Erde aufgewachsen sein, aber in meinen Augen macht dich das zu was Besonderem." Ich lächelte denn Kakarott war bei den letzten Worten richtig rot um die Nase geworden.

„Danke!" Dieses Wort meinerseits, so lieb und ehrlich ausgesprochen brachte Kakarotts Augen zum Strahlen. Nachdem ich das Glas Wasser geleert hatte, ging es mir auch schon wieder um einiges besser und ich stand langsam wieder auf.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Rundflug über den Planeten machen?" Bot mir Kakarott an und ich stimmte zu.

„Dann komm." Kakarott packte mich am Arm und sprang auf die Brüstung seines Balkons.

„Was soll das, bist du lebensmüde." Ich riss mich los und trat total entsetzt zurück, aber Kakarott sah mich nur wieder unschuldig an.

„Na ich dachte wir wollten einen Rundflug machen?"

„Dachte ich auch, aber was willst du auf der Brüstung dich in den tot stürzen oder ... „

Mir blieb förmlich die Spucke weg, als Kakarott von der Brüstung sprang und eine Sekunde später in der Luft schwebte. „Wie, wie machst du das?"

Daraufhin kam er auf mich zu blieb aber weiterhin in der Luft. „Kannst du denn nicht Fliegen Vegeta?"

„Woher denn, sehe ich aus als wäre ich ein Vogel." Blaffte ich, da ich diese Frage für absolut schwachsinnig hielt.

„Jeder Saiyajin kann Fliegen, die meisten von Geburt an."

„Ich kann aber nicht Fliegen, wie soll das überhaupt gehen, ich meine du hast keine Flügel oder Ähnliches, mit was hälst du dich in der Luft?"

„Mit meiner Energie," antwortete Kakarott leicht und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Stimmt ich hatte wieder vergessen das Du nicht hier aufgewachsen bist, die Menschen können nicht Fliegen und somit konnte es dir auch keiner beibringen. Dann übernehme ich für heute das Fliegen und bringe es dir später mal bei, wenn du möchtest."

Während Ich mich noch fragte was er damit genau meinte hob er mich auf seine Arme und schoss in die Luft.

„Bist du verrückt," erschrocken klammerte ich mich an ihn.

„Keine Sorge ich lasse dich schon nicht fallen," lachte er und um seine Worte zu unterstreichen verstärkte er den Griff um mich. Dennoch schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals und deswegen kniff ich die Augen zusammen und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er schüttelte mich leicht. „Hey mach die Augen auf, du verpasst ja alles!"

Nur langsam wagte ich die ersten Blicke nach unten und sah mich um. Die Landschaft zog unter uns daher und verschieden Vögel kreuzten unseren Weg. Nach einer Weile war ich mir endlich sicher das mir nichts passieren würde und somit entspannte ich mich und genoss den Flug. Es dämmerte schon als wir wieder am Palast ankam und Kakarott mich sanft absetzte. Seltsamerweise war es mir richtig unangenehm die Kakarotts Wärme nun zu verlieren und deshalb blieb ich unbewusst nah an ihn geschmiegt stehen. 

-Kakarott-

Der Tag mit Vegeta war schöner geworden, als ich es mir erhofft hatte. Mit dem Arico war ich ein wenig erschrocken, das Vegeta doch so stark auf das Getränk reagiert, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber zum Glück hat sich das ja schnell wieder gelegt. Dennoch war ich baff, ein Saiyajin der nicht Fliegen kann, das gab es eigentlich nicht, aber es war ja eigentlich auch kein wunder. Er hatte superniedlich ausgesehen, als er sich so an mich geklammert hatte, aber noch schöner war es, als er sich endlich entspannt hat und sich von mir durch die Luft tragen ließ. Es war herrlich seine funkelnden Augen zu beobachten, wie sie jedes Detail des Planeten in sich aufnahmen und wie er sich dabei immer enger an mich drückte. Als wir wieder am Palast und auf dem Balkon waren, wollte ich ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen und ich freute mich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind, als er keine Anstalten machte sofort vor mir zu fliehen. Er blieb einfach an mich gelehnt stehen und blickte in die untergehende Sonne, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine schönen Lippen und ich kam zu dem gleichen Schluss wie schon einige Male zuvor: Vegeta war wunderschön!

„Hat dir der Ausflug gefallen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich mir zuwandte.

„Ja es war sehr schön, aber das Saiyajins einfach so fliegen können, das hätte ich nie gedacht und du meinst wirklich ich kann das auch lernen?"  
„Sicher kannst du das, es liegt uns Saiyajins im Blut, das Einzige was wir brauchen ist, ein wenig Zeit damit du genug Übung bekommen kannst, aber die Grundlagen kann ich dir innerhalb eines Tages beibringen."

Bei diesen Worten löste ich mich langsam von ihm, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken ihm zu nahe zu treten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr verriet, dass es nun auch Zeit zum Abendessen und wie aufs Stichwort klopfte, ein Diener und bat mich und meinen Gast hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Vegeta hatte direkt verstanden und folgte mir ohne Worte. Im Speisesaal durfte ich ein weiteres Mal seine leuchtenden Augen bewundern, er hatte wohl noch nie eine solche Tafel zum Essen gesehen. Mein Vater und meine Mutter lächelten uns entgegen und so setzt wir uns zu ihnen. Anfangs griff Vegeta eher schüchtern zum Essen, bis mein Vater ihn aufforderte ordentlich zuzulangen da mehr als genug da sei. Danach fing er an fast alles durchzukosten und man konnte an seinem Gesicht mitverfolgen, was ihm schmeckte und was nicht. Als der Hauptgang beendet war, sprach ich kurz mit meinem Vater. Dabei spürte ich aber die ganze Zeit Vegetas Blick im Nacken und ich freute mich innerlich sehr, dass er mir doch so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Deine Darbietung gestern war herrlich Vegeta, wie lange hast du gebraucht um so Tanzen zu lernen," sprach ihn meine Mutter plötzlich an.

Vegeta wandte schnell den Blick von mir ab und meiner Mutter zu.

„Mein Vater tanzt, seit dem ich denken kann und mein Bruder und ich waren schon von klein auf bei den Proben dabei und bekamen immer viele Schritte und Tricks gezeigt, vor vier Jahren haben dann Ranko und ich die beiden Hauptrollen übernommen und es macht uns bis heute Spaß. Aber das hier war praktisch auch unseres Abschiedsshow, denn mein Vater wird langsam zu alt, Ranko hat Heiratspläne und auch einigen anderen in der Truppe geht es ähnlich," erzählte Vegeta.

„Hm ... das ist verständlich aber auch sehr schade. Ich hatte nämlich noch nie zuvor eine solche beeindruckende Darbietung gesehen."

Vegeta freute sich sehr über dieses Kompliment und nickte lächelnd.

Plötzlich schubste mich mein Vater leicht, da meine komplette Konzentration wieder auf Vegeta gerichtet war, ihm war schon lange klar, wie ich für ihn empfand und ich wusste er wollte mir auf alle Fälle helfen, dass Richtige zu tun. Ich nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen das Ich verstanden hatte und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Wie sieht es denn mit deinen Plänen für die Zukunft aus Vegeta?" Fragte meine Mutter und erregte mit dieser Frage natürlich unser aller Aufmerksamkeit.

Vegeta sah kurz zur Seite und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, immerhin weiß ich jetzt immerhin, wo ich geboren wurde und der Rundflug heute mit Kakarott hat mir bewiesen das der Planet wunderschön ist. Ich war zwar auf der Erde nie ausgegrenzt oder Ähnliches, aber als mir mein Bruder vor kurzem an den Kopf warf, es sei widerwärtig Gefühle für das gleiche Geschlecht zu hegen. Auf der Erde habe ich das deswegen immer verheimlicht und hier scheint das Etwas ganz anderes zu sein. Aber ich liebe meine Eltern und mein zu Hause und bin im Moment etwas hin und her gerissen ..."

„Darüber brauchst du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen machen Vegeta, solltest auf die Erde zurückkehren wollen kannst du jederzeit mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen und dann werde ich jemanden schicken, um dich zu holen, umgekehrt natürlich genauso. Wenn du noch bleiben möchtest, können wir dich später immer noch zur Erde bringen." Mischte sich mein Vater jetzt ins Gespräch ein.

„Danke euer Hoheit."

„Nichts zu danken Vegeta, ich hab dir ja angeboten das Du deine Wünsche nur zu äußern brauchst."

„Könnt Ihr mir etwas über meine leiblichen Eltern erzählen?"

Mein Vater schien diese Frage erwartet zu haben und nickte freundlich.

„Über deine Mutter weiß ich leider nicht sehr viel, nur das Sie eine Magd in der untersten damaligen Klasse war, aber aus Erzählungen heraus muss sie wunderschön gewesen sein. Dein Vater Vejita, hat sich nie sonderlich an Regeln gehalten, er war ein Draufgänger und ein tierischer Dickkopf, aber er war mir ein sehr treuer und guter Freund. Er war ein brillanter Stratege und hatte einen großen Sinn für Humor und was ich besonders geschätzt habe, er hat jedem ins Gesicht gesagt, was er von ihm hält, damit hat er noch nicht Mal vor mir, dem damaligen Prinzen halt gemacht."

Mein Vater legte eine kurze Pause ein und ich sah kurz zu Vegeta, welcher aufmerksam den Worten meines Vaters lauschte.

„Du siehst ihm unglaublich ähnlich Vegeta, das Einzige was die dich von Vejita unterscheidet ist die Größe und der Bart!"

Vegeta sah meinen Vater kurz komisch an.

„Doch es stimmt, dein Vater war sogar ein Stück größer als ich und war ein überzeugter Bartträger ... warte ich zeig es dir."

Ich kuckte in diesem Moment wohl genauso überrascht wie Vegeta und beobachtet, wie mein Vater eine kleine Holodisc aus der Innentasche seine Gewands hervorholte. Dieser legte er in einen Terminal, der in den Tisch eingelassen war und kurz darauf erschein die Projektion zweier Männer über dem Tisch. Ich erkannte schnell, dass es die Krönungszeremonie meines Vaters war und sah im ersten Moment nur ihn. Als er auf dem Bild aufstand und sich dem Volk zuwandte trat ein Krieger zu ihm und überreichte ihm symbolisch ein Schwert. Als sich dieser Krieger erhob und herumdrehte hielt mein Vater das Bild an. Tatsächlich der Krieger neben meinem Vater war deutlich größer als er, die Haare standen aufgerichtet zu einer Flamme, genau wie die von Vegeta und um den Mund hatte der Krieger einen Bart. Wäre das nicht gewesen, hätte ich schwören können, Vegeta da auf dem Bild zu sehen.

Bei einem Blick zu diesem bemerkte ich das sein Blick vollkommen von der Projektion gefangen war.

„Hirato."

Als Vegeta dieses Wort vor sich hinsagte, waren wir doch alle überrascht, denn Hirato war das saiyajinische Wort für Vater. Demnach schlummerte in Vegeta noch Wissen über sein Volk und offenbar kehrte dies sehr langsam an die Oberfläche zurück.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir eine Kopie dieser Aufzeichnung machen lassen." Bot mein Vater, Vegeta an und dieser nickte dankend.

Eine Weile saßen wir noch ruhig zusammen, bis mein Vater das Essen offiziell beendete und ich kehrte mit Vegeta in meine Gemächer zurück.

„Kakarott, ich werde dann jetzt zum Raumschiff zurückkehren. Ich bin müde und möchte über einiges Nachdenken."  
Wir hatten noch eine Zeit lang vor meinem Kamin gesessen und ich bedauerte es sehr das Er gehen wollte, aber es war verständlich. Vegeta war durch diesen ganzen Tag bestimmt ein wenig Durcheinander und seine Erzählung beim Essen hat klar gemacht das Er hin und her gerissen ist, wo er bleiben soll. Ich nickte und beauftragte einen Diener, ein Mitglied der Palastwache zu holen, welches Vegeta begleiten sollte.

Nun hatte ich noch ein paar Minuten, die ich mit Vegeta verbringen sollte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte ich ihn vorsichtig.

„Ich fühle mich soweit gut, aber alles ist irgendwie durcheinander und das muss ich erst mal wieder zuordnen."

Während er das sagte, war ich langsam näher an ihn herangerutscht.

„Kann ich verstehen und ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt, dass du dich dafür entscheidest hier zu bleiben," flüsterte ich und sah wie sich bei diesen Worten, die kleinen Härchen in Vegetas Nacken aufstellten.

„Warum liegt dir eigentlich so viel an ..." Er hatte mir nun seinen Blick zugewandt und somit waren unsere Gesichter ganz nah bei einander. Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Wangen spüren und ein Kribbeln lief daraufhin durch meinen gesamten Körper. Wir sahen uns einfach nur an, versanken in den jeweils schwarzen Seen unsere Augen. Ich näherte mich ein Stückchen weiter, schloss die Distanz zwischen uns aber nicht ganz. Ich wollte Vegeta die Entscheidung überlassen, wie dieser Abend endete. Mir zersprang fast das Herz in der Brust, als er seine wunderschönen Augen schloss und die letzten Millimeter, die uns trennten, überwand. Heiße, süße Lippen trafen meine und ich konnte nicht anders als auch die Augen zu schließen und dieses Gefühl auszukosten.

Sachte bewegte Vegeta seine Lippen gegen die meinen und ich spürte wir er nach meinem Arm griff, um sich dort festzuhalten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und ich wurde berauscht von dem Mann, der vor mir saß. Ich hatte in meinem Leben noch keine Beziehung gehabt, hier und mal kleine Küsse mit flüchtigen Bekanntschaften ausgetauscht, aber dieser Kuss hier übertraf alles.

Zaghaft ließ ich meine Zunge über Vegetas Unterlippe gleiten und bat um Einlass. Er gewährte ihn mir und als ich in die feuchte Hitze seiner Mundhöhle vorstieß, überschlugen sich die Gefühle in mir. Nie wieder wollte ich von ihm lassen, es war so wunderschön. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge vorsichtig über seine und er kam mir immer wieder entgegen. So trugen wir ein kurzes Duell in unsern Mündern aus, welches von keinem von uns richtig dominiert wurde. Irgendwann kam es, wie es kommen musste, uns beiden ging die Luft aus und somit mussten wir uns voneinander lösen. Dennoch dauerte es einen Moment bis Vegeta die Augen wieder öffnete und mich wieder an sah. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da klopfte es auch schon und Rial von der Palastwache war da um Vegeta zurück zu seinem Schiff zu begleiten. Wir nickten uns gegenseitig zu und er stand dann auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Bevor er sie schloss, wandte er sich noch einmal kurz an mich.

„Vielleicht hab ich ja doch Gründe hier zu bleiben. Gute nach Kakarott." sagte er leise und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Wenn mich in dem Moment jemand gesehen hätte, derjenige hätte sich wohl köstlich amüsiert, denn mir war im wahrsten sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade runtergefallen. Dieser Kommentar hatte mich so eiskalt und heiß zu gleich erwischt, dass ich nicht mehr fähig war irgendwas zu sagen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich mich gefangen hatte und ich mich über das Gesagte freuen konnte. Schnell lief ich auf meinen Balkon hinaus und sah gerade noch, wie der Gleiter mit Vegeta an Bord das Palasttor glitt.

„Gute Nacht Vegeta und träum was Schönes," säuselte ich in die Dunkelheit. Anschließend zog ich mich wieder nach drinnen zurück und ließ mich lächelnd auf mein Bett fallen. 

-Vegeta-

Ich beobachtete die Lichter der Stadt, die an uns vorbeizogen. Seit ich den Palast verlassen hatte, fühlte ich mich seltsam, als würde mir mit einem Mal etwas fehlen. Schnell waren wir beim Raumschiff und ich bedankte mich bei dem Saiyajin für den schnellen Heimflug. Dieser nickte und sah mich dann kurz eindringlich an.

„Du magst Prinz Kakarott nicht wahr!" Sagte er plötzlich und ich sah ihn überrascht an, da von der Dienerschaft oder den Wachen noch nie jemand mit mir gesprochen hatte, nickte dann aber langsam. „Ich kann dir nur einen Tipp geben, du bist ein Saiyajin, also bleib bei deinem Volk, denn glaub mir der Prinz mag dich sehr und du kannst mit hier sehr glücklich werden!" Bei diesen Worten nickte er mir zu und verschwand mit dem Gleiter dann wieder in die Dunkelheit. Ich wollte gerade die Rampe hochsteigen, als ein Schatten vor mir auftauchte. „Ich wusste es, du bist in diesen Prinzen verschossen," platze es Ranko heraus. Ich sagte daraufhin nichts, weil ich wusste, er würde mich nicht verstehen und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, als er mich festhielt.

„Warum Vegeta, was hat er, was eine Frau nicht hat?" Seltsamerweise klang Rankos Stimme nicht mehr Böse sondern eher flehend.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ranko, als mich dieser Broli vorgestern einfach so geküsst hat, ist mir speiübel geworden, aber bei Kakarott ist es was anderes. Wenn ich in seiner bin, ist es als sei mein Körper von einer unglaublichen Spannung erfasst und alles kribbelt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist."

Ranko nickte und ließ mich dann los.

„Ich weiß was mit dir los ist Vegeta, du bist verliebt und zwar in diesen Kakarott." Prompt wurde ich rot und sah Ranko fast entsetzt an.

„Glaub es mir kleiner Bruder, so fühlt sich Liebe an und wenn du glücklich werden willst, dann hör auf den Rat dieses Saiyajins und bleib hier."

Ich war sprachlos, vorgestern noch hatte Ranko mich fast verflucht, weil ich einen Mann geküsst hatte und jetzt. Aber Ranko schien zu ahnen, was in mir vorging und grinste Verlegen. „Wundere dich nicht das Ich das jetzt sage, ich hatte heute ein sehr, sehr langes Gespräch mit Vater." Dabei zwinkerte er mir kurz zu und ich Verstand, denn Vaters Moralpredigten und Vater-Sohn Gespräche kannte ich selbst nur zu gut.

„Er hat mir noch mal verdeutlicht das Du eigentlich kein Mensch bist, aber ich habe das nun Mal immer in dir gesehen und du weißt, wie quer ich mich manchmal stellen kann. Ich denke mein Beschützerinstinkt hatte hier zugeschlagen denn du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder und ich will nur das Beste für dich."

Diese Worte brachten mich zum Lächeln, ich fiel Ranko um den Hals und spürte zugleich, wie er mich nah an sich zog. Es stimmte Ranko hatte immer auf mich aufgepasst, gerade als wir noch klein waren, war er immer sehr sauer gewesen, wenn ich wegen meines Schweifes von irgendwas ausgegrenzt worden war. Ich war dann immer ganz Stolz gewesen, einen so mutigen und lieben Bruder zu haben. Wir ließen uns wieder los und gingen dann zusammen ins Schiff. Drinnen wartete schon mein Vater, der uns vielsagend angrinste.

„Und alles geklärt?"  
„Ja, alles geklärt," antworteten Ranko und ich wie aus einem Mund.

Ich zog mich in meine Kabine zurück und begann meine Sachen zusammen zu packen, denn mein Herz hatte bereits entschieden das Ich hier bleiben würde. Am nächsten Tag würde ich noch bei den letzten Arbeiten zum Abbau der Bühne helfen und dann musste ich mich wohl von meinen Leuten verabschieden. Dieser Planet schien sein Volk wirklich anzuziehen und bei Kakarott im Palast zu wohnen, würde bestimmt schön werden. Vor allem könnte ich dann in Ruhe fliegen lernen und das wollte ich unbedingt. Ich hatte mich in Kakarotts Armen so wohl und frei gefühlt, dass ich es unbedingt selbst erlernen wollte.

Als ich soweit alles zusammen hatte legte, ich mich auf mein Bett und starrte eine Weile lang an die Decke, bis mich irgendwann die Müdigkeit überfiel und ich in einen sanften Schlaf glitt.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte mein Vater ein riesiges Frühstück aufgetragen und wir saßen lange beieinander.

„Wenn du noch irgendwas von der Erde brauchst oder möchtest dann sag es mir und ich lasse es dir zukommen." Ich nickte daraufhin und ging mit Ranko zu den Anderen. Es kam mir so vor, als sei die Bühne schneller als sonst abgebaut und auf den Ladeflächen verstaut, aber es dauerte wie erwartet den ganzen Tag. Gegen Nachmittag hatte mein Vater dann die ganze Truppe versammelt und berichtete von meiner Entscheidung auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Die meisten waren sehr traurig, weil wir innerhalb der Truppe doch so was wie eine große Familie bildeten, aber sie wünschten mir Glück und bestanden natürlich darauf das Ich sie zu unserer alljährlichen Feier, die immer um das Weihnachtsfest stattfand, besuchen kam. Natürlich würde ich kommen, dass war sicher ich musste nur aufpassen, die irdischen Zeiten nicht zu vergessen. Aber in meinen Sachen hatte ich ja einen elektronischen Kalender, der würde mich schon daran erinnern.

Am Abend machte ich mich dann mit meinem Vater auf den Weg zum Palast. Ranko begleitet uns nur ein Stück und verabschiedete sich dann lächelnd von mir, denn ich wusste schon jetzt das Ich ihn sehr vermissen würde. Am Tor stand der Wachposten, der mich am Abend zuvor auch zum Schiff zurückgebracht hatte. Sein Blick sagte schon alles und sofort schickte er seinen Kollegen los um, wohl dem König bescheid zugeben.

Er nickte mir freundlich zu und geleitete meinen Vater und mich zum Eingang, wo uns auch schon der König entgegen kam.

Mein Vater und Bardock verbeugten sich leicht voreinander.

„Vegeta hat sich entschieden, bei Euch zu bleiben. Der Abschied fällt uns allen schwer euer Hoheit aber ich weiß es ist richtig. Bitte gebt gut auf ihn acht."

Bardock lächelte: „Das werden wir Erhard." Danach winkte er einen Diener herbei, der ein kleines Gerät bei sich trug.

„Dieser Sender, wird es dir ermöglichen auch über die riesige Distanz mit Vegeta zu reden und umgekehrt genauso und solltet ihr euch sehen wollen stehen euch jederzeit meine Schiffe zur Verfügung."  
Damit überreichte er meinem Vater den Sender und dieser bedankte sich mit einer Träne im Auge. Dann drehte er sich zu mir und sah mich lange an.

„Ich liebe dich Vegeta das weißt du und sollte irgendwas sein ich, deine Mutter und Ranko wir sind für dich da."  
Somit umarmten wir uns und mir liefen dabei selbst einige Tränen über die Wangen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir dort standen und uns umarmten, aber es war mir auch egal. Ich liebte meinen Vater und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und mit einem letzten Lächeln machte sich mein Vater auf den Rückweg zum Raumschiff. Ich stand so lange am Tor, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, erst dann wandte ich mich Bardock zu, welcher geduldig auf mich gewartet hatte und mich nun hinein begleitete. Er brachte mich auf das Stockwerk, auf dem auch Kakarotts Gemach lag. „Ich hab dir das Zimmer neben Kakarotts herrichten lassen. Du hast dein eigenes Bad und wenn du was brauchst, du weißt ja frag einfach danach."

Als wir an Kakarotts Zimmertür vorbeigingen, öffnete sich diese und er kam uns ebenfalls freudestrahlend entgegen. Ich lächelte ihm ebenfalls freundlich zu und der König ließ uns dann allein. „Ich freue mich das Du geblieben bist Vegeta, sehr sogar."

Ich nickte ihm freundlich zu und er zeigte mir mein Gemach, das Bad und das sein und mein Balkon nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. In der Ferne konnte ich unser startendes Raumschiff sehen und ich seufzte schwer. Dann spürte ich, wie Kakarott vorsichtig die Arme um mich legte und ich schmiegte mich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Ich vermisste jetzt schon die Wärme, die mir meine Familie immer geboten hatte, aber gleichzeitig spürte ich das Kakarott der war, der mir diese Wärme ersetzten konnte.

Als das Schiff nur noch ein glitzernder Stern am Himmel war, wollte ich langsam hineingehen, als ich Kakarotts Lippen an meinem Ohr spürte.

„Ich liebe dich Vegeta," flüsterte er mir zu und in mir brach ein Damm. Ich drehte mich herum und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Liebvoll und beruhigend strich er mir über den Rücken. Denn, obwohl ich wusste, das meine Entscheidung zu bleiben richtig war, so tat es doch verdammt weh. 

Ende Kapitel 2

So das war das zweite Kapitel und ich hoffe auch dieses hat euch gefallen.

Ein großes Dankeschön noch mal an alle Review-Schreiber bei Kapitel 1 und da Rechtschreibfehler bei mir leider an der Tagesordnung sind, freue ich mich umso mehr das ihr darüber Hinweg sehen könnt. Wir sehen uns in Kapitel 3.

Eure Sirastar .


	3. Flugunterricht und heißer Nachtisch

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 3 – Flugunterricht und heißer Nachtisch

-Kakarott-

Lange hielt ich Vegeta schützend umschlungen. Er war wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Saiyajin, außer mir selbst, kannte ich ehrlich gesagt keinen, der so seine Emotionen und Gefühle preisgab. Erst als er sich beruhigt hatte, löste er sich langsam von mir und obwohl er mir gegenüber noch nie etwas gesagt hatte, so war ich mir sicher das Er etwas für mich empfinden musste. Immerhin war er geblieben, hier bei mir und er hatte meine Nähe und meinen Schutz gesucht. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller als gewöhnlich, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder. Ich brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick in Vegetas tiefe Augen zu werfen und schon überschlug sich alles in mir. Wie konnte ein einzelnes Wesen nur so anziehend und wunderbar sein?

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?" Fragte ich sanft, aber Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Im Moment nicht," begann er leise „Aber das wird schon wieder!"

Nach diesen Worten war ich erleichtert, ich hatte im ersten Augenblick schon Angst Vegeta sei nun ernsthaft unglücklich, aber dem war zum Glück nicht so. Wieder lächelte ich sanft und freundlich um ihm zu zeigen das Ich immer für ihn da sein würde. Anschließend half ich Vegeta, seine Sachen auszupacken und diese gut zu verstauen. Dann zeigte ich ihm noch sein Badezimmer, bevor wir zusammen nach unten in den Speisesaal gingen. Meine Mutter empfing Vegeta ebenfalls sehr freundlich und auch mein Vater tat wirklich alles um es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Das Essen wartete bereits auf uns und so setzte ich mich mit Vegeta an die lange Tafel und langte ordentlich zu. Vegeta tat es mir gleich und ich spürte, wie er sich deutlich entspannte. Während des Essens herrschte weitestgehend stille, aber danach saßen wir noch lange bei meinen Eltern und mein Vater erzählte Vegeta viel über die Traditionen der Saiyajins und ihre Lebensart. Besonders fasziniert war Vegeta von den Geschichten und den Auswirkungen des Vollmondes.

„Dann ist es ja fast ein Wunder, dass ich mich auf der Erde nie versehentlich verwandelt habe, immerhin gibt es dort jeden Monat einen Vollmond," warf er plötzlich ein und ich war baff.

„Ihr habt dort jeden Monat Vollmond?" Hackte ich fasziniert nach. Saiya war von unserem Mond soweit entfernt das Wir nur alle acht Jahre Vollmond hatten, dann wurde auch immer das große Vollmondfest gefeiert. Diesem Fest fieberte jeder Saiyajin entgegen, denn es war der beste Zeitpunkt um sich an seinen gewählten Partner zu binden, unser Blut rauschte unter dem Einfluss des Mondes und ließ uns Dinge wahrnehmen, die uns sonst verborgen blieben. „Ja, jeder Monat ist dem Zyklus des Mondes angepasst. Während es ein ganzes Jahr dauert, bis die Erde die Sonne umrundet hat, braucht der Mond nur 30 Tage um die Erde zu umrunden und ich war auch oft bei Vollmond draußen, wieso ist dann nie etwas passiert?"  
Ich sah ebenso fragend zu meinem Vater wie Vegeta, aber auch dieser schien etwas ratlos zu sein.

„Vielleicht liegt es an den Gegebenheiten der Erde, so das die Mondstrahlung vielleicht zu schwach ist oder weil dir diese Instinkte bisher unbekannt waren, hast du sie vielleicht auch unbewusst unterdrückt." Mutmaste er.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich denke das war gut, wenn ich mich ohne Training verwandelt hätte, dann hätte ich wo möglich noch anderen Schaden zugefügt. Aber das heißt auch das Ich noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen habe."  
„Und ich werde dich dabei unterstützen, egal was du wissen oder lernen willst ich helfe dir," sagte ich stolz und erntete dafür einen zynischen Blick meines Vaters.

„Erledige du erst mal selbst deine Aufgaben, bevor du Lehrer spielen willst," ermahnte er mich lächelnd. Dennoch hatte dieser Satz zur Folge das Vegeta zu kichern anfing und mich vergnügt ansah. Da ich dadurch rot wurde, begannen nun auch meine Eltern zu lachen. Anfangs war ich darüber leicht beleidigt, aber Vegeta wieder unbeschwert lachen zu sehen, Zusammen standen Vegeta und ich auf und zogen uns langsam zu unseren Gemächern zurück. Ich beobachtete Vegeta beim Gehen von der Seite. Seine Augen sahen sich sehr aufmerksam um, jetzt wo er hier bleiben würde, prägte er sich scheinbar jedes Detail des Palastes ein, bestimmt um sich schnellst möglich auch alleine zurechtzufinden.

„Was möchtest du morgen machen Vegeta?"

Sofort wandte er sich mir zu: „Wie wäre es mit der ersten Flugstunde!"

Daraufhin nickte ich: „Gerne doch und ich denke neben dem Fliegen gibt es noch so einiges, was ich dir über die Fähigkeiten eines Saiyajins beibringen kann."  
„So, was können Saiyajins denn noch alles?"

„Na zum Beispiel Ki Bälle erzeugen!"

„Ki Bälle?" Fragte er mich erstaunt. Ich blieb kurz stehen und ließ eine kleine Energiekugel in meiner Hand erscheinen.

„Wir Saiyajins, waren und sind eine Kriegerrasse. Heute erobern wir keine Planeten mehr, aber unsere Stärke ist geblieben."  
„Und was ist die Aufgabe der Saiyajins heute?" Dabei war sein Blick immer noch auf den Ki Ball in meiner Hand gerichtet.

„Mein Vater hat verschieden Verträge mit anderen Planeten geschlossen. Wir bieten ihn im Austausch von Wissen und manchmal auch Technologie Schutz an. Zum Beispiel der Planet Rakor am anderen Ende dieses Sonnensystems. Die Bewohner sind hoch entwickelt aber nicht sehr stark. Dennoch korrespondieren sie viel mit anderen Rassen und richten Transporte aus. Oft begleiten wir eben als Schutz dieser Transport, um ihnen eine sichere Reise zu gewähren. Für die meisten war es sehr, sehr schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, da den Saiyajins eben ein unerschöpflicher Kampfgeist innewohnt. Dennoch haben wir es geschafft und für diejenigen denen der Kampf fehlt, haben wir mehr als genug Möglichkeiten Kämpfe gegeneinander oder miteinander auszutragen und wenn ein Verbündeter in einen Kampf verwickelt wird, werden die Kampflustigsten und vor allem die, die es freiwillig machen als Erstes vorgeschickt."

Vegeta hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört und schien dadurch aber nur noch wissbegieriger zu werden. Man konnte deutlich sehen das ihm schon wieder eine Frage auf der Seele brannte. Also hob ich beschwichtigend die Hände, denn bevor ich mir den Mund fusselig reden musste, konnte Vegeta auch auf andere Weise alles erfahren.

„Ich zeige dir morgen auch die Bibliothek, dort liegen alle Aufzeichnungen und Berichte, da können all deine Fragen geklärt werden."

Er schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein und wir setzten unseren Weg fort. Ich brachte ihn noch zu seiner Zimmer Tür.

„Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht Vegeta," sagte ich sanft und aus einem Impuls heraus drückte ich ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Er grinste kurz und wünschte mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, dann verschwand er in seinem Gemach. Glücklich grinsend verschwand ich auch in meinen Räumen, zog mich schnell bis auf die Shorts aus und warf mich ins Bett.

Ich war ungewöhnlich schnell eingeschlafen und wurde erst wach, als ich etwas an meiner Seite fühlte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich würde träumen. Neben mir auf dem Bett lag Vegeta! Er hatte ebenfalls nur Shorts an und sich wohl unbewusst an mich geschmiegt und mein Herz drohte vor Glück fast zu platzen. Ein kühler Windhauch stahl sich in mein Zimmer und so zog ich eine dünne Decke über ihn und mich und dann schlief ich auch schon wieder ein. 

-Vegeta-

Ich lag auf meinem riesigen Bett und starrte schon seit einiger Zeit an die Decke. Das Zimmer und alles war sehr schön, aber bei dieser Größe fühlte ich mich doch irgendwie einsam und verloren. Auch als ich endlich richtig müde war, konnte ich einfach nicht einschlafen. Eine Weile wanderte ich durch mein Gemach, aber es brachte nichts. Egal wie erschöpft ich war, ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Irgendwann verlies ich aus einem Impuls heraus mein Gemach und schlich zu Kakarotts Tür. Lautlos schlüpfte ich hinein und beobachtete ihn eine ganze Zeit lang beim schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber irgendwas in mir bewegte mich dazu, mich zu ihm aufs Bett zu legen. Kaum das mein Körper sich in die kühlen Decken geschmiegt hatte fielen mir auch fast schon die Augen zu und nur wenige Sekunden später war ich eingeschlafen.

Ich wurde von dem Gefühl geweckt, beobachtet zu werden und öffnete verschlafen meine Augen. Das lächelnde Gesicht von Kakarott nahm mich in empfang und ich wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Ich war 26 und konnte nicht alleine in einem großen Gemach schlafen, dass war mehr als peinlich.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte Kakarott und wie schon einige Male zuvor war ich überrascht über die Sanftheit seiner Stimme.

„Ja," antwortete ich leise und streckte mich erst Mal.

„Du bist es nicht gewohnt in solch großen Räumen zu schlafen oder?"  
Bingo, er hatte den Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen und ich grinste deswegen leicht.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Daraufhin zuckte Kakarott mit den Schultern.

„Ja, denn ich denke mir würde es genauso gehen. Wenn ich die Nähe anderer gewohnt bin und plötzlich allein dastehen würde, könnte ich auch nicht schlafen."

Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch, denn egal was ich dachte oder was in mir vorging Kakarott schien es genau zu ahnen. Es war schon fast beängstigend. „Tja damit hast du vollkommen recht und es wird auch wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich an das alles hier gewöhnt habe."

„Las dir Zeit," flüsterte Kakarott mir zu und ich spürte seinen Atem an meiner Wange. Als ich ihm den Blick zuwandte, sah ich das Er mir wieder ganz nahe gekommen war. Seine tiefen, schwarzen Augen funkelten mir wie Sterne entgegen und plötzlich nahm ich etwas ganz Neues war. Mir stieg ein seltsamer aber sehr angenehmer Geruch in die Nase, schnell registrierte ich das dieser Geruch von Kakarott stammte. Seltsam benebelt von diesem, für mich sehr angenehmen Duft hob ich meinen Kopf leicht an und berührte zart die Lippen von Kakarott. Der Kuss war nicht so innig und lange, wie der den ich am Tag zuvor mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte, aber dennoch sehr sinnlich und für mich irgendwie beruhigend. Obwohl es noch sehr ungewohnt für mich war, solche Zärtlichkeiten zu bekommen, gefiel es mir sehr und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch bestätigte meine Empfindungen.

„Komm gehen wir uns stärken wir haben heute viel vor," flüsterte Kakarott erneut sanft, als wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten. Ich nickte lächelnd und verschwand kurz in meinem Gemach, um mir was anzuziehen. Das üppige Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig und wir kehrten schnell wieder nach oben zurück, um noch ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken. Kakarott wollte mit dem Flugunterricht irgendwo draußen beginnen, einer seiner geheimen Orte, wie er es nannte.

Also ließ ich mich ein weiteres Mal von ihm durch die Luft tragen und ich fieberte schon dem Moment entgegen, an dem ich selbst so durch die Luft gleiten würde.

Wir näherten uns einem Hochplateau versteckt in den Bergen. Ich bekam vor staunen große Augen. Das Plateau war überzogen mit einer dicken, grünen Grasschicht und ein dunkelblauer Bergsee, lag in der Mitte. Die beginnenden Berge wurden von dunklen Bäumen umsäumt und das verlieh dem Ganzen etwas Geheimnisvolles. Kakarott setzte mich direkt am See ab und ich kniete mich ins weiche Gras, um einen Blick in das klare Wasser zu werfen. Die ganze Zeit spürte ich Kakarotts Blicke im Nacken und ich war innerlich sehr stolz, das der Prinz ausgerechnet mir, einem eigentlichen Niemand so viel Beachtung schenkte. Langsam erhob ich mich wieder und wandte mich zu Kakarott. „Es ist wunderschön hier," gestand ich leise und er lächelte. „Ja, es ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze, wunderbar ruhig, dadurch ideal, wenn man entspannen will oder eben Konzentration braucht, um das Fliegen zu lernen. Komm las uns gleich damit anfangen."

Darauf hin zog er mich ein Stück vom Wasser weg und wir ließen uns ins Gras sinken. „Zunächst einmal musst du Lernen deine innere Energie zu kontrollieren, sie ist es die dich später in der Luft halten wird, warte ich zeig es dir kurz." Und wie am Abend zuvor ließ Kakarott eine Kugel aus Energie zwischen seinen Händen erscheinen, aber diesmal wirkte sie etwas anders. „Siehst du, das ist nur ein Teil meiner Energie, sie ist es die bewirkt das Ich Fliegen kann oder sie als Waffe oder Werkzeug benutzten kann. Gerade beim ersten Mal ist es sehr schwer die Energie zu erkennen und zu halten, aber ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann."

Ich nickt und setzte mich auf seine Anweisung hin bequem hin, dann führte ich meine Hände zusammen ließ aber noch einen winzigen Raum zwischen meinen Handflächen. „So, nun sammle deinen Geist und geh in dich. Suche den Punkt in dir, aus dem du schon in anderen Lebenslagen Kraft geschöpft hast. Konzentriere dich darauf und las die Energie fließen." Hörte ich die leise Stimme von Kakarott, aber nur langsam fand ich die Konzentration, um in mich zu gehen. Ich erinnerte mich, das ich beim Tanzen immer alles aus mir herausgeholt habe und dabei gab es immer eine Hitze in meiner Brust, die mir immer wieder Energie und Auftrieb gegeben hat. Ich konzentrierte mich auf diesen Punkt und spürte plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches, je weiter ich in meinen Geist wanderte desto größer wurde diese Hitze. Sie schien gebändigt und zugleich so unheimlich stark, als wolle sie schon seit langem aus mir ausbrechen. Vorsichtig berührte ich mit meiner geistigen Hand diese Hitze und wurde zugleich durchströmt von Unmengen Energie. Ich war ein Saiyajin und wenn alles stimmte was Kakarott mir bisher erzählt hatte, so hatte auch ich diesen innerlichen Kampfestrieb, auch wenn er bei mir bisher wohl nur beim Tanzen zum Vorschein gekommen war. Dennoch ich glaubte für einen Moment sogar innerlich zu verbrennen, als die Hitze abebbte und sich gleichmäßig in meinen Körper verteilte. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an meine Aufgabe und versuchte die Energie in Richtung meiner Handflächen zu leiten. Ein leises Jubeln von Kakarott brachte mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Ich war nicht schlecht überrascht als sich zwischen meinen Händen eine sogar sehr beachtliche Energiekugel gebildet hatte.

„Das ist unglaublich Vegeta, ich hätte nicht gedacht das Du so stark bist. Solch eine Energie gleich beim ersten Mal das habe ich noch nie gespürt, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt." Lobte er mich und beobachtete fasziniert die Energiekugel. Auf seine Anweisung hin ließ ich die Kugel probehalber größer und kleiner werden, brachte sie zum Schweben und ließ sie anschließend wieder verschwinden. Jedes Wort von Kakarott bezüglich der Energie ergab für mich sofort einen Sinn und ich wusste genau, was ich zu tun hatte, ob das damit zusammen hing das Ich endlich da war, wo ich hingehörte?

Ich gab mir auch weiterhin viel Mühe, denn es erfüllte mich mit großem Stolz von Kakarott gelobt zu werden. Wir standen zusammen auf und er brachte mir die Grundbegriffe des Schwebens bei. Immer wieder konzentrierte ich mich und erzielte gute Erfolge, so merkten wir gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Mir gelang es bereits mich einige Zentimeter vom Boden zu lösen, als wir merkten, wie die Dämmerung einsetzte. Da ich mehr als erschöpft war, entschieden wir uns zum Palast zurückzukehren. Im Moment war ich auch mehr als froh nicht selbst fliegen zu müssen, da ich wirklich mehr als nur ausgepowert war. Ich genoss den Rückflug im Sonnenuntergang und schmiegte mich unbewusst na an Kakarott.

Wir landeten wieder auf seinem Balkon und eigentlich wollte er mich direkt nach unten in den Speisesaal ziehen, aber irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust nun runter in den großen Saal zu gehen und sagte deshalb das Ich keinen Hunger hätte. Er sah mich kurz etwas enttäuscht an, ging dann allein nach unten, während ich in mein Gemach zurückkehrt. Irgendwie hatte mir der Ausdruck in seinen Augen weh getan, auch wenn er wohl mehr unbewusst gewesen war. Eine innere Unruhe, ließ es nicht zu das Ich mich jetzt hinsetzt und gerade als ich mein Gemach verlassen wollte um doch nach unten zu gehen, klopfte es und Kakarott kam herein. Hinter ihm betraten zwei Diener mein Gemach und schoben zwei kleine Wagen voll mit Essen herein, dann verschwanden sie wieder schnell. „Ich habe noch nie einen Saiyajin gesehen der keinen Hunger hat und denke so ist es gemütlich oder." Ich schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, scheinbar wusste dieser wirklich, süße Kindskopf alles, was in mir vorging. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und bat Kakarott neben mich. „Danke," sagte ich leise, bevor ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann zu essen begann. Auch er langte kräftig zu und bald war ich wirklich satt. Ich ließ mich nach hinten auf mein Bett sinken und rieb mir zufrieden über den Bauch. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen hörte Kakarott aber noch schmatzen. Innerlich lächelte ich, als ich mir das vorstellte. Ich hatte bei den vergangenen Essen im Speisesaal Kakarott beobachtet und er sah total niedlich aus, wenn er so sein Essen verdrückte. Wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal alleine und richtig Essen durfte, nur das, dass bei Kakarott bei jedem Essen der Fall zu sein schien. Um so mehr zuckte ich zusammen als plötzlich mein Hemd leicht hochgezogen wurde und etwas Kaltes seinen Weg auf meinen Bauch fand. Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen und hob den Kopf an. Kakarott grinste mir erneut entgegen und ich bemerkte das Er noch immer mein Hemd festhielt. Dabei hatte er etwas Sahne auf meinen Bauch verteilt und eine Art Kirche in meinen Bauchnabel gelegt. Total überrumpelt von dieser Aktion wollte ich eigentlich sofort Aufstehen und das Zeug im Bad wieder los werden, aber irgendwas hinderte mich daran. „Darf ich dich ein bisschen verwöhnen Vegeta?" Fragte Kakarott leise und mir lief ein kalter, aber angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Kurz kämpfte ich noch mit mir, aber dann ließ ich mich mit einem Nicken wieder nach hinten sinken und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mögen. Erneut zuckte ich zusammen, als ich plötzlich Kakarotts Zunge auf meinem Bauch spürte. Unendlich langsam zog er dünne, heiße Bahnen über meinen Bauch und leckte dabei die kühle Sahne auf. Bei mir zuckten spontan ein paar Bauchmuskeln, als er darüber glitt. Er bemerkte es sofort und glitt zum Spaß noch mal über die entsprechenden Stellen. Ich hatte meine Augen längst geschlossen und genoss einfach. Die Sahne war schon längst von meinem Bauch verschwunden aber nicht Kakarotts Zunge. Immer wieder küsste er die Region um meinen Bauchnabel und zog heiße Bahnen hinauf zu meiner Brust. Ohne das Ich es wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, hatte Kakarott mir mein Hemd aufgeknöpft und seine Küsse kamen immer höher. Ich bemerkte es erst, als er anfing an einer meiner Brustknospen zu saugen und die andere mit seinen Fingern Stimulierte.

Ich wollte was sagen, konnte es aber nicht. Die Gefühle in mir überschlugen sich und hielten mich an einer Wahrnehmensgrenze die es mir nicht ermöglichte Kakarott irgendwie von mir zu stoßen. So ließ ich zu das Er, dass empfindliche Fleisch meiner Brust weiter reizte. Erst als sich meine Knospen deutlich verhärtet hatten, ließ er von ihnen ab und nun wanderte er mit seinen Küssen wieder in tiefere Regionen. Ich verkrallte meine Hände in das Bettlacken und ein erstes Keuchen entwandt sich meiner Kehle. Ganz behutsam öffnete Kakarott meine Hose und einen winzigen Augenblick später war seine Hand in dieser verschwunden. Er strich über meine Shorts und rieb deren Stoff gegen mein Glied.

Gott was machte er da mit mir, ein Teil von mir wollte das nicht, während ein anderer Teil sich danach sehnte. Dieser Teil war es auch der mich dazu bewogen hatte bei Kakarott zu bleiben und nun entfachte dieser eine unbeschreibliches Feuer in mir. Als ich mich wieder halbwegs auf seine Hand konzentrieren konnte, bemerkte ich das Er mich komplett von meiner Hose befreit hatte und es auch sonst nur noch ein Kleidungsstück an meinem Körper gab. Dennoch wehrte ich mich nicht, solche Zärtlichkeiten, solche Nähe hatte ich noch nie zu spüren bekommen und bei Gott ich wollte sie und ich wollte Kakarott. Unruhig warf ich den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und wartet auf das, was nun mehr folgen würde. Es folgte auch, aber anders, als ich dachte. Ich hatte mir schon ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde, dass Glied eines anderen Mannes in meinem Anus zu spüren, aber da Kakarott sich zwar über mich lehnte, aber sonst noch komplett angezogen war, sollte das hier wohl anders laufen. Mein Blick war leicht verschwommen, als ich die Augen öffnete, um nach Kakarott zu sehen. Aber ich musste ihn auch nicht sehen können, da sich im gleichen Moment seine Lippen auf die meinen pressten und wir in einem erneuten tiefen Kuss versanken.

Dabei fand seine Hand den Weg in meine Shorts und umschloss mein Glied. Als er dann leicht zu pumpen begann, löste ich mich stöhnend aus dem Kuss und warf den Kopf weit zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und mein bestes Stück begann sich aufzurichten, dadurch wurde meine Shorts natürlich sehr eng, aber Kakarott befreite mich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon davon. Nun lag ich komplett unbekleidet vorm Prinzen und ließ mich von ihm verwöhnen. Anfangs waren seine Bewegungen an meinem Glied sehr langsam, dabei küsste er sich allerdings einen weg von meiner Brust bis hinunter auf meinen Bauch und von dort weiter. Ich hatte die Augen schon längst wieder fest zusammengekniffen, da ich so wie so nur Sterne sah. Meine Gefühle richteten sich nur noch auf die Sensation in meiner Körpermitte und als ich plötzlich etwas Heißes und Feuchtes über meinem Glied spürte, schrie ich regelrecht, vor Erregung auf. Kakarott hatte mein Glied in den Mund genommen und fest angefangen daran zu saugen. Oh Gott es war wie im Himmel, immer wieder spürte ich, wie sich seine starken Halsmuskeln um mich herum zusammenzogen und sich anschließend wieder entspannten. Ich stöhnte und keuchte nur noch, so was hatte ich wirklich noch nie erlebt. Eine unglaubliche Hitze und Spannung stieg in mir hoch und ich hatte schon fast die Befürchtung diese würden mich zerreisen, aber das geschah dann glücklicherweise doch nicht. Schon beinahe zu schnell näherte ich mich meinem Höhepunkt und als ich kurz vorm Kommen war, wollte ich Kakarott eigentlich von mir wegdrücken, aber das ließ er nicht zu. Mit aller Willensstärke, die ich aufbringen konnte, drängte ich den Höhepunkt für Augenblicke zurück und richtete mich weit genug auf um Kakarott anzusehen. Sein Blick traf mich im gleichen Moment und er hatte fast ein gieriges Lächeln auf den Lippen liegen. „Komm für mich Vegeta," säuselte er mir leise zu und wandte sich wieder meinem besten Stück zu. Da war es endgültig um mich geschehen, auch wenn ich die Kraft gehabt, hätte es zurückzuhalten ich wollte einfach nicht mehr und so ließ ich mich gehen. Es waren lediglich noch zwei kraftvolle Bewegungen von Kakarott nötig um mich über die Schwelle zu bringen. Laut stöhnend kam ich im Mund des Prinzen, mein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, während ich spürte wie mich mein heißer Saft verließ. Es schien unendlich lange zu dauern, bis mich die Spannung verließ und ich erschöpft ins Bett zurücksank. Langsam kam Kakarott wieder zu mir hoch und als sich der Schleier vor meinen Augen hob, sah ich ihn erneut nur lächeln. „Du bist einfach in allen Lagen wunderschön Vegeta," flüsterte er, als er sich zu meinem Ohr beugte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier geblieben bist und auch wenn es dir vielleicht jetzt komisch vorkommt, ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall mehr missen Vegeta." Ich sah ihn bei diesen Worten ein klein wenig verwirrt an, aber er ging diesmal nicht auf meinen Blick ein sondern zog mich in eine sitzende Position, dann holte er unter dem Essenswagen eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und zog ein wunderschönes Amulett heraus. „Vegeta Sohn von Vejita, ich bitte dich hiermit ganz offiziell, werde mein Ehemann!" Bei diesen Worten hatte sich Kakarott vor mich gekniet und sah mich mit seinen tiefen Augen einfach nur an. Ich war sprachlos, er war gerade Mal 20 und dennoch erschien er mir so weise und lieb und einfach nur wunderbar. Dennoch irgendwas in mir ließ mich zögern und Kakarott bemerkte es. „Du musst jetzt nicht sofort antworten, sicher möchtest du etwas Zeit." Er stand vorsichtig auf und reichte mir das Amulett. „Wenn du dich für mich entscheidest, dann leg es an und trage es stolz um deinen Hals, solltest du dir unschlüssig sein oder in dir genau wissen das Du das nicht willst, dann gib es mir in den nächsten Tagen einfach zurück. Egal für was du dich entscheidest ich werde es akzeptieren." Damit schloss er meine Hand um das Amulett und ich nickte. Er lächelte noch einmal sanft und beugte sich dann erneut zu mir.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, schlaf gut Vegeta." Dann gab er mir erneut einen kurzen, aber sehr innigen Kuss. Anschließend rief er die Diener und als diese die Reste des Essens beseitigt hatten, verließ auch er lächelnd mein Gemach. Vorsichtig stand ich vom Bett auf, zog mir meine Shorts wieder an und trat zum Fenster. Lange starrte ich in den Nachthimmel und dachte über meine jetzige Situation nach. Ich war wegen Kakarott hier geblieben, dass war mir inzwischen mehr als klar und im Moment waren meine Gefühle darauf aus immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein, aber ich hatte Angst was geschehen würde, wenn ich irgendwann dieses Gefühl verlieren würde. Was wäre, wenn ich von schwerem Heimweh geplagt zurück zur Erde wollte? Da Kakarott der Thronfolger war, könnte er mir sicher nicht folgen, also was würde dann geschehen? Dieser und noch anderer Gedanken, gingen mir so durch den Kopf, als ich langsam zum Bett zurückschlenderte und mich darauf nieder ließ. Im Gegensatz zum Vorabend war ich diesmal sehr, sehr schnell eingeschlafen, aber selbst in meinen Träumen schien mich Kakarotts Antrag zu beschäftigen, denn ich träumte immer wieder von den schönen Stunden mit ihm, aber auch vom Abschied von meiner Familie. Mein Herz wollte das eine während mein Verstand noch zur Vorsicht riet, aber ich hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt meinem Herzen zu vertrauen, denn es leitete mich oft wie ein sechster Sinn und hatte mich noch nie im Stich gelassen. So innerlich grübelnd lag ich in einem tiefen Schlaf, dass Amulett von Kakarott immer noch fest in meiner Hand. 

-Kakarott-

Ich lag ziemlich unruhig auf meinem Bett. Das Essen war einfach himmlisch verlaufen und als Vegeta sich auch noch hatte von mir verführen lassen, wäre ich selbst vor innerlicher Spannung fast geplatzt. Sein Körper war ein einziges Erlebnis. Trotz das Er nur Tänzer war, war er unglaublich gut trainiert. Wie ein Krieger der sich von klein auf, dem härtesten Training unterzogen hatte. Jede einzelne Muskelpartie war genau richtig ausgeprägt und seine Bewegungen waren immer so geschmeidig, dass er einer Katze schwere Konkurrenz machte. Dazu kam nun noch sein Geschmack, der ebenso gut war, wie alles an Vegeta. Er sah gut, aus hatte Charakter und strahlte Stärke und Unbezwingbarkeit aus. Vegeta war ein Wesen, das man nur durch Offenheit gewinnen konnte, würde es tatsächlich jemandem möglich sein, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, würde ihn das zerstören. Immer wieder hatte ich sein Bild vor Augen und sein zögern, nach meinem Antrag war sehr verständlich gewesen. Er hatte mir nicht den Eindruck gemacht als wollte er gleich ablehnen, aber ich hatte schnell gemerkt das Er Zeit brauchte um zu Entscheiden, was er wirklich wollte. Die sollte er bekommen, auch wenn mir selbst schon klar war, dass nie jemand anderes als Vegeta für mich in Frage kam, deshalb würde ich warten. Ich würde sogar ewig warten, wenn es sein müsste, denn die Zeit war hier mein größter Freund und mein größter Feind zugleich. Nur langsam glitt ich hinüber ins Traumland. Dort erwarteten mich diesmal wunderschöne Träume. Träume von Vegeta und unseren schönen Stunden zu zweit. Träume in denen ich schon längst mit Vegeta verheiratet war und er mich auch mit aller Leidenschaft verwöhnte. Träume, in denen ich meiner Erfüllung wahrlich begegnete.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich zum ersten Mal seit langem von meinem Vater geweckt. Normalerweise wurde ich bei Tagesanbruch von selbst wach, aber die Träume und Gedanken der letzten Nacht, hatten mich fest in ihrem Griff gehalten. Auf meine Frage hin ob Vegeta schon unten sei Verneinte mein Vater und verließ wieder mein Gemach. Ich war froh wenigstens nicht als Letzter unten aufzutauchen, aber nun wollte ich mich doch ein wenig beeilen, denn das Frühstück war meine Lieblingsmahlzeit. Ich huschte schnell ins Bad und schwang mich anschließend in ein bequemes Trainingsoutfit. Frisch und wieder mit guter Laune trat ich hinaus auf den Gang und ging zu Vegetas Tür. Ich klopfte vorsichtig an und hörte, wie sich kurz darauf etwas im Bett hinter der Tür regte, also hatte Vegeta diese Nacht wohl gut geschlafen.

Als sich nach einigen Minuten, nichts weiter tat, klopfte ich noch Mals kurz.

„Geh schon vor Kakarott ich komme gleich nach," rief er mir daraufhin zu und ich folgte seinem Wunsch und eilte nach unten. Meine Eltern waren schon längst fertig mit Frühstücken, aber sie wollten mir und Vegeta noch Gesellschaft leisten. Ich informierte sie kurz das Vegeta gleich nachkommen würde und wollte mir schon ein Brötchen schnappen. „Na Kakarott, ihr habt euch beide ausgeschlafen, jetzt kannst du auch noch ein paar Minuten auf ihn warten," ermahnte mich meine Mutter lächelnd und ich legte verlegen das Brötchen zur Seite. Mein Vater konnte sich auch ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und kurz darauf lachte er auch schon auf. Er fand es schon immer sehr witzig, wenn ich verlegen war! Als er plötzlich aufhörte, wurde ich stutzig und sah ihn überrascht an, aber das bemerkte mein Vater nicht mal. Sein Blick hatte sich wohl auf etwas anderes geheftet und als ich zu meiner Mutter sah, war es der gleiche Fall. Verwirrt folgte ich dem Blick meiner Eltern und richtete diesen somit auf die Tür, ich begann zu lächeln denn Vegeta war gerade herein gekommen, ich wollte gerade einen Kommentar an meinen Vater geben, um mich für meine Verlegenheit zu revanchieren, als mir auffiel, warum sich der Blick meiner Eltern so auf Vegeta gehaftet hatte. Mir verschlug es augenblicklich die Sprache und hätte ich nicht schon gesessen, wäre ich vermutlich umgefallen. Plötzlich stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich stand vorsichtig auf. Vegeta kam mir indes lächelnd entgegen und um seinen Hals rankte sich stolz mein Amulett. Er trug es, ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte es wirklich angelegt und es machte den Eindruck, als habe es nie, wo anders hingehört. Direkt vor mir blieb er stehen immer noch lächelnd. Wir musterten uns einige Zeit lang schweigend.

In mir war alles so Durcheinander, dass ich irgendwie zu keinen Worten fähig war. Ich blickte einfach nur in diese wunderschönen Augen und verlor mich in einer Welt des Glückes. „Na das ist wirklich mal eine Überraschung. Dich so sprachlos zu sehen hätte ich nicht erwartet Kakarott." Holte mich seine Stimme langsam zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich bekam daraufhin einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht und lächelte Verlegen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich heute Morgen damit zu sehen," gab ich nach einiger Zeit leise zu.

„Du hast mich damit gestern ja auch ganz schön überrumpelt, aber ich konnte es die gesamte Nacht nicht aus den Händen legen und heute Morgen lag meine Hand mit dem Amulett auf meinem Herzen. Als ich dann endlich von dir geweckt wurde, habe ich lange noch etwas unschlüssig vor dem Spiegel gestanden, aber inzwischen bin ich mir über meine Gedanken klar und auch wenn ich alle Eigenheiten der Saiyajins noch nicht kenne, so bin ich mir sicher das Ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Mein Herz gehört dir Prinz Kakarott!"

Erklärte Vegeta mit unglaublich sanfter Stimme und mein Herz schlug bei jedem einzelnen Wort ein wenig schneller. Besonders die letzten beiden Worte hatte er so sanft und liebevoll ausgesprochen das mein Herz vor Freude zu platzen drohte. Überglücklich trat ich den letzten Schritt an Vegeta heran und schloss ihn in meine Arme. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich seine Arme auch um mich legten und wir tauschten einen zärtlichen Kuss miteinander aus. Mein Vater hatte doch Recht behalten, er hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass es manchmal Fälle gab, in denen Saiyajins, scheinbar vom Schicksal für einander bestimmt waren und wenn sie sich fanden, würde nichts mehr sie auseinander bringen können. Wir lösten und langsam voneinander und wandten uns meinen Eltern zu. Meine Mutter war aufgestanden und kam nun um den Tisch herum um Vegeta und mich zu beglückwünschen und mein Vater tat es ihr gleich. „Ich freue mich ebenfalls sehr über deine Entscheidung Vegeta und freue mich einen so talentierten, schönen jungen Mann in meiner Familie begrüßen zu können." Sagte mein Vater und zog Vegeta kurz in seine Arme. Danach setzten wir uns gemeinsam an den Tisch, wobei Vegeta diesmal absichtlich näher zu mir rückte. Wir waren schon lange mit dem Frühstück fertig und ich himmelte Vegeta die ganze Zeit an, aber da es niemanden störte, fuhr ich gemütlich damit fort. Vegeta schien dadurch sehr geschmeichelt zu sein, weil er ab und an immer wieder rot wurde und mich dann kurz verlegen ansah. Irgendwann beugte er sich zum mir und flüsterte mir was ins Ohr: „Hilfst du mir, wenn ich von meinem in dein Gemach ziehe?" Ich lachte, natürlich würde ich und mir war auch klar das Er einfach mal ablenken wollte, aber ich nickte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich schlage vor ihr beiden geht nach oben und macht euch einen schönen Tag, ihr habt bestimmt noch einiges zu klären. Ich werde derweil eine Ansprache vorbereiten das sich mein Sohn verlobt hat." Beendete mein Vater irgendwann das Beisammensein im Speisesaal und ich, schlenderte mit Vegeta nach oben. Ich hatte mehr als genug Platz in meinem Gemach und so waren seine Sachen schnell bei mir verstaut. Als wir mit allem fertig waren, standen wir eine Weile auf meinem Balkon, bis Vegeta die Stille zerbrach.

„Gehen wir heute mal in die Bibliothek?"

Überrascht sah ich ihn an: „Gerne doch." Ich ließ meinen Arm um seine Schulter und so verließen wir mein Gemach. Zur Bibliothek war es ein ganz schönes Stück zu laufen, da sie im hintersten Teil des Palastes lag, aber das machte nichts. Mit Vegeta an der Seite schien mir plötzlich alles Spaß zu machen und selbst wenn meine Aussichten darin lagen durch staubige alte Bücher zu wuseln. An der Bibliothek angekommen wurden wir von Randor unserem „Meister der Bücher" in Empfang genommen. Schon als ich ein kleines Kind gewesen war, war Randor schon alt, aber er schien auf einer Altersstufe stehen geblieben zu sein, denn er hatte sich in den Jahren, in denen ich ihn kannte, kein bisschen verändert.

Er war der einzige Saiyajin den ich kannte der weise Haare und einen kurzen weisen Bart hatte. Falten zierten sein gesamtes Gesicht, aber sie entstellten ihn keineswegs, nein dadurch machte Randor immer einen sehr weisen und vor allem auch fast väterlichen Eindruck auf andere.

Aber das aller Merkwürdigste war, obwohl er den ganzen Tag, Monat für Monat und Jahr für Jahr in der Bibliothek zubrachte so wusste er einfach über alles was im Palast oder auf dem Planeten geschah bescheid.

„Freut mich dich mal wieder hier unten zu sehen Kakarott und du musst wohl Vegeta sein," begrüßte er uns freundlich. Ich stellte die beiden kurz einander vor und als ich Randor erzählte das Vegeta etwas mehr über den Planeten und natürlich über die Saiyajins erfahren wollte, war er hin und weg. Seine Augen begannen regelrecht zu leuchten und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen. Er führte Vegeta und mich zu einem großen gemütlichen Sofa, das auf der rechten Seite der Bibliothek stand, dann verschwand er kurz und tauchte Minuten Später, mit einigen Büchern unter den Armen, wieder auf.

Während ich mich mehr faul zurücklehnte, hörte Vegeta Randor aufmerksam zu. Ein weiteres Mal war ich von Vegeta mehr als erstaunt. Als er hier landete, wusste er nichts über die Fähigkeiten von Saiyajins, aber nur in wenigen Stunden hatte er das Schweben gelernt und nun gelang ihm das Kunststück, sich ebenfalls innerhalb von wenigen Stunden die Grundbegriffe unserer Sprache anzueignen. Randor platze fast vor Stolz, als Vegeta bald schon die ersten Zeilen und Abschnitte in den alten Büchern zu lesen vermochte. Seinen alten Augen war deutlich anzusehen, dass er Vegeta sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte und da es für diesen noch viel zu lernen gab, würde ich wohl nun auch wieder mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen. Irgendwann gewannen die beiden auch meine Aufmerksamkeit, denn Randor hatte Vegeta gebeten vorzulesen und seiner Stimme konnte ich ewig lauschen. Irgendwann kam ein Diener in die Bibliothek und rief mich zu meinem Vater. Vegeta blieb bei Randor und ich würde ihn dort später wieder abholen.

Mein Vater wartete im Thronsaal auf mich und war mindestens so gut gelaunt wie ich.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Du Vegeta so schnell einen Antrag machst, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Hast du mit ihm auch schon darüber gesprochen, welche Pflichten er als Lebenspartner des Königs übernehmen muss, immerhin muss der Fortbestand unseres Hauses gesichert werden!"

Da hatte Vater mich an was erinnert, stimmt das war etwas, was ich Vegeta nicht vorenthalten durfte, also bat ich meinen Vater mit seiner Ansprache noch zu warten, was dieser sowieso schon geplant hatte und kehrte in die Bibliothek zurück.

Randor erzählte Vegeta gerade eine alte Legende unseres Planeten, als ich wieder auf die beiden zutrat. „Ich möchte noch etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen," setzte ich vorsichtig an. Randor verstand meine unausgesprochene Bitte an ihn und zog sich zu seiner Schreibecke auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek zurück. Ich setzte mich und atmete erst mal tief durch, Vegeta sah mich indes erwartungsvoll an. „Vegeta, du hast jetzt schon einiges über unser Volk gelernt, aber es gibt etwas was ich dir nicht vorenthalten will. Du wirst der Lebenspartner des zukünftigen Königs und du kennst es auch sicher von der Erde, dass im Königshaus Nachkommen geboren werden müssen, um die Regentschaft zu sichern."

Vegeta nickte daraufhin. „Ja, so war es in Frühren Zeiten auf der Erde, ich wollte dich ehrlich gesagt schon fragen, wie das laufen soll. Ich werde dein Mann, aber musst du zwischendurch irgendwann mit einer ausgesuchten Frau schlafen, die dir ein Kind gebären wird oder ..."

Ich brachte ihn mit einem Wink zum Schweigen, aber innerlich war ich erleichtert aber auch beängstigt zu gleich, das Er sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Saiyajins haben viele Fähigkeiten, wir werden Nachkommen haben. Wir beide zusammen!"

„Aber wir sind beide Männer wie sollen wir da zusammen Kinder bekommen?" Ich spürte deutlich das Vegeta von einer leichten Nervosität ergriffen wurde.

„Auch männlichen Saiyajins ist es möglich Kinder zu bekommen, die Schwangerschaft ist schwerer und für einen Mann gefährlicher als für eine Frau, aber es ist möglich. Daher ist unsere Gesellschaft auch so offen. Ich würde diese Last gerne übernehmen, aber als zukünftiger König darf ich mich solch einem Risiko nicht aussetzen. Das ist ein uraltes Gesetz, das noch von meinem Großvater geschaffen wurde und bis heute war es nicht möglich dieses Gesetz abzuschaffen. Der König muss gesund und jederzeit einsatzbereit bleiben, somit wird die Aufgabe uns die Nachkommen zu gebären an dir haften bleiben Vegeta."

Ich spürte, wie er zu zittern begann, Randor der wie erwartend alles Mitbekommen hatte näherte sich und reichte Vegeta eine Tasse Tee. Dennoch hatte ich irgendwie Angst Vegeta nun doch zu verlieren, denn er hatte nun schon seit einigen Minuten einen starren Ausdruck im Gesicht und sein Schweigen machte mich fast verrückt.

„Ich habe dir das gesagt, damit du weißt, was irgendwann mal auf dich zukommen, wird Vegeta. Ich werde dir bei allem Beistehen das schwöre ich, aber nun liegt die Entscheidung wieder bei dir, möchtest du immer noch mein Ehemann werden? 

Ende Kapitel 3

So das war das dritte Kapitel und ich hoffe auch dieses hat euch gefallen.

Ab späteren Kapiteln wird wohl nun noch die Warnung Mpreg (man pregnant) dazu kommen, dennoch hoffe ich das Es euch gefallen wird.

Nun muss ich mich auch doch mal für meine Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen, es ist echt verrückt, solange ich die Story noch in Word habe, kann ich die tausend Mal lesen und sehe meine Fehler nicht, kaum ist ein Kapitel online, finde ich die Fehler echt schlimm mit mir und deshalb noch mal Danke das ihr euch davon nicht allzu sehr stören lasst.

Eure Sirastar .


	4. Liebe und Gefahren

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 4 – Liebe und Gefahren

-Vegeta-

Was hatte Kakarott da gerade gesagt. Bei den Saiyajins können die Männer auch schwanger werden und als Partner des zukünftigen Königs würde diese Pflicht mir auferliegen. Aber er sagte auch „irgendwann" das heißt, dass bis dahin noch Zeit ist und wer weiß, was man in der Zeit alles ändern konnte. Dennoch der Gedanke machte mir Angst. Ich, schwanger! Das war etwas, was ich mir eigentlich so gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Ich spürte Kakarotts Blick auf mir ruhen und wandte mich ihm wieder zu.

„Ich möchte immer noch bei dir bleiben Kakarott!"

Die Erleichterung und Freude in seinem Gesicht zeigten mir wieder, dass es das Richtige war.

„Aber ich möchte alles darüber erfahren, denn wenn ich schon die Mama spielen muss, muss ich schon wissen wie!"  
Auf diese Worte hin begann Kakarott zu lächeln und auch ich entspannte mich langsam wieder.

„Das ist kein Problem und ich denke da haben wir mit Randor den aller besten Lehrer, er war nämlich auch eine Mama!"

Überrascht sah ich zu dem alten Saiyajin, welcher mir aber nur freundlich zunickte und irgendwie beruhigte mich das ungemein. „Danke Vegeta," flüsterte Kakarott mir ins Ohr und erst jetzt merkte ich, wie nahe er mir gekommen war. Ich lächelte und beugte mich ihm leicht entgegen. Er verstand und schon im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine zarten Lippen auf den meinen. Wie konnte man nur so verrückt nach einem anderen Wesen sein und das in so kurzer Zeit? Das fragte ich mich immer wieder, aber darauf gab es nur eine Antwort und die hatte mein Bruder sogar vor mir erkannt. Ich liebte Kakarott, denn niemals hatte ich so empfunden und nie hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt. Kakarott weckte Empfindungen und Wünsche in mir von denen ich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich näher um den Kuss zu vertiefen und ich ließ ihn gewähren. Seine Zärtlichkeit und Sanftheit zogen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder in seinen Bann. Randor hatte sich höflich von uns weggedreht und tat so als würde er in einem Buch etwas suchen. Ich grinste als wir uns wieder von einander lösten und dann ging Kakarott auch wieder, wohl um seinem Vater meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

Ein schwangerer Mann, das war eigentlich etwas, was für mich völlig verrückt klang, aber wie ging ein altes Sprichwort von der Erde: „Nichts ist unmöglich". Dennoch wie sollte das denn sowas überhaupt möglich sein? Randor hatte sich wieder zu mir gesetzt und legte mir ein Buch vor. „Hier, eines der Bücher, die ich verfasst habe, aber ich fand das ein Ratgeber für männliche Träger auch mal nötig war und mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird bestimmt alles gut verlaufen."  
Ich nahm das Buch an mich und begann kurz darin zu blättern, es war nicht besonders Dick, hatte aber ein ausführliches Inhaltsverzeichnis, dennoch wollte ich jetzt lieber was aus direkter Hand erfahren.

„Randor, wie soll es überhaupt gehen das ein Mann schwanger werden kann?"  
„Ich dachte mir schon das Du jetzt alles direkt wissen willst, nun es ist unserem Volk gegeben. Wie zwei Männer miteinander schlafen, kannst du dir sicher vorstellen!"

Ich nickte.

„Nun ein männlicher Saiyajin hat Zyklen, in denen er schwanger werden kann, ähnlich wie bei einer Frau, allerdings sind sie nicht so häufig wie bei Frauen. Ein Mann ist nur alle 6 Jahre fähig ein Kind zu empfangen. Und zwar wird der Samen des einen mit dem Blut des anderen während des Aktes vermischt und das Blut transportiert ihn letztendlich zu einer Gebährkammer verborgen im hinteren Bauchbereich eines jeden männlichen Saiyajins. Dort wird sich dann das Kind ganz normal wie bei einer Frau entwickeln!"  
„Das heißt, ich würde genau wie eine Frau einen dicken Bauch bekommen!"  
Daraufhin lachte Randor: „Ja, allerdings nicht einen so extrem Ausgeprägten. Da sich das Kind weiter in deinem Inneren entwickelt, wird der Bauch nach außen hin nur die Hälfte von dem einer Frau haben ..." Ich wollte sofort noch was fragen, aber Randor brachte mich mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen er ahnte offenbar schon, was ich wissen wollte. „Nach sechs Monaten wird sich schließlich eine Narbe an der Unterseite deines Bauches Bilden. Bis zur Geburt wird sie immer ausgeprägter sein und wird aufbrechen, sobald das Kind auf die Welt will. Dadurch kommt es auf schnellstem Wege und ohne große Schmerzen zur Welt und wenn man nach der Geburt wieder regelmäßig trainiert, wird auch nichts von der Narbe zurückbleiben."

Das war ja schon mal sehr beruhigend, aber sechs Monate lang ein Kind zu beherbergen, dass war bestimmt nicht einfach.

„Ach ja, eine Veränderung wird während der Schwangerschaft noch auftreten!"  
Oh nein, was kommt denn jetzt noch?

„Sobald sich die erste Zelle deines Kindes gebildet hat, werden deine Augen für die Dauer der Schwangerschaft Goldgelb werden, dass ist außer dem späteren Bauch das einzige äußerliche Zeichen, was dich als Schwanger kennzeichnen wird. Aber nach der Geburt werden sie auch ihre normale Farbe wieder annehmen.

„Und wie kommt es dazu?"

„Das weis keiner so genau, es passiert auch nur den Männern, ich habe noch nie einen weiblichen Saiyajin gesehen dem das Wiederfahren wäre."

Wieder sah ich auf das Buch in meinen Händen, und ich war sehr froh jemanden zu haben der mir wirklich alles Erklären konnte. Nach diesem Gespräch brachte Randor mir noch sehr viel über die Geschichte der Saiyajins bei und ich lauschte mit Faszination seinen Erklärungen und Erzählungen. Ich mochte diesen Kerl wirklich, er behandelte mich nicht einfach, wie einen Schüler dem man einfach was beibringen musste, nein er behandelte mich schon, wie einen Gleichgestellten der einfach noch etwas zu lernen hatte. Auf jede meiner Fragen antwortete er mit viel Geduld und wenn es nötig war, erklärte er mir auch mehr als einmal etwas.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass Kakarott schon eine Zeit lang in der Tür stand und uns beiden einfach nur zuhörte.

Randor bemerkte ihn schließlich und winkte ihn heran.

„Du warst schon immer ein kleiner Hitzkopf Kakarott, aber was deine Wahl bezüglich Vegeta angeht, kann ich dich nur beglückwünschen. Du hättest gar nicht besser entscheiden können."

Ich wurde durch dieses Kompliment schlagartig rot, aber Kakarott lächelte nur und legte sanft seinen Arm um mich.

„Gehen wir langsam nach oben, sonst verpasst du noch den ganzen Tag?"  
Zustimmend stand ich auf und bedankte mich bei Randor für diesen ersten Geschichtsunterricht. Arm in Arm verließen wir die Bibliothek und kehrten kurz in unser Gemach zurück. Kakarott zog sich kurz um, während ich auf dem Bett saß und auf ihn wartete. Ich drehte vorsichtig den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, durch das viele lesen hatte ich mir wohl den Nacken etwas verspannt. Vorsichtig massierte ich mir die Schmerzende stelle und knurrte dabei leicht, da legten sich aber schon zwei starke Hände auf an meinen Nacken und begannen diesen zu kneten.

„Zu viel Lesen ist ungesund," scherzte Kakarott und löste durch sachte und doch effektive Bewegungen meine Verspannung. Als aus meinem Knurren langsam ein Schnurren wurde, hörte er auf. Ich sah ihn kurz fragend an, aber da zog er mich schon auf die Beine. „Komm ich möchte dir heute noch ein wenig unsere Hauptstadt zeigen."

Zusammen gingen wir runter auf den Vorhof, wo schon ein Gleiter auf uns wartete. Kakarotts Eltern waren auch dabei und empfingen uns lächelnd. Als der Gleiter startete, rückte ich an die Seite um besser die Landschaft beobachten zu könne. Ich grinste innerlich, als ich spürte, wie Kakarott ranrutschte und mir sanft alles erklärt, was ich nun noch nicht kannte.

In der Stadt lachten die Saiyajins freudig, als der königliche Gleiter die Straße passierte. Auf einer Art Marktplatz hielt der Gleiter und Bardock stieg mit seiner Gemahlin aus, Kakarott und ich blieben im Gleiter. Viele Saiyajins strömten auf den König zu, um ihm Fragen zu stellen, Kritik oder andere Dinge, die Ihnen auf dem Herzen lagen vorzubringen. Diese Art fand ich sehr beeindruckend. Einem König, der sich direkt unter sein Volk mischte, dem begegnete man nicht alle Tage. Allerdings erspähte ich am Rand des Marktplatzes auch ein Gesicht, auf das ich lieber verzichtet hätte. Broli starrte mit dunkler Miene zu unserem Gleiter und ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde speziell mich noch dunkler anstarren. So wandte ich den Blick ab lehnte mich an Kakarott, trotz das Es erst später Nachmittag fühlte ich mich unglaublich müde und als Kakarott auch noch schützend den Arm um mich legte, hätte ich gerade so einschlafen können. Ein dumpfes Grollen in der Luft weckte mich aber sofort wieder, über der Stadt zogen tief, schwarze Wolken auf und mit diesen löste sich auch die Versammlung auf dem Marktplatz. Bardock und die Königin stiegen wieder in den Gleiter und wir kehrten in den Palast zurück. Unterwegs, war zu beobachten wie sich alle Saiyajins schnellst möglich in ihre Häuser zurückzogen und alle Fenster und Türen verschlossen. Offenbar kündigten die Wolken einen schweren Sturm an. Am Palast eilten wir sofort hinein und gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum ein paar Minuten später legte ein gewaltiges Gewitter los. Ich konnte Gewitter auf der Erde schon nicht ausstehen, aber das hier übertraf echt alles, was ich von der Erde her kannte. Die Donnerschläge krachten so laut vom Himmel, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mir würden gleich die Ohren platzen. Um mich abzulenken, hatte Kakarott mir vorgeschlagen beim Schwebetraining weiter zu machen, es klappte soweit auch ganz gut, aber als ich eines Donnerschlages wegen, vor schreck fast abgestürzt wäre, ließen wir das sein. Nach dem Abendessen lag ich auf unserem Bett und sah zum Fenster. Immer wieder wurde der dunkle Abend für kurze Momente taghell und der anschließende Donner ließ mich immer wieder zusammenzucken. „Du magst keine Gewitter oder?" Fragte Kakarott leise.

„Nein, ich hab sie auf der Erde schon nicht gemocht, aber eure hier sind ja noch um einiges stärker und lauter, wie soll man bei so was denn einschlafen."

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles," sagte Kakarott weiterhin leise und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich betete meinen Kopf an seiner Brust und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigem Herzschlag. Nach einiger Zeit schlief ich einfach ein, ohne noch etwas von dem Gewitter mitzukriegen. 

-Kakarott-

Vegeta war schon ein Goldstück. Trotz das Ich jünger war als er fühlte ich mich immer mehr als sein Beschützer. Er lernte hier alles gerade erst kennen und war so offen und vertraulich, wie ich es von keinem Saiyajin her kannte. Im Schlaf sah Vegeta einfach bezaubernd aus und ich lag noch ewig wach, allein um ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Seine entspannten Gesichtszüge und die ruhigen Atemzüge verleiteten mich dazu, hauchzart die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachzuziehen. Ich strich über seine geschlossenen Augenlieder, über seine Nase, zu seinen Wangenknochen und hinunter zu seinem Kinn. Kurz verharrte ich, als er deswegen ein wohlig, klingendes Seufzen von sich gab. Ich hörte schon langsam gar nicht mehr auf zu lächeln und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren. Am Morgen trug er mein Amulett und dann hatte er sich tatsächlich auch bereit erklärt mein Gefährte zu werden, obwohl es für ihn bedeutete unsere Nachkommen auszutragen. Wenn das kein Zugeständnis aus Liebe war, was dann.

Zufrieden ließ ich nun endlich auch meinen Kopf in die Kissen sinken und war schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten frech meine Nase und das warme Gefühl, das sie vermittelten holte, mich so langsam aus meiner Traumwelt. Ich gähnte herzhaft und streckte mich nach allen Seiten. Als ich neben mir auf keinerlei Widerstand stieß, wandte ich den Blick zu Vegeta, aber er war nicht mehr im Bett. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und sah mich im Zimmer um, aber als ich ihn auch so nirgendwo entdecken konnte, weckte das ein wenig Unruhe in mir. Ich wollte gerade nach seiner Aura fühlen, als er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Bad kam.

„Guten Morgen," brachte er mir gut gelaunt entgegen und ich lächelte ihn ebenso fröhlich an.

Einige Wassertropfen bahnten sich noch ihren Weg aus Vegetas feuchten Haaren hinunter auf seine Brust und als er sich zur Seite drehte um zum Schrank zu gehen schienen sämtlich Tröpfchen auf ihm und in seinen Haaren zu glitzern. Von dieser glitzernden Schönheit magisch angezogen, hievte ich mich aus dem Bett und trat hinter Vegeta, als er sich gerade eine neue Shorts aus dem Schrank holen wollte. Sanft legte ich meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an mich. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist," hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und bemerkte, wie er daraufhin eine Gänsehaut bekam. Meine Finger glitten mittlerweile sanft über seine Arme und ich machte innerlich einen Freudensprung als er sich gegen mich lehnte und die Berührungen genoss. Wer von uns sich letztendlich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, konnte ich hinter her nicht mehr genau sagen, aber als ich mit den Füßen ans Bett stieß, ließ ich mich einfach nach hinten fallen und zog ihn so auf mich. Vegeta drehte sich langsam um und saß nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf meinen Hüften. Das Handtuch war kurz davor sich zu lösen und gab schon gefährliche Blicke auf seine Oberschenkel frei. Ich setzte mich langsam wieder auf, legte dabei meine Arme um Vegeta, das er nun auf meinem Schoss saß. Wir sahen uns lange an und ich versank in seinen schwarzen, tiefen Augen so sehr, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als ihn in einen innigen Kuss zu verwickeln. Zu meiner riesigen Freude erwiderte Vegeta den Kuss sofort, mit einem Verlangen, das dem meinem um nichts nachstand. Besitzergreifend schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und streichelte ihm immer wieder sanft über den Rücken. Auf meinem Weg nach unten stieß ich auch Vegetas Schwanzansatz und gerade als wir uns voneinander löste, um wieder etwas Sauerstoff in unsere Lungen zu bekommen, strich ich einmal der Länge nach durch seinen Schweif. Sofort entrang sich ein Stöhnen von Vegetas Lippen und er drück sich enger an mich. Da ich ihn immer weiter an seinem weichen und flauschigen Anhängsel verwöhnte, grub er seine Finger in meine Schultern um Halt zu bekommen. Den Kopf hatte er zur Seite gelegt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Immer wieder entkam seinen Lippen ein leises und unterdrücktes Stöhnen, aber an seiner entspannten Haltung konnte ich deutlich sehen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Da er den Kopf so zur Seite hielt, lag sein Hals vor mir frei und je länger ich auf ihn sah desto weniger konnte ich ihm widerstehen. Als meine Lippen die zarte Haut seines Halses berührte, durchfuhr uns beide ein wohliger Schauer. Ich knabberte, küsste und leckte über seinen Hals und meine Hände behielten ihre Arbeit an Vegetas Schweif bei. Somit war aus Vegetas unterdrücktem Stöhnen längst ein Lautes geworden und er begann sich langsam auf mir zu bewegen. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten verriet mir das meine Arbeiten deutliche Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen hatten und er schon sichtlich erregt war. Ich zog ihm gerade das Handtuch von den Hüften und erntete dafür einen sehnsüchtigen Blick seinerseits, als es an der Tür klopft und ein Diener uns, schön laut mitteilte das, dass Frühstück auf uns warten würde. Obwohl es wohl keiner von uns so richtig wollte, lösten wir uns voneinander. Vegeta atmete kurz tief durch um seinen erhitzen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und mir ging es nicht anders. Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde bevor wir in der Lage waren unser Gemach zu verlassen und nach unten zu gehen. Das Frühstück verlief wie immer angenehm ruhig und im Anschluss daran wollten Vegeta und ich wieder zusammen zum Hochplateau fliegen, um seine Flugkünste weiter zu trainieren. Er hatte schon am Abend zuvor in der großen Halle bewiesen das Er sehr begierig darauf war, endlich richtig fliegen zu können.

Auf dem Weg zum Plateau hatte ich noch das Vergnügen ihn tragen zu dürfen, aber bei seinem Talent würde wohl auch das bald vorbei sein. Dort angekommen, konnte Vegeta es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten weiter zu üben. Er ging sofort in Position und konzentrierte sich, um in die Schwebe zu gelangen. Ich schwebte zu ihm und zeigte ihm die besten Haltungen und wie er sich für die Geschwindigkeit konzentrieren musste. Fast schneller als es mir lieb war setzte er sich in Bewegung und segelte, anfangs noch langsam und dann immer schneller durch die Luft. Ich schloss zu ihm auf und forderte ihn mit meinem Blick zu einem kleinen Wettflug heraus. Zusammen schossen wir über das Wasser des Sees hinweg und umkreisten das Plateau immer wieder und erst als Vegeta müde wurde, landeten wir wieder.

„Das war super Klasse Vegeta," lobte ich ihn und gab ihm Stolz einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Kakarott, aber ich glaube du musst mich jetzt zurückfliegen, ich bin nämlich total K.O." erwiderte Vegeta grinsend und ließ sich dann in meinen Schoß fallen.

Ich grinste, nichts lieber als das, also nahm ich Vegeta erneut in die Arme und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg zum Palast. Ich flog bewusst etwas langsamer, um den Flug noch etwas zu verlängern. Im Palast angekommen wurde ich, zu meinem Bedauern, direkt in den Sitzungssaal beordert, um mit meinem Vater Verhandlungen mit einer Delegation des Planeten Karu durchzuführen. Vegeta wollte sich noch im Palastgarten ein wenig die Beine vertreten und dort wollten wir uns dann auch später wieder treffen.

Die Verhandlungen erschienen mir unendlich lange und als mein Vater mich anschließend noch zurückhielt, um mit mir einige Hochzeitsvorbereitungen durchzugehen, stöhnte ich innerlich auf. Von einer immer größeren Unruhe erfasst wurde ich immer zappeliger, was letztendlich auch meinen Vater verunsicherte. Also gingen wir gemeinsam in den Palastgarten, wo ich mich mit Vegeta treffen wollte. Zu meinem größten Schock war Vegeta nicht da. Ich lief hinauf in unser Gemach und zu Randor in die Bibliothek, aber ich fand ihn nicht. Dann kam ich endlich auf die Idee nach seiner Aura zu suchen, aber als ich selbst diese nirgends orten konnte, fiel ich fast in Ohnmacht.

Mein Vater schickte sofort die Palastwache los und ließ nach Vegeta suchen.

Ich blieb bei meiner Mutter zurück, falls Vegeta plötzlich wieder auftauchen sollte. 

-Vegeta-

Nun musste ich also ein paar Stunden alleine zubringen, aber da Kakarott der Prinz war, hatte er nun mal die Pflicht bei solchen Verhandlungen anwesend zu sein. Ich setzte mich im Palastgarten an den Brunnen und beobachtet verschiedene, kleine Tiere und Vögel, die zwischen den Bäumen hin und her wetzten. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hinter mir plötzlich ein leises Lachen hörte. Nachdem ich aufgestanden war, drehte ich mich langsam herum, zunächst konnte ich niemanden entdecken, aber dann löste sich eine große Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Hecke und kam auf mich zu.

„So, so erst sagen das Du nicht auf Männer stehst und nun bist du die Braut des Prinzen, eine sehr interessante Einstellung, wenn du mich fragst."

„Was willst du hier Broli, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen das Du dich so ohne weiteres hier herum treiben darfst," knurrte ich.

„Irr dich da Mal nicht, ich gehöre zum Adel und da ich öfter im Palast verkehre habe ich hier auch zutritt ohne das mich jemand davon abhalten würde." Antwortete er und kam dabei immer mehr auf mich zu.

„Du bildest dir ganz schön was ein. ‚Ich gehöre zum Adel', wie sich das schon anhört. Du solltest mal begreifen, das es auf so, was nicht mehr ankommt. Soweit ich erfahren habe gehörte meine Mutter sogar zur untersten Klasse und trotzdem bin ich hier." Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, das dass Broli davon abhalten würde mir näher zu treten, aber zu meinem Bedauern hatte es die gegenteilige Wirkung.

Ohne Vorwarnung fand ich mich nämlich an einen Baum genagelt wieder und Brolis grinsendes Gesicht war dem meinem sehr nahe. „Ein Bastard aus Adel und Schmutz also, hm dann muss deine Mutter trotz unterster Schicht wunderschön gewesen sein. Ansonsten hätte sich ein Adeliger, damals nie mit ihr eingelassen, aber allein dein Aussehen ist ja eine Bestätigung dafür." Ich wusste nicht, warum aber die Bezeichnung Bastard schmerzte, mich. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich von ihm loszureisen und wollte ihn gerade lautstark zum Teufel jagen, als ich plötzlich einen harten Schlag in den Nacken bekam. Haltlos sank ich die Knie. Ich versuchte noch gegen die Dunkelheit, die über mich hereinschwappte anzukämpfen, aber diesen Kampf verlor ich nur all zu schnell.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte ich unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen, mir war kalt und ich konnte nichts sehen. Letzteres lag daran, das mir etwas um die Augen gebunden war und mir war kalt, weil ich ohne Hemd auf einem blanken Steinboden lag. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

„Na endlich wieder wach," hörte ich Brolis Stimme rechts neben mir. Ich wollte mir gerade die Augenbinde herunterreisen, um sehen zu können, wo ich war, als Broli meine Hände schnappte und diese zu sich zog. Schnell drehte er sie mir auf den Rücken und band sie dort zusammen. „Was soll das, was hast du vor?"

„Ich hatte dich bei unserer ersten Begegnung gewarnt, mich weist niemand zurück, niemand und jetzt bekommst du das zu spüren," drohte er und klang dabei sehr gefährlich.

Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, spürte ich seine ekelhafte Zunge in meinem Mund und was noch schlimmer war, seine Hände berührten mich überall. Mein Zappeln und Knurren half nichts und erst als ich, durch die verlorene Luftzufuhr fast besinnungslos wurde, ließ er von meinen Lippen ab. Keuchend versuchte ich wieder Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen, was mir aber nur spärlich gelang. Am Rand registrierte ich, wie Broli seine Hand zu meinem Unterleib schob und mich nun dort zu streicheln begann.

„Hör auf damit, du elender Mistkerl," schrie ich ihn an, aber als Antwort erhielt ich nur einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht, welcher meinen Kopf auf den Steinboden donnerte. Die Schwärze vor meinen Augen verstärkte sich noch und ich spürte für einige Augenblicke nichts mehr. Dann war sie wieder da, Brolis Zunge leckte gierig über meine Brust und von Zeit zu Zeit biss er in meine Brustknospen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern das mein Körper langsam darauf reagierte. Dann kam er wieder hoch, liebkoste mit einer mir beängstigenden Leidenschaft meinen Hals und ließ kein Stückchen meiner Haut unberührt. Ein Schauer aus Ekel und Angst kam über mich und somit zuckte ich heftig zusammen, als er versuchte mich erneut zu küssen. Ich wandte den Kopf soweit von ihm ab, wie es mir möglich war und biss mir auf die Lippen. Ein Knurren seinerseits war die einzige Warnung, die ich erhielt, bevor mein Kinn gepackt und so brutal nach unten gerissen wurde, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als laut aufzuschreien. Im nächsten Moment wurde mein Schrei aber schon seiner Zunge erstickt und als ich versuchte ihn aus meinem Mund zu stoßen biss er mir auf die Lippe. Meine Augen waren geschlossen, aber sie zu öffnen hätte der Augenbinde wegen eh nichts gebracht, dennoch kamen mir Tränen. Wieso konnte ich mich nicht wehren, Broli war so widerlich, seine Zunge hatte einen für mich bitteren Geschmack und sie war so abartig groß. Kakarott war da ganz anders, sein Geschmack war für mich süß und seine Zunge passte perfekt zu meiner. Er dominierte mich damit nicht so rücksichtslos, aber Broli nahm sich wirklich mit Gewalt, was er wollte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bevor er wieder von mir abließ.

„Ich warne dich noch einmal, halt einfach still und genieße, dann kommst du vielleicht unbeschadet zum Prinzen zurück," zischte er mir heißer ins Ohr. Einen Moment später riss ich unter der Augenbinde die Augen auf, denn Broli hatte seine Hand um mein Glied geschlossen und begann nun damit sie schnell aber rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Nein, hör auf," leistet ich erneut Widerstand, aber dieser wurde mit einem heftigen Stoß in meinen Magen quittiert.

„Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven," schnaufte Broli böse und ließ von mir ab. Ich dachte im ersten Moment wirklich er wollte von mir lassen, aber das war ein Fehler. Er zog meinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch und eine Sekunde später hatte ich einen Knebel im Mund.

„So jetzt hälst du wenigstens die Klappe, wie kann man nur so blöd sein und sich so was verweigern. Dein Körper will es doch, als entspann dich."

Damit legte er seine Hand erneut um mein Glied und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meinen Körper von ihm wegzudrehen, aber sein Griff war zu stark. Wie eine Eisenklammer hielt er mich an Ort und Stelle und brachte meinen Körper dazu gegen meinen Geist zu kämpfen und sich nach seinen Berührungen zu sehnen. Immer wieder schnaufte ich und versuchte trotz des Knebels Kommentare von mir zu geben, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Endgültig verloren fühlte ich mich als ich mich plötzlich in seinem Mund wiederfand und er sich regelrecht an meinem Glied verging. Mir brach der Schweiß aus und wieder versuchte ich mich seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber diesmal schien es ihm endgültig zu viel zu sein. Seine Hand wanderte plötzlich unter meinen rücken bis hin zum Ansatz meines Schweifes, ohne weitere Warnung drückte er fest zu. Mein Schrei war so laut das Er trotz des Knebels gut zu hören war und die ersten Tränen kamen auch schon unter der Augenbinde hervor. Meine Erregung stieg wieder an, als er den Griff lockerte und mich am Schweif zu massieren begann. Widerwillig aber in der Erregung meines Körpers gefangen warf ich den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, in der Hoffnung irgendwie diesem einnehmenden Gefühl zu entkommen. Dennoch verlor mein Geist gegen meinen Körper und wenige Augenblicke später ergoss ich mich in Brolis Mund. Die Erregung verebbte schneller wieder, als ich es gewohnt war und ich wusste auch schnell warum. Ein unglaublich leeres Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Broli hatte mich zum Höhepunkt gebracht, obwohl ich es mit allen Mitteln hatte verhindern wollen und damit fühlte ich mich als hätte ich Kakarott verraten. Meine Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr versiegen und tränkten nun schon die Augenbinde.

„Na das hat dir wohl doch gefallen, hätte mich auch gewundert wenn nicht. Noch keiner konnte mir widerstehen. Aber ... warum weinst du denn, dass Beste kommt doch erst," flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und strich mir dabei richtig zärtlich über die Wange. Sofort stockte mein Atem und ich begann erneut zu zappeln. Das Grinsen von Broli konnte trotz Augenbinde sehen und ein Gefühl der Eiseskälte grub sich in meine Knochen, als ich spürte, wie er meine Hüfte leicht anhob und begann mich an meinem Anus zu lecken. Wieder schrie ich gegen den Knebel und versucht nach ihm zu treten, aber er hatte mich immer noch perfekt fest gesetzt. Entsetzt und gedemütigt schloss ich meine Augen, als er aufhörte meinen Anus anzufeuchten und sich langsam zu mir hochschob.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

Ich schüttelte auf diese Worte hin wild den Kopf. Ich wollte nur noch weg, irgendwo hin, wo mich niemand mehr finden würde.

Kakarott wo bist, hilf mir!

Brolis Härte wanderte mein Bein hinauf und gerade spürte ich die Spitze seiner Erregung in meinem Anus, als ein lauter Schlag ertönte.

„DU," hörte ich eine wütende Stimme und in dem Augenblick wurde Broli von mir heruntergerissen. Den Geräuschen nach, war ein Kampf zwischen Broli und dem Träger der Stimmer entbrannt und wäre ich noch vollkommen bei Sinnen gewesen hätte ich die Stimme auch als die von Kakarott erkannt. Jemand hob mich hoch und trug mich vom Kampfplatz fort und in dem Moment, wo ich eine sichere Wärme spürte, verlor ich das Bewusstsein. 

-Kakarott-

Dieses Arsch, dieser unsägliche, eingebildete, aufgeblasene, widerwärtige, blöde Mistkerl. Wie konnte er es, wagen Vegeta anzufassen und das jetzt, wo er offiziell mit mir verlobt war. Als mir der Diensthabende Wachposten am Tor berichtet hatte, dass Broli vor einigen Stunden den Palast betreten habe, war mir alles klar. Nur er konnte ohne Aufsehen zu erregen in den Palast gelangen und er war schon seit der Show hinter Vegeta her. Da ich die ganze Zeit nur nach Vegetas Energie gesucht hatte, hatte ich mich auf keine andere mehr konzentriert, aber nach dieser Meldung hatte ich mich sofort auf die von Broli konzentriert. Mein Vater und zwei Mitglieder der Palastwache begleiteten mich auf meinem rasanten Flug durch die Stadt. Brolis Energie war in einer alten, mittlerweile geschlossenen Bar zu spüren und der Zutritt war einfach. Trotz meiner Wut wusste ich das Wir vorsichtig sein mussten den Broli war unberechenbar und gefährlich. Die Wachen sicherten den Weg nach unten ab, aber als ich erstickte laute und einen schnaufenden Broli hörte hielt mich nichts mehr. Sozusagen in letzter Sekunde donnerte ich in einen Kellerraum des Hauses und was ich sah, ließ eine Wut in mir aufsteigen, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Vegeta war gefesselt, geknebelt, trug eine Augenbinde und versuchte scheinbar verzweifelt von Broli loszukommen. Dieser wollte gerade in meinen Liebsten eindringen, dass war zu viel. Ich sprang los und rammte Broli mit unglaublicher Wucht von Vegeta herunter. Mein Blick genügte, um ihn in Schach zu halten, aber erst als mein Vater mit Vegeta auf dem Arm den Raum verlassen hatte wandte ich mich ihm komplett zu.

„Wie kannst du es wagen," zischte ich dunkel und gefährlich und zum ersten Mal sah ich so etwas wie Angst in Brolis Augen aufblitzen.

„Hoheit, er hat mich zurückgewiesen und mein Stolz verbietet es mir, ihn damit davonkommen zu lassen." Ich dachte schon ich hätte mich bei dieser Antwort verhört.

„Du wagst es mir, mit solch einer billigen und erbärmlichen Ausrede zu kommen. Die Gesetzte zwischen dem Adel und den anderen Schichten existieren schon lange nicht mehr und selbst wenn es noch so wäre, Vegeta ist offiziell mit mir verlobt und somit hat niemand, ich wiederhole niemand, das recht ihn in irgendeiner weise zu berühren." Die letzen Worte hatte ich geschrien, denn das machte mich sauer. Dieser Dummkopf war so verbohrt und einfach so blöd, das Ich dafür schon gar keine Beschreibung mehr fand.

Ich wandte mich zu meinen beiden Wachen um: „Nehmt ihn fest und werft ihn in den Kerker, mein Vater und ich entscheiden heute Abend, was mit ihm wird." Es kostete mich all meine Kraft um Broli nicht hier an Ort und Stelle in einen tödlichen Kampf zu verwickeln. Noch nie hatte ich in mir den Wunsch verspürt zu töten, aber dieser war da sobald ich Broli nur ansah, deswegen wandte ich mir nur leicht zu ihm.

„Wenn du jetzt noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machst, töte ich dich auf der Stelle!" Damit überließ ich ihn den Wachen, die ihn schnellst möglich fortbrachten. Immer noch vor Wut schnaubend kehrte ich in den Palast zurück, wo mein Vater schon auf mich wartete. Er brachte mich hinauf zu meinem Gemach, wo Vegeta im Bett lag und schlief. Meine Mutter war bei ihm und kühlte seine Stirn mit einem Tuch.

„Es geht ihm gut mein Schatz, ihr kamt gerade noch rechtzeitig. Körperlich hat er nur ein paar Schrammen davon getragen, aber ich schätze mal das die seelischen Wunden schlimmer sind, als wir im Moment feststellen können."

Ich setzte mich zu ihr und lehnt mich haltsuchend an sie.

„Ich habe Broli in den Kerker werfen lassen, aber ich weiß nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll. Zum ersten Mal hat jemand das Gefühl in mir geweckt töten zu wollen," erzählte ich leise und hörte, wie mein Vater die Luft einzog.

„Ich weiß das Du solche Gefühle nicht magst Kakarott aber sie sind nur natürlich. Broli hat es gewagt Hand an deinen zukünftigen Gefährten zu legen und wollte ihm noch dazu seine Unschuld nehmen, da kann ein Saiyajin gar nicht anders reagieren. Aber ich denke die Entscheidung was mit Broli geschehen soll, sollte bei dir und bei Vegeta liegen, also warten wir erst Mal ab. Vegeta braucht dich jetzt, als ich ihn hier hergeflogen habe, hat er die ganze Zeit deinen Namen geflüstert."

Ich löste mich von meiner Mutter und zog mich wortlos bis auf meine Shorts aus, dann krabbelte ich zu Vegeta ins Bett und legte mich zu ihm unter die Decke. In dem Moment als er meine Wärme zu spüren schien, wandte er sich im Schlaf zu mir und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„Ruht euch aus, wenn irgendwas sein sollte wir sind in unserem Gemach Kakarott," sagte meine Mutter leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verließ sie mit meinem Vater mein Gemach.

„Es tut mir so Leid Vegeta, es tut mir so Leid, das ich dich nicht beschützen konnte," flüsterte ich entschuldigend und legte meine Arme beschützend um ihn. Lange lag ich noch wach neben Vegeta, strich ihm wieder sanft über seine Arme und erst in der völligen Dunkelheit der Nacht fand ich auch ein wenig Schlaf.

Am Morgen wurde ich von dem Gefühl geweckt beobachtet zu werden und tatsächlich, als ich langsam blinzelte erkannte ich Vegeta der neben mir auf dem Bett saß und seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet hatte.

Kurz schloss ich die Augen um den Schlaf heraus zu reiben, dann setzte ich mich auf und sah Vegeta an. „Guten Morgen," sagte ich leise und zu meiner großen Überraschung lächelte er mich an. Einen winzigen Augenblick später viel er mir um den Hals und drückte sich fest an mich. „Danke Kakarott!"

Zuerst dachte ich er würde sich auf meine morgendliche Begrüßung, aber seine feste Umarmung brachte mich schnell darauf das Er auf die Ereignisse vom Vorabend anspielte. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung sofort um ihm zu zeigen das Ich immer für ihn da sein würde. Nur langsam löste er sich wieder von mir und obwohl ich ihm es lieber erspart hätte, so musste ich wissen, wie weit Broli gegangen war.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht Vegeta?" Fragte ich ganz leise, schon fast zaghaft und trotzdem zuckte Vegeta zusammen und verspannte sich kurz. Es dauerte eine weile, bevor er die ersten Worte über die Lippen brachte. „Er hat mich aus dem Palastgarten an diesen dunklen Ort verschleppt. Gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen musste ich seine Berührungen über mich ergehen lassen, immer wieder küsste er mich und steckte mir dabei seine Zunge bis in den Rachen. Trotz meines Widerstands reagierte mein Köper auf seine Bemühungen und als er anfing mein Glied zu stimulieren schrie ich ihn wütend an ... Daraufhin bekam ich den Knebel und er machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hat." Kurz verstummte Vegeta und ich merkte, wie schwer ihm die nächsten Worte fielen. „Ich konnte es nicht verhindern Kakarott, er hat so hart an meinem Glied gesaugt und auf meine gedämpften Proteste hin hat er meinen Schweif zur Hilfe genutzt. Gott ... ich konnte nicht mehr und bin in seinem Mund gekommen, aber ... aber seine Berührungen hörten nicht auf und dann wollte er mehr von mir, zum Glück kam er nicht mehr dazu weiter zu gehen." Beendete er mit erstickter Stimme seiner Erzählung. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht da war, Vegeta, aber Broli wird dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen, dafür hat er den Tod verdient."

Überrascht über diese Worte sah Vegeta mich an. „Du willst wegen ihm deine Hände mit Blut besudeln, nein Kakarott das lasse ich auf keinen Fall zu und außerdem wäre der Tod für ihn viel zu einfach."

„Wie soll ich ihn dann bestrafen, er hat den Verlobten des Prinzen geschändet, darauf kann die Todesstrafe gesetzt werden!"  
„Nimm ihm seinen Titel!" Sagte Vegeta plötzlich und da sah ich ihn überrascht an.

„Broli bildet sich auf seine Herkunft viel ein, nimm ihm das. Nimm ihm auch sämtliche Privilegien, alle Ehrungen und was für ihn noch von Bedeutung ist, das dürfte für ihn schwerer zu verkraften sein als alles andere."

Wow, Vegeta hatte echt ganz schön was auf dem Kasten, an diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Offiziell zählten die alten Ränge nicht mehr, aber gerade für Kerle wie Broli war, der Verlust ihrer Titel, immer noch dass Schlimmste was ihnen passieren konnte. Somit nickte ich Vegeta zu und dann machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zum Speisesaal um zu Frühstücken. Ich berichtet meinem Vater über meine bzw. Vegetas Entscheidung und mein Vater stimmte sofort zu. Scheinbar hatte er genau das von Vegeta erwartet und veranlasste sofort alles Entsprechende.

Auf Vegetas Bitte hin verbrachten wir den Vormittag in unserem Gemach und mein Vater verschob daraufhin sämtliche Termine, damit ich bei ihm bleiben konnte. Wir saßen gerade gemeinsam auf dem Bett und genossen einfach das Beisammensein, als es plötzlich klopfte. An sich nichts Ungewöhnliches aber da ich um Ruhe gebeten hatte, war ich doch ziemlich überrascht das Wir gestört wurden. Die Neugier überwog jedoch und so bat ich den Störenfried herein. Mit jedem hätte ich gerechnet aber nicht mit Randor, doch genau dieser stand nun in unserem Gemach und lächelte uns freundlich an. „Ich habe gehört was passiert ist wollte mal nach euch sehen, ich hoffe es geht euch beiden gut?" Fragte er höflich und mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Wie machst du das Randor, obwohl du den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zubringst, weißt du über alles bescheid," gab ich freudig von mir.

„Das ist mein Geheimnis und Vegeta, wenn du das nächste Mal allein bleiben musst, kannst du gerne zu mir in die Bibliothek kommen, ich habe dort auch eine sehr schöne Terrasse, wo man den Blick in den Garten genießen kann." Vegeta setzte sich auf und sah Randor dankend an. „Danke Randor, das werde ich sehr gerne in Anspruch nehmen." „Keine Ursache, aber dennoch hoffe ich das ihr euch was Geeignetes für Broli habt einfallen lassen, der Kerl ist meiner Ansicht nach völlig zurückgeblieben und verdient es mal in seine Schranken gewiesen zu werden."

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorge, Broli bekommt seine gerechte Strafe heute Nachmittag vor versammeltem Volk auf dem Marktplatz."  
„Hm, das klingt als ob ihr Euch wirklich schon gute Gedanken gemacht habt. Dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns." Damit verließ Randor unser Gemach wieder und kehrte wohl zu seinen Büchern zurück.

„Randor ist fast, wie ein Großvater den ich nie hatte," sagte Vegeta plötzlich und er hatte Recht, für mich hatte Randor nämlich eine ähnliche Bedeutung. Deshalb nickte ich und zog Vegeta wieder lächelnd in meine Arme, so genossen wir die Ruhe des Mitttages.

Am Nachmittag wurde Broli auf den großen Marktplatz in der Stadt geführt, schnell versammelte sich dort eine große Saiyajinmenge, da jeder wusste das Es bei so etwas um eine öffentliche Bestrafung ging. Mein Vater, meine Mutter, Vegeta und ich fanden uns auf einem kleinen Holzpodest ein und warteten, bis der Lärm der Menge verstummte. „Mein Volk, wir haben vor zwei Tagen schon einmal die Stadt besucht um euch mit dem Verlobten des Prinzen in Berührung zu bringen. Doch nun kam es zum ersten Mal seit Generationen vor, das ein angesehener Mann des Volkes, das Glück des Prinzen nicht gutheißen wollte. Broli uns allen bekannt aus den höchsten Reihen wollte den Verlobten des Prinzen für sich beanspruchen und hat es sogar gewagt, Hand an ihn zu legen. Der Prinz und ich können und werden das auf keinen Fall dulden und somit erkennen wir Broli, sämtliche Titel, Ränge oder Verdienste ab. Broli hiermit erfährst du die Verbannung ins einfache Landleben und solltest du dich der Stadt und gar dem Palast noch einmal nähern, dann greift die ursprüngliche Strafe für dein Vergehen, nämlich der Tod."

Überraschte Mienen taten sich in der Menge auf und Broli funkelte mich nur böse an, aber das war mir egal, sollte er sich noch einmal Vegeta nähern würde ich ihn umbringen. 

Ende Kapitel 4

Mit diesen doch etwas dunklen Worten endet das vierte Kapitel. Tut mir auch Leid, das ich Broli derart schnell aus dem Verkehr gezogen habe, aber ich möchte das die Geschichte doch in eine andere Bahn verläuft und dafür brauche ich diesen Angeber nicht. Ich hoffe es wird euch trotzdem weiterhin gefallen.

Eure Sirastar .


	5. Hochzeitsglocken

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 5 – Hochzeitsglocken

-Vegeta-

Seit Brolis Verbannung waren nun einige Tage vergangen. Obwohl er es nicht geschafft hatte das von mir zu bekommen, was er wollte, war ich in den folgenden Tagen sehr schreckhaft, wenn man mich berührte. Oftmals ungewollte oder zärtliche Berührungen von Kakarott führten dazu das Ich mich leicht verkrampfte und Kakarott einmal sogar abwies. Aber er bewies mir erneut das Ich ihm vertrauen konnte und gab mir einfach Zeit und das war es, was mein Herz schließlich wieder beruhigte. Mit der Situation endlich wieder zufrieden übte ich weiterhin das Fliegen und beherrschte es schon bald perfekt. So vergingen noch einigen ruhige Wochen, danach allerdings wurde es etwas hektisch. Kakarott steckt mit seinem Vater zusammen in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, denn Kakarott wünschte sich eine Feier zum Mondfest und da, dies nur alle acht Jahre auf Saiya stattfand, blieben ihm nur ein paar Monate Zeit. Ich unterdessen verbrachte viel Zeit bei Randor und lernte mehr über die Saiyajins. Je mehr ich über dieses starke und stolze Volk erfuhr umso faszinierter aber auch ängstlicher wurde ich. In der Vergangenheit waren die Saiyajin im wahrsten Sinne kaltblütige Killer. Sie standen einstmals unter der Herrschaft eines Tyrannen und säuberten für diesen Planeten. Erst vor 2 Generationen war ein Krieger stark genug den Tyrannen zu besiegen und eine neue Ära für die Saiyajins einzuleiten. Der Name des Kriegers war Kakarott! Überrascht hatte ich Randor danach gefragt und er erklärte mir das mein Prinz, nach seinem Großvater benannt worden war. Dennoch war der Neuanfang für die Saiyajins alles andere als einfach gewesen, daher fand die Teilung in Klassen statt, um den Kampfgeist des Volkes zu bewahren. Erst als der Sohn des legendären Kakarott, Bardock an die Macht kam, sollte sich auch dieser Zustand ändern. Seine Konzepte und Visionen stießen gerade am Anfang auf sehr viel Widerstand und somit gelang es ihm erst vor 25 Jahren auch dieses Klassensystem abzuschaffen. Seither fungierten die Saiyajins als Leibwächter für andere Völker, was erheblich zur Steigerung ihrer Beliebtheit beigetragen hat. Dennoch gab es oft wieder ausnahmen, wie eben Broli die sich nicht in dieses System fügen wollten und somit immer wieder für Ärger sorgten, aber das waren zum Glück wirklich nur Ausnahmen. Wenn es dann draußen dunkel wurde und Kakarott endlich von seinen Terminen zurückkam verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit in seinen Armen. Jeden Abend massierte er mir Schultern und Nacken und sorgte somit dafür das Ich mich gar nicht mehr verspannen konnte.

Das Mondfest näherte sich so unglaublich schnell, fast schneller als mir lieb war und dann war der Tag unserer Trauung gekommen. Ich wurde morgens von der Königin abgeholt und sie begleitete mich zum Schneider. Bis zum Nachmittag würde ich Kakarott nun nicht mehr sehen. Am Abend zuvor war ich unheimlich nervös gewesen und Kakarott hatte ewig gebraucht um mich zu beruhigen. Nun stand ich auf einem kleinen Podest und bekam mein Gewand angelegt. Es ähnelte sehr dem typischen Kampfanzug den Kakarott auch immer trug, wenn er zu offiziellen Anlässen musste. Ich bekam einen hautengen, blauen Kampfanzug, dazu weise Stiefel deren Spitzen mit Silber beschlagen waren. Der Brustpanzer, den ich erhielt, war schneeweiß und ebenfalls mit Silberelementen verziert. Dann nahm der Schneider einen kleinen Topf zur Hand und bat mich meinen Schweif nun ruhig in der Luft zu halten. Besorgt sah ich zur Königin, aber da diese zuversichtlich nickte tat ich gehorsam das, was von mir verlangt wurde. Somit trug der Schneider eine klare Flüssigkeit auf meinen Schweif auf und massierte diese dann vorsichtig ein. Es zog etwas als die Flüssigkeit trocknete aber als sie nun schlussendlich ganz getrocknet war, schimmerte mein Schweif ebenfalls silbern. Genauso verfuhr er mit meinen Haaren, hier arbeitete er praktisch silberne Strähnen ein. Anschließend bekam ich noch einen langen, weisen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt und weiße Handschuhe. Zum Schluss war der blaue Kampfanzug das Einzige, was mich an Armen und Beinen ein wenig von dem strahlenden Weis und Silber abhob. Zusammen mit der Königin verließ ich den Schneider wieder und begab mich mit ihr in den kleinen Salon hinter der großen Halle.

„So Vegeta, heute ist es soweit. Wie gehst dir denn," begann sie freundlich.

„Nervös," antwortete ich etwas betreten.

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber ich bin sehr, sehr froh das Du dich für diesen Weg entschieden hast. Kakarott hat dir erklärt, wie das alles heute laufen wird?"

Ich nickte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Kakarott mir genauestens geschildert, wie eine Saiyajin Hochzeit ablief. Zunächst war sie einer irdischen Hochzeit sehr ähnlich. Das Paar betrat den dafür vorgesehenen Raum oder Platz, wobei die „Braut", als Letztes in den Saal geführt wurde. Gab es keinen „Brautvater", übernahm ein Vertrauter diese Pflicht. Wir hatten Randor darum gebeten und ich war sehr glücklich gewesen, als er zugesagt hatte. Dann folgte eine Rede des Königs und die anschließende Bindungszeremonie. Diese sah vor das Ich, auf Knien Kakarott einen Schwur darlegte und es ihm überlassen musste, die Bindung zu vollenden. War der Bräutigam einverstanden, biss er den Partner in den Hals und erst, wenn er fertig war, den Lebenssaft seines Liebsten zu saugen durfte der andere zubeißen. Diese Bisse, waren praktisch das „Ja Wort" bzw. die Trauringe wie man sie auf der Erde kannte. Zuletzt musste mit blutigen Lippen die Bindung mit meinem Kuss besiegelt werden. Dann endete das Ganze mit einer weiteren Rede des Königs und der Bräutigam entließ die Gäste zum Fest. Das Paar musste bis zum Schluss warten um dann im Bankettsaal als Letztes Einzug erhalten. Nach dem riesigen Hochzeitsessen, wird es dann entspannter, da keine Pflichten mehr gehalten werden müssen und die Gäste mit dem Brautpaar einfach nur noch ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen, wobei es bei uns wohl ein Tumult bleiben würde, da die Hochzeit ja mit dem Vollmondfest verbunden war. So sollte es zumindest laufen, aber ich hatte Angst etwas von dem Schwur zu vergessen den Randor mir in den vergangenen Tagen so eingebläut hatte. Ein Fehler könnte als Beleidigung oder sogar als Demütigung angesehen werden und das wäre eine Schande für Kakarott und seine Familie. Plötzlich spürte ich die Hand der Königin auf meiner Schulter.

„Mach dir nicht all zu viele Sorgen Vegeta, die Nervosität wird verschwinden und später verläuft bestimmt alles wie geplant. Und den heutigen Abend genau wie die nächsten Tage kannst du dich mit Kakarott zusammen entspannen und ausruhen." Beruhigte sie mich mit leisen Worten. Dann erzählte sie mir noch ein wenig von ihrer Hochzeit mit Bardock. Ihrem Schwur und dem anschließenden Fest. Durch ihre Erzählungen vergaß ich bald, was mir selbst bevorstand und merkte auch gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

Erst als es klopfte und Randor, ebenfalls in einer feinen Uniform den kleinen Saal betrat, wurde ich wieder daran erinnert.

„Bist du bereit?"

Ich nickte und legte die Hand auf Randors Faust, wie er es mich gelehrt hatte. Die Königin verließ uns und langsam begann Musik in der großen Halle zu spielen. Randor und ich traten vor die Tür und als die Musik nach, scheinbar unendlich langen Minuten aufhörte, öffneten sich vor uns die Flügel der großen Tür. Der Gang der sich zwischen den Anwesenden gebildet hatte schien mir unendlich und mein Herz schlug mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Dennoch wagte ich nun mit Randor die ersten Schritte und näherte mich dem Podium. Kakarott stand dort in einer ähnlichen Aufmachung wie ich. Sein Kampfanzug war Schwarz und das, was bei meinem Gewand silbern war, war bei ihm Gold. Sein Brustpanzer schimmert schneeweiß und wurde von einem blutroten Umhang perfekt untermalt. Seine Haar, sein Schweif alles schimmerte golden im Licht des Vollmondes, welches durch das große Fenster der Halle fiel. Das Einzige was noch mehr zu leuchten schien, als die Sachen von Kakarott waren seine Augen. Sie hätten mit ihrem Funkeln sogar den schönsten und reinsten Diamanten ausgestochen. Am Podium angekommen, übergab Randor meine Hand an Kakarott, welcher mich sofort zu sich zog und auch meine zweite Hand in die Seine nahm.

Seine Berührung nahm mir seltsamerweise jegliche Angst und gespannt wartete ich die Rede von Bardock ab. Wie aufs Stichwort begann diese auch. Bardock rezitiert zunächst einen alten Text, der die Tradition einer Saiyajin Hochzeit beschrieb. Anschließend folgten Verse über Kakarott und mich, unser Leben und unser zusammenfinden und dann war der Augenblick da. Bardock beendete seine Rede und übergab das Wort an mich. Elegant sank ich auf den Boden und wartete eine ruhige Minute ab.

„Kakarott, Prinz der Saiyajin, Sohn von Bardock und Cauli. Ich Vegeta, Sohn des Elitekriege Vejita, beanspruche das Kantonrie. Du hast mich nach meiner Darbietung erwählt und ich will dein Gefährte werden, mit allen Pflichten, die damit verbunden sind. Meine Seele und mein Körper seien dein!"

Ich hatte diese Worte ganz langsam und deutlich gesprochen und legte nun den Kopf nach hinten um Kakarott meinen Hals anzubieten.

„So soll es sein," lautete die feste Antwort meines Geliebten und ich spürte, wie er sich zu mir herabbeugte. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Zähne an meinem Hals an, während er seine Hand in meinen Nacken legte, um mich zu halten. Dann grub er seine Zähne tief in meinen Hals und entlockte mir damit einen leisen Laut der Überraschung. Aus Reflex wollte ich die Augen schließen, als mir einfiel das mir das Verboten war. Ich musste es mit klarem Blick hinnehmen und Kakarott ließ sich Zeit. Langsam löste er seine Zähne aus meinem Hals und leckte mit seiner Zunge beruhigend über die Bisswunde, bis die Blutung wieder stoppte. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, hielten wir wieder einen Moment inne, bevor ich den Biss erwiderte. Noch niemals hatte ich so etwas getan, jemanden gebissen oder Blut geleckt, um so überraschter war ich über Kakarotts wunderbar süßen Geschmack. Sanft sog ich das Blut aus der Wunde, um diese anschließend auch mit der Zunge zum Stocken zu bringen. Nun war es mir endlich gestattet aufzustehen und Kakarotts blutige Lippen in empfang zu nehmen. Der Kuss war sehr innig und ich genoss das Gefühl, des sich vermischenden Blutes. Bardocks lächeln empfing uns als wir uns wieder von einander lösten und mit ein paar letzten Worten beendete er die Zeremonie. Donnernder Applaus und Jubel brach los, als wir uns den Gästen zuwandten und uns gemeinsam verneigten. Trotz das Bardock mit der Beendigung der Zeremonie die Gäste auch entlassen hatte, dauerte es sehr lange bis sich der Saal geleert hatte und wir nun endlich dem Trubel folgen konnten.

Im Festsaal war das größte Buffet aufgetragen worden, das ich je gesehen hatte. Würdevoll schritten wir durch die Menge zu unseren Plätzen neben dem Thron des Königs und Kakarott eröffnete die Hochzeitsfeier, die letztendlich ins Vollmondfest überging. Nach dem üppigen Festmahl, begann Musik zu spielen und die meisten Saiyajins begannen zu tanzen, allerdings in einer für mich völlig Fremden weise. Kakarott wollte mich die ganze Zeit dazu bringen ihm etwas vorzutanzen, aber mir fehlte die richtige Musik. Die Klänge von den Instrumenten der Saiyajins waren noch zu fremdartig für mich um einen Rhythmus zu finden, aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Unsere Tanzshow war aufgezeichnet worden und somit konnte die richtige Musik abgespielt werden. Kakarotts Blick war wirklich zu süß, um ihm seine Bitte zu verwehren, also gab ich nach. Ich legte den Brustpanzer mit dem Umhang ab und ging in die Mitte des Saales, wo die Menge einen Kreis gebildet hatte. Ich atmete kurz tief durch und als meine Musik startete, begann ich mich zu bewegen. Auch, wenn ich nicht meine Stepptanzschuhe trug, so erfüllten die hart beschlagenen Stiefel ebenso gut diesen Zweck. Ich tanzte die ersten drei Stücke der Show durch und gab dann ein Zeichen die Musik zu beenden. Die ganze Show nämlich alleine zu tanzen wäre unmöglich gewesen. Dennoch hatte es genügt um das Blut einiger Saiyajins in Wallung zu versetzten. Ich spürte viele, fast schon gierige Blick auf mir und als auch Kakarott mich so ansah, wurde mir erst langsam klar, was der Vollmond bei den Saiyajins so alles bewirkte. Lauter Beifall brach aus als ich mich verbeugte und viele kamen nun auf mich zu um mich für diese Darbietung zu loben. Die Menge teilte sich erst, als Kakarott auf mich zu kam, er reichte mir meinen Brustpanzer, welchen ich sogleich wieder überzog und zog mich dann in seine Arme. Wieder begannen die Saiyajins Musik zu spielen und Kakarott riss mich einfach in diesen fremden Rhythmus mit. Langsam bekam ich auch ein Gefühl für diese Klänge und bewegte mich schon bald, so gekonnt, wie zu der Musik die ich von der Erde her gewohnt war. Es wurde ein sehr langer Abend und je später es wurde, desto mehr Saiyajins verließen den Saal, um sich am Vollmondfest ihren Lieben hinzugeben oder sie durch die Wälder zu jagen. Wir verließen den Saal als Letztes und kehrten total erschöpft in unser Gemach zurück. Ich legte die Hochzeitsuniform vorsichtig ab und hängte sie auf einen dafür vorgesehen Ständer. Obwohl ich sehr müde war, fühlte ich mich sogleich so gut wie nie und beschloss das Bad aufzusuchen, um dieses Silberzeug aus meinem Schweif und meinen Haaren zu entfernen. Zufrieden lag ich nun, nach diesem anstrengenden Tag in der großen Badewanne und genoss die Ruhe. Ich blinzelte kurz als ich Kakarott hereinkommen hörte, blieb aber faul im warmen Wasser liegen. Erst eine Bewegung im Wasser brachte mich dazu wieder aufzusehen. Kakarott war zu mir ins warme Nass gekommen und kam nun langsam auf mich zu. Sein Blick fesselte mich und im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich schon seine heißen Lippen, brennend auf den Meinen. Was los war, wusste ich nicht genau aber ich reagierte diesmal unheimlich intensiv auf seine Berührungen und schlang sofort meine Arme um ihn. So zog ich ihn näher zu mir und hielt ihn fest, während wir in unseren Mündern ein Zungenduell austrugen. Liebevoll wanderte Kakarott mit seinen Händen über meinen Körper und entfachte damit eine Hitze in mir, die mich schon jetzt aufstöhnen ließ.

„So empfindlich heute Abend," hauchte er mir, wissend ins Ohr.

„Sieht wohl so aus," brachte ich, wieder mehr keuchend über die Lippen, aber ich war wirklich sehr empfindlich. Ich liebte Kakarotts Berührungen, doch so schnell hatte ich wirklich noch nie auf seine Bemühungen reagiert.

Dennoch es gefiel mir und durch mein Stöhnen teilte ich ihm das auch mit. Langsam zog Kakarott eine heiße Bahn aus kleinen Küssen über mein Gesicht hinunter auf meinen Hals. Ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und wurde mit seiner Sanftheit belohnt. Ein unheimlich erregender Schauer durchzog mich, als Kakarott über die frische Narbe zu lecken begann.

„Kaka .... " Ich konnte seinen Namen nicht zu Ende stöhnen, da mir diese Empfindung förmlich den Atem raubte. Wie von Geisterhand gesteuert fuhr ich über seinen Rücken und massierte immer wieder seine harten, wohlgeformten Muskelpartien. Als meine Finger seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten folgten und auf den Ansatz seines Schweifes stießen grinste ich in mich hinein. Vorsichtig nahm ich seinen, noch immer Gold schimmernden Schweif in die Hand und streichelte durch das weiche Fell. Augenblicklich löste sich Kakarott von meinem Hals und warf aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Dadurch wohl sehr erregt, wickelte sein Schweif sich um meinen Arm um sich weiter zu verwöhnen lassen, zeitgleich spürte ich Kakarotts immer härter werdende Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel. Da er den Kopf immer noch zurückgelegt hatte, nutze ich meine Chance und begann an seinem Hals zu saugen und auch um die Narbe zu verwöhnen, welche ich ihm zugefügt hatte. Ein Starkes zittern, welches seinen Körper durchfuhr, bestätigte mir das Er darauf mindestens so empfindlich reagiert hatte wie ich. Grinsend leckte ich weiter über seinen Hals und weiter bis auf seine Brust. Gerade wollte ich seine Brustknospe in den Mund nehmen, als er mich davon abhielt. Er drückte mich zurück und säuselte mir ein hauchzartes „Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr. Unsere Blicke fanden sich und ich versank in diesen liebevollen, schwarzen Tiefen, die seine Augen waren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, wie er mich erneut zu streicheln begann und mein Körper sehnte sich mit jeder Faser nach seiner Berührung. Unbewusst drückte ich mich ihm entgegen und hungerte nach jedem Kleinen bisschen. Seine Hand wanderte von meiner Brust, über meinen Bauch hinunter zwischen meine Beine und ließ mich aufstöhnen, als er sanft über meine schon deutliche Erregung strich. Ich wollte ihn, oh Gott ich wollte ihn so sehr das Es mich schon schmerzte. Ich blinzelte und sah durch Zufall die Spiegelung des Vollmondes auf den Fliesen. Als ich den Kopf zur Seite wandte, um ihn ganz sehen zu können, hörte ich plötzlich mein Blut Rauschen und mein Herz begann wie eine laute Trommel zu schlagen. Auch Kakarott hatte den Blick zum Mond gewandt und ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen wie mir. Erneut fanden sich unsere Blicke, aber meine Sicht vernebelte sich zunehmend und plötzlich war mein Kopf wie leer. Von Instinkten geleitet fielen Kakarott und ich regelrecht übereinander her. Wir kämpfen um die Dominanz, wobei klar war, dass ich unterliegen würde, weil ich der gewählte Partner des Prinzen war. Aber selbst wenn ich gekonnt hätte ich wollte es gar nicht anders. Kakarott war so zärtlich und wild zugleich, dass ich nichts mehr wollte außer ihn zu spüren. Kakarott verteilte heiße Küsse über meinen ganzen Körper, biss immer wieder leicht zu, nur um die entsprechende Stelle gleich wieder mit seiner Zunge zu beruhigen. Ich keuchte und stöhnte nur noch, als Kakarott mich plötzlich auf die Arme nahm und so mit mir aus der Wanne stieg. Wieder versiegelte er meine Lippen mit seinen und meisterte so das Kunststück uns heil ins Schlafzimmer und aufs Bett zubringen ohne dabei zu stürzen. Von hier war der Vollmond durch das riesige Fenster noch besser zu sehen und ich hatte fast das Gefühl in der Hitze meines Körpers zu ertrinken. Plötzlich schrie ich auf und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch mein Koi hielt mich davon ab. Er hatte meine Erregung in den Mund genommen und wie schon einmal zuvor verwöhnte er mich auf unglaubliche Weise. Meine Hände waren in die Laken verkrallt und die Spannung in meinem Körper schien gar nicht mehr nachzulassen. Kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt schaffte ich es, mich aufzusetzen und Kakarott ein wenig wegzudrücken. Er knurrte, denn diese Unterbrechung schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. Doch als er mein Verlangen nach ihm in meinen Augen erkannte, begann er zu grinsen. Er kam vollends zu mir aufs Bett, legte sich über mich, spreizte vorsichtig meine Beine und noch während wir in einen innigen Kuss versanken, drang er vorsichtig in mich ein. Ich löste mich ruckartig aus dem Kuss und stöhnte auf, denn das Ganze war nicht gerade schmerzfrei, aber Kakarotts geflüsterte Liebesschwüre und seine ruhige Art halfen mir schnell mich zu entspannen. Ich schlang die Arme erneut um Kakarotts Nacken und suchte seine Lippen, während er sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Seine Stöße waren langsam und weit ausgeholt und je mehr ich mich entspannte, desto angenehmer wurde es. Der Schmerz war bald vergessen und ich nahm Kakarotts Rhythmus auf.

„Schneller," forderte ich ihn nach einiger Zeit auf und er kam meinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Seine Stöße festigten sich und gingen, meinem Gefühl nach immer tiefer und plötzlich warf ich laute schreiend den Kopf zurück. Mein Prinz hatte einen Punkt in mir getroffen, der mich Sterne sehen ließ. Doch Kakarott hielt plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen inne, er dachte wohl das Er mich verletzt habe, aber da das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war, sah ich ihn kurz an und bat ihn das zu wiederholen. Noch etwas unsicher nahm Kakarott seine Bewegungen wieder auf und als er erneut diesen Punkt in mir traf, glaubte ich in einem Pool der Extase und Erregung zu versinken. Wieder stöhnte ich lustvoll auf und zeigte Kakarott mit meinem gesamten Körper, wie sehr mir seine Bewegungen gefielen. Dadurch wieder sicherer beschleunigte Kakarott seine Stöße wieder, aber bei jedem Einzelnen versuchte er wieder diesen Punkt in mir zu treffen und er war verdammt treffsicher. Ich hatte die Grenze zu Lustschreien schon längst überschritten und konnte nur noch verzagt keuchen. Unruhig und absolut erregt warf ich den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. Unser beider Rhythmus wurde so stark das Ich nicht bemerkte wie eine Bahn aus Blut zwischen meinen Beinen auf das Laken ran, aber es hätte mich auch so nicht gestört. Mein gesamtes Inneres schien vor Extase zu verbrennen und jede einzelne meiner Zellen schrie nach mehr.

„Ka ..." Erneut konnte ich den Namen meines Geliebten nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn er versiegelte erneut meine Lippen mit den Seinen. Die Spannung in meinem Körper erreichte eine Höchstmaß und außer Kakarott nahm ich nichts mehr wahr. Nicht das Blut auf dem Laken, nicht den Schein des Mondes, einzig und allein Kakarott füllte mein komplettes Sein in diesem Moment aus. Mein Körper brannte, brannte aus Lust für Kakarott und ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Die Haut, die ich berührte war, fiebrig heiß und schweiß glänzte auf dem gesamten Körper meines Kois. Wir beide konnten schon lange nicht mehr schreien und so entrannen sich meiner Kehle nur noch erregte Schnurrlaute. Erneut wurde ich mir der Spannung in mir bewusst und Kakarott schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin drückte ich mich vom Lacken hoch und Kakarott zog mich in seine Arme, bis wir eine fast sitzende Position erreicht hatten. Nun fehlte nicht mehr viel zu unser beider Erfüllung. Ein paar Mal noch stieß Kakarott tief in mich und wie ein kleines Wunder fanden wir unser beider Stimmen wieder. Keinen Augenblick zu spät denn bei Kakarotts letztem, festen Stoß brach ein Sturm aus purer Extase in meinem Körper los. Ich schrie meine Erregung während dieses Höhepunkts laut hinaus und schlang haltsuchend die Arme um Kakarott. Auch er schrie in gleichem Maße auf und klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an mich. Nur der Schein des Mondes begleitete uns in diese vollkommene Vereinigung und es schien ewig zu dauern, bis die Spannung in uns abebbte. Erschöpft sackte ich nach hinten und zog Kakarott mit mir aus Bett. Keuchend und total geschafft lag ich unter Kakarott, ihn immer noch tief in mir und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

-Kakarott-

Ich erholte mich schneller als Vegeta wieder von dieser Spannung. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, um direkt Vegetas Gesicht unter mir zu sehen. Er rang noch heftig nach Luft und schien noch nicht ganz bei sich zu sein. Vorsichtig zog ich mich aus ihm zurück, was ihm ein weiteres kurzes Stöhnen entlockte. Kami sowas hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Als ich ins Bad gegangen war, um endlich den Goldstaub aus meinen Haaren zu entfernen, hatte ich Vegeta in der Wanne gesehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als mich zu ihm zu gesellen und dann war dieses Liebesspiel losgebrochen. Langsam richtet ich mich auf und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Mond, welcher in dieser Nacht unser einziger Beobachter gewesen war und als wollte mir der Mond sagen das diese Nacht etwas ganz Besonderes war schien er mir heller zu scheinen als gewöhnlich. Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Vegeta, als ich merkte das Er in seiner Atmung ruhiger wurde. Schwarze Augen empfingen mich und ich beugte mich zu ihm, um ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu schenken. Zärtlich erwiderte er diesen und schmiegte sich erneut eng an mich. Ich ließ mich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken und zog ihn in meine Arme. Diese Vereinigung mit Vegeta war so schön gewesen, so unglaublich das für mich noch lange nicht an Schlaf zu denken war. Während Vegeta sanft in die Arme der Traumwelt glitt, hielt ich ihn einfach an mich geschmiegt und dachte über die letzten Ereignisse nach. Seit meinem Geburtstag waren nun einige Monate vergangen und bis auf kleine Eskapaden waren dies die schönsten Monate in meinem Leben. Schade war nur das Vegetas Familie nicht hatte bei der Hochzeit anwesend sein können, aber diesbezüglich führte mein Vater wohl noch etwas im Schilde. Immer wenn ich ihn nämlich darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er geheimnisvoll gegrinst aber eine Antwort erhielt ich nicht wirklich von ihm. Vegeta rekelte sich leicht im Schlaf und hatte somit wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Hatte er anfangs nichts über die Saiyajins und seine Herkunft gewusst so wusste er nun bald mehr als ich, denn jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Vater zu Besprechungen oder Ähnlichem musste, verschwand er in die Bibliothek. Mich beruhigte das sehr, denn auch wenn Broli verbannt war, hatte ich doch innerlich Angst, wenn Vegeta alleine war, ihn in Sicherheit bei Randor zu wissen beruhigte mein Herz sehr. Er war ein sehr gelehriger Schüler und Randor schwärmte schon regelrecht von seiner Auffassungsgabe und seinem Können. Das Fliegen, unsere Sprache und vieles mehr hatte Vegeta unglaublich schnell gelernt und trotz das Er vom Kampfgeist der Saiyajins wusste war er anders geblieben. Er verschloss seine Gefühle nicht vor mir, das tat er nur, wenn wir gemeinsam den Palast Verliesen, aber selbst der Dienerschaft trat, er offen und oft lächeln entgegen, was natürlich auch dazu führt, das Sie Vegeta jeden Wunsch nur allzu gerne erfüllten. Während ich so nachdachte, strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen immer wieder über seinen Arm und ich musste grinsen, als Vegeta dadurch begann im Schlaf zu schnurren. Langsam umfing auch mich die Müdigkeit und unendlich zufrieden ließ ich mich auch in die Kissen sinken. Diese Vollmondnacht, die gleichzeitig unsere Hochzeitsnacht war, würde ich nie im Leben vergessen. Ein sanfter Nachtwind blies ins Zimmer und streichelte auch mich in den Schlaf und die Traumwelt empfing mich schon mit offenen Armen.

Ein Klirren weckte mich am nächsten Morgen. Etwas erschrocken schlug ich deshalb die Augen auf, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, also musste es schon fast Mittag sein. Vegeta war nicht mehr im Bett, deswegen setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf und blickte mich um. Ein Schrecken fuhr mir in die Glieder als ich das viele Blut auf unserem Lacken sah, ich war nicht verletzt, also konnte es nur von Vegeta stammen. Nackt wie ich war sprang ich aus dem Bad und lief zum Bad aus dem in nun erneute Geräusche vernahm. Das, was eben zu Bruck gegangen war, wurde wohl gerade aufgehoben und tatsächlich, als ich ins Bad kam, saß Vegeta, ebenfalls nackt, am Boden und hob die Scherben eines Glases auf. Sofort bemerkte ich die getrockneten Blutbahnen an seinen Beinen, sie waren teilweise verwischt, was darauf schließen lies das mein Koi sich wohl gerade waschen wollte, als das Glas zu Bruch ging. Dennoch beunruhigte mich seine Haltung, normalerweise drehte er sich immer sofort zu mir und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen, aber diesmal tat er es einfach nicht. Er saß einfach am Boden und sammelte scheinbar wie in Trance die Scherben wieder auf.

Als ich mich neben ihm niederkniete, hielt er den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. „Schatz ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich dachte er sei wegen des Blutes an seinen Beinen so komisch, aber als erneut keine Reaktion von ihm erfolgte, schürrte sich meine Unruhe schon fast in Panik. Schnell las ich die restlichen Scherben auf, nahm Vegeta die anderen ab und entsorgte sie, dann zog ich ihn vorsichtig auf die Beine.

„Koi was hast du denn?" Fragte ich erneut, aber anstatt mir zu antworten, presste Vegeta sich plötzlich an mich und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„Hab ich dir letzte Nacht sehr weh getan," fragte ich erneut, immer noch in der Annahme das, dass der Grund für Vegetas verhalten war, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mir Koi," sagte er plötzlich leise und mir zog es das Herz zusammen. Aus einem Reflex heraus setzte ich ihn in der Dusche auf einen Hocker und begann damit ihm das Blut von den Beinen zu waschen. Seltsamerweise sah Vegeta mich immer noch nicht an, nein er hatte sogar seine Augen geschlossen, aber warum?

„Was stimmt nicht Vegeta, ich kann dir bestimmt helfen, aber dazu musst du mir sagen, was mit dir los ist!" Meinte ich freundlich und legte meine Hand unter sein Kinn um seinen gesenkten Kopf sanft anzuheben. Und endlich, endlich öffnete er seine Augen und sah mich an. Ich kippte vor Überraschung fast nach hinten um, ich blickte nicht in die unendlich, schwärze seiner Augen, wie ich es gewohnt war, sondern in strahlend goldene Augen.

„Vegeta wie," wollte ich ansetzten, denn ich kannte diese Augen und wusste sofort, was mit meinem Koi los war, aber er fiel mir ins Wort.

„Ich weiß es nicht Koi, sowas hatte ich noch nie, ich kann mir das nicht erklären." Seine Worte klangen furchtsam, als hätte er Angst ich könnte ihn nun verstoßen. Ich konnte aber nur lächeln, er hatte wohl ganz vergessen, was Randor im mal erklärt hatte. Um ihm zu zeigen das Es nicht Schlimmes war zog ich ihn einfach in meine Arme und küsste ihn so zärtlich, wie ich konnte. Offenbar überrascht dauerte es einen kleinen Moment bis Vegeta meine Zärtlichkeit erwiderte. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, sah ich ihm nur liebevoll in die Augen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Koi!" Flüsterte ich ihm zu, aber er schien nicht zu verstehen. „Eigentlich hätte es nach dieser Nacht noch nicht dazu kommen sollen, aber du bis schwanger Koi!" Vegeta schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um das eben Gesagte zu verdauen.

„Aber ich dachte das könnte nicht so einfach passieren, Randor hat mir erklärt das ein Mann nur alle sechs Jahre dazu fähig ist, Kinder zu bekommen!"

Ich nickte: „Damit hat Randor auch recht Koi, ein Mann kann das erste Mal in seinem achten Lebensjahr schwanger werden, danach wiederholt sich dieser Zyklus alle sechs Jahre!"

Man konnte förmlich sehen wie Vegeta zu rechnen begann (8614 620 626) und große Augen bekam, als er auf sein Alter kam. Dennoch war es ein Zufall das Vegeta mit seinem Zyklus genau ins Vollmondfest gefallen war. Die meisten Saiyajins hatten das Glück ein Mal zu einem Vollmondfest empfänglich zu sein, aber da waren sie meist schon älter, nur wenig vielen so jung wie Vegeta in solch einen Zyklus. Wohl endlich überzeugt von dieser Erkenntnis legte er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch und blickte mich lange an. „Ich bin also wirklich schwanger!" Auf mein nicken hin, schlang er seine Arme um mich und zog mich zu sich. Ich spürte das ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, aber als er sich so an mich klammerte, spürte ich plötzlich noch was anderes. Gestern hatte ich es vor lauter Instinkten und Erregung nicht wahrgenommen, aber nun spürte ich Vegetas Freude. Unser Bund war mit den Bissen komplett und nun konnte jeder von uns ganz genau spüren, wie es dem anderen ging und somit war ich mir auch sicher, dass seine jetzt vergossenen Tränen, Tränen der Freude waren. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich wieder von mir. „Aber warum ist diese Färbung der Augen eingetreten und vor allem weshalb geschieht das alles so schnell?"

Beruhigend strich ich Vegeta über die Wange. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns später zu Randor begeben, er war selbst vor langer Zeit schwanger und kann dir deine Fragen bestimmt beantworten. Jetzt bist du erst mal dran," erwiderte ich vorsichtig und begann damit, Vegetas Beine vom getrockneten Blut zu reinigen. Vorsichtig stieg ich mit Ihm unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Sanft strichen meine Finger über seine nun nasse Haut und wuschen die Spuren der Nacht davon. Anschließend ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen auch Vegetas restlichen Körper einzuseifen und wieder abzuwaschen. Genauso verwöhnte ich ihn mit seinen Haaren und zu meiner Freude tat er es mir gleich. Nachdem wir uns so gewaschen hatten, stiegen wir aus der Dusche und trockneten uns noch gegenseitig ab. Zurück im Schlafzimmer zogen wir uns bequeme Sachen an und machten uns langsam auf den Weg nach unten. Da meine Eltern mich nur zu gut kannten, hatten sie auch für uns Langschläfer noch auftragen lassen, also machten wir es uns an dem großen Tisch gemütlich und frühstückten in aller Ruhe. Immer wieder glitten meine Augen zu Vegeta, denn egal was ich auch versuchte ich konnte meine Blicke einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Viel zu schön waren sein wohlgeschnittenes Gesicht, seine flammenartigen Haare und sein absolut genialer Körper und seine Augen. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste, Vegeta bemerkte meine Musterung und grinste mich nur frech an. Als gag oder schon mehr als Versuchung nahm er eine Kirsche, küsste diese zärtlich, nahm sie dann sanft in den Mund und ließ sie sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Oh man, er wusste genau das Er so mehr als nur meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Am Liebsten wäre ich gleich so beim Essen wieder über ihn hergefallen um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich ihn ständig vernaschen könnte, aber das wäre wohl einen Tick zu aufdringlich gewesen. Zum Glück hielt mein Verstand mich wirklich davon ab, denn kaum das Ich mich bei seinem Kirschenessen fast angesabbert hatte, betrat meine Mutter den Speisesaal.

„Na ihr habt heute aber wirklich lange geschlafen," sagte sie sanft und kam auf uns zu. „Die Zeremonie gestern war wunderschön und ich hoffe ihr konntet gut schlafen." Ihr Grinsen sagte mir das mein Vater gestern auch noch den Vollmond zu einer heißen Nacht mit ihr genutzt hatte. Deshalb nickt ich grinsend und gab Vegeta einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dadurch etwas überrascht wandte er sich mir und somit auch meiner Mutter zu und diese konnte somit seine nun goldenen Augen sehen.

„Kakarott, sag mal seit wann hast du es denn mit allem so eilig," schalte sie mich, beugte sich dann aber zu mir.

„Aber es war zu erwarten, da ihr beide ja im empfänglichen Zyklus seit. Dazu kommt, ihr liebt euch und es ist Vollmond. Schöner kanns ja gar nicht sein."

Ich war etwas überrascht, denn meine Mutter klang bei diesen Worten, wie ein kleines Mädchen das sich zum ersten Mal verknallt hatte. „Last es euch noch schmecken, denn ihr müsst mich entschuldigen das muss ich unbedingt deinem Vater erzählen!"

„Er soll es aber noch nicht bekannt geben," mahnte ich zur Vorsicht, aber das Gesicht meiner Mutter zeigte mir sehr deutlich das Sie daran schon gedacht hatte. Kurz darauf verschwand sie auch wieder und ich hatte Vegeta wieder für mich. Also wandte ich mich ihm wieder zu und fand mich gefesselt von seinen Augen wieder, dieses Gold hatte etwas, dass Vegeta noch unwiderstehlicher erscheinen ließ. Seit ich Vegetas Geist voll in dem meinen wahrnahm und nun auch noch wusste das Er schwanger war, hatte ich sowieso irgendwie den innerlichen Drang ihn vor allem und jedem beschützen zu müssen. Wenn sich auch nur einer an meinen Koi heranwagen würde, würde er es mit mir zu tun bekommen. Vegeta gehörte nun zu mir und nur zu mir und umgekehrt genauso. Auch wenn ich laut Gesetz der Alpha war, was meiner Meinung nach sowieso schwachsinnig war, so war ich mir sicher würde mir jemand Böses wollen würde Vegeta genauso reagieren. Denn so wie er mir gehörte, gehörte ich auch ihm und niemand würde das jemals wieder ändern können. Mein Vater und auch Randor hatten mir oft Geschichten von Seelenpartnern erzählt, Partnern, die so eng miteinander verbunden waren, das sie einander überall hin folgten, sogar in den Tod. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Vegeta und ich genau solche Partner waren. Wir ergänzten uns perfekt und unsere Liebe zueinander schien mit jedem Tag immer weiter anzuwachsen, so das ich mir inzwischen schon keinen Tag mehr ohne ihn vorstellen konnte. Über dies und auch andere Dinge sinnierte ich wohl eine ziemliche Weile, denn als Vegeta mich plötzlich am Arm stupste schrack ich richtig zusammen, schalte mich aber gleich für dieses Verhalten.

„Du warst wohl gerade ziemlich weit weg?" Fragte Vegeta leise. Er sah mich doch etwas verwirrt an als ich den Kopf schüttelte und einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Nein, ich war bei dir. Du gehst mir nämlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dein Herz, deine Gedanken und deine Liebe sind alles, worum sich mein Leben noch dreht!"

Vegeta belohnte mich mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln für diese Worte. „Danke Koi, mir geht es nicht anders. Als wir hier herkamen, hatte ich schon die Hoffnung verloren, jemals herauszufinden, woher ich komme. Aber ich habe nicht nur meine Abstammung und mein Volk gefunden, nein ich fand auch meine wahre Liebe und das ist das schönste, was mir passieren konnte. Du gehst mir auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich würde es auch gar nicht wollen und bei dir zu sein erfüllt mich mit purer Wärme. Ich danke dir Koi, ich danke dir dafür das Ich endlich meinen Platz gefunden habe."

Nach diesen Worten war ich fast zu Tränen gerührt und das spürte auch Vegeta, aber weitere Worte wären nur überflüssig gewesen, deshalb zog ich Vegeta an mich und mit einem geflüsterten „Gerngeschehen" versanken wir erneut in einem innigen Kuss. Das restliche Frühstück oder viel mehr schon Mittagessen verlief sehr ruhig und anschließend gingen wir hinüber in den Thronsaal. Mein Vater kam uns sofort entgegen und viel mir und auch Vegeta um den Hals. Er freute sich wohl sehr darauf Großvater zu werden. Dennoch versprach er mir, Vegetas Schwangerschaft erst bekannt zu geben, wenn wir das wollten, wofür wir ihm natürlich sehr dankbar waren. Auch die Dienerschaft würde diesem Wunsch ohne Frage folge leisten, immerhin mochten sie Vegeta sehr und da meine Familie Allgeinem sehr respektvoll mit den Dienern umging, kam dieser Respekt und das Vertrauen natürlich auch zurück. Zu meinem persönlichen Leidwesen erinnerte mich mein Vater an eine Sitzung, an der ich in einer Stunde teilnehmen wusste, aber das blieb mir als Thronfolger eben nicht ersparrt. Da noch Zeit war, begleitete ich Vegeta persönlich hinunter in die Bibliothek, denn an diesen Ort hätte er sich dann sowieso zurückgezogen. Arm in Arm schlenderten wir durch die Korridore und genossen noch die angenehme Zweisamkeit.

Vor der Bibliothek hielten wir beide an und küssten uns erneut.

„Ich komme nach der Sitzung sofort wieder hier her und hole dich ab." Damit küsste ich Vegeta nochmals und machte mich dann auf den Rückweg zu meinem Vater, während Vegeta in der Bibliothek verschwand.

Auf dem Weg nach oben hörte ich immer wieder kurz in mich hinein, ein paar Mal prüfte ich die Gefühle von Geta, aber da er sehr ruhig und erfreut schien wusste ich das Er wieder in guten Händen war. Ich hatte mir es immer noch nicht ganz verziehen, dass Vegeta in Brolis Hände hatte fallen können, auch wenn es kaum möglich gewesen wäre diese zu verhindern nagte es immer noch an mir und ich war nur froh, dass wir Schlimmeres hatten verhindern können. Ich nahm mir fest vor Vegeta heute Abend eine angenehme Entspannung zu verschaffen, eine Massage vielleicht? Hm, ich beschloss am besten meinen Vater zu fragen, wie und ob sich Vegeta jetzt während der Schwangerschaft verändern würde und was in diesem Zustand gut für ihn wäre. Ja, genau das würde ich machen, also kehrte ich schnellen Fußes zu meinem Vater zurück und nutze die verbleibende Zeit bis zur Sitzung um die Tipps meines Vaters zu verinnerlichen. Er meinte zwar er könne nur von einer Frau ausgehen, aber Schwangerschaften verliefen bei Saiyajins egal ob Mann oder Frau recht ähnlich. Soweit ich das verstanden hatte, würde Vegeta anfangs mit Übelkeit kämpfen müssen, aber mit dem Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft kämen Rückenschmerzen und Ähnliches hinzu, also war die Idee mit der Massage gar nicht so schlecht. Richtig fasziniert lauschte ich den Schilderungen meines Vaters und versuchte jede Kleinigkeit zu verinnerlichen, ich wollte Vegeta so gut es geht helfen und egal was auch mich zukommen würde ich würde es schaffen, dem war ich mir sicher! 

Ende Kapitel 5

So mit diesen tapferen und zuversichtlichen Worten von Kakarott endet das fünfte Kapitel von „Tanz für mich". Hier auch noch mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle lieben Review Schreiber. Eigentlich sollte das hier Mal eine Geschichte von höchstens drei Kapiteln sein, aber dieses Schema hat sie längst gesprengt. Vom ursprünglichen Höhepunkt der Geschichte nämlich der Tanzshow und einer heißen Nacht, ist längst nicht mehr übrig und neue Wege haben sich eröffnet. Ich hoffe das Ich die Geschichte in vielleicht zehn Kapiteln beenden kann, sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich das die Geschichte Euch auch weiterhin gefällt. Na dann bis zum nächsten Teil!

Eure Sirastar .


	6. Randor's Geschichte

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 6 – Randor's Geschichte

(Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel nimmt einen kleinen Ehrenplatz in der Geschichte ein. Ich habe diese FF wie im ersten Kapitel beschrieben Arima gewidmet. Ihr gefällt die Figur meines „Meister der Bücher" Randor so gut das Sie mich nach dessen Hintergrund fragte. Deshalb dieses Kapitel, es ist praktisch ein kleines Special und soll alles Wissenswerte über Randor, dessen Familie und auch dessen Schwangerschaft zusammentragen. Also noch mal extra für dich Arima und natürlich auch für alle anderen Leser der Geschichte, ein Special über Randor den Meister der Bücher. Ich hoffe es wird Euch gefallen .)

-Vegeta-

Ich hatte die Tür der Bibliothek gerade geschlossen als mich eine Stimme von einer Leiter herab begrüßte. Randor war mal wieder damit beschäftigt einige Bücher umzusortieren und andere abzustauben.

„Ist Kakarott also schon los zur Sitzung," meinte er freundlich, als er die Leiter herunterstieg und wie jedes Mal zu mir kam, um mich zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. „Lass dich ansehen," sagte er anschließend und lächelte, als er mir in die Augen sah. Sein eindeutiges Lächeln verriet mir das Er schon mit einer so schnellen Schwangerschaft gerechnet hatte. „Die vergangene Mondnacht war eine der schönsten die Saiya seit langem gesehen hat." Sagte er wissend und führte mich zur Sitzecke.

„Wie machst du das Randor, obwohl du hier unten bist, weißt du über alles bescheid," fragte ich ihn wie schon viele Male zuvor.

„Ich höre zu Vegeta, ich höre einfach nur zu, egal, wer etwas zu sagen hat, wenn man zuhören kann, bekommt man so gut wie alles mit. Und gute Kontakte sind alles was man braucht um auch an den richtigen Orten zuhören zu können." Diese Antwort hatte ich schon so oft von ihm gehört, aber wie immer beließ ich es auch dabei, es war nicht gut jedes Geheimnis lüften zu wollen. Kurz darauf nahm ich den Duft von Tee wahr. Randor brühte für mich immer welchen auf und so war es auch diesmal, als er wieder zur Sitzecke kam.

„Hier der wird dir gut tun, besonders jetzt, wo du jedes bisschen Energie in deinem Körper brauchen wirst!"

Ich nickte und nahm die Tasse entgegen, aus der mir ein süßer Kräuterduft entgegenkam. Die ersten Schlucke trank ich noch zaghaft, aber der Tee wanderte so sanft und mit leichtem Kräutergeschmack über meinen Gaumen das Ich die Tasse sehr schnell geleert hatte. Doch Randor um eine weitere zu bitten war nicht nötig, denn er hatte längst eine ganze Kanne auf den Tisch gestellt und legte einige Bücher neben mich. Ich sollte mich wohl wieder mit Geschichte befassen, aber diesmal interessierte mich eine Geschichte der ganz anderen Art.

„Darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen Randor?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und als Randor nickte, fuhr ich fort.

„Du hast mir ja Mal gesagt, das du auch mal schwanger gewesen bist, aber niemand kann mir mehr dazu sagen. Bitte erzähl mir was über dich Randor, über deine Schwangerschaft, deinen Partner wo ist er und warum bist du der einzige Saiyajin auf dem Planeten mit weisen Haaren?" Die Fragen sprudelten förmlich aus mir heraus und erst eine Handbewegung von Randor brachte mich wieder zum Schweigen. „Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, bisher haben sich nur wenige für mich interessiert Vegeta, ich war und bin der ‚alte Meister der Bücher' und vielen scheint das zu genügen. Aber du bist anders und da ist es nur natürlich das dir solche Fragen auf der Seele brennen." Er machte eine kleine Pause und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „In Ordnung, ich werde dir meine Geschichte erzählen!" Überrascht aber sehr dankbar lehnte ich mich zurück und wartet auf das was Randor mir nun erzählen würde!

-Randor-

„Es ist fast 220 Jahre her, das ich Randor als dritter Sohn von Argabion geboren wurde. Damals waren wir Saiyajins noch unterdrückt und unser Leben bestand darin im Auftrag des Tyrannen Freezer, andere Planeten zu reinigen, damit sie von Freezer an andere Völker verkauft werden konnten. Freezer war mit seiner Tyrannei willkürlich, passte ihm etwas nicht wurde es vernichtet. Wir Saiyajins hätten mit Sicherheit auch dran glauben müssen, währen wir nicht so effiziente Soldaten gewesen. Mein Vater stammte aus der Elite und kämpfte somit ganz vorne mit. Auch meine beiden Brüder Ariel und Ranor entwickelten sich zu hervorragenden Kriegern, nur ich kam mehr nach meiner Mutter und interessierte mich eher für das Geschichtsschreiben als fürs Kämpfen. Anfangs war mein Vater sehr darüber entzürnt, aber meine Mutter überzeugte ihn mit dem Argument, was seine Taten wert wären, wenn niemand davon erfahren würde. Sie würden vergessen werden und wären nichts wert, so lies er mich meinem erwählten Beruf nachgehen. Im Alter von 21 kam ich mit einigen anderen an den königlichen Hof, um dort als Beobachter Geschichte zu dokumentieren oder auch mal um Protokolle zu schreiben. Eine Zeit lang war es pure Routine, aber trotz dieser Routine war ich so in meine Arbeit vertieft das Ich nicht bemerkte, wie ein Mitglied der Palastwache sein Auge auf mich geworfen hatte. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie nah mir dieser Krieger immer war, wenn ich zum König oder zu anderen Anlässen berufen wurde, bis er mich eines Tages einfach so überfiel. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in meine Kammer, um ein paar Dokumente fertig zu stellen, als mich eine starke Hand in eine dunkle Ecke zerrte und gegen die Wand drückte. „Was muss ich eigentlich noch tun, dass du mich bemerkst Geschichtsschreiber. Egal wie nah ich dir komme, wie viele Blicke ich dir schenke du scheinst für nichts Augen zu haben außer für deine Papiere." Zischte er mir ins Ohr, aber im halbdunklen, konnte ich nur Schemen von ihm ausmachen. Ich wehrte mich nicht, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich von dieser Situation halten sollte. Plötzlich küsste er mich und ich verfiel beinahe in einen Schockzustand. Noch niemals zuvor hatte mich jemand geküsst und nun das! Aus einer plötzlich aufwallend Panik heraus schaffte ich es ihn fortzustoßen, in meiner Angst wandte ich mich von ihm ab und taumelte auf den Gang. Gerade als ich meine Sachen wieder bei einander hatte und weg wollte, verankerte sich eine starke Hand in meinen, damals noch schwarzen Haaren und zog mich wieder zurück. „Warum plötzlich so ängstlich Randor, so nervös bist du nicht mal, wenn Freezer im Thronsaal anwesend ist." Hauchte er mir erneut ins Ohr und endlich erkannte ich seine Stimme. Es war Karnak der Stellvertreter des Kommandanten der Palastwache. Karnak war ein sehr gut aussehender, starker und vor allem von allen sehr begehrter Krieger, ich wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet an mir Interesse zeigte. Plötzlich fuhr Karnak mit seinen Händen über meine Körper, aber er wollte mir nichts tun, ich spürte das Er nur tasten wollte, wie ich gebaut war. Wie gelähmt ließ ich zu das Er mich so ungestört begutachten konnte und erst als er mich zu sich herumwirbelte, brachte ich wieder einen Laut heraus. „Wie ich es erwartet hatte, bist du nicht ganz so muskulös wie die Krieger Randor, aber es gibt etwas an dir, was mich vollkommen fasziniert. Dein Auftreten, dein Blick, wenn du einer Verhandlung lauschst, dass alles ist so anders als bei der Kriegerelite. So anders das Ich dich schon seit geraumer Zeit begehre Randor, du weckst in mir den Wunsch dich zu beschützen und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Um so schmerzlicher ist es für mich, dass du für nichts und niemanden auch nur einen Gedanken zu haben scheinst!"

Irgendwas in seiner Stimme bewegte mich dazu ihm zu antworten:

„Karnak ich hatte keine Ahnung, die meisten Krieger begegnen mir mit verachtenden Blicken, weil ich nicht kämpfe da ignoriere ich andere Blicke eben auch." Doch Karnak schien mit dieser Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein, denn er zog mich plötzlich sehr eng an sich. So eng das Ich jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln spüren konnte und ich spürte das beben seines Herzens. „Du solltest dich mehr öffnen Randor, es ist nicht gut die ganze Welt zu ignorieren, nur weil man ein paar Mal schief angesehen worden ist."

Bei diesen Worten zog er mich hinaus auf den Hauptgang und ins Licht, so das ich ihn endlich ansehen konnte. Karnak war ein sehr hochgewachsener Krieger, mit markelosen Muskeln und bronzefarbener Haut. Aus einem seiner Kämpfe hatte eine Narbe davon getragen die von seiner linken Stirnseite, bis in die Mitte der linken Wange verlief. Aus Erzählungen wusste ich das ihn diese Verletzung beinahe seine linkes Augenlicht gekostet hatte, aber diese Narbe entstellte ihn nicht, nein sie ließ ihn geheimnisvoll und gleichzeitig gefährlich erscheinen. Fast der gesamte weibliche Hofstaat war hinter Karnak her und ausgerechnet ich war in sein Augenmerk gefallen. So richtig wollte mir das noch nicht in den Kopf, aber als er mich ein weiteres Mal küsste, wehrte ich mich nicht sondern öffnete sogar einladend meinen Mund. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, erforschte er meinen Mund und als wir uns atemlos wieder von einander lösten, sah er mir noch lange in die Augen. „Scheint als wärst du mir immerhin nicht ganz abgeneigt Randor und ich bitte dich, denk mal über meine Worte nach." Damit verließ er mich und ich kehrte, noch immer ziemlich verdattert in meine Kammer zurück. Die darauf folgenden Tage, nein sogar Wochen hatte ich viel Arbeit, so das ich noch weniger als sonst aus meiner Kammer herauskam. Es war deshalb so viel Arbeit geworden, weil ich mich seit diesem Vorfall nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren konnte. Ständig spuckte mir Karnaks Gesicht durch den Kopf und seltsamerweise begann mein Herz dabei immer schneller zu schlagen, so das Ich sogar meine Arbeit unterbrechen musste, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Es war ähnlich wie bei dir und Kakarott. Karnak hatte in mir seinen Partner erkannt nur hatte ich ihn noch nicht erkannt. Nun nach langer Zeit und sehr viel schlaflosen Nächten hatte ich es endlich geschafft meiner Arbeit Herr zu werden und als auch noch der König mit seiner besten Truppe abreiste um einen Auftrag für Freezer persönlich zu erledigen wusste ich das ein paar freie Tage auf mich zukommen würden. Ich kehrte für zwei Tage nach Hause zurück, um mich mit meiner Mutter über meine wirren Gedanken zu unterhalten. Sie hatte damals schneller als ich verstanden, was los war und schickte mich zum Palast zurück und als hätte sie es geahnt empfing mich Karnak am Palasttor. „Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg Randor?" Kam es gerade von ihm heraus. Ich schluckte leicht und wollte mit der Antwort, ich hätte viel Arbeit schon wieder verschwinden, als er mich erneut aufhielt. Er hielt mich erneut fest an sich gedrückt und hob ab, jeder Befreiungsversuch meinerseits war zwecklos und Karnak ließ mich erst los, als er mit mir auf einer kleinen, ungestörten Lichtung im Wald ankam. „Was soll das Karnak?" Fauchte ich ihn an, wusste aber gleich das, dass ein Fehler gewesen war. Er verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige und ich landete rücklings im Gras. Ans Aufstehen war nicht zu denken, denn schneller als ich hätte reagieren könnten war Karnak über mir und unsere Blick kreuzten sich erneut. „Randor, ich habe dir vor einiger Zeit gestanden, was ich für dich empfinde und hatte gehofft, das würde dich ein wenig öffnen. Aber meine Worte hatten genau den gegenteiligen Effekt. Seit Wochen habe ich nichts mehr von dir gesehen oder gehört. Warum? Bin ich dir so zu wieder, dann sag es mir bitte! Wenn du mich absolut abstoßend und ekel erregend findest dann sag es mir jetzt, denn das ist mir lieber als diese Ungewissheit?"

Ich schluckte, als Karnak mir das so offen ins Gesicht sagte und wusste nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Ich fand ihn auf gar keinen Fall abstoßend, im Gegenteil Karnak war der Inbegriff eines Kriegers. Stark, intelligent, geschickt und wie ich nun feststellen, musste auch geduldig und Wortgewand. Zum ersten Mal appellierte ich an meine eigene Stärke und atmete tief durch, dann sah ich Karnak fest an, um ihm meine Antwort zu geben: „Du bist mir keines falls zu wieder, im Gegenteil Karnak. Du bist das von dem wohl jeder träumt und seit ich weiß, wie es in etwa in dir aussieht, nämlich das Du gar nicht der Macho bist, für den ich dich immer gehalten habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hatte so viel Arbeit, weil ich ständig in meinen Aufgaben innehalten musste, um mein klopfendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Ich glaube ich habe auch Gefühle für dich!" Obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte stark zu klingen, war ich zum Schluss hin immer leiser geworden, denn irgendwie hatte ich immer noch Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen, doch Karnaks lächeln bewies mir das Gegenteil. „Du hast mich ehrlich für einen Macho gehalten," lachte er und zog mich, soweit hoch das Wir voreinander im Gras saßen. „Ein wenig hast du Recht Randor, ich hab mich teilweise so gegeben um die ganzen Hühner auf dem Hof loszuwerden, denn als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich das jemanden gefunden hatte mit dem Ich meine Leben teilen wollte. Ich will niemanden der unterwürfig ist oder mit dem ich ständig um die Dominanz kämpfen muss, ich möchte jemanden der eine eigenständige Meinung hat und bei dem ich weis das Es egal sein wird, wer dominant ist." Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum es ausgerechnet diese Worte waren, die den Damm in mir brechen ließen, aber als ich Karnak in diesem Moment erneut ansah, konnte ich nicht anders als ihn zu küssen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und verlangte seine Lippen. Er schenkte mir diesen Kuss nur zu gerne und auch seine Arme schlangen sich schützend um mich und von diesem Moment an wusste ich das Ich ich Karnak liebte. Es war nicht nötig es ihm zu sagen, er wusste es auch so, denn als wir uns voneinander lösten, hatte er eine Träne im Auge und mit einem Nicken waren wir uns einig. Die darauf folgenden Wochen und Monate waren einfach herrlich. Sobald Karnak Dienstschluss hatte, kam er immer zu in meine Kammer und sah mir bei meiner Arbeit zu. Oft massierte er mir meine verspannten Schultern oder lenkte mich auch mal ganz von meiner Arbeit ab. Ein halbes Jahr verbrachten wir so zusammen, dann machte Karnak mir einen Heiratsantrag und ich stimmte sofort zu. Seine Familie war anfangs nicht so begeister als sie mich das erste Mal sahen, aber nach dem sie erfahren hatten wer mein Vater war gaben auch sie ihren Segen zu der Hochzeit. Die Zeremonie ist schon damals genauso abgelaufen wie deine Hochzeit Vegeta. Nur das Ich praktisch deinen Part eingenommen hatte.

Nach der Hochzeit folgten fünf sehr Ruhige oder sagen wir eher routinierte Jahre. Der alte König wagte es nicht sich gegen Freezer aufzulehnen und somit gingen die Saiyajins weiter dem reinigen von Planeten nach. Ich war sehr erleichter darüber das Karnak zur Palastwache gehörte und nur selten von Saiya fort musste. Doch auch wenn er nur kurz fort war, hatte ich unheimliche Angst um ihn. Um so glücklicher war ich natürlich, wenn er zurückkehrte denn nach solchen Missionen waren die Nächte mit ihm immer am intensivsten. Mittlerweile war ich 26 und Karnak 32 und als er von seiner letzten Mission zurückkehrte eröffnete er mir das Er sich Kinder wünschte. Ich wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber ich hatte mir auch schon immer Nachkommen gewünscht, somit nutzen wir meinen Zyklus im 26 Lebensjahr aus. Anfangs war es uns wohl nicht vergönnt denn egal, was wir anstellten, ich wurde einfach nicht schwanger. Der Tiefpunkt des Jahres war damit allerdings noch nicht erreicht. Auf einer Mission zu einem Planeten, auf dem eigentlich nur geringwertiger Widerstand erwartet wurde, gerieten unsere Leute in einen Hinterhalt, was zu Folge hatte, das Karnak seinen Vater und seinen Bruder und ich einen meiner Brüder verlor. Die Trauer darüber traf Karnak sehr und anfangs hatte er nichts mehr als Rachegedanken im Kopf. Seine Augen waren auf einmal so voll Hass, dass sogar ich Angst vor ihm bekam und als ich ihn deshalb eines Abends abwies, kam es fast zur Katastrophe. Ich wollte meinen zärtlichen Geliebten wiederhaben und wollte so nicht mit ihm schlafen, aber Karnak war das an diesem Abend egal. Nach einem Streit packte er mich und warf mich grob aufs Bett. Schneller als alles, was ich bisher kannte, hatte er mir meine Kleidung vom Körper gerissen und fing an mich überall zu küssen. Die Küsse waren sehr grob und so wehrte ich mich heftig dagegen. Schläge und Bisse waren seine Antwort, so lange, bis ich ruhig war. Obwohl ich es an diesem Abend nicht wollte, brachte er meinen Körper dazu ihn zu wollen. Erst als er brutal in mich eindrang und ich qualvoll aufschrie und mir die Tränen aus den Augen schossen schien er wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Er fuhr aus mir heraus und taumelte nach hinten. Von seinem Gewicht befreit wollte ich nichts anderes, als einfach zu verschwinden, aber etwas hielt mich auf. Karnak weinte! Das erste Mal in meinem Leben sah ich ihn weinen. Aus einem Impuls heraus ging ich zu ihm und zog ihn in meine Arme. Seine liebevollen Entschuldigungen und sein ehrlicher Blick ließen es nicht zu das Ich ihm länger böse war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit, die Trauer unterdrückt doch nun ließ, er sie endlich heraus. Lange hielten wir uns eng umschlungen, redeten aber kein Wort und plötzlich als hätte uns irgendjemand ein Zeichen gegeben, begannen wir uns zu küssen. Karnak trug mich vorsichtig zum Bett zurück und verwöhnte mich auf unglaubliche Weise. Als er nach einem langen Vorspiel erneut in mich eindrang, spürte ich keinen Schmerz mehr, nur noch meine Liebe zu Karnak erfüllte mich. Diese Nacht vergesse ich niemals, tja und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatten sich meine Augen golden gefärbt. Nicht nur Karnaks Lebensgeister wurden durch diese Schwangerschaft wiedererweckt, nein auch die unserer verbliebenen Familien Mitglieder. Die Schwangerschaft eines Saiyajins dauert immer 6 Monate, egal ob Mann oder Frau. Für Männer ist die Schwangerschaft mit mehr Risiken verbunden, da sich der Körper viel mehr umstellen muss, als der einer Frau, aber das war mir egal. Karnak war nun noch öfter um mich als sonst und machte einfach alles, um mir diese Monate zu erleichtern. Ab dem vierten Monat wirst du nämlich mit einigen Rückenschmerzen zu kämpfen haben das kann ich dir versprechen, aber das ist eigentlich auch schon das schlimmste. Ansonsten werden sich deine Essgewohnheiten erheblich verändern und mit Vollendung des vierten Monats darfst du nicht mehr trainieren, um das Kind nicht zu gefährden. Dein Bauch wird nicht so sehr wie der einer Frau anschwellen, dennoch wird er dich in deinen Bewegungen erheblich einschränken. Allerdings kommt es wie bei allen Dingen auf einen selbst an, denn ich habe schon Saiyajins gesehen, die während einer Schwangerschaft, alles Mögliche durchmachen mussten. Von ungewöhnlichen Hautverfärbungen, über juckende Ausschläge bis hin zur dauerhaften Übelkeit und wenn so etwas auftrat, dann nur bei einem Männlichen Saiyajin. Es hängt mit den Umstellungen des Körpers zusammen, je nach dem wie gut ein männlicher Körper die Schwangerschaft annimmt oder eben nicht, aber das waren wirklich nur Ausnahmefälle. Was jedoch wirklich interessant wird, ist, wenn sich ab dem dritten Monat der Bauch ausbildet. Bei einer Frau scheint es trotz allem perfekt in eine Linie zu passen, aber selbst ich, der einmal schwanger war, empfinde es immer noch etwas ungewöhnlich, aber auch als etwas Besonderes einen Mann mit Babybauch zu sehen, auch wenn er wie gesagt nicht so ausgeprägt ist wie bei einer Frau. Allerdings gibt es ganz wenige Außnahmefälle bei denen sich der Bauch eines Mannes fast weiterausbildet als bei einer Frau, aber das ist seit mehr als 200 Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen, also wird sich er alles ohne Schwierigkeiten verlaufen.

Meine Schwangerschaft verlief jedoch ohne nennenswerte Probleme und da Karnak immer an meiner Seite war, hatte ich auch keine Angst vor der Geburt. Einen Tag bevor das Kind kommt bildet sich an der Unterseite deines Bauches ein Hautspalt, dieser bricht auf, wenn das Kind zur Welt möchte und verheilt anschließend wieder ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. So kamen auch meine Söhne Ridor und Kenor zur Welt. Niemand hatte erwartet das ein Mann Zwillinge zur Welt bringen würde, aber ich bekam zwei Söhne und sie waren schon bei ihrer Geburt erstaunlich stark. Karnak war unendlich Stolz auf mich und natürlich auch über seine beiden Sprösslinge und meine Mutter erst. Sie war von den beiden gar nicht mehr wegzukriegen. Ridor und Kenor entwickelten sich prächtig. Für mich jedoch war es schade, das beide den Weg ihres Vaters einschlugen und Krieger werden wollten, aber ich hinderte sie nicht daran. Karnak war ein strenger aber auch gerechter Lehrer und so waren die beiden schnell sehr viel stärker als ich. Sie wurden in der Akademie der Armee aufgenommen und erzielten beide Bestleistungen. Ihre Kindheitsjahre und die in denen Sie noch auf die Akademie gingen waren für mich die schönsten Jahre in meinem Leben. Ich hatte meinen Geliebten, meine Kinder und eine Arbeit, die ich liebte. Auch wenn Ridor und Kenor mir etliche Streiche gespielt haben und es teilweise wirklich geschafft haben mich zur Verzweiflung zu bringen so möchte ich keinen Tag mit ihnen missen. Denn egal, wie viel Schabernack sie auch mit mir oder auch ihrem Vater trieben, ihrer Liebe konnten wir uns immer sicher sein.

Dann kam jedoch der Tag, an dem sie zu ihrer ersten Mission geschickt wurden. Gott ich hatte so viel Angst um die Zwei und ich wollte nichts anderes, als sie aus diesem Raumschiff zerren und sie wieder nach Hause zu holen. Doch sie kehrten wohlbehalten wieder zurück und grinsten mich jedes Mal frech an, frei nach dem Motto: „Du dachtest wohl wir schaffen das nicht!" Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt oft von meiner ganzen Familie getrennt zu sein, denn wenn die beiden für Freezer unterwegs waren und Karnak mit dem König, blieb mir für gewisse Zeit nur die Einsamkeit. Umso größer war jedoch die Freude, wenn sie wieder da waren. Dann kam die Zeit das ein neuer König den Thron bestieg, aber auch dieser König brachte nicht die erhoffte Wendung für die Saiyajins. Karnak wurde zum Befehlshaber der Palastwache ernannt und konnte sich seine Schichten nun so einteilen, dass er nun mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen konnte und meine beiden Lausbuben, bekamen eigene Kommandos und Truppen zugeteilt. Alles in allem war meine Familie in der Hinsicht sehr erfolgreich. Ich genoss jede freie Minute, die ich mit ihnen verbringen konnte, liebte mich mit Karnak so oft ich konnte und liebte das Leben. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem mich die Nachricht erreichte, das eine Truppe der Saiyajins in einen Hinterhalt geraten war. Ridor und Kenor waren seit langem Mal wieder gemeinsam auf einer Mission aber das war diesmal ihr, mein und Karnaks Verhängnis. Ausnahmslos alle Saiyajins dieser Truppe wurden getötet und somit auch meine beiden Söhne. Wir trugen es mit Fassung und erhielten sogar eine Auszeichnung für den Heldenmut unserer Söhne, aber all das könnte sie mir nicht zurückbringen. Ohne unseren gemeinsamen Halt, hätte wohl keiner von uns diesen Schicksalsschlag überlebt und so ging das Leben weiter. Dennoch Karnak und mir war deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr wir unter dem Verlust litten. Wir spielten auch mit dem Gedanken noch einmal Kinder zu zeugen, aber dafür saß dieser Schmerz einfach zu tief. Aber zu meinem Leidwesen sollte das nicht die letzte Tragödie gewesen sein. Nur ein halbes Jahr später, als Karnak mit dem König unterwegs war, wurde deren Raumschiff sabotiert und stürzte ab. Die halbe Besatzung starb, der König und ein paar wenige überlebten schwer verletzt. Auch Karnak wurde schwer verletzt nach Saiya zurückgebracht. Er hatte den König schützen wollen und wurde unter einem Stahlträger eingeklemmt, welcher ihm letztendlich das Rückrad gebrochen hatte. Es bestand keine Chance auf Heilung und durch eine Wundinfektion verschlechterte sich sein Zustand rapide. Ich verbrachte jede Sekunde an seinem Bett, stille Tränen der Trauer und Verzweiflung liefen mir unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das meine Seele in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch gefallen war, aus dem sie nicht mehr herauskommen wollte. 14 Tage verbrachte ich so an Karnaks Seite und am 15 Tag kam Karnak noch einmal zu sich. Er entschuldigte sich bei mir, dass ich durch ihn soviel leiden musste und sagte immer wieder er wäre nur noch durch mich an das Leben gebunden, aber er wollte nicht in die nächste Welt gehen, da er mich nicht mitnehmen wollte. Verstehst du Vegeta, unsere Seelen waren verbunden, so wie deine und Kakarotts. Wäre Karnak einfach gestorben, hätte das auch meinen Tod bedeutet, deshalb entschloss er sich dazu seinen Lebensgeist auf mich zu übertragen, damit ich am Leben bleiben konnte. Für Saiyajins die verbunden sind gibt es nur diese eine Möglichkeit zu verhindern das auch der Partner stirbt. Er gibt sämtliche geistige bzw. spirituelle Energie an seinen Partner ab um auf Gewisse weise bei ihm zu bleiben, aber man hat nur einen einzigen Versuch und geht auch nur etwas schief bedeutet das für beide den sofortigen Tod. Karnak gelang es jedoch und als unser Bund in mir komplett war, starb er. Trotz der Verschmelzung unserer Energien wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben und mein Geist verfiel in tiefe Trauer. Karnak war immer noch bei mir, aber er konnte mich nicht mehr Berühren mich nicht küssen, mir keine Stütze mehr sein und darüber Hinweg verzweifelte ich.

Ich zog mich von allem zurück und ließ niemanden mehr an mich heran. So verbrachte ich viele Jahre in Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit. Erst als sich der Tag von Karnaks Tod zum neunten Mal jährte, schaffte ich es das erste Mal an sein Grab zu kommen. Zu meiner Überraschung, war der damalige König auch dort, er war in Begleitung seines Sohnes Kakarott. Als sie den Ruheplatz von Karnak verlassen hatten, wandte ich mich dem Grab zu. Was es war, weiß ich bis heute nicht, aber irgendwas an diesem Tag sorgte dafür das alles von mir abfiel, ich erzählte Karnak an seiner Ruhestätte von meinen einsamen Jahren, dem Hass, der Verzweiflung, ich redete mir einfach alles von der Seele und als ich nach Stunden das Grab wieder verlies, wartet der König am Rand des Friedhofes auf mich. Er berichtet mir, dass Karnak sehr viel über mich erzählt hatte und das er mich wieder am Hof haben wollte, er wollte Karnaks Andenken in Ehren halten und bat mich deshalb ein Gedicht über sein Leben zu schreiben. Zuerst wollte ich ablehnen, aber ein seltsamer Blick, der mir vom Prinzen geschenkt wurde, hielt mich davon ab und ich sollte schon bald erfahren warum. Nach meiner Ankunft im Palast musste ich viel Geschichte aufarbeiten, aber das tat mir richtig gut und mit neuem Mut und einem geistigen Beschützer begann ich mit den ersten Schritten für diese Bibliothek. Immer wieder erhielt ich dabei Besuch von Kakarott, er war dir sehr ähnlich, wissbegierig und ich lehrte ihn alles, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste. Nach Jahren vertraute Kakarott mir ein Geheimnis an. Er sagte, er habe die Grenzen der Saiyajins überwunden und sei ein Super Saiyajin geworden und sobald er König wäre, würde er versuchen Freezer zu stürzen. Auch wenn ich wenig Hoffnung hatte das, dieses Unternehmen erfolgreich war so fand er in mir einen treuen Helfer. Denn, egal ob es darum ging, Informationen zu erhalten, weiterzugeben oder ihm ein Alibi zu verschaffen ich half ihm bei allem. Am Tag als Kakarott zum König ernannt wurde kündigte er den Saiyajins schon an das Es bald einige Veränderungen geben würde und er hielt Wort. Es dauerte noch ein Jahr, aber dann forderte er Freezer tatsächlich heraus und zu unserem Schutz tat er diese, während er auf Visite bei Freezer war. Aus Erzählungen weiß ich, wie heftig der Kampf gewesen sein muss, aber das Beste war natürlich das Freezer unterlag. Endlich waren wir Saiyajins frei, frei von Freezers Ketten und dessen Erniedrigungen. Kakarott wurde groß gefeiert und durch seine weise Planung und voraussicht, konnten nicht nur die treuen Diener von Freezer in die Flucht geschlagen werden, nein auch dessen Bruder und Vater kamen nicht gegen den ersten Super Saiyajin der Geschichte an. Dennoch blieben wir Saiyajins ein Kriegervolk und somit musste unsere Kraft gebändigt werden. Durch unsere Brutalität war es auch für den König sehr schwer die ersten Bündnisse zu knüpfen und er musste sich vielen Anfeindungen erwehren. Dennoch meisterte er diese Jahre und ich hielt alles in meinen Büchern fest. Meiner Ansicht nach verbesserte sich das Leben und sehr langsam passten sich die Saiyajins ihrem neuen Leben an. Das Einzige was aufrecht erhalten blieb, war die Klasseneinteilung und das war auch gut. Wäre Kakarott zu radikal mit seinen Veränderungen gewesen, dann hätten sie nämlich niemals funktionieren können.

Doch während dieser Jahre wurde ich gezeichnet, erst durch die hohen Verluste, dann die Einsamkeit und letztendlich den Stress, den ich hatte, als ich Kakarott bei seinen Wegen unterstützte. Ich bekam einige Falten, aber das ungewhönlichste waren meine Haare. Diese hatten trotz all dieser Jahre immer ihre schwarze Farbe beibehalten. Erst mit meinem 151 Geburtstag, färbten sie sich praktisch über Nacht weis. Bardock war damals noch ein Baby und somit kennt er mich auch nur mit weisen Haaren. Anfangs war diese seltsame und vor allem auch überraschende Färbung auf Verwirrung gestoßen, bei mir, beim König und natürlich auch bei anderen Saiyajins. Ein damaliger Küchenjunge stellte mir die entscheidende Frage, nämlich, wie alt ich sei. Noch kein Saiyajin vor mir hatte ein Alter von 151 Jahren erreicht. In sehr alten Legenden, deren Ursprung nicht einmal ich bestimmen kann wurde immer erwähnt das Saiyajins sehr, sehr langlebig wären. Da wir aber als Krieger lebten und unser Tod fast immer durch einen Kampf vorprogrammiert war hatte es noch keinen gegeben der es so weit gebracht hatte. Ich aber war kein Krieger und besaß noch dazu die schützende Lebenskraft meines Gefährten, deshalb nahmen wir das auch als Antwort an. Ob nicht doch etwas anderes dahinter steckt, weiß ich nicht, denn heute gibt es schon ein paar Saiyajins die das 151 Lebensjahr überschritten haben und deren Haare sich nicht verfärbt haben. Normalerweise bleibt ein Saiyajin mit seiner äußerlichen Entwicklung einmal in seinem Leben stehen und bleibt so bis zu seinem Tod, bei mir gab es wohl noch mal einen Alterungsschub und dann blieb ich endgültig stehen, aber mit Sicherheit kann ich das nicht sagen. Du siehst also Vegeta, ein Leben kann sehr, sehr lang werden. Es wird von Freude und leid geprägt sein und dennoch wird es weitergehen. Denn eines ist mal sicher ich bin jetzt 220 Jahre alt und keiner weis, wie alt Saiyajins wirklich werden können.

Dennoch bin ich stolz darauf, denn durch dieses Alter hatte ich nicht nur die Chance die größten Veränderungen unserer Geschichte mitzuerleben, nein ich war ein Teil davon und seit Kakarott den Thron bestiegen hatte, war ich auch nicht mehr einsam. Wir wurden sehr, sehr gute Freunde und ich erlebte das Aufwachsen seines Sohnes Bardocks. Er war ein frecher Kerl, der erst spät lernte, mit Disziplin an eine Aufgabe heranzugehen. Dennoch lernte er es und mauserte sich zu einem wirklich prächtigen Thronfolger. Zu unser aller Schock musste er jedoch schon mit 19 Jahren den Thron besteigen, denn Kakarott war einer unbekannten Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen. Niemand wusste, wo er sich diesen Virus oder was immer es war eingefangen hatte und so hilflos waren wir auch. Nicht einmal die besten Heiler, die herbeigeholt wurden, waren in der Lage ein Gegenmittel zu finden und somit erlag Kakarott diesem Heimtückischen etwas. Bardock war damals tief bestürzt und suchte oft meinen Rat und meine Geborgenheit. Genau wie für Kakarott, war ich auch für ihn zum engsten vertrauten und auch zum „Großvater" geworden und so war es nur natürlich das Wir unseren Schmerz teilten. Dann lernte er Cauli und deinen Vater Vejita kennen. Cauli und Bardock verliebten sich auf den ersten Blick in einander und in Vejita hatte Bardock einen Freund gefunden, mit dem er Trainieren und auch reden konnte. Dein Vater war ein sehr ruhiger und beharrliche Mann Vegeta, aber er hatte etwas an sich das einen sofort in seinen Bann schlug und was noch wichtiger war, er war absolut treu. Umso mehr schmerzte es Bardock, als er ihn wegen seiner Liebe verbannen musste. Er hatte Vejita damals sogar angeboten ihn zu verstecken, aber das wollte dein Vater nicht. Seine Liebe war einfach von anderen getötet worden und er wollte nicht sein ganzes Leben im Geheimen verbringen. Er sagte damals, es gäbe noch etwas sehr Wichtiges in seinem Leben, das er schützen müsste und heute bin ich mir sicher das Er dich damit gemeint hat. Keiner von uns, nicht einmal Bardock wusste von deiner Existenz und wie Bardock dir ja bereits erzählt hat, ließ er nach deinem Vater suchen, als er es geschafft hatte die Klassen aufzuheben, aber das Schicksal wollte das Vejita nie mehr zurück kehrte, dafür kamst du zu uns zurück und ich persönlich werte das als ein sehr, sehr gutes Omen. 

-Vegeta-

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich Randor fasziniert zugehört. Sein Leben war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, deswegen bewunderte ich ihn jetzt um so mehr. Seinen Partner zu verlieren und nun doch noch so alt zu werden, das Leben zu meistern und allem was da kommt zu trotzen, das war bewundernswert. Schließlich machte ich mir auch so meine Gedanken um mich, würde es mit mir und Kakarott genauso wunderbar werden, von meinem jetzigen Standpunkt würde ich sagen: Ja!

Denn auch Randors Geschichte zeigte mir, wenn zwei Saiyajins füreinander bestimmt sind, gehören sie auf ewig zusammen. Eines interessiert mich aber noch.

„Randor, du sagtest eine Schwangerschaft entwickelt sich beim Mann genauso wie bei einer Frau, nur das, dass Ganze weiter in seinem Inneren stattfindet und deswegen der Bauch, nach außen hin nicht so riesig wird, aber wie ist es mit dem Füttern der Kinder, das geschieht bei einem Mann doch ganz bestimmt mit der Flasche oder?"

Doch Randor schüttelte den Kopf!  
"Nein Vegeta, auch bei dir wird sich Milch für das Baby innerhalb deiner Brust entwickeln, dass wird allerdings auch dazu führen das Du gerade im oberen Körperbereich sehr, sehr empfindlich sein wirst!"

„Empfindlich, in wie fern?"

„In allen Dingen, du wirst Schmerz in der Brust intensiver wahrnehmen aber zum Beispiel auch zärtliche Berührungen von Kakarott. Wenn du diese Zeit richtig nutzt, kannst du ein paar unglaubliche Sinneserfahrungen machen."

Sinneserfahrungen, nettes Wort, aber es machte mich auch neugierig und gegen Berührungen von Kakarott hatte ich weis Gott nichts einzuwenden und vor Schmerzen würde er mich sicher auch bewahren. Alles in allem hatte mir Randors Geschichte doch einen Teil meiner Angst genommen und ich war so wirklich schon gespannt, was nun alles auf mich zukam. Sechs Monate das war keine lange Zeit, also müsste ich die ersten Auswirkungen eigentlich schnell zu spüren bekommen.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken das Ich gar nicht richtig wahrnahm wie Randor aufstand und zu seinem Teeschrank ging. Kurz schien er etwas zu suchen, kehrt dann aber mit einer Dose zu mir zurück.

„Die meisten Saiyajins werden gerade in den ersten Wochen von unheimlicher Übelkeit gequält und ich denke daran wirst du auch nicht vorbeikommen." Begann er, als er sich wieder zu mir setzte. „Aber ich hab hier was für dich." Damit überreichte er mir die Dose. Beim Öffnen erkannte ich sofort das Es einer seiner Tees war und auf eine Antwort nach meiner Frage warum, musste ich auch gar nicht lange warten. „Das ist Arenda Tee, ich habe das Rezept dafür vor ungefähr 100 Jahren in einem alten Buch gefunden. Nimm eine Tasse zu dir, wenn dir Übel wird, er beruhigt dein Inneres so das Du dich nicht übergeben musst oder Ähnliches!"  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an, ich hasste es mich übergeben zu müssen und hoffte jetzt das der Tee auch wirklich half sollte mir schlecht werden. Randor schien meine Gedanken erneut zu erahnen. „Keine Sorge, der Tee hat sich bewehrt. Jeder der ihn auf meine Empfehlung hin zu sich genommen hat musste sich nicht mehr übergeben. Allerdings werde ich noch ein wenig davon herstellen müssen, die Menge in der Tasse dürfte nämlich gerade noch für sechs oder sieben Tassen reichen. Aber die Zeit reicht aus, um ihn neu zusammenzustellen."

„Danke Randor, ich glaube langsam ohne dich wüsste ich gar nicht, was ich zu machen hätte," antwortet ich lächelnd, aber Randor winkte nur ab.

„Ich helfe gerne Vegeta."

Ich konnte nicht anders als Randor einfach weiter anzulächeln. Er war mindestens so besorgt um mich wie Kakarott und er hatte sehr viel Erfahrung, noch ein paar Gründe, warum ich mich bei ihm so wohl fühlte. Plötzlich hatte ich einen weiteren Gedanken im Kopf, wie ich darauf kam weiß ich nicht mehr genau, aber irgendwie schien es mir wichtig: „Randor, sag gab es in der Königsfamilie schon mal ein komplett männliches Pärchen? Ich meine du hast immer nur von den Königen gesprochen, wer waren denn die Partner an deren Seite?"  
Einen Moment schien Randor zu überlegen. „Stimmt du hast recht, aber ich beantworte dir diese Frage gerne. Die Gemahlin von Bardock kennst du ja. Kakarott hatte tatsächlich einen männlichen Gefährten, sein Name war Brench. Die beiden waren auch so eng mit einander verbunden das Brench, Kakarott in den Tod folgte. Kakarotts Vater hieß Vigo und seine Gemahlin Alanta und davor der König, unter dem auch ich zuerst gedient hatte, war Raasch. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Gemahlin mit dem Namen Rina. Von den Königen davor kann ich dir leider nichts sagen, da der Geschichtsschreiber vor mir nicht so sorgfältig bei seiner Arbeit war und die wenigen Dokumente, auf denen noch Daten weit zurück verfolgt werden konnten, vielen vor langer Zeit einem Feuer im Palast zu Opfer. Dennoch weiß ich das männliche Gefährten der Könige nicht so oft gesehen waren wie Weibliche. Ich würde den Grund dafür in der Mentalität der Saiyajins sehen. Vor Kakarott waren wir ja nur das Kriegervolk und kein Krieger wollte freiwillig eine Schwangerschaft auch sich nehmen, das überlies man dann doch lieber den Frauen und ich denke das sich diese Einstellung sogar noch bis heute in vielen Köpfen verankert ist, aber Gott sei Dank hat sich in den letzten Jahren viel geändert so das es mittlerweile auch deutlich mehr schwangere Männer gibt." Ich nickte. Alte Bräuche und Gewohnheiten konnte man nur schwer und dann sehr langsam ablegen, da war es kein wunder das sich einige immer noch viel auf ihren Status einbildeten, so wie Broli. Aber diese Gedanken vertrieb ich sofort wieder aus meinem Kopf, dass letzte, was ich jetzt wollte, war an dieses Ekelpaket denken zu müssen. Deshalb lehnte ich mich ein wenig zurück und ließ meinen Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen. Ich genoss gerade die herrlich ruhe, als ein leises Quietschen meinen Blick zur Tür zog. Kakarott kam lächelnd herein. „Hallo ihr beiden," sagte er lächelnd und kam auf mich zu. Er ließ sich neben mich sinken und ich bekam sofort einen zärtlichen Kuss als Begrüßung.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt euch nicht gelangweilt."

Randor und ich schüttelten darauf gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nein, Randor hat mich wieder viel über die Geschichte gelehrt, besonders über das Leben im Palast und auch über das deiner Vorfahren."

„Das war bestimmt sehr interessant," meinte Kakarott daraufhin und ich lehnte mich lächelnd an ihn. Er strich mir langsam über die Arme und fuhr die Konturen meiner Kinnlinie nach, was dazu führte das Ich schon bald leise schnurrte.

Eine Weile saßen wir so noch zusammen, bevor Kakarott mit seinen Streicheleinheiten endete und mich langsam wieder munter machte.

„Gehen wir nach oben und genießen noch ein wenig den Tag." Schlug er vor. Ich nickte und stand langsam mit ihm auf, dann wandte ich mich aber zuerst noch mal an Randor.

„Danke für den schönen Nachmittag."

„Immer wieder gerne Vegeta, aber nun nach oben mit euch, frische Luft tut dir mit Sicherheit gut."

Nickend nahm ich die Dose mit dem Tee an mich und verließ, Arm in Arm mit Kakarott die Bibliothek. Der Tag neigte sich schon so langsam dem Ende zu und ich war doch überrascht, wie lange ich bei Randor gewesen war. Der Himmel begann sich nämlich schon rot zu färben und kündigte somit den Untergang der Sonne an. Gemeinsam spazierten wir noch etwas durch den Palastgarten. Am großen Brunnen trafen wir auf Kakarotts Eltern, diese Genossen ebenfalls den milden Abend. Bardock stand sofort auf und kam auf uns zu. Kakarott hatte er wohl schon beglückwünscht, da er mich sofort in seine Arme schloss.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Vegeta," flüsterte er mir sanft zu und seinen Worten konnte ich wahren Stolz heraushören. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und anschließend setzten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Rand des Brunnen und genossen den Sonnenuntergang. Zusammen gingen wir anschließend noch in den Speisesaal, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Danach zogen Kakarott und ich uns in unser Gemach zurück. Durch die geöffneten Balkontüren, wehte denn ganzen Abend noch eine herrlich milde Luft herein und versorgte uns mit angenehm frischen Düften von außen. Kakarott ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir durch eine Massage erneut eine Entspannung zu verschaffen und so war ich schon bald eingeschlafen. Ich spürte gerade noch, wie sich Kakarott an mich kuschelte und seine Arme um mich schlang, danach war ich auch schon in der Traumwelt verschwunden. 

Ende Kapitel 6

So das war ein Kurzüberblick über Randors Leben. Ich hoffe dieser Ausflug in die Vergangenheit meines selbst kreierten Charakters hat Euch gefallen.

An dieser Stelle aber noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle meine lieben Kommischreiber. Es freut mich riesig das die Geschichte doch so viel Anklang findet und es animiert natürlich zum Weiterschreiben. Also wir sehen uns in Kapitel 7.

Eure Sirastar .


	7. Überraschungen

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 7 – Überraschungen

Kakarott-

Seit unserer Hochzeitsnacht und dem Tag danach sind nun schon vier Wochen vergangen. Vier Wochen, in denen mein armer Koi, eine wohl sehr miese Übelkeit über sich ergehen lassen musste. Jeden Morgen erwacht Vegeta mit blassem Gesicht und das Erste was er macht ist ins Bad zu laufen um sich dort zu übergeben. Es dauert meistens fünf bis zehn Minuten, bis er sich dann wieder blicken lässt und dann sieht er oft noch blasser aus. Ich bereite ihm jedes Mal den Tee von Randor zu und es scheint wirklich das Einzige zu sein, was ihm ein wenig Linderung verschafft. Sobald er eine Tasse davon getrunken hat, nimmt seine Haut schon wieder eine gesündere Farbe an und Vegeta kann wieder lächeln. Beim Frühstück wird es dann allerdings mir manchmal übel. Mein Gott, was Vegeta sich für Kombinationen zusammenstellt, da macht sogar mein durchtrainierter Magen Radau. Fisch mit Marmelade, Sahne auf Gurken und solche Sachen, wäh das, passt doch nicht. Meine Eltern lächeln immer nur gelassen und Vater hat mir gesteckt das die Essenszusammenstellungen meiner Mutter mindestens genauso schlimm waren. Ab und an gibt sie Vegeta sogar Tipps und dann wird es echt eklig. Allerdings findet Vegeta meine Gesichter, die ich deswegen beim Essen ziehe, wohl sehr witzig und deswegen grinst und lacht er sehr viel. Das gefällt mir wiederum, da er ein wunderschönes Lachen hat. Dennoch bin ich in letzter Zeit immer heil froh, wenn das Essen fertig ist.

Wir wollten nach dem Frühstück eigentlich nach draußen gehen, als mein Vater uns aufhielt.

„Kakarott, Vegeta wartet bitte noch einen Moment ich hab noch eine Kleinigkeit für Euch, naja eigentlich mehr für Vegeta."  
Trotz das Es für meinen Geliebten war, war ich mindestens genauso neugierig wie er und so setzten wir uns wieder an den Tisch.

Erwartungsvoll sahen wir meinen Vater an und dieser fing zum Glück auch direkt an.

„Da deine Ziehfamilie an deiner Hochzeit leider nicht zugegen sein konnte Vegeta, habe ich die Hochzeit aufzeichnen lassen und diese Aufnahme zu deiner Familie auf der Erde geschickt. Noch dauern interstellare Reisen lange, wie ihr wisst und ich habe gestern Abend erst die Antwort erhalten und ich dachte du würdest es gerne sehen!"  
Dem Gesicht meines Koi's konnte ich klar entnehmen, das Er mehr als nur begeistert war. Vegeta war zwar ein wenig rot geworden, aber dennoch zeigte sich unglaubliche Freude in seinem Gesicht. Ja, so sah ich ihn gerne und aus einem Impuls heraus konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn kurz an mich zu ziehen und zu küssen. 

Vegeta-

Dieser Kuss von Kakarott kam gerade recht, um meine nervösen Sinne zu beruhigen. Papa und Mama hatten eine Aufnahme meiner Hochzeit bekommen! Wie hatten sie darauf reagiert und wie ging es ihnen überhaupt? Solche Fragen und noch viel mehr waren mir in den Kopf geschossen, aber Kakarotts Kuss war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, blickte ich zu Bardock und deutete ihm die Nachricht zu starten.

Daraufhin legte er einen kleinen Würfel auf den Tisch und tippte kurz darauf. Eine Säule aus Licht bildete sich und meine Eltern und Ranko erschienen in Form eines Hologramms. Meine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen, lächelte aber.

_„Hallo Vegeta, wir haben hier gerade eine sehr, sehr interessante Nachricht von deinem Schwiegervater erhalten." _Eröffnete mein Vater die Nachricht.

_„Wie du siehst, ist deine Mutter immer noch zu Tränen gerührt. Wir sind zwar etwas traurig das, dass mit eurer Hochzeit so schnell gegangen ist und das wir deshalb nicht anwesend sein konnten, aber du sahst trotz allem sehr glücklich aus. Richte bitte König Bardock meinen Dank für diese wunderschönen Aufnahmen aus, denn sie bedeuten uns sehr sehr viel." „Mein kleiner Vegeta verheiratet, Schatz ich bin so stolz auf dich. Vor allem auch, deswegen weil du deinem Herzen gefolgt bist, was Besseres hättest du gar nicht tun können." _Warf meine Mutter kurz dazwischen, dann machte sich aber auch Ranko bemerkbar. _„Hey, Brüderchen ich muss sagen du hast ne echt tolle Braut abgegeben. Echt zum Anbeißen! Und ich muss zugeben, als ich dich und auch Kakarott so auf den Aufnahmen gesehen habe, haben mir meine Worte noch mehr Leid getan. Ihr seid für einander geschaffen, das hätte ich Trottel gleich sehen müssen, aber du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder und ich würde alles für dich tun. Deswegen, noch was an dich Kakarott, denn ich nehme mal stark an das ihr euch das gemeinsam anseht. Das Du Vegeta glücklich machst brauche ich nicht zu bezweifeln, aber pass mir ja sehr, sehr gut auf ihn auf. Versprich mir das!" _

Bei diesen Worten warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Koi und dieser nickte zustimmend. Klar würde er auf mich aufpassen, aber das war nun mal Rankos Art und dafür liebte und achtet ich ihn sehr. Nun klinkte sich aber mein Vater wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Aber nun muss sogar ich zugeben, das ich geschockt über das war, was König Bardock uns am Ende der Aufnahme noch mittgeteilt hat. Ich wusste zwar das nicht alles nach den Wegen und Gesetzten verläuft, die hier auf der Erde gelten, aber das ein Mann schwanger werden kann hat uns alle ehrlich umgehauen. Auch das Du es bist der jetzt ein Kind in sich trägt, das in etwas fünf Monaten schon zur Welt kommen wird. Wir waren geschockt, aber wir wünschen dir und Kakarott natürlich alles Glück für das Kind. Immerhin werden wir nun auch Großeltern und das macht uns sehr sehr stolz. Ich hoffe du kommst uns mit dem kleinen Racker dann auch mal besuchen. Dem Baby und auch deinem Gemahl würde die Erde als Urlaubsziel bestimmt gefallen, meinst du nicht!"

„Nichts lieber als das," flüstere Kakarott mir dazwischen kurz ins Ohr.

„Auch habe ich deinem leiblichen Vater endlich die letzte Ehre erweisen können Vegeta. Sein Grab unter der alten Eiche hat nun endlich einen Namen bekommen und obwohl ich die Kultur der Saiyajins leider noch nicht gut kenne und verstehe so bin ich mir sicher, das er auch sehr stolz auf dich wäre. Richte das bitte auch dem König aus, denn sie waren ja sehr gute Freunde."

Ein kurzer Blick zu Bardock verriet mir, das ihm das wirklich viel bedeutete und er dankend nickte. Dann riss Ranko wieder das Wort an sich.

„Hey wenn du uns dann mit dem kleinen Racker besuchen kommst machen wir auch einen Rundritt zu unseren alten Verstecken und genießen mal wieder ein paar gemeinsame Tage draußen, genau wie früher und keine Sorge, dein liebster darf natürlich dabei sein."

Ranko keinerlei Manieren, niemand hätte es sich gewagt so von Kakarott zu reden, wenn er genau weiß, das dieser die Aufnahme auch sehen würde, aber das war eben Ranko, immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Allerdings war selbst auf dem Hologramm der tadelnde Blick meines Vaters leicht zu erkennen.

„Wir wünschen dir in jedem Fall alles gute Vegeta. Besuch uns bitte bald Mal."

„Wir lieben dich Vegeta, vergiss das nie und wünschen dir und auch Prinz Kakarott eine glückliche Ehe."

Damit hatte meine Mutter die Aufnahme beendet und mit einem Winken von den Dreien, verschwamm das Bild und erlosch schließlich. Ich war fast zu Tränen gerührt, Kakarott und sein Vater sie wussten einfach, wie sie mir eine Freude machen konnten. Meine Familie fehlte mir auch sehr, aber die beiden verstanden es wirklich mir alles zu geben, was ich auch von meinen Eltern bekommen hatte und so eine Überraschung als Zusatz war wirklich das Allerschönste. Somit brachte ich auch nicht mehr, als ein leises „Danke" heraus das an die beiden gerichtet war, aber es genügte, da sie genau wussten, was mir solch eine Geste bedeutete.

Anschließend übergab Bardock mir den Holowürfel und ich brachte ihn schnell nach oben in unser Gemach. Als ich wieder nach unten kam, wartete nur noch Kakarott auf mich im Speisesaal.

„Musst du nicht mit deinem Vater auf eine Besprechung?"

Doch zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein mein Liebster der heutige Tag gehört nur uns allein."

Nach diesen Worten nahm Kakarott mich in den Arm und trug mich dorthin zurück, woher ich gerade gekommen war, in unser Gemach. Noch immer etwas überrascht dauerte es einen Moment, bis ich mich in seinen Armen entspannte. Auch wenn er in den letzten vier Wochen noch besorgter um mich war als sonst so hatte er nachmittags fast immer mit Bardock weggemusst und ich war dann wie immer bei Randor, aber heute! Heute war wirklich ein Tag der Überraschungen. Kakarott ließ mich sanft auf unser Bett gleiten und wie aufs Stichwort brachten Diener einen Wagen mit verschiedenen Schüsseln und Ölen darauf. Wieder blickte ich nur verwirrt zu Kakarott und er begegnete mir mit einem unheimlich zärtlichen Blick. „Die ganzen Wochen schon musst du eine unangenehme Übelkeit über dich ergehen lassen mein Liebling, deshalb habe ich mir hier etwas Besonderes für dich ausgedacht. Ein Tag mit vollem Verwöhnprogramm für dich."

Seine leise und dennoch feste Stimme jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und ein Kribbeln machte sich anschließend in meinem Körper breit. Kaum waren die Diener wieder aus der Tür verschwunden begann mein Koi damit, mich von meiner Kleidung zu befreien. Mit seinen tat er dasselbe so das Wir uns ganz nackt gegenüber sassen. Oh, wie ich diesen anblickt, liebte, seine helle Haut, seine starken Muskeln, seine tiefen Augen, die voller Liebe für mich waren. Hätte mir früher mal jemand gesagt ich würde Mal einen Mann so sehr lieben den hätte ich wohl für bescheuert erklärt, aber es kommt immer anders, als man denkt. Mit einem Lächeln griff Kakarott nach der ersten Flasche, entkorkte sie und ließ etwas von deren Inhalt auf meinen Bauch fließen. Schnell erkannte ich ein frisch duftendes Öl, welches nun von Kakarotts geschickten Händen auf meinem Bauch verteilt und einmassiert wurde. Nach meinem Bauch wiederholte mein Prinz diese Prozedur mit meinem gesamten Körper. Seine starken und doch so sanften Hände glitten von meinem Bauch über meine Brust bis hin zu meinen Armen, um anschließend wieder hinunter auf meine Beine zu gelangen. Kein Muskel, keine Sehne wurden ausgelassen und so glänzte mein Körper bald vom Öl und ich fühlte mich einfach nur wohl. Meine Augen hatte ich längst geschlossen, da ich die Massage einfach nur genießen wollte. So überlies ich mich voll und ganz meinem Koi und er fand wirklich jeden schmerzenden Punkt, besonders auf meinem Rücken war er damit erfolgreich. Obgleich die Laken unseres Bettes auch schon vor Öl trieften, nahm Kakarott immer wieder Neues dazu um das Gleiten seiner Hände über meine Haut so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Aber egal, wie vorsichtig er im unteren Rückenbereich war, dort fand er immer wieder feste Knoten, bei denen ich knurrte, wenn er sie fand. Noch war von einem Babybauch nichts bei mir zu sehen und trotzdem tat mir dort unten mein Rücken immer unbeschreiblich weh. Irgendwann schlief ich wohl doch ein, da mich der angenehme Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Tee wieder in die Wirklichkeit holte. Ich lag in Kakarotts Armen auf unserem Bett, immer noch glitschig vom Öl und immer noch wanderten die Hände meines Geliebten über meinen Körper erforschten und massierten ihn. Neben uns stand ein neuer, kleiner Speisewagen mit Tee und Gebäck und das verbreitete zu dem Öl einen angenehmen Geruch im Zimmer.

„Na wie fühlst du dich Liebling?" Hörte ich Kakarotts Stimme leise an meinem Ohr. Deshalb wandte ich mich ihm zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich fühle mich wunderbar!" Nach diesen Worten legte ich den Kopf wieder an seine Brust und genoss einfach seine Nähe. Vorsichtig reichte Kakarott mir eine Tasse Tee, doch diese wäre mir beinahe entglitten da meine Hände genau wie die von Kakarott noch vom Öl überzogen waren, aber mit beiden Händen klappte es dann. Ich trank den Tee und warf einen Blick zum Fenster. Am Stand der Sonne konnte ich entnehmen das Ich sogar einige Stunden geschlafen hatte und Kakarott hatte mich dieses gesamte Zeit über massiert. Kein Wunder, das sich mein Körper anfühlte, als sei ich gerade neugeboren worden. Während ich meinen Tee genoss, kümmerte er sich noch hingebungsvoll um meinen Nacken und wieder begann ich zu schnurren, denn ich liebte es, wenn er mit seinen Fingerspitzen die empfindliche Haut in meinem Nacken reizte. Eine Ewigkeit später setzten wir uns gemeinsam auf und aßen das gesamte Gebäck auf. Als ich mich gesättigt wieder ins Bett fallen lassen wollte, hielt Kakarott mich auf. Nackt wie wir waren zog er mich auf die Beine und legte einen Arm um mich, erst jetzt bemerkte ich das leise Musik spielte und Kakarott einfach so begann mit mir, im Takt dieser Musik zu tanzen. Ich konnte nicht anders als Lächeln, es war so herrlich, was Kakarott sich manchmal einfallen ließ. So tanzten wir stundenlang in dem Kostüm wie Gott uns erschaffen hatte.

Irgendwie gelangten wir von unserem Schlafzimmer ins Badezimmer, wo schon eine gefüllte, dampfende Wanne auf uns wartete. Ehe ich es mich versah, war schon wieder in bzw. mehr auf Kakarotts Armen und er stieg mit mir in die Wanne. Mit einem wunderbar weichen Schwamm befreite er meine Haut vom vielen Öl, massierte mich aber gleichzeitig noch mal und obwohl ich dasselbe bei ihm machen wollte, ließ er mich nicht.

„Heute zählst nur du Vegeta, entspann dich einfach." Mit diesen Worten zog Kakarott mich in seine Arme und verlangte meine Lippen. Nur Zugern gewährte ich ihm diesen Wunsch und wurde mit einem unheimlich innigen Kuss belohnt der mir im wahrsten sinne des Wortes die Sinne raubte. Für diesen Augenblick konzentrierte sich mein gesamtes Denken, meine Seele, mein ganzes Sein nur auf ihn. Kakarott schien nicht nur um mich zu sein sondern auch in mir, ich spürte ihn in jeder Phaser meines Körpers, spürte seine Liebe, seine Kraft und seine Verbundenheit zu mir. In diesem Moment existierte nichts mehr für mich, nicht außer Kakarott!

Nach dem Bad lag ich zufrieden in unserem frisch gemachten Bett. Die Diener hatte sich um alles gekümmert während Kakarott mich im Bad noch verwöhnt hatte. Er hatte mir seine Zärtlichkeit geschenkt in einer Form, wie ich sie am liebsten hatte. Nein, kein Sex! Das einfache Gefühl von Geborgenheit und die Zärtlichkeiten für meine Seele waren mir fast um einiges lieber und das wusste mein Geliebter natürlich ganz genau!

Nun lagen wir gemeinsam im Bett und blickten zum Fenster, wo man den Sonnenuntergang sehen konnte und genossen einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen. „Und wie hat dir der Tag gefallen Vegeta," hörte ich plötzlich Kakarotts flüstern, woraufhin ich mich ihm zuwandte. „Er war einmalig schön Koi, vielen Dank!"

Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte ich mich an ihn, um nach solch einem Tag einen genauso erholsamen Schlaf zu finden. Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie mein Koi mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gab und die Decke über uns zog dann war ich auch schon im Traumland verschwunden. 

Kakarott-

Seit diesem Überraschungstag für Vegeta sind inzwischen wieder acht Wochen vergangen und Vegeta befindet sich nun in der Mitte seiner Schwangerschaft. Zu meinem oder mehr unserem Leidwesen leidet er seit dem zweiten Monat unter solch extremen Rückschmerzen das Es ihm teilweise nicht möglich ist aufzustehen. Auch kann er nicht mehr auf dem Bauch liegen was dieses Problem nur noch mehr verstärkt, denn sein Bauch ist für einen männlichen Saiyajin unheimlich groß geworden. Randor hatte erzählt das sich bei Männern der Bauch nicht so extrem ausbilden würde wie bei einer Frau und diese Aussage hatte mir bisher jeder bestätig, aber Vegeta hatte wirklich einen großen Babybauch, der dem einer Frau um nichts nachstand. Trotz unsere vielen, teils hochentwickelnden Technologien galt es als gefährlich ein Kind im Bauch der „Mutter" zu untersuchen, denn erst mit der Geburt sollten die Eltern das Geschlecht ihres Kindes erfahren. Die älteren Genrationen behaupten auch noch es brächte Unglück über eine Familie und folgende Generationen, wenn Kind vor seine Geburt erkannt werden würde, so würde es seine Würde und Stolz verlieren. Obwohl dieser Glaube auch schon längst überholt zu sein scheint, so ist er doch eins der wenigen Dinge, die bis heute in unserer Kultur verankert sind und somit können Diagnosen über Vegetas Zustand eben nur vom Ansehen des Bauches her gemacht werden, aber keiner der Ärzte kann sich einen Reim darauf machen. Da Vegeta außer den Rückschmerzen keine weiteren körperlichen Einschränkungen zeigte, vermuteten die Ärzte das Kind hätte sich einfach falsch verlagert, was aber bedeutet das Es Hilfe brauchen wird, wenn es zu Welt kommt! Vegeta selbst sagt mir die ganze Zeit das Er es doch spüren würde, wenn etwas nicht stimmen würde und ich glaube ihm, aber dennoch mache ich mir ständig Sorgen um ihn.

Wieder einmal habe ich Vegetas Rücken massiert, was nicht ganz einfach ist, wenn er auf der Seite liegt, aber es hat ihm wieder geholfen sich zu entspannen und jetzt schläft er. Da es noch heller Nachmittag ist, gönne ich ihm diese Ruhe und suche meinen Vater im Thronsaal auf.

„Bist du wieder wegen Vegetas Bauch bedrückt?" Fragt er mich direkt als ich vor ihm, stehe und bestätigend nicke. Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas Gesellschaft aber meine Gefühle und Launen kann ich vor ihm schon lange nicht mehr verbergen. Deshalb bin ich noch überraschter, als er mir auf die Schulter klopft und meinte ich solle endlich aufhören mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die ganze Zeit hat er sich genau so viel Sorgen um Vegeta gemacht wie ich und jetzt scheint er auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr angespannt zu sein. Nach dem „Warum" brauche ich zum Glück nicht fragen, da mein Vater zu erzählen beginnt:

„Ich war heute Morgen unten bei Randor! Er weiß Mal wieder über alles im Schloss bescheid, auch wie es Vegeta geht und meinte ich solle mir keine Gedanken mehr machen sondern mich lieber freuen und ich habe wohl das gleiche Gesicht gezogen wie du jetzt Kakarott, aber wart nur ab, bis du seine Erklärung hörst, ich bin gespannt, wie du reagierst!" Au Weia na das kann ja was werden, mein Vater erwartet von mir eine Reaktion, auf eine Entdeckung! Dann kann es entweder nur was wirklich Gutes oder etwas Schreckliches sein. Diese Gedanken erleichtern es mir nicht gerade mich zu konzentrieren, aber letztendlich höre ich ihm weiter zu. „Randor hat mir erzählt das Es in der Geschichte der Saiyajins bisher einmal vorgekommen ist, das ein Mann wirklich einen solchen extremen Babybauch entwickelt hat. Dieser Mann war Randor selbst und jetzt sag mir, was dir dazu einfällt!"

Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen, ich sollte darauf reagieren, das bisher nur Randor auch solch einen Bauch hatte, klar kann es Zufall sein, aber warum sollte das jetzt ausgerechnet auf Vegeta passen. Ungeduldig warf ich meinem Vater einen Blick zu, aber dieser ließ sich nicht dazu erweichen mich von meiner derzeitigen Unwissenheit zu erlösen. Also musste ich noch mal langsam überlegen. Randor war auch mal schwanger gewesen, aber das er auch einen solchen Bauch hatte wusste wohl niemand mehr. Hm ... musste Randors Kindern auf die Welt geholfen werden! In dem Augenblick durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz! Kindern nicht Kind, Randor hatte zwei Söhne gehabt und es war das erste Mal in der Geschichte das ein Mann zwei Kinder auf einmal also Zwillinge bekommen hatte und wenn Randor auch so einen Bauch hatte und wegen Vegeta nun unbesorgt war konnte das nur eins heißen!

Ich starrte meinen Vater an und dieser nickte zufrieden!

„Genau Kakarott, Vegeta und du ihr erwartet mehr als nur ein Kind!" Holte er mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ich war einfach nur sprachlos. Mehr als nur ein Kind, Zwillinge oder gar Drillinge, das war einfach unfassbar, aber ich war unendlich stolz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, flitzte ich aus dem Thronsaal zurück in unser Gemach.

Vegeta lag immer noch schlafend auf dem Rücken im Bett. Eine Hand hatte er auf seinen Bauch gelegt und ein Lächeln säumte seine Lippen. Für solch einen Anblick allein hätte ich alles geben können, doch ich wollte etwas anderes herausfinden. Deshalb ging ich leise zum Bett und ließ mich vorsichtig neben Vegeta gleiten. Behutsam legte ich seine Hand beiseite und betete meinen Kopf auf seinem Bauch. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte. Zunächst nahm ich nichts wahr außer Vegetas Atem und seinem kräftigen Herzschlag aber dann hoben sich noch zwei Geräusche davon ab. Zwei noch leise aber gleichmäßige Herzschläge waren neben dem von Vegeta zu hören und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, es waren wirklich zwei Babys, ich würde der Vater von zwei Söhnen oder zwei Töchtern werden, das war einfach nur unglaublich.

„Kakarott?" Vernahm ich plötzlich Vegetas Stimme und war damit schlagartig wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit. Ich hob den Kopf und begegnete auch schon Vegetas fragendem Blick.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst nicht wahr Koi, deswegen hast du dir keine Sorgen gemacht," begann ich leise und Vegetas Blick sagte mir eindeutig das Ich Recht hatte. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und nickte mir zu. „Ja Koi. Ich weiß es schon seit ein paar Wochen. Ich wusste es von dem Moment an, als ich das erste Mal den Herzschlag und die Energien der Kleinen wahrnehmen konnte!"

„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt!"

„Ich habe dir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt das Du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, weil ich es sofort spüren würde sollte mit den Kindern was nicht in Ordnung sein, es sollte eine Art kleine Überraschung für dich werden," am Ende dieses Satzes war Vegeta immer leiser geworden und hatte seinen Blick gesenkt, als habe er Angst das Ich ihm jetzt böse sei, aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen Koi," antwortete ich deshalb voller Stolz und zog ihn in meine Arme. Vegeta erwiderte diese Geste sofort und ich spürte eine deutliche Erleichterung in ihm aufkommen. Geheim zu halten das Er mehr als nur ein Kind bekommt musste für ihn eine richtige Tortour gewesen sein, aber jetzt hatte er sie ja überstanden. Deswegen konnte ich mich nur widerwillig wieder von ihm lösen. „Ich bin so unglaublich Stolz Vegeta, zwei Kinder das beweist wieder, dass du einfach etwas ganz Besonderes bist," sagte ich, während ich ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Vegeta errötete bei meinen Worten und wandte kurz den Blick ab, aber gerade wenn er das tat und dadurch so scheu wirkte, war er noch anziehender als sonst. Gemeinsam standen wir auf und traten auf den Balkon um die Nachmittagssonne zu genießen. 

Vegeta-

Ich war froh das Kakarott doch weit vor der Geburt herausgefunden hatte das Ich Zwillinge erwarte. Anfangs wollte ich es zwar bis zum Ende geheim halten, aber der Bauch war einfach nicht zu verbergen gewesen und war für jeden somit ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Randor war anfangs auch überrascht und stolz zu gleich als er es bemerkt hatte und er hatte mich in meinem Vorhaben es geheim zu halten unterstützt, auch wenn er mir gleich zu Anfang gesagt hatte das Es unmöglich sein würde es bis zur Geburt geheim zu halten. Jetzt bin ich dankbar darüber, denn durch die Tatsache das Ich zwei Kinder erwartete, bekam Kakarott mehr Freizeit von Bardock und konnte sich so mehr um meinen Rücken kümmern. Diesen verfluchte ich nämlich langsam aufs übelste. Ständig spürte ich regelrecht Stiche im Kreuz und besonders im untern Lendenwirbel Bereich. Zu dem kam das Ich nur noch auf dem Rücken oder manchmal auf der Seite schlafen konnte, was meine schmerzende Rückenmuskulatur noch zusätzlich quälte. Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig, das Einzige was mir wirklich Linderung verschaffte waren Kakarotts Hände kombiniert mit einem heißen Bad in unserer übergroßen Wanne.

Mittlerweile bin ich in der 23 Woche schwanger und der Geburtstermin ist laut den Berechnungen der Ärzte nur noch 6 Tage entfernt. 6 Tage noch dann würde ich endlich meine Kleinen zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihre Energien hatten sich in den letzten Wochen prächtig entwickelt. Auch ihre Herzen schlugen stark und gleichmäßig und trotz aller Rückenprobleme musste ich jedes Mal lächeln, wenn ich einen Tritt von den Kleinen spürte. Kakarott konnte man mittlerweile mit einem aufgescheuchten Huhn vergleichen, er musste ständig etwas machen und wenn er nur damit beschäftigt, war unser Gemach umzuräumen. Seine Nervosität lag förmlich in der Luft und ab und an musste ich ihn regelrecht anschreien, bis er überhaupt auf mich reagierte. Zum Glück legte sich diese Nervosität immer abends, wenn er zu mir ins Bett kam, so auch heute. Es war schon weit nach Sonnenuntergang als er endlich beschloss sich zu mir zu legen und als ich mich fest an ihn kuschelte, waren wir beide auch schnell eingeschlafen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde ich von einem heftigen Schmerz in meinem Bauch geweckt. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte mir das Es weit nach Mitternacht sein musste, aber weiter konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, da mich eine weitere Schmerzenswelle zusammenzucken ließ.

Sofort legte ich meine Hände auf meinen Bauch und versuchte zu erfüllen, was los war, aber ich konnte meinen Geist einfach nicht auf die meiner Kinder fixieren und blieb somit im Unklaren, als ich aber etwas Ungewöhnliches auf meinem Bauch ertastete, wurde mir klar, was los war.

„Koi," flüsterte ich und versuchte Kakarott leicht anzustoßen. Fast sofort wachte dieser auf und blickte sich einen Moment verwirrt um, dann jedoch spürte er wohl das mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und machte sofort Licht.

„Vegeta was ist?" Fragte er, während er sich mir wieder zuwandte. Antworten konnte ich im Moment nicht, da mich ein erneuter Schmerz überkam, also drehte ich mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und nahm die Hand von meinem Bauch. Dort hatte sich in den letzten Stunden eine Narbe gebildet die nun so aussah als würde sie jeden Moment aufreisen und genau das war auch der Fall, wenn die Kinder zur Welt wollten.

Kakarott erstarrte nur für einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber sofort wieder in Bewegung und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Bei dem Krach, den er dabei machte, war in Kürze der gesamte Palast auf den Beinen und er kam mit dem Palastarzt und einer Hebamme zurück in unser Gemach. Kurz darauf erschienen auch Bardock und Cauli noch in ihren Nachtgewändern, um zu sehen, was den Trubel verursachte. Cauli erkannte augenblicklich, was los war und eilte an meine rechte Seite, während sich Kakarott zu meiner linken platziert hatte.

„Die Geburtsnarbe ist schon sehr gut ausgebildet in ca. zwei Stunden können wir die Niederkunft des Nachwuchses erwarten," informierte der Arzt alle Anwesenden und beendete dann seine Untersuchung, dann schien er kurz zu überlegen. „Euer Hoheit," sprach er meinen Koi an. „Füllt bitte schnellstmöglich die Wanne in eurem Bad, eine Wassergeburt ist für euren Gemahl angenehmer und auch für euren Nachwuchs Stressfreier!" Ohne zu fragen, kam Kakarott der Aufforderung nach und verschwand im Bad. Cauli blieb derweil an meiner Seite und beruhigte mich mit leisen Worten und auch Bardock wich uns nicht von der Seite. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später war die Wanne voll und ich wurde von Kakarott vorsichtig ins Bad getragen. Er stieg selbstverständlich mit mir in die Wanne, damit ich mich auf die Geburt konzentrieren konnte, während er dafür sorgte das Ich im Wasser nicht unterging. Da bisher keine Komplikationen aufgetreten waren, verließ der Arzt das Bad und überlies nun der Hebamme die Arbeit. Nur sie Kakarott und seine Eltern waren nun noch bei mir im Bad, aber vor unserem Gemach hatte sich fast das gesamte Palastpersonal versammelt. Doch mich sollte das in diesem Augenblick nicht kümmern, ich lag in Kakarotts Armen und Konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung und auf die Bewegungen meiner Kinder. Immer wieder überkamen mich kurze Schmerzenswellen, die man auf der Erde wohl als Wehen bezeichnet hätte, aber das sich bei mir keine Muskeln weiten mussten hießen diese Schmerzen bei den Saiyajins nicht Wehen sondern Ami! Die Schätzung des Arztes war diesmal fast perfekt, denn nach ungefähr einer weiteren Stunde riss die Narbe endgültig auf und Blut strömte ins Wasser. Kurz darauf wurde ich wieder von Schmerzen gepackt und so gerne ich ihnen nachgeben wollte diesmal konnte ich nicht. Ich musste meine gesamten Bauchmuskeln anstrengen, um meinen Kindern den Weg zu erleichtern und so erblickte schon bald mein Erstgeborener das Licht der Welt. Völlig selbstständig tauchte der Kleine auf und begann zu schreien, als ihn die Hebamme kurz packte, um ihn zu untersuchen. Eine weitere Schmerzwelle und eine neuerliche Anstrengung und auch das zweite Baby fand seinen Weg ins Wasser und kurz darauf an die Oberfläche. Da mein erstes Kind ein Junge war, hatten nun alle mit einem Zweiten gerechnet, aber stattdessen hatte ich eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht. Die Hebamme war ziemlich überrascht, denn Zwillinge bei einem Mann waren auf Saiya schon selten, aber dann noch zweieiige Zwillinge. Das hatte es auch laut Randors Erzählungen noch nie bei einem Mann gegeben und war auch bei Frauen recht selten. Weitere Gedanken konnte ich mir darüber aber nicht machen da ich völlig erschöpft gegen Kakarott sank und einfach nur nach Luft rang. Währenddessen hörte ich auch den ersten Schrei meiner Tochter und das machte mich unendlich glücklich. Die Hebamme bestätigte mir kurz darauf die Gesundheit beider und versorgte noch kurz meine Geburtsnarbe bevor sie sich zurück zog und ich das erste Mal meine beiden Kinder in den Armen halten konnte. Sie waren einfach wunderschön, beide hatten schon Haare und ihre Augen waren leicht geöffnet. Die schwärze die dahinter lag schlug mich vom ersten Augenblick an in ihren Bann und ließ ein unglaubliches Gefühl durch mich strömen. Die Haare meines Sohnes deuteten schon jetzt eine ähnliche Haarflame an, wie die meine, während meine Tochter mehr einen Wuschelkopf hatte, der zu Kakarott passte. Nur schwer schaffte ich es mich von den beiden zu lösen und endlich meinen Koi anzusehen und ihm ging es genauso wie mir. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Stolz und unendlich viel Liebe wieder. „Wie wollen wir sie nennen Koi," hörte sich seine leise Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr und auch Bardock und Cauli schienen genau auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben. Ich sah meine Kleinen nochmals an und wusste aus tiefstem Herzen, welche Namen sie sich wünschten, also begann ich leise zu sprechen:

„Randor! Randor und Corella!" Die überraschten Blicke von meinem Koi und auch dessen Eltern waren einmalig, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit stimmten sie mir eifrig zu. „Die Namen sind wirklich schön Vegeta! Randor wird sich geehrt fühlen und auch Corella klingt wunderschön!" Meinte Cauli und strich ihren Enkeln über die Stirn. „Sie werden eine große Zukunft haben und ihre Namen künden schon jetzt von Weisheit und Stärke!" Fügte Bardock noch Stolz an. Anschließend ließen die beiden und auch die Hebamme Kakarott, mich und die Kinder allein. Bei den Saiyajins war es sehr wichtig das die Familie gerade die ersten 6 Stunden weitestgehend alleine verbrachte, um einen vollständigen Familienbund zu formen. Einen Bund, der gerade im Babyalter sehr stark war, um dafür zu sorgen das Es den Kindern an nichts mangeln würde. Später einmal würde sich dieser Bund abschwächen, aber zwischen Eltern und Kindern bleibt eine lebenslange und vor allem enge Bindung bestehen. Randor und Corella waren schon jetzt sehr aktiv und quiekten lustig vor sich hin. Ich drehte mich etwas zur Seite und übergab Kakarott seinen Sohn. So hielten wir nun die Kinder in der Mitte zwischen uns und genossen das Beisamen sein. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Verbindung zu meinen Kindern, die ich schon während der Schwangerschaft gespürt hatte, neu entstand und sich festigte. Genauso verhielt es sich bei Kakarott und so konnte ich nun meine gesamte Familie in meinem Geist spüren und so wusste ich auch, dass meine Kleinen mindestens genauso erschöpft waren wie ich und nun nur noch schlafen wollten. Darum stiegen Kakarott und ich, mit den Kleinen auf den Armen vorsichtig aus der Wanne und begaben uns ins Schlafzimmer. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett sinken und platzierte meine Tochter direkt links neben mir und nachdem Kakarott auch Randor dazu gelegt hatte, deckte ich die beiden schnell zu. Mein Prinz versorgte erst noch mal meine Wunde, bevor er das Licht löschte und sich daneben legte, so das wir die Kinder in der Mitte hatten. Morgen würden sie in eigenen Bettchen schlafen, aber diese erste Nacht gehört nur uns vier!

Der Morgen zog meinem Gefühl nach viel zu schnell herauf, denn ich hätte meinem Gefühl nach gut und gerne noch ein paar Stunden schlafen können. Die Geburt hatte wirklich viel Zeit und Kraft beansprucht und somit fühlte ich mich noch immer sehr ausgelaugt. Kakarott hingegen schien wie neugeboren zu sein und sprang nach Sonnenaufgang schon wieder im Zimmer umher. Er ließ von der Dienerschaft alles heranbringen, was nötig war, um unsere Kleinen optimal zu versorgen und schaffte es dazu noch mit mir zu frühstücken und die Kleinen zu baden. Auch Randor und Corella schienen putz munter zu sein, denn die beiden brabbelten lustig vor sich hin und streckten immer wieder ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach mir oder Kakarott aus. Jeder meinte meine Müdigkeit würde wieder vergehen, aber seltsamerweise hielt sie an. Ich wurde immer müder und konnte kaum noch die Augen aufhalten. Schlimmer war aber, das ich kaum noch etwas zu Essen zu mir nahm und somit produzierte ich nicht genug Milch für die Kinder. Kakarott und seine Eltern waren sehr beunruhigt darüber, aber da sich mittlerweile die Nachricht der Geburt weit verbreitet hatte, wollte das Volk die Kinder sehen und es war unmöglich es noch weiter aufzuschieben.

Kakarott war hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Sorge zu mir und seiner Pflicht seinem Volk gegenüber und erst mit viel Zuspruch durch mich ließ er sich dazu überreden die Kinder in einer dafür vorgesehen Zeremonie allein dem Volk vorzuführen. Die Zeremonie sollte in zwei Tagen stattfinden und die Kinder mussten dafür gut versorgt sein, da der Stress sonst zu viel für sie werden würde, aber ich konnte nicht dafür sorgen das Sie Essen bekam, da auch mein Zustand sich verschlechterte. Die Ärzte des Palastes saßen alle zusammen und nahmen alle möglichen Untersuchungen an mir vor, um herauszufinden, warum ich aus Müdigkeit nichts mehr essen konnte. Sie nahmen mir Blut ab, Gewebeproben, traktierten mich mit Spritzen und Salben, aber nichts half und ich spürte selbst, wie ich langsam schwächer wurde. 

Kakraott-

Es war einfach furchtbar. War ich bei der Geburt und in unserer ersten Nacht als Familie noch so überfüllt mit Glück, so hatte sich nun alles ins Gegenteil gewandelt. Seit Tagen schon lag mein Liebster im Bett. Trank kaum noch und ass auch nichts mehr und das war für einen Saiyajin in allen Massen schädlich. Vegeta was hast du nur?

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, das die Kinder auch immer schwächer wurden. In den ersten Monaten kann ein Saiyajin Kind nur die Milch der „Mutter" aufnehmen, alles andere verträgt es nicht und da Vegeta zu schwach ist um Milch zu produzieren bekommen auch die Kinder nichts. Kami ich hab solche Angst, was soll ich nur machen, warum kann mir keiner helfen. Vegeta, Randor, Corella ich will euch nicht verlieren, bitte was ist nur los? Immer wenn mir diese Gedanken in den Kopf schossen, liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Diese Hilflosigkeit machte mich wahnsinnig. Aber noch Wahnsinniger machte mich die Blödheit dieser Ärzte wozu waren die denn da, wenn sie nicht einmal herausfinden konnten, was mit Vegeta war.

Trotz aller bitten und Zuspruch von Vegeta habe ich die Zeremonie zur Einführung der Kinder ins Volk der Saiyajins absagen lassen. Das alles war einfach zu viel, zu viel für Vegeta, zu viel für die Kinder und nun auch zu viel für mich. Ich saß nur noch in unserem Gemach und sah dabei zu, wie meine Familie immer schwächer wurde und konnte absolut nichts tun. Ich versuchte meine Kinder mit künstlicher Milch zu füttern, aber die wollten sie nicht und jeder versuch sie irgendwie dazu zu bewegen die zu trinken schlug fehl.

Mein Vater und meine Mutter waren ebenso in Sorge wie ich aber natürlich waren auch sie nicht in der Lage mir oder gar Vegeta zu helfen. Keiner hatte sowas je erlebt und die Ärzte konnten sich auf Vegetas Zustand keinen Reim machen. Das Einzige was sie mit ihrer gesamten Piesackerei hatten feststellen können, war das sich irgendetwas in Vegetas Blut leicht verändert hatte. Aber was das vermochten sie mir nicht zu sagen und sie konnten mir erst recht nicht sagen, was man oder ich dagegen unternehmen konnte. Es war zum verrückt werden, da saß ich kern gesund und mein Geliebter schlief, er lag im Bett und schlief. Mit jeder Stunde die verging war es für ihn schwieriger die Augen offen zu halten und sprechen konnte er dadurch auch nicht mehr. Ich saß einfach nur bei ihm und sehnte mich ein paar Tage zurück. An den Tag, an dem wir nackt zusammengetanzt und anschließend gebadet hatten, an den Tag der Geburt, an dem noch alles in Ordnung schien. Ich wollte dieses Glück der vergangenen Tage und Wochen wieder Spüren und nicht diese Hilflosigkeit.

Inzwischen sind weitere drei Tage vergangen, ich habe seither nicht mehr geschlafen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde Vegeta verlieren, wenn ich es täte, aber nun schien es soweit zu sein, das ich ihn so oder so verlieren würde und das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Am heutigen Morgen hatte sich sein Zustand und auch der von Corella noch mal dramatisch verschlechtert. Die Ärzte sprachen bereits von einem Koma und es wäre abzusehen das Vegeta nicht mehr lange zu Leben hätte, wenn er nicht bald aus diesem Zustand erwachen würde. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen, ich wusste weder ein noch aus. Da lag unsere Hochzeit nun fast sieben Monate zurück und nun sollte alles vorbei sein. Nein, nein das konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht glauben. Deshalb erlies ich den Befehle Vegeta in einen Meditank zu bringen und ihn mithilfe der Stasis am Leben zu erhalten. Den gleichen Befehl erließ ich auch für meine Kinder. Ich wollte Zeit gewinnen, denn Zeit war es die Vegeta zu fehlen schien und egal wie, ich würde es schaffen ihn am Leben zu halten bis klar sein würde was ihm fehlt und wie man ihm helfen konnte. Im Meditank stabilisierten sich Vegetas und auch Corellas Werte und ich konnte für den Moment aufatmen, aber meine Familie so hilflos, von Maschinen abhängig zu sehen, brach mir das Herz.

Die folgenden Tage war ich nur noch schlecht gelaunt. Keiner der Typen, die sich im Palast Arzt nannte vermochte etwas Neues herauszufinden. Es wurde die ganze Zeit nur darüber debattiert das Es solch einen Fall noch nie geben habe und das es eigentlich unmöglich sei, das einem Saiyajin so etwas passieren könnte.

Die Unruhe in mir wurde immer größer und ich schlief nur noch wenn ich absolut erschöpft war. 

Ende Kapitel 7

Etwas dramatisch endet hier nun das siebte Kapitel von „Tanz für mich". Ursprünglich war die Geschichte ja mal als OneShot geplant, aber mittlerweile ist natürlich sehr viel mehr daraus geworden, was vor allem Euch vielen lieben Review Schreibern zu verdanken ist. Hier nun ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer von Animexx: sheep-moon, SonGoku-kun, IceT, FallnAngel, IY-Chan, Bheal, SelinaSnape und SSJSweety. Und natürlich noch ein Dankeschön an Euch liebe Reviewer von und Yaoi.de: Lavendel, Zoysite, Frozen Chicken, Kakarott1988, aragolas, Tyi-Maxwell, Kokoro Okami, Hilda, Mika, Schnuckiputz, Arima, Vejita20, Misia, harukatenohu, nichan, Mikado, Tvpin, Vegeta21, Tintenherz und IY-Chan. Ob nun einmalig oder mehrfache Reviews, ich freue mich über alles und schreibe so natürlich gerne weiter (sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, haut mich mit einem Review mal kurz an, dann kommt natürlich für Euch auch noch mal ein Gruß .). Im Moment habe ich geplant das die Geschichte 10 Kapitel haben soll und ich hoffe ich erreiche dieses Ziel, demnach könnt ihr euch noch auf 3 hoffentlich schöne Kapitel freuen.

Ich werde mir Mühe geben und hoffe ich komme mit dem Schreiben gut voran, denn ich habe bereits eine Idee für meine nächste FF, auch wenns keine Yaoi sein wird, möchte ich sie auch so bald wie möglich aufs Blatt bringen.

Aber bis dahin machts gut, wir sehen uns in Kapitel 8.

Eure Sirastar .


	8. Licht und Schatten

Hallo tut mir leid das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte kein Rechtschreibprogramm mehr das auf Fehler prüfen konnte und erst vor kurzem hat sich meine gute und liebe Freundin Arima als Betaleserin angeboten. Danke Dir Süsse . 

Aber nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim 8 Kapitel von :

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 8 – Licht und Schatten

... Gedankenwelt/Traumwelt

-Kakarott-

Drei Tage. Seit drei Tagen hatte ich nun schon nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich war ständig in Vegetas Nähe, denn ich hatte die Befürchtung er würde sterben, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Ebenso große Angst wie um Vegeta hatte ich auch um meine Kinder. Sie waren allesamt so hilflos und ihre Körper wurden von Meditanks am Leben erhalten während ihr Bewusstsein schlief. Es war einfach nur schlimm, die Saiyajins mit denen ich verbunden war konnten mich nicht wahrnahmen, sie lagen einfach nur so da, umhüllt von Flüssigkeit, weit weg von jeder körperlichen Regung.

Mein Geist kannte dadurch nur noch zwei arten von Gefühlen: Verzweiflung! Verzweiflung darüber das ich so absolut hilflos war und nichts tun konnte um meiner Familie zu helfen und Wut! Wut darüber dass niemand in der Lage war zu erkennen was los war und niemand einen Weg fand. Tränen, sie waren mir zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden und manchmal wollten sie gar nicht mehr enden. Am vierten Tag letztendlich schmiss mein Vater mich regelrecht aus der Krankenstation. Er meinte ich solle raus gehen und auf anderen Gedanken kommen, er würde bei Vegeta und den kleinen bleiben, bis ich zurückkäme. Nun wanderte ich durch den Palast, völlig übermüdet und selbst schon am Ende meiner Kräfte. Ich achtete nicht darauf wohin ich lief bis ich vor einer großen Flügeltür stand. Ich erkannte noch lauter Bücher als ich hindurch ging und dann wurde alles schwarz um mich. Mein Körper forderte den Tribut für den Schlafentzug.

In meinen Träumen begegnete ich Vegeta, in den Tagen vor der Geburt, als er noch lachte und ich ihn immer wieder massierte, um besonders seinem Rücken Linderung zu verschaffen. Aber dann wurde es seltsam dunkel Vegeta entglitt mir und tausende Stimmen schlugen von überall her auf mich ein. Sie schienen mir etwas sagen zu wollen aber ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Es war zu laut, zu laut und zu viel. Bruchstücke blieben haften, aber keine Sätze die Sinn ergaben und dann war da Vegeta, er sah mich an seine Augen waren leer. Ohne Ausdruck, ohne Gefühle und ohne Leben und so starrte er mich an. Dieser Blick jagte eine Eiseskälte durch meinen Körper und ich konnte mich ihm nicht entziehen. Ich spürte wie die Kälte, eine seltsame Kälte von meinen Füssen begann durch meinen Körper zu wandern. Meine Beine wurden steif, genauso wie meine Hände und Arme und als es mein Herz erreichte wollte ich nur noch schreien. Eine Klammer aus Eisen legte sich um mein Herz und begann es langsam zu zerdrücken. Ich keuchte und wollte nach Vegeta rufen, aber er war nicht mehr da. Ich war allein, allein und gefangen in der Kälte und niemand war da der meine verzweifelten Rufe nach Hilfe hörte. Als ich das Gefühl hatte endgültig an meinem schmerzenden Herzen zu ersticken legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Mit letzter Kraft sah ich auf, aber ich erkannte nicht wer es war. Ein Mann, so schien es zumindest stand neben mir und brachte durch das auflegen seiner Hand wieder wärme in meinen Körper, aber noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte wurde erneute alles schwarz.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich auf einem Sofa in der Bibliothek ruhte. Ein angenehmer Geruch von Tee und Gebäck lag in der Luft und mir gegenüber saß Randor, der in diesem Moment von seinem Buch aufsah.

„Geht's dir wieder besser Kakarott?" Fragte er mich in seiner ruhigen Art und ich nickte nur, ich war immer noch etwas verwirrt und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ich meine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Randor grinste auf diese leise Frage hin.

„Du bist Ohnmächtig geworden, gerade in dem Moment als du durch meine Tür gekommen bist. Du hast in den letzten Tagen nicht geschlafen und das wollte sich dein Körper jetzt zurückholen."

Dann stand er auf und reichte mir eine Tasse Tee. „Hier trink, das wird dir helfen wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Ist meine Spezial Mischung!"

Ich nippte vorsichtig an dem Tee und biss auch einmal von einem der Gebäckstückchen ab, aber mehr bekam ich nicht herunter.

„Du musst etwas Essen Kakarott. Wie willst du Vegeta und den Kindern helfen wenn du dir selbst nur Schaden zufügst!"

Obwohl mir nicht danach tat ich was Randor empfahl und aß weiter und wie es manchmal so ist mit dem Essen kommt der Appetit und zu guter letzt hatte ich doch das gesamte Gebäck verdrückt.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Besser," antwortete ich und sah dann Randor wieder an. „Wieso kann ich ihm nicht helfen Randor, was ist geschehen, was hat Vegeta? Niemand kann mir diese Frage beantworten, die Ärzte mutmaßen, aber sie kommen zu keinem Ergebnis und während die große Reden schwingen verliere ich meine Familie!"

Erneut war ich den Tränen nah, aber diesmal wollte ich nicht weinen, nicht vor Randor, nicht vor der Person die mir so viel bedeutete wie mein Großvater, aber Randor sah das wohl anders. Er stand auf und setzte sich zu mir. Kurz darauf hatte er mich auch schon seine Arme gezogen. Wie ein Kind lag ich nun bei mir und spürte wie seine Ruhe mir Kraft gab.

„Weine nur Kakarott, es ist nichts schlimmes dabei und es befreit die Seele," flüsterte er mir zu und als seinen seine Worte ein Schlüssel so schossen meine Tränen nur so hervor. Wie ein ertrinkender klammerte ich mich an Randor und weinte meinen Schmerz heraus. Mein Tränenfluss wollte überhaupt nicht mehr versiegen, deswegen weiß ich nicht mehr wie lange Randor mich so in den Armen hielt, aber es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bevor ich mich wieder von ihm löste und langsam tief Luft holte. Dann sah ich ihn wieder fragend an. In meiner Kindheit hatte dieser Mann immer eine Antwort auf meine Fragen gehabt und ich hoffte inständig dieses mal auch.

„In deinen Augen kann ich deine Frage sehen Kakarott und auch deine Verzweiflung. Ich weiß bescheid was geschehen ist. Vegeta ist in ein Koma gefallen genauso wie deine Kinder weil Vegeta sie nicht ernähren kann und deswegen habe ich nachgeforscht und ich habe etwas gefunden."

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da gehört hatte. Randor hatte tatsächlich etwas gefunden, während diese blöden Ärzte immer noch am Rätselraten waren, verdammt warum war ich nicht gleich zu ihm gegangen. Dennoch meine Lebensgeister waren neu entfacht und das bemerkte Randor sofort. Deshalb ließ er sich nicht lange bitten und begann zu berichten.

„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, als die Saiyajins noch unter der Herrschaft des Tyrannen lebten, gab es Mal einen Virus, der dafür sorgte dass die Saiyajins fast ausgestorben wären. Er befiel Schwanger Saiyajins und bewirkte einen baldigen tot nach der Geburt des Nachwuchses. Denn der Virus bewirkt eine Unterversorgung des Stoffwechsels, was sich für den betroffenen in ständiger Müdigkeit bemerkbar machte. Zusätzlich wurde das Essverlangen komplett unterdrück so das die „Mutter" keine Nahrung mehr zu sich nehmen konnte und somit auch die Kinder nicht versorgen konnte. Die Folge war ein Komaähnlicher Zustand der spätestens nach einem Monat zum Tod führte!"

Das ließ mir das Herz in die Knie rutschen. Das waren ganz genau Vegetas Symptome nur das die Meditanks ihn anders am Leben hielten so das, dass Koma verlängert werden konnte, aber was war das für ein Virus und wieso befiel er nach so vielen Jahren ausgerechnet Vegeta.

Randor nickte nur, er wusste schon wieder genau was ich dachte.

„Der Virus wurde damals Ilmar genannt, aber ca. ein Jahrhundert nach dem er das erste Mal aufgetreten war, gelang es einem Wissenschaftler ein Heilmittel zu finden. Seither sind Saiyajins unanfällig für diesen Virus und ich habe auch hier nachgeforscht warum. Als Baby bekommt jeder Saiyajin bei der Taufe eine Injektion, praktisch eine Impfung, denn nur wenn sich die Antikörper mitentwickeln kann der Virus wirksam bekämpft werden. Seit Hunderten von Jahren hat dies dafür gesorgt das es bei einer Schwangerschaft nie wieder einen Todesfall dieser Art gegeben hat und genau hier haben wir das Problem. Ich habe in allen Dateien nachgeforscht und es gibt auf dem gesamten Planeten keinen einzigen Eintrag über Vegetas Geburt. Sein Vater Vejita hat es wirklich geschafft ihn vor aller Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken, aber genau darin liegt jetzt das Problem, denn"

„denn, wenn Vegeta nicht auf Saiya getauft worden ist hat er auch die Impfung nicht bekommen." Beendete ich Randors Satz und mir wurde dabei Speiübel. Randor nickte und hatte dabei einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Aber Randor warum existiert dieses Virus dann überhaupt noch, ich meine wenn es seit Hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr ausbrechen konnte, dann hätte es doch verschwinden müssen."

Doch Randor schüttelte den Kopf. „Vieren sind Überlebenskünstler Kakarott. Sie ruhen und bleiben inaktiv bis sie eine neue Möglichkeit finden auszubrechen. Ich schätze mal das, dass Virus durch Luft übertragen wurde und heute noch wird. Irgendwo hält es sich versteckt, infiziert wahrscheinlich auch viele Saiyajins, aber weil wir geimpft sind kann es nicht ausbrechen. Vermutlich war Vegeta völlig frei von diesem Virus, bis er mit seiner Tanztruppe hier her kam. Es hat ihn befallen und geruht, und nun als er schwanger wurde und keine Antikörper da waren die schlimmeres aufgehalten hätten, ging es seinem alten Weg nach und versucht Vegeta umzubringen!"

Das war fast zu viel für mich, ich sackte nach hinten und schloss verkrampft meine Augen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, warum musste das passieren. Dieser blöde Virus, wenn er auch nur annähernd eine Humanoide Form annehmen könnte, dann würde ich ihn bis in die nächste Galaxie prügeln.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen uns sah Randor an: „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit Vegeta zu retten auch wenn das Virus jetzt schon ausgebrochen ist?" Ich betete zu allen Göttern die ich kannte das er Ja sagen würde, aber seine Augen machten mir Angst. Sie veränderten ihren Ausdruck nicht, nicht zum positiven aber auch nicht zum negativen.

„Es hat versuche gegeben, Patienten die bereits ins Koma gefallen waren zu heilen, aber wenn das Virus schon soweit fortgeschritten ist, dann schaffen es von 50 Saiyajins nur 2. Die Chancen sind somit leider verschwindend gering."

Ich wusste genau das er in diesem Moment das selbe dachte wie ich, aber er wollte es nicht sagen da er wohl, genau wie ich Angst hatte. Doch Vegeta würde zu diesen Zweien gehören, das wollte ich und so sollte es sein. „Es ist immerhin eine Chance, also wo bekomme ich das Heilmittel her?"  
Bei dieser Frage stand Randor auf und ging zur Tür. „Suchen wir deinen Vater und die Ärzte auf, es gibt viel zu tun." Für Vegeta verließ Randor erneut seine Bücher und kehrte mit mir zurück auf die Krankenstation. Mein Vater und besonders die Ärzte waren sichtlich überrascht Randor dort zu sehen. Ich ging zu meinem Vater und wartete bis Randor sich mir anschloss. Dieser warf allerdings erst einen Blick auf Vegeta und auf meine Kinder bevor er sich uns und den Ärzten zuwandte.

„Euer Hoheit, die Herren," begrüßte er alle freundlich. „Vegeta ist aufgrund eines alten uns ehr heimtückischen Virus ins Koma gefallen. Heute ist es fast zu einem Ritual geworden die Kinder bei ihrer Taufe gegen einen alten und gemeinen Tod zu impfen, aber hier sehen wir einen Saiyajin der nie geimpft wurde und nun dem Ilmar Virus zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Mein Vater war schon immer gut in Geschichte gewesen und er wurde auf einen Schlag genauso Blas wie ich als er begriff was das heißen würde. Die Ärzte jedoch schienen Randor zu bezweifeln. „Das ist nicht möglich. Selbst wenn er nicht geimpft worden ist. Der Ilmar Virus wurde ausgerottet. Das Impfen ist wie sie sagten nur noch ein Ritual." Fuhr ihn der so genannte Oberarzt barsch an, doch Randor ließ das völlig kalt.

„Dann verraten sie mir doch mal auf welchen Virus die Symptome Müdigkeit, Apetitlosigkeit und der anschließende Fall ins Koma sonst noch zutreffen." Gerade wollte der Oberarzt wieder einen Kommentar abgeben, als Randor ihn anfuhr. „Seit Tagen beraten und bequasseln sie etwas, dass schon längst hätte gelöst sein können. Dieser Mann, liegt im sterben und was machen sie, spekulieren. Keine ihrer Untersuchungen hat andere Ergebnisse gebracht die Antwort war direkt vor ihrer Nase und dennoch haben sie, sie ignoriert, weil sie glaubten Herr über etwas zu sein, das sich nicht Kontrollieren lässt. Die Impfungen sind lebenswichtig und nicht einfach nur ein Ritual das darf nie vergessen werden, denn Ilmar existiert noch. Ein solcher Virus lässt sich nicht, wie eine Landplage bekämpfen. Er wartet geduldig auf seine Chance und ergreift sie am Schopf, wenn sie sich ihm bietet und das wissen sie allesamt ganz genau." Nun wusste ich nicht mehr vor was ich mehr Angst haben sollte, vor diesem dämlichen Virus oder vor Randor. Seine Stimme war ruhig und dennoch unglaublich scharf gewesen und an den blassen Gesichtern der Ärzte konnte man genau erkennen, dass jedes einzelne Wort gesessen hatte.

„Ist das Wahr?" Schaltete sich plötzlich mein Vater ein. „Ist was wahr," fragte der Oberarzt noch ganz gemächlich. „Ist es verdammt noch mal wahr das sie von Anfang an wussten mit was wir es hier zu tun haben können, aber sie haben es einfach ignoriert?" Oh ha, jetzt war mein Vater auch noch wütend das konnte man deutlich hören und auch spüren. „Nun ja, nicht direkt euer Hoheit, wir haben vor zwei Tagen erst festgestellt das es sich um diesen Virus handeln könnte, aber..." „Das ist gelogen ... " schaltete sich Randor wieder ein, wurde aber von dem Arzt sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Was wollen sie denn schon wissen, sie sind den ganzen Tag bei ihren Bücher und wissen nicht was außerhalb geschieht!"

Doch Randor grinste nur, aber die Antwort übernahm mein Vater. „Randor hat Zugriff auf sämtliche Systeme und Computer des Palastes, er hat in alles und ich meine damit wirklich alle Einsicht!" Nun wurden die Ärzte noch blasser. „Und in den Systemen ist deutlich erkennbar, dass schon bei der zweiten Blutuntersuchung von Vegeta, für einen Arzt ersichtlich gewesen wäre mit was wir es hier zu tun haben. Ich bin leider keine Arzt und musste mich durch viele alte und neue Dokumente arbeiten um die Antwort zu finden und es tut mir wirklich leid das ich es nicht schneller geschafft habe, ansonsten hätte ich den Prinzen schon längst darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt."

Nun sagte keiner mehr was. Die Möchtegernärzte waren verstummt und blickten ziemlich interessiert auf ihre Füße nur um niemanden von uns ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich erwarte," brach mein Vater die Stille. „Das sie Vegeta schnellst möglich den Impfstoff verabreichen und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um ihm zu helfen. Wir haben jetzt nur noch eine kleine Chance, aber die Chance ist da und wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

Der Tonfall meines Vaters reichte vollkommen aus um die Ärzte auseinander stoben zu lassen und sich endlich mal an die Arbeit zu machen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen verspürte ich wieder ein wenig Hoffnung in mir. Sie war nicht groß, aber sie war da und sie würde wachsen. Vegeta bitte komm zu mir zurück. Mein Vater blieb demonstrativ auf der Krankenstation um die Arbeit der Ärzte diesmal genau im Auge zu behalten und auch Randor blieb. Er war vor Vegetas Tank getreten und hatte die Hand an die Scheibe gelegt.

Er schien irgend etwas leise vor sich her zu sagen, aber als ich neben ihn trat konnte ich nur noch eine leises „Komm zurück," verstehen. Randor wollte mir auch nicht verraten was genau er gesagt hatte, er meinte das wäre eine Sache zwischen ihm und Vegeta, aber ich wusste das er das gleiche wollte wie ich, nämlich Vegeta endlich wieder bei sich haben.

Ich nickte und warf einen erneuten blick zu meinem Koi und da die Hoffnung neu in mir aufgelebt war, war der Anblick nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Kurz darauf kam auch einer der Ärzte mit einem extra verstärkten Impfstoff. Dieser war es, der angewandt wurde, wenn Ilmar bereits ausgebrochen war und soweit ich die Erklärung des Arztes verstand würde Vegeta jetzt 10 Stunden lang, jede Stunde eine solche Injektion erhalten und dann bis auf weiteres alle fünf Stunden, somit hing der Rest nun von ihm und seinem Lebenswillen ab. Mein Herz machte einen erneuten Satz, denn 10 Stunden würde jetzt nichts weiter geschehen und danach hing alles davon ab ob Vegeta Reaktionen auf den Impfstoff zeigte. Wieder betete ich zu allen mir bekannten Göttern, das Vegeta die Kraft haben möge zurückzukommen. Seinen Tot und noch schlimmer den Verlust meiner gesamten noch jungen Familie würde ich nicht verkraften.

„Gehen Sie schlafen Euer Hoheit, ihr habt es bitter nötig. Ich werde hier bleiben und bei Vegeta wachen. Er braucht eure Stärke deswegen dürft ihr euch nicht weiter durch Schlafmangel zerstören," drang Randors ruhige Stimme an mein Ohr und auch wenn mein Vater es seit Tagen nicht geschafft hatte mich von hier wegzubekommen, so schaffte es Randor. „Eine Frage habe ich und sei ehrlich Randor: Was glaubst du wie seine Chancen stehen?" „Ich denke sie stehen 50:50 Euer Hoheit, Ilmar bewirkt viel im Unterbewusstsein, es schaltet den Körper Geistig aus, niemand weiß genau wie das vor sich geht, aber ich habe Vegeta als sehr starke Persönlichkeit kennen gelernt und weiß das er es schaffen kann," antwortete Randor ehrlich. Daraufhin sah ich ihn noch kurz an und verließ dann die Krankenstation mit der Gewissheit das Randor mich spätestens in 10 Stunden wecken würde, damit ich wieder bei Vegeta sein konnte wenn es um alles ging.

In unserem Gemach angekommen überfiel mich erneut die Müdigkeit der vergangenen Tage und ich schaffte es gerade noch aufs Bett zu kommen bevor erneut alles schwarz wurde, dieses war mein Schlaf allerdings friedlich, friedlich und traumlos. 

-Vegeta-

Dunkel, alles um mich war dunkel, wo war ich und vor allem wie kam ich hier her. Ich erinnere mich an nichts, aber da sind Gesichter, Gesichter die ich immer wieder sehe und die mit mir zu reden scheinen, aber ich vernehme ihre Worte nicht. Mein Geist ist leer und diese Leere hat sich mit Dunkelheit gefüllt und nun hält mich diese Dunkelheit gefangen, irgendwo in der tiefe meines Geistes. Seit Tagen schon sehe ich das Licht, aber ich finde es nicht, alles was ich sehe ist Dunkelheit, was ich fühle ist Kälte. Gott ich werde noch wahnsinnig, was ist das nur. Ich erinnere mich an Kakarott, meinen Geliebten Prinzen, ich erinnere mich an Worte von ihm, aber selbst in meiner Erinnerung kann ich seine Stimme nicht hören, was ist es nur das mich gefangen hält. Gefangen in mir selbst, ohne Ausweg, ohne Wärme und ohne meinen Geliebten. Eine Zeitlang konnte ich gar nichts mehr fühlen, war völlig weg, versunken im Nichts und es drohte mich immer weiter mit sich zu ziehen, doch dann hielt sie inne. Irgendwas hat die Abläufe meines Körpers gestoppt und so kann mich diese Dunkelheit nicht weiter hinabziehen ins Nichts. Seitdem glaube ich auch etwas zu fühlen, ich glaube es ist mein Koi, aber die Gefühle die von ihm ausgehen sind so seltsam, so fremd. Er ist verzweifelt und sehr, sehr Wütend. Auf wen ist er wütend? Auf mich? Habe ich vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht oder was ist geschehen? Nein die Wut gilt nicht mir, nur seine Verzweiflung ist wegen mir. Er ist da und will mich nicht verlassen, aber seine Verzweiflung und Wut ängstigen mich. Koi, was ist geschehen ... Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin ... Hilf mir bitte! Doch eine Antwort erhalte ich nicht. Ich weis nicht wie lange ich seine Gegenwart schon fühle, aber nun ist da eine andere mir bekannte und Kakarott geht. Er ist immer noch sehr durcheinander, aber wo geht er denn jetzt hin ... Koi bitte bleib bei mir, ich will nicht alleine sein. Angst macht sich in mir breit und mit der Angst kehrt die Kälte zurück.

Dann plötzlich geschieht etwas seltsames, ein Licht erscheint in der Dunkelheit und als ich näher trete erkenne ich meinen Koi. Er sieht für einen Moment glücklich aus aber dann bricht er zusammen. Er schlägt sich die Hände über die Ohren als wolle er sich vor irgend etwas schützen. Ich will zu ihm, will ihm sagen wie froh ich bin ihn zu sehen, aber ich werde festgehalten. Die Dunkelheit hat sich manifestiert und hält mich wie mit Tentakeln umschlungen. Ich will um Hilfe rufen, will meinen Koi rufen aber da verbietet die Dunkelheit mir jedes Wort indem sich ein Tentakel aus purer Schwärze auch über meinen Mund legt. Verzweifelt versuche ich wieder loszukommen, aber etwas anderes läst mich plötzlich inne halten. Mein Koi ist nicht mehr allein, jemand der genauso aussieht wie Ich steht vor ihm und blickt Eiskalt auf ihn hinunter. Das war nicht Ich so würde ich Kakarott nie ansehen, niemals, aber mein Koi erzitterte. Mein Spiegelbild verschwand und ich sah wie sich die Dunkelheit um Kakarotts Brust geschlungen hatte und unbarmherzig zudrückte. Nein, aufhören lasst ihn gehen, das dürft ihr nicht, versuchte ich immer wieder zu fluchen, aber der Tentakel über meinem Mund und ließ kein Wort entkommen. Plötzlich wurde ich fallen gelassen und als ich wieder aufsah war Kakarott verschwunden.

Koi wo bist du? Mir standen Tränen in den Augen denn er hatte mich wieder alleine gelassen. Warum, warum konnte ich nicht mit ihm gehen.

Ich ging in die Knie und schlang meine Arme um meine Beine, warum war ich hier, an einem Ort an dem ich doch gar nicht sein sollte. Ich sollte bei meiner Familie sein und meine Kinder in den Armen halten, stattdessen war ich allein. Allein umfangen von Dunkelheit und Kälte die immer mehr von meiner Person zu fordern schien.

Ich blieb so sitzen und versank vollkommen in mir, denn seit mein Koi verschwunden war konnte ich auch seine nähe nicht mehr fühlen, er war vollkommen verschwunden, doch plötzlich, plötzlich spürte ich eine warme Brise und als ich aufsah spürrte ich ihn wieder. Meinem Koi ging es gut und ich spürte Hoffnung, Hoffnung die ganz klar von ihm ausging und dann war da eine Aura die mir ebenfalls sehr vertraut war und die mein Herz mit wärme erfüllte. Es tat gut das nun zu spüren und die warme Brise hielt an, vertrieb die Kälte um mich herum und sorgte dafür, dass ich mich erneut erhob und versuchte einen Weg hier heraus zu finden. Ich lief unendlich weit, mein Koi hatte sich zur Ruhe gelegt, aber er war immer noch da, genau wie die Energie von Randor, auch die von Bardock und Cauli konnte ich plötzlich spüren. Alle samt, trugen Hoffnung in sich und schienen nach mir zu rufen und dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Nach eine unendlich langen Zeit spürte ich einen Schmerz, irgendwas hatte mich in die Schulter gestochen, ich wusste nicht was es war, aber da ich schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gespürt hatte, war klar das, dass ein gutes Zeichen war. Ich lief immer weiter, folgte den Hoffnungsvollen Stimmen und sah wie die Dunkelheit sich langsam erhellte. Was immer geschehen war es half mir, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und je mehr sich diese Dunkelheit lichtet umso mehr Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. An alle die mich im Palast umgaben, an meine Kinder und an die kürzlich zurückliegende Geburt. Ja und vor allem viel mir endlich wieder ein, wer ich war. Ich war Vegeta, ich bin ein Saiyajin aufgewachsen auf der Erde und seit ein paar Monaten mit Kakarott verheiratet, meinem treusorgendem Ehemann und Thronfolger von Saiya. Egal wie Kakarott bitte sei da ich komme zurück. 

-Kakarott-

Randor hatte mich pünktlich wecken lassen und so war ich nach punktgenau 10 Stunden wieder auf der Krankenstation. Dir Ärzte bereiteten einige neue Tests vor und wenn Vegeta jetzt auf diese Tests reagieren würde, dann würden seine Chancen auf 70:30 steigen das er es schafft. Ich zitterte fast noch mehr als vorher und war heilfroh das neben Randor auch noch meine Eltern da waren. Meine Mutter hielt schon seit geraumer Zeit meine Hand und egal was nun sein würde, sie waren da um mir beizustehen. Der Oberarzt ging zum Tank und programmierte eine Reihe von Reflextests, dann sah er mich erst noch mal an und erst nachdem ich genickt hatte aktivierte er die Programmierung. Im Tank wurde ein Greifarm aktiviert der sich nun an Vegeta setzte und eine Reihe von Scans durchführte, dann ging er hinauf zum Hals und stach Vegeta mit einer doch recht großen Nadel. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, da ich noch nie das beste Verhältnis zu Nadeln hatte, aber umso glücklicher war ich als Vegeta im gleichen Moment im Tank zusammenzuckte. Auch auf die restlichen Reflextests reagierte er prompt und bei einem weiteren Stich schien er sogar etwas zu knurren. Ich hatte meine Arme vor Freude fest um meine Mutter geschlungen, diese Ergebnisse übertrafen sogar die Erwartungen der Ärzte und sie leiteten sofort die nächsten Maßnahmen ein. Vegeta würde fall nun solange bis er aufwachen würde, alle fünf Stunden eine weitere Injektion erhalten um seinen Körper zu unterstützen, aber ich wusste er kämpfte, sein Geist war mit vollem Einsatz da und das bedeutete mir, als das Gerede der Ärzte die ihm mittlerweile eine sehr, sehr gute Chance einräumten wieder zu sich zu kommen. Mein Vater verließ uns anschließend wieder da er sich noch um vieles zu kümmern hatte. Meine Mutter begleitete ihn, während Randor bei mir blieb. Irgendwie nahm ich ab da die Zeit nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Ich bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie Vegeta fünf Stunden später die nächste Injektion bekam und anschließend sogar aus dem Tank genommen wurde. Nun lag er vor mir einem normalen Bett und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig vor sich hin. Hin und wieder kam ein Arzt und überprüfte Vegetas Zustand am Bildschirm. Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde er kräftiger, sein Kreislauf stabilisierte sich und die Aktivität seiner Hirnwellen nahm auch wieder zu. Randor hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten verabschiedet. Vorher hatte er noch gemeint dass er Vegeta, mich und Kinder erwartet, sobald sie fähig sind ihn zu besuchen und ich wusste dieser Bitte würde Vegeta nur allzu gerne nachkommen. Vegeta bekam die nächste gesamte Nacht noch alle fünf Stunden Injektionen und ich hielt während der ganzen Zeit seine Hand. Als er gerade aus dem Tank gekommen war, war seine Haut noch blass und kalt gewesen, inzwischen jedoch hatte sie wieder ihren wunderschönen bronzefarbenen Ton und seine Hand war angenehm war. Ich starrte eine ganze Weile schon so vor mich hin, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden und tatsächlich, als ich zu meinem Koi sah, waren seine Augen einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Koi, wie geht's dir," außer mir vor Freude sprang ich auf und kam ihm sofort sehr nahe. Vegeta versuchte scheinbar etwas zu sagen, aber er bekam noch keinen Ton heraus. Ich sah auf seinen Mund und stellte fast das er vollkommen trocken war, als griff ich zu einem Glas Wasser das auf seinem Nachtisch stand und half ihm vorsichtig einen Schluck zu trinken. Man konnte direkt sehen, wie es ihm danach besser ging und auch seine Augen konnte er nun besser aufhalten. „Du hast mir so gefehlt mein Liebling, jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein," mahnte ich ihn, viel ihm dabei aber gleichzeitig um den Hals. Ich spürte wie sich seine Arme um mich legten, er war noch schwach, aber bald würde er wieder bei Kräften sein. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt," drang ein sehr leises Flüstern an mein Ohr und da konnte ich nicht mehr. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich meine Tränen zurückgehalten, mit der Hoffnung waren sie versiegt, aber jetzt waren sie wieder da und flossen unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen. Ich zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper, Spannung, Reitz alles viel von mir ab und neue Wärme brachte mich zum beben. Dennoch sah ich fast etwas verängstig auf, als Vegetas Arme sich von mir lösten, ich dachte schon er sei doch noch zu schwach und würde gleich wieder umkippen, aber das traf zum Glück nur zu einem minimalen Teil zu. Er war wirklich noch sehr müde und wollte scheinbar noch etwas schlafen, aber das wollte er wohl nicht allein. Er rückte in dem schmalen Krankenbett beiseite und zog mich leicht zu sich. Schnell hatte ich verstanden was er wollte und legte mich zu ihm. Vorsichtig um ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen zuzufügen zog ich ihn dann an mich und nach einem zärtlichen Kuss, glitten wir zusammen in einen für uns erholsamen Schlaf.

Viele Stunde später wurde ich durch ein leichtes rütteln an meiner Schulter geweckt und als ich meine Augen aufschlug erwartete mich das Grinsen meines Vaters. Ich erwiderte erst seinen Blick und sah dann auf Vegeta der immer noch ruhig in meinen Armen ruhte. „Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte mein Vater leise.

„Besser, er ist zu Bewusstsein gekommen und schläft jetzt nur," antwortete ich eben so leise, aber es war dennoch laut genug um zu wecken.

„Jetzt nicht mehr," gab Vegeta mit trockener Stimme von sich.

„Hey mein Liebling wie geht's dir jetzt," wandte ich mich sofort ihm zu und vergaß darüber sogar kurz meinen Vater. „Besser, deutlich besser Koi."  
Dann setzten wir uns zusammen auf, wobei Vegeta an mir gelehnt blieb, da er durch das lange liegen doch noch etwas Kraftlos war.

„Es freut mich dich wieder wach zu sehen Vegeta," begrüßte ihn mein Vater und ihm war deutlich anzumerken das auch er den Tränen nah war.

„Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" Fragte mich Vegeta daraufhin. Er hatte das vergehen der Zeit in seinem Zustand nicht wahrgenommen und schien deshalb über Bardocks Worte etwas verwirrt zu sein.

„Du warst fast 10 Tage weggetreten und 5 davon lagst du in einem tiefen Koma. Gott ich hatte solche Angst um dich." Während diesen Worten zog ich ihn enger an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir was essen und du erklärst mir das mal genauer," gab Vegeta plötzlich erstaunlich gelassen von sich.

„Bleibt liegen ich lasse euch sofort was bringen," bot mein Vater direkt an und verschwand dann auch schon. Kurz darauf kamen ein paar Diener und bauten direkt neben dem Bett einen Tisch auf an dem ich gemeinsam mit Vegeta essen konnte. Jeder von ihnen schien auch wieder ein Stück breiter zu lächeln als sie Vegeta wach sahen. Sie drückten ihm sofort auch ihre Freude aus und waren sofort dabei alles für sein Wohlbefinden zu tun. Vegeta bekam erst nur leichte Kost, da sein Körper ja seit Tagen keine richtige Nahrung mehr aufgenommen hatte, aber es wurde alles herangebracht was er gerne mochte und mit jedem bisschen das er zu sich nahm konnte man spüren wie auch seine Stärke zurückkam.

Als er eine wirklich riesige Portion, die aus Salat, Gemüse, Suppe und Nahrhaftem Brot bestand zu sich genommen hatte lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück. Ich selbst hatte auch enorm viel gegessen, da mir in den letzten Tagen auch der Appetit gefehlt hatte. Nun war mein Koi wieder bei mir und das regte enorm an.

„Also, was war nun genau mit mir los Koi?" Brach Vegeta die Stille.

„Nun, hier auf Saiya gab es vor langer Zeit mal eine Art Epidemie die von einem Virus namens Ilmar verursacht wurde. Dieser Virus befällt nur Schwangere Saiyajins und führt deren Tod herbei. Seit Jahrhunderten schon werden die Saiyajins bei ihrer Taufe gegen diesen Virus geimpft so das er nie wieder auftrat, aber dir hat diese Impfung gefehlt Vegeta und..."

„...und als ich Schwanger wurde brach er bei mir aus, da ich ihm sozusagen Schutzlos ausgeliefert war." Beendete Er meinen Satz und ich nickte. „Ja, die Ärzte haben er nicht akzeptieren wollen dass es wirklich dieses Virus ist, erst Randor hat es herausgefunden. Der Virus greift in den Stoffwechsel ein, daher kamen auch deine Müdigkeit und der letztendlich Fall ins Koma. Die Chancen einen Saiyajin zu heilen der bereits befallen ist standen nie gut, aber ich wusste du würdest es schaffen und Randor wusste das auch!"

Mit etwas noch fragendem Blick hatte Vegeta das alles zur Kenntnis genommen, aber jetzt sah er sich suchend um. „Wo sind die Kleinen Koi?"

„Sie sind noch im Meditank. Wir haben sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzten müssen um sie am Leben zu erhalten. In der ersten Zeit können Saiyajin Kinder nichts zu sich nehmen außer der Milch ihrer Mutter und da du zu schwach warst um ihnen zu geben was sie brauchten wurden sie auch immer schwächer. Sobald du wieder bei Kräften bist holen wir sie daraus, denn je länger sie da drin sind umso kritischer wird ihr Zustand." Erklärte ich mit etwas belegter Stimme. Corella war schon sehr schwach gewesen als sie in den Tank kam und ich betete, dass ein weiteres Mal alles gut gehen würde.

„Dann sollte ich zusehen das ich schnell ein wenig zulege, denn da drin gefällt es den beiden auch bestimmt nicht," versuchte Vegeta mich aufzuheitern und ich musst auch unweigerlich Lachen. Endlich hatte ich einen Teil meiner Familie wieder und ich würde ihn auch nie wieder loslassen. Kurz darauf kamen die Ärzte und untersuchten Vegeta. Sie waren sehr überrascht wie schnell sich sein Zustand verbessert hatte und schoben das ihrer Behandlung zu, aber jeder wusste das es eigentlich Vegeta selbst war der das bewirkte da er schnell wieder gesund werden wollte. Im laufe der nächsten zwei Tage bekam er immer leichte aber besonders Nahreiche Kost und am dritten durfte ich ihn endlich mit in unser Gemach nehmen.

Ich war der Kinder wegen immer noch besorgt und Vegeta ging es nicht anders, aber die Ärzte hatten entschieden ihn nicht gleich wieder zu belasten und hatte ihm noch einen Tag strickte Ruhe verschrieben. Anschließend sollte er noch ein paar spezielle Proteine bekommen um schnellst möglich Milch zu entwickeln. Uns beiden passte das nicht, aber mein Vater stimmte diesmal mit dem Ärzten über ein und so gaben wir nach.

Nun lagen wir zusammen in der Wanne und genossen für einige Momente die Ruhe. Nach der Rückkehr in unser Gemach hatte Vegeta sich ein heißes Bad gewünscht um sich zu entspannen. Nach einer Weile hatte ich begonnen ihn zu küssen und er ließ es nur zu gerne zu. Ich wanderte von seinen Lippen zu seinem Hals und weiter auf seine Brust. Sehr weit wollte ich heute nicht gehen ich wollte ihn lediglich ein wenig verwöhnen, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf ich mit einem Mal. Ich hatte Vegeta an seinen Brustwarzen reizen wollen und hatte plötzlich etwas Milchiges im Mund. Überrascht sah ich auf und sah Vegeta an, dieser wusste auch sofort was los war. „Das war es also," sagte er dann leise. „Was, was meinst du Vegeta?" „Seit gestern habe ich das Gefühl etwas würde unbeschreiblich stark gegen meine Brust drücken, es ist unangenehm und tut zeitweise sogar weh, das eben war eine sehr kurz Erleichterung aber jetzt drückt es wieder," erklärte Er und ich verstand. Vegeta war stärker als die Ärzte glaubten und in seiner Brust hatte sich inzwischen eine menge an Nahrhafter Milch angesammelt nur schmerzte es ihn jetzt weil sie so genutzt wurde wie sie es sollte. „Warte hier Koi." Mit diesen Worten Stieg ich aus der Wanne, zog mir schnell etwas über und verlies unser Gemach. Zum Glück war es schon spät und niemand war auf den Gängen unterwegs. Ich beeilte mich um zur Krankenstation zu kommen, denn ich würde meine Kinder jetzt zurückholen egal was die Ärzte dazu meinen. Die Kinder brauchten Vegeta und mich und nicht länger diese Maschine. Zuerst lies ich Randors Tank ab und holte den Kleinen heraus, er wurde sofort wach und begann zu brabbeln als er mich wahrnahm. Vorsichtig wickelte ich ihn in ein Handtuch und legte ihn auf den Tisch neben dem zweiten Tank. Corella kam leider nicht direkt zu sich aber sie atmete, dennoch war sie sehr Schwach das spürte ich sofort. Randor schien es auch zu spüren da er sofort ein Ärmchen nach seiner Schwester ausstreckte, als ich beide auf dem Arm hatte. „Ich wusste das sie holen würdest," jagt mir plötzlich eine Stimme einen riesigen Schreck ein und als ich mich herumdrehte kam meine Mutter hinter dem Tank hervor. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber sie brachte mich mit einer Geste sofort zum schweigen. „Ich habe Vegeta heute nur kurz gesehen, aber es ist für jeden der mal schwanger war sofort zu erkennen, das er schon längst für seine Kinder bereit ist und sie brauch ihn jetzt mehr, als diese Tanks." Bei diesen Worten kam sie auf mich zu und nahm mir vorsichtig meinen Sohn ab. „Gehen wir, Vegeta wartet sicher schon!" Während wir zurück gingen strich ich immer wieder sanft über Corellas Wange und gerade als meine Mutter die Tür zu unserem Gemach hinter mir geschlossen hatte, machte die Kleine endlich die Augen auf. Wir gingen sofort weiter ins Bad wo Vegeta im noch immer warmen Wasser wartete. Seine Augen fingen förmlich an zu leuchten als er mich und die Kinder sah. Ich kam angezogen wie ich war sofort zu ihm ins Wasser denn ich wusste, dass für Corella jede Sekunde zählte. Vegeta nahm die Sie entgegen und wog sie kurz in seinen Armen, dann führte er sie Instinktiv zu seiner Brust und Corella begann daran zu saugen. Zuerst zuckte Vegeta zusammen, aber dann entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist ein wahre Erleichterung nicht war Vegeta," sagte meine Mutter leise und überreichte ihm vorsichtig auf noch Randor. Ich hatte mich direkt neben Vegeta gesetzt und schlang nun meine Arme um seinen Bauch damit er halt im Wasser hatte, dann machte sich Randor auch schon über Vegetas zweite Brust her. Zufrieden seufzte Vegeta und ließ sich gegen mich sinken. Nun hielt er die Kinder und ich ihn und ich konnte spüren wie sich auch der Zustand meiner Kinder wieder besserte. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bevor sich erst Corella und dann auch Randor von Vegeta wegdrückte um genüsslich zu gähnen. „Oh da ist aber jetzt jemand Müde," meinte meine Mutter und lächelte. Sie war die ganze Zeit bei uns geblieben und nahm nun ihre Enkel entgegen während ich Vegeta aus der Wanne half. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt Koi?"

„Um einiges besser und den Kindern geht es genauso!"

Ja das spürte ich auch. Corella war immer noch etwas schwächer als ihr Bruder, aber ihr Zustand hatte sich erheblich verbessert. Zusammen gingen wir zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Obwohl die Kleinen mittlerweile jeder eine eigene Wiege hatten entschieden wir uns sie für diese Nacht wieder zu uns ins Bett zu nehmen, da sie so lange von uns abgeschirmt waren. Vorher ließ ich es mir aber nicht nehmen Vegeta abzutrocknen und ihn und die Kinder zuzudecken.

„Schlaft gut, wir sehen uns morgen früh," verabschiedete sich meine Mutter und nach einer Umarmung verlies sie fast lautlos unser Gemach. Schnell schlüpfte ich jetzt selbst ins Bett und rutschte so eng wie möglich an meine kleine Familie. Endlich waren sie wieder da und endlich spürte ich wieder Liebe und Wärme in mir. Randor und Corella waren sehr schnell eingeschlafen und hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt, während ihre kleinen Schwänze an meiner und auch an Vegetas Brust ruhten.

„Du warst in diesen ganzen Tagen sehr traurig nicht wahr Koi?" Fragte Vegeta leise und ich nickte. „Ja, ich hatte furchtbare Angst um Euch und ich war so wütend das die Ärzte einfach zu keinem Ergebnis kamen, ich schwöre dir wenn jemals wieder so was auf mich zukommt dann gehe ich gleich hinunter zu Randor, denn er findet unter Garantie die Wahrheit." „Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können," erwiderte Vegeta und in seiner Stimme war sein Grinsen deutlich zu hören, aber dann änderte sich das sofort wieder.

„Was ist Koi hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen?" Doch es dauerte einen Moment bis Vegeta mir antwortete: „Können wir, wenn's mir und den Kindern wieder 100 gut geht zur Erde fliegen Koi. Ich hab jetzt gesehen wie schnell man Tage seines Lebens oder sogar das Leben verlieren kann und die Zeit vergeht so unglaublich schnell. Ich möchte das meine Eltern ihre Enkel auch von klein auf kennen lernen und nicht erst in ein paar Jahren wenn sie schon laufen und reden!" Obwohl Vegetas Bitte anfangs von Traurigkeit geprägt war konnte ich nur lächeln. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihn fest an. „Natürlich können wir das und ich bin mir sicher, dass es für dich und auch für mich genau das richtige sein wird um diese ganzen Tage zu vergessen."

„Danke Koi." „Nichts zu danken Liebling," erwiderte ich und beugte mich vorsichtig zu ihm um seine Lippen in beschlag zu nehmen. Es war nur ein kurzer fast scheuer Kuss, aber er reichte um jeden von uns die Gefühle des anderen deutlich spüren zu lassen und mit vor Liebe schlagenden Herzen füreinander, schliefen wir beide friedlich ein. 

Ende Kapitel 8

So das war Kapitel 8. Zwei Kapitel wird es jetzt noch geben und dann findet „Tanz für mich" ein Ende. Ich hoffe die Geschichte wird euch auch weiterhin bis zum Schluss gefallen, lasst es mich mit euren Kommis wieder wissen. Wir sehen uns dann in Kapitel 9.

Eure Sirastar .


	9. Besuch zu Hause

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 9 – Besuch zu Hause

-Vegeta-

Der Morgen nach der Wiedervereinigung unserer Familie war mehr als hektisch gewesen. Der Oberarzt kam wie von der Tarantel gestochen in unser Gemach gestürmt und hat irgendwas Unverständliches über unsere Kinder daher gesagt, aber als er sie zwischen mir und Kakarott sah verstummte er mit einem Mal. Dann kamen auch schon Kakarotts Eltern und obwohl Bardock über das eigenmächtige Handeln von Kakarott und seiner Frau nicht sonderlich erfreut war rief er den Arzt zur Ruhe. Dieser hatte nämlich gerade losgewettert das er keine Verantwortung für Schäden übernimmt, die die Kinder dadurch erleiden könnten. Mir war das ganze jedoch noch etwas zuviel und so zog ich die Decke über den Kopf, dass letzte was ich gebrauchen konnte war eine Horde lauter Stimmen die meinen Kopf zum explodieren brachte. Kakarott bemerkte es sofort und verbannte alle Anwesenden nach draußen, er selbst verließ auch kurz unser Gemach, wohl um die ganze Sache zu klären. Während er noch mit dem Arzt debattierte wandte ich mich meinen Kindern zu, auch sie waren von den lauten Stimmen geweckt worden und schauten sich nun suchend um. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, ihre süßen Augen nun so wach und lebendig zu sehen, war einfach das schönste. Ich hatte meinen Schweif zu ihnen gebracht und wedelte damit leicht über ihren Gesichtern. Sofort fingen sie an zu lachen und versuchten mein Anhängsel zu erreichen. Randor war etwas schneller als seine Schwester und erwischte meinen Schweif, aber anstatt nun den Sieger zu spielen zog er ihn soweit wie möglich heran, so dass seine Schwester nun auch problemlos heran kam. Während ich noch darüber lachte, kam Kakarott wieder. „Mann, hat der einen Aufstand gemacht," meinte er und kam wieder zum Bett, aber als er seine Kleinen so zusammen sah, erhellte sich seine Miene sofort wieder. „Hey meine Süßen," und sofort reagierte Randor auf ihn und streckte ihm die Ärmchen entgegen. Somit nahm Kakarott seinen Sohn auf den Arm und schmiegte ihn an sich. Ich nahm in der Zwischenzeit Corella auf den Arm und stand ebenfalls auf, meinen Schweif wollte sie aber nicht einfach so loslassen und deshalb hielt sie ihn schön fest. „Ich bin so froh das es euch wieder gut geht," sagte Kakarott noch bevor er mir endlich meinen gewohnten Guten Morgen Kuss gab. Dann zogen wir uns an und gingen mit den Kindern auf den Armen hinunter in den Speisesaal. Ich hatte einen gewaltigen Hunger und mein Magen machte das mit einem lauten Knurren allen deutlich. Bardock und Cauli warteten schon auf uns und nahmen uns nur zu gern die Kleinen ab damit Kakarott und ich in Ruhe essen konnten. Ich hatte das Gefühl das Kakarott unheimlich wenig gegessen hatte, denn ich aß und aß und es schien ewig zu dauern bis ich satt war, aber scheinbar war das normal da keiner etwas dazu sagte. Erst jetzt viel mir auch auf das wesentlich mehr Essen auf dem Tisch stand als vorher, also hatte man wohl schon damit gerechnet. Ein Blick zu Cauli bestätigte mir das, denn sie nickte mir wissend zu, woraufhin ich doch kurz errötete. Aber ich hatte nicht lange Zeit mir darüber noch Gedanken zu machen denn ein unruhiges Gebrabbel von den Kindern lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihnen. Ihre Gesichterchen sagten alles, kaum hatte ich gegessen wollten sie auch! Cauli brachte Corella zu mir und Kakarott holte Randor von Bardock und kaum das ich die Beiden auf den Armen hatte, hatten sie auch schon gierig ihr Essen gefunden. Im ersten Moment zuckte ich gewaltig zusammen, da meine Brust wirklich sehr empfindlich war.

„Meine Güte die Beiden machen Kakarott aber ganz schön Konkurrenz," sagte Cauli plötzlich lachend, woraufhin ich sie fragend ansah.

„Kakarott war bisher mit Abstand das gierigste Baby gewesen das die Ärzte gesehen haben, er hat fast doppelt so viel verschlungen wie andere Babys und er isst ja heute noch viel und die Kleinen sind ganz der Papa," erklärte Sie.

Grinsend sah ich zu meinem Koi nur um festzustellen das er knallrot geworden war und etwas peinlich berührt auf den Boden starrte. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. „Was ist warum lachst du?" Fragte er plötzlich.

„Du siehst echt süß aus wenn du so betölpelt dreinschaust," antwortet ich und sah ihn eindringlich an. Er verlor ein wenig die rote Farbe im Gesicht und beugte sich zu mir um mich zu küssen. Anschließend rutschte er etwas näher zu mir, sodass ich mich gemütlich an ihn lehnen konnte und er meine Arme eine wenig stützen konnte.

„Ach, Vater, hättest du was dagegen wenn ich mit Vegeta zu Erholung von diesen ganzen Strapazen zur Erde reise um seine Familie zu besuchen." Begann Kakarott plötzlich.

Ich hatte im Moment schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht und auch Bardock war sichtlich überrascht aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen, richtige Flitterwochen hattet ihr ja wegen der Schwangerschaft von Vegeta nicht und ich denke etwas Erholung tut euch beiden gut. Wann wollt ihr denn Starten?"

„Am liebsten wäre mir noch heute Abend," antwortete Kakarott und Bardock nickte.

„Gut dann werden wir heute Mittag die beiden Kleinen dem Volk präsentieren und heute Abend startet ihr dann in eure Flitterwochen. Ich lasse alles dafür vorbereiten!" „Danke Vater," bedankte sich Kakarott und lachte seine Eltern warmherzig an.

Wir saßen noch einige Zeit am Tisch, so lange bis auch die Kinder gesättigt waren. Anschließend gingen Kakarott und ich wieder nach oben um uns für die Zeremonie am Nachmittag vorzubereiten. Von Randor wusste ich, dass das zukünftige Königspaar bei dieser Einführungszeremonie, die auf der Erde einer Taufe gleich kam, wieder in den Hochzeitsgewändern auftrat. Das bzw. die Kinder wurden nur in ein goldenes Tuch gewickelt um dem Volk stolz und ganz präsentiert zu werden. Die Diener hatten auch schon alles nötige gebracht. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Bad, duschten abwechselnd und badeten dann die Kinder. Corella war eine richtige Wasserrate, sie wollte gar nicht mehr aus der kleinen Wanne heraus und spritzte vergnügt mit Wasser. Randor hingegen schien es nicht abwarten zu können wieder aus dem Wasser zukommen und er schien erst wieder zufrieden zu sein als Kakarott ihn in ein dickes, flauschiges Handtuch wickelte. Als das Wasser langsam abkühlte holte ich auch Corella aus der Wanne und wickelte sie ebenfalls in ein Handtuch, als sie trocken war setzte ich sie zu ihrem Bruder in einen Laufstall der in unserem Gemach aufgebaut worden war. Randor kletterte dort schon auf einem kleinen Gerüst herum, während seine Schwester im flauschigen Handtuch sitzen blieb und ihn fasziniert beobachtete. Nun zogen Kakarott und ich uns an und eine Stunde vor Beginn der Zeremonie kamen zwei Diener die Kakarotts Schweif und Haare wieder mit dem goldenen Glitzergel einrieben und mich mit dem silbernen. Erneut so herausgeputzt und die Kinder in goldenen Tüchern gewickelt, gingen wir pünktlich zur Mittagszeit nach unten. Cauli empfing uns und führte uns auf die Empore im großen Saal, von dort aus gelangte man auf einen Balkon der zum Palasthof gerichtet war. Dem Lärm nach hatten sich dort bereits eine große Menge versammelt die gespannt auf das Königspaar und deren Nachwuchs wartete. Um Punkt 12 Uhr Mittags trat Bardock mit Cauli hinaus auf den Balkon, begrüßte alle Anwesenden und hielt eine kurze Rede über die vergangenen Monate und die Zukunft. Nachdem er geendet hatte, bat er uns nach draußen zu treten, was Kakarott und ich dann auch gleichzeitig taten.

„Saiyajins, bestaunt und bejubelt mit uns zusammen die neuen Leben in unserer Mitte. Randor und Corella heißen der Prinz und die Prinzessin von Saiya," verkündete Bardock laut und als Kakarott und ich die Kinder in unserem Armen aufdecken brach großer Jubel auf dem Platz los. Viele Hundert Stimmen jubelten uns zu und sandten die besten Glückwünsche für die Beiden. Nur sehr langsam wurde der Platz wieder ruhig und Bardock kam mit einer kleinen Karaffe auf uns zu. „Randor und Corella, willkommen in der Gemeinschaft der Saiyajins," sagte er für alle hörbar und träufelte ein paar tropfen eines Öls auf ihre Stirn. Dann gab er ihnen als König einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder lächelnd ans Volk. Mit dieser Tat waren die Namen der Kinder besiegelt und erneuter Jubel brach los. Ich war sehr gerührt über die vielen ehrlichen und strahlenden Gesichter. Erneut dauerte es sehr lange bis der Jubel abebbte und erst nachdem sich Platz bis zur Hälfte geleert hatte kehrten wir in den Palast zurück. „Jetzt können wir noch mal Duschen," meinte Kakarott lachend und er hatte damit nur zu Reckt. Das Glitzerzeug war zwar schön anzusehen, aber wenn es trocken war rieselte auch ständig etwas davon aus den Haaren und ich war froh nun wieder duschen zu können um keine Glitzerspur mehr zu hinterlassen.

„Geht in euer Gemach wascht Euch in Ruhe und packt eure Sachen, ich lasse indessen das Schiff für euch vorbereiten und mit allem was ihr braucht bestücken," gab uns Bardock einen Väterlichen Befehl den wir nur zu gerne annahmen. 

-Kakarott-

Nach dem Duschen hatten wir noch etwas Zeit bis zum Abflug, also übernahm ich es zu packen während sich Vegeta um die Kinder kümmerte. Sie hatten schon wieder Hunger und dieses Bedürfnis konnte nur Vegeta stillen. Fast punktgenau als ich mit dem packen fertig war, waren auch die Kids mit Essen fertig. Vegeta wirkte nun etwas geschlaucht, deshalb setzte ich die beiden wieder in ihren Laufstall und ließ auch für Vegeta was zu Essen kommen, damit er seine Kräfte schnell wieder regenerieren konnte. Der Abend kam schneller als erwartet und nun standen wir vor dem Schiff und verabschiedeten uns von meinen Eltern. Ich war schon sehr gespannt, Vegetas altes zu Hause zusehen und konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich loszukommen. Mein Vater gab mir noch eine kleine Kugel und bat mich diese auf das Grab von Vegetas Vater zu legen. Danach gingen wir ins Schiff und starteten zu unserem Flug.

Unsere Schiffe waren schneller als die der Erde, somit dauerte es nur 4 Tage bis wir in den Orbit des „Blauen Planeten" schwenkten. Vegeta hatte mir viel von der Erde erzählt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ihr Anblick doch so fesseln würde. Vom Weltall ausgesehen, war die Erde das genaue Gegenteil von Saiya. Unser Planet war rot gefärbt und wirkte dadurch ein wenig bedrohlich, die Erde erschien mit ihrem Blau hell und freundlich, als würde sie einen direkt einladen sie zu besuchen.

„Ich leite den Landeanflug ein," informierte ich Vegeta. Dies war für ihn das Zeichen die Kinder und sich schnell wieder anzuschnallen. Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre schüttelte das Schiff ein wenig durch, aber schnell erblickten wir einen weiten Ozean unter uns und flogen den Zielkoordinaten entgegen. Vegetas „Elternhaus" befand sich in einer schönen ländlichen Gegend wo auch jede Menge Platz zum landen war. Ich setzte das Schiff ein paar Hundert Meter entfernt vom Haus auf und deaktivierte die Maschinen.

„So, wir sind da, jetzt bin ich mal auf deine Heimat gespannt," sagte ich als ich mich ihm zu wandte und in seinen Augen konnte ich sehen das er ebenso aufgeregt war wie ich.

Natürlich war unsere Landung nicht unentdeckt geblieben und so kamen uns Erhard und Ranko bereits entgegen, als wir das Schiff verließen und zum Haus hinauf gehen wollten.

-Vegeta-

„Vegeta, Kakarott das ist aber eine Überraschung," begrüßte Erhard uns und nahm mich ebenso herzlich in die Arme wie Vegeta. Auch Ranko umarmte mich und seinen Burder und er bekam riesige Augen als er erkannte was wir da in kleinen Körben auf den Armen hatten. „Mein Gott sind das etwa..." begann er aber Vegetas Nicken brachte ihn sofort wieder zum schweigen. „Du hast Zwillinge bekommen, oh herzlichen Glückwunsch kleiner Bruder," jubelte er regelrecht und nahm Vegeta in eine dicke Umarmung. Erhard war mindestens genauso gerührt und bat uns sogleich hinauf. Am Haus angekommen rief er nach seiner Frau, welche sofort herbei geeilt kam und Vegeta sofort in ihre Arme schloss. „Mein kleiner Vegeta, schön das du wieder da bist," begrüßte Sie ihn und sie weinte sogar vor Freude. Dann wandte sie sich mir zu. „Du bist dann sicher Kakarott, mein Gott was für ein stattlicher junger Mann. Ich bin Hanna die Mutter von Vegeta."

„Freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen," antwortete ich und wollte ihr gerade die Hand entgegenstrecken als sie mich auch schon in ihre Arme zog. Erfreut erwiderte ich die Umarmung und es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern bevor sie mich wieder los ließ.

„Mama darf ich dir meine Kinder Randor und Corella vorstellen," meldete ich mich dann zu Wort und Hanna war von ihren Enkeln sofort hin und weg.

Deutlich sah ich den Stolz und sofortige Zuneigung in den Augen meiner Mutter aufblitzen. Auch sein Vater war vom ersten Moment an hingerissen und begann vor seinen Enkeln Grimassen zu schneiden.

Selbst Ranko erging es nicht anders, er war von meinen Kindern ebenfalls hellauf begeistert. „Ich bin ein Onkel," trällerte er immer wieder vor sich hin.

Hanna hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein riesiges Willkommens Essen vorbereitet. Der Tisch und auch das Sideboard im Esszimmer standen voll mit all ihren Spezialitäten. Jemand hatte ihr wohl gesteckt das Saiyajins mehr als nur gute Esser waren und sie wusste ja von früher her, was ein Saiyajin alles verdrücken konnte. Früher hatte es sie immer gewundert das ich soviel Essen konnte ohne nur ein Gramm zuzunehmen, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich so daran gewöhnt viel zu kochen das es gar nicht mehr ungewöhnlich war.

Gemeinsam setzten wir uns an den großen Tisch. Vater hatte extra zwei Kindersitze besorgt, das ich in Ruhe essen konnte bevor Randor und Corella dran waren. Die Kleinen wussten ganz genau wann sie was bekamen und so erstaunte es meine Familie, als sie so brav und scheinbar abwartend in ihren Stühlen saßen und sich mit ihren Schwänzen beschäftigten. Für ihre paar Monate hatten sie schon erstaunlich gute Reflexe und deshalb versuchten sie immer den Schweif des jeweils anderen zu packen. Ab und an hörte man ein kleines Schnauben, das geschah dann wenn einer der beiden zu feste zugeschnappt hatte.

Ich hatte immer ein Auge auf meine Kleinen und Kakarott auch und gleichzeitig genoss ich die gute alte Hausmannskost meiner Mutter. Ich hatte mich schon längst an das Essen auf Saiya gewöhnt, aber für mich ging einfach nichts über die Künste dieser Frau. Sie machte einen unglaublich zarten Braten, Cremigen Kartoffelbrei, tolles Gemüse, hm, es war einfach herrlich. Oh ja, dieses gute Essen hatte mir wirklich gefehlt und auch an Kakarotts Gesicht konnte ich erkennen, dass es ihm vorzüglich schmeckte. Als ich mit Essen fertig war bemerkte ich sofort einen altbekannten Druck in meiner linken Brust und da meine Kleinen nun auch schon quengelten hob ich Corella aus ihrem Stühlchen um sie zu füttern. Kakarott reichte mir anschließend noch Randor. Obwohl es anstrengend war zwei Babys auf einmal zu füttern so machte ich es doch am liebsten. Erstens waren dann beide gleichzeitig dran und es ersparte damit einiges an Zeit. Für meine Eltern und auch für Randor war es mehr als nur ein seltsamer Anblick einen Mann beim Stillen zu sehen, aber das störte sonst nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil meine Mutter fing sogar an zu fragen, in wie weit meine Brust anschwoll wenn ich Milch bildete und ähnliche Sachen. Anfangs fand ich diese Fragen ein wenig peinlich, aber dann wurde es sehr schnell ein erheiterndes Gespräch, bei dem mein Vater, Randor und auch Kakarott nur die Köpfe schütteln konnten. Nachdem meine Kleinen sich satt gesaugt hatten gingen wir zusammen nach draußen und genossen den Rest des Tages, der sich mittlerweile ja auch schon zum Ende hinneigte.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück überließ ich die Kinder in der Obhut meiner Eltern da ich mit Ranko und Kakarott einen Ausritt machen wollte. Mama und Papa waren natürlich begeistert und machten sich sofort einen großen Plan, was sie alles Unternehmen wollen um die Kinder bei Laune zu halten. Aber eigentlich war solch ein Plan nicht erforderlich da ich eh in ein paar Stunden zurück sein musste um die Zwillinge zu füttern, aber so sind Eltern nun mal. Im Stall sattelten wir zwei Hengste und einen Wallach, denn da Kakarott noch nie ein Erdenpferd geritten hatte, wollte ich ihm nicht gerade etwas so wildes unter den Hintern geben.

Allerdings hätte ich mir das auch sparen können. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ritt Kakarott wie ein junger Gott und das obwohl er mir erzählt hatte, dass er als Kleinkind eine Niete im Reiten gewesen war. Tja, so ändern sich die Dinge. Nun ritten wir zu dritt über die weiten Felder und Wiesen die sich hinter unserem Haus bis zu den Bergen erstreckten. Ranko war immer vorn, während Kakarott und ich schön gleichmäßig nebeneinander blieben. Die Sonne schien uns warm entgegen und bald erreichten wir den Wald in dem mein Vater mich gefunden hatte. Einer Eingebung folgend ritten wir zur der alten Eiche unter welcher mein leiblicher Vater begraben lag. Nun trug der einsame Grabstein endlich einen Namen und der Ort wirkte nicht mehr so trostlos wie sonst. Um das Grab herum blühte alles auf, als wüsste man hier genau, dass ich nun auch meine Bestimmung gefunden hatte. Wir verweilten einige stille Augenblicke und legten die Kugel ab die Bardock, Kakarott mitgegeben hatte bevor wir weiter Richtung Berge ritten. Auf dem Weg erfuhr ich von Kakarott das diese Kugel ein Edelstein war der bei Saiyajins dann auf Grab gelegt wurde, wenn Sie unvergessen sein sollen.

In den Bergen steuerten wir eine Höhle an, welche Ranko und ich als Kinder entdeckt hatten. Die Höhle besaß nur einen kleinen Eingang und ich hatte sie damals eher für ein Erdloch gehalten in dem ich mich vor ihm versteckt hatte. Innen hatte sich jedoch ein riesiger fast kugelrunder Raum aufgetan. Ranko hatte mich verzweifelt gesucht aber mich nicht gefunden, da kam mir die Idee zu einem Versteck. Ich hatte Ranko gerufen und ihm die Höhle gezeigt und er war ebenso begeistert wie ich. Gemeinsam richteten wir die Höhle richtig schön her. Der Boden war mit Heu ausgelegt, in die Wände hatten wir Nischen für Lampen gekratzt und eine Feuerstelle gegraben. Decken, Kissen sogar Nahrungsvorräte waren da.

Ja diese Höhle gehört nur Ranko und mir, niemand hatte je von ihr erfahren und niemand hatte sie je gefunden. Viele Nächte hatten wir früher hier verbracht, ob Sommer oder Winter war egal. Im Sommer war die Höhle kühl, im Winter konnten wir ein wärmendes Feuer machen. Sie diente sowohl als Ausflugs- und auch als Zufluchtsziel, wenn wir mal was angestellt hatten. Kakarott war jetzt der Erste der diese Höhle zu sehen bekam und er empfand sie als genauso gemütlich wie wir.

Ein paar Stunden saßen wir dort beisammen und Ranko erzählt mir was in den letzten Monaten so passiert war. Die Tanztruppe hatte sich wie erwartet aufgelöst und viele meiner ehemaligen Kollegen hatten mittlerweile auch Familien gegründet und waren ebenfalls im Glück bald Eltern zu werden. 

-Kakarott-

Die Höhle von Ranko und Vegeta war wirklich was Besonderes. So groß und doch so gemütlich. Als ich den winzigen Eingang gesehen hatte, hätte ich so etwas ehrlich nicht erwartet. Ich selbst hatte auf Saiya auch ein solches Versteck. Es war auch eine Höhle, allerdings viel größer und dementsprechend ungemütlicher. In dieser Höhle stapelten sich ein paar Kisten und eine Decke, aber mittlerweile hatte es sich bestimmt irgendein Tier darin gemütlich gemacht.

Naja, als wir die Höhle wieder verließen hatte sich der Himmel etwas verdunkelt und somit wollten wir schnell wieder zurück, dennoch konnte Vegeta es nicht lassen Ranko seine Flugkünste zu demonstrieren. Dieser kippte vor Überraschung fast um und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es einem Saiyajin möglich ist einfach so abzuheben. Vegeta freute sich spitzbübisch über das Gesicht seines Bruders und legte noch einen drauf, als er einen Ring aus Ki Bällen formte und wie in einem Zirkus drei Mal hindurch flog. Danach hörte er auf und setzte sich wieder auf sein Pferd. Im Galopp ritten wir nach Hause da der Himmel sich schlagartig noch weiter verdunkelte und kurz nachdem wir zurück waren, die Pferde im Stall versorgt hatten und gemütlich am Küchentisch saßen, brach ein heftiges Gewitter los. Ich selbst empfand es als harmlos, aber Vegeta hatte mir ja schon erklärt das die Verhältnisse auf der Erde um einiges anders waren als auf Saiya. Wie dem auch sei, uns sollte es nicht weiter stören da wir im Haus waren, da konnte es draußen stürmen und regnen wie es wollte. Vegetas Mutter war gerade wieder mit Kochen beschäftigt und ich freute mich schon wieder richtig aufs Essen. Auch wenn die Erdennahrung für mich neu war, so hatte das Begrüßungsessen gestern herrlich geschmeckt. Die für mich fremden Kräuter und Gewürze hatten ein einzigartig gutes Aroma und die Kochkünste von Hanna rundeten das ganze noch ab. Das Fleisch so zart, das Gemüse wunderbar gedünstet, einfach klasse. Aber am meisten freute ich mich auf den Nachtische. Vegeta hatte mir da etwas von Wackelpudding erzählt und denn sollte es laut Hanna heute auch geben, aber was das sein sollte hatte mir keiner gesagt. Ich kannte Pudding aber Wackelpudding? Gab es da etwa einen Unterschied? Na ja ich würde es sicher bald erfahren, denn das Essen konnte man bereits im ganzen Haus riechen.

Unsere Kinder hatten ihre Großeltern auch ordentlich auf Trapp gehalten denn Vegetas Vater sah ziemlich geschafft aus. Corella war bei Vegeta, währen Randor seinem Onkel Ranko das Leben schwer machte. Er kletterte ihm immer wieder auf die Schulter und zog ihm dabei am Ohr: „Aua, kräftiges Kerlchen," meinte Ranko und lachte. Inzwischen machte er sich einen Spaß daraus den Kleinen immer wieder ganz auf den Boden zu setzten und von dort nach oben krabbeln zu lassen.

Nach dem Essen versammelten wir uns dann wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Es war schon lange dunkel als sich die Versammlung im Wohnzimmer auflöste. Vegetas Eltern hatten es, in den paar Stunden in denen wir weg waren tatsächlich geschafft allerhand Kram für die Kinder zu organisieren. Hatten sie in der Nacht zuvor noch bei uns im Bett geschlafen so hatten sie nun zwei super süße Wiegen und die sahen meiner Meinung nach wesentlich bequemer aus, als die auf Saiya. Vegeta war deswegen richtig angetan als ich ihn gefragt habe ob wir die Wiegen nicht mitnehmen können. Es bedeutet ihm wohl sehr, sehr viel, dass ich von der Erde etwas mitnehmen wollte, aber warum auch nicht, sie war schließlich ein wunderschöner Planet, ein Juwel im Weltall. Zufrieden schlief ich mit Vegeta in meinen Armen die ganze Nacht durch. Und so stürmisch die Nacht gewesen war, umso schöner wurde der Morgen. Nach dem Frühstück übergaben wir die Kinder wieder an Vegetas Eltern, damit wir zu einem Rundflug über den gesamten Planeten starten konnten. Seine Eltern verstanden das zuerst nicht und dachten wohl wir würden mit dem Raumschiff eine Tour um den Planeten machen, umso erstaunter waren sie natürlich als wir vom Boden abhoben. Ihre Gesichter waren mindestens genauso lustig wie das von Ranko. Winkend flogen wir davon und sausten über die Landschaft hinweg. Vegeta zeigte mir die großen Städte, Landschaften, die Meere, Ozeane und die wunderschönen Gebirgsketten, welche sich majestätisch auf einigen Kontinenten erstreckten. Da mein Koi mittlerweile auch ein richtiges Flug As war, dauerte der Rundflug nur gut zwei Stunden, also entschieden wir uns, uns noch ein bis zwei Stunden in Vegetas Höhle auszuruhen.

Vegeta entzündete lediglich das Lagerfeuer, so entstand ein dämmriges Licht im Raum.

Anschließend legte er sich zu mir und ich nahm ihn in die Arme.

Eigentlich wollte ich Vegeta noch einiges fragen, aber ich konnte ihm nie widerstehen wenn er so in meinen Armen lag, somit begann ich völlig automatisch leichte Kreise über seine Arme und seinen Bauch zu ziehen. Fast augenblicklich erntete ich ein Schnurren seinerseits! Dieses Schnurren animierte mich natürlich weiter zu machen und wie immer gefiel es auch Vegeta immer mehr. Langsam glitten meine Finger über seine Arme, seinen Bauch, seine Oberschenkel und natürlich auch über sein Gesicht. Seine wunderschönen Augen lagen hinter ihren Lidern verborgen die er in vollem Vertrauen geschlossen hatte. Mein Lächeln überzog mein ganzes Gesicht denn ich war erfüllt mit Liebe, Liebe zu Vegeta und das war einfach das unbeschreiblichste und schönste Gefühl im ganzen Universum. Sanft zog ich ihn zu mir und legte meine Lippen auf die seinen um in einen atemberaubenden und absolut innigen Kuss mit ihm zu versinken. Mein Verstand war längst auf einer anderen Ebene und zu meinem Glück ging es Vegeta da nicht viel anders als mir. Noch während wir uns weiter küssten, glitten meine Hände erneut bewundernd über seinen schönen Körper. Sachte, fast schon ängstlich glitt ich unter sein Hemd um ihn über seinen Waschbrettbauch zu streicheln, aber dort verweilte ich nicht lange denn schon wanderte ich weiter und zog dabei sein Hemd weiter mit hinauf. Ich löste ich mich sanft von seinen Lippen und ließ mich ein Stück nach unten sinken um den Weg meiner Hände nun mit meinen Küssen nachzuziehen. Vegeta wandte sich indes unter mir hin und her und es war ihm deutlich anzumerken wie sehr ihm das alles gefiel. Meine feuchte Spur aus Küssen hatte seine Brust erreicht und somit umschloss ich seine Brustknospen mit meinem Mund um sie nacheinander so lange zu verwöhnen bis sie hart waren. Meine Hände blieben in der Zeit nicht untätig und befreiten Vegeta von seiner gesamten Kleidung. Nun lag er vollkommen nackt unter mir, so schön und scheu wie am ersten Tag unserer Beziehung und immer noch vergötterte ich ihn. Langsam entledigte auch ich mich meiner Kleidung um mit Vegeta auf Gleichstand zu sein und als wir uns nackt Haut auf Haut berührten mussten wir beide aufstöhnen. Seit Vegeta aus dem Tank gekommen war hatten wir nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und das machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar. Wir Saiyajins waren ein körperlich sehr aktives Volk und es war nicht unüblich in einer festen Partnerschaft jeden Abend und noch öfter das Bett miteinander zu teilen. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatten unsere Kinder und Vegetas Genesung Vorrang vor allem gehabt und das war wichtiger als Sex. Nun aber waren die Kinder und Vegeta wieder gesund und so verzehrten wir uns wieder nach einander und diese Höhle die in Vegeta viele schöne Erinnerungen weckte, war geradezu ideal dafür. Somit bahnte ich mir erneut einen Weg von Küssen aber diesmal zu Vegetas Körpermitte hin. Sein fast schon winselndes Stöhnen zeigte mir deutlich wie sehr er mich wollte und als ich sein schon sehr erregtes Glied endlich in meinen Mund nahm und anfing daran zu saugen, schrie er vor Erregung laut auf. Mein Koi vergrub seine Hände in meinem Haarschopf und stöhnte laut meinen Namen, während ich langsam anfing an seinem Glied auf und ab zu gleiten. Immer wieder bog Vegeta sein Kreuz durch, keuchte und stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, aber als ich spürte das er fast so weit war schien er all seine Kraft zusammen zu nehmen und zog mich zu sich hoch. 

-Vegeta-

Kami, wie sehr musste ich kämpfen um nicht sofort zu kommen, aber die aufgestaute Hitze in mir macht es mir fast unmöglich Kakarrot aufzuhalten. Nur mit größter Anstrengung schaffte ich es ihn zu stoppen kurz bevor ich kam. Ich atmete sehr heftig und das Sprechen viel mir somit unheimlich schwer, aber Kakarott wusste längst was ich wollte. Ich wollte nicht alleine kommen sondern mit ihn zusammen. Langsam begann er mich wieder zu küssen, sanft knabberte er an meiner Lippe und ich gewährte ihm Zugang. Als sich unsere Zungen berührten spürten wir Beide wie einen erneuten Blitz der Erregung durch uns ziehen und somit keuchten wir gemeinsam auf.

Anschließend richtete Kakarott sich ein wenig auf und legte mir seine Finger an die Lippen. Bereitwillig begann ich an ihnen zu saugen. Ich umschlang sie mit meiner Zunge als sei ich mit einem ganz anderen Körperteil meines Kois beschäftigt und das stachelte ihn erneut an. Denn kaum waren seine Finger feucht genug ersetzte er diese wieder durch seine Lippen. Dabei führte er seine Finger sanft in mich ein. Er hätte es nie über sich gebracht mich ohne Vorbereitung zu nehmen und das war ein weiterer Punkt warum ich ihn so sehr liebte. Seine sanfte und wundervoll liebe Art berührte mein Herz auf eine Weise die ich nicht zu beschreiben vermochte und so erging es vielen, die Kakarott kannten und ihn Freund nennen durften.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Kakarott wieder den einen bestimmten Punkt in mir berührte der mich Sterne vor meinen Augen sehen ließ. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen löste ich mich von seinen Lippen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Dadurch selbst fast auf dem Höhepunkt der Erregung zog Kakarott seine Finger aus mir zurück und ersetzte sie durch sein Glied. Ganz langsam glitt er in mich, immer darauf bedacht mir unter keinen Umständen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aber bei ihm hatte ich keine Schmerzen. Ich spürte nur die Erregung in mir, eine unglaubliche, unbeschreibliche Hitze hatte von meinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen und ein heißer Schauer folgte dem nächsten. Immer wieder laut aufstöhnend warf ich den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und bog mein Kreuz durch um meinen Koi so tief wie nur möglich in mich aufzunehmen. Kami wie sehr hatte mir das gefehlt, dieses Gefühl vollkommen vereint zu sein. Durch meine Taten ermutigt stieß auch mein Koi immer heftiger in mich und immer wieder traf er den Punkt in mir der mich vor Erregung schreien ließ. Ich atmete sehr heftig und auf meinem ganzen Körper standen Schweißtropfen. Meinem Koi erging es nicht anders aber keinen von uns störte es, im Gegenteil, es erleichterte das aneinander reiben unsere Haut um ein Vielfaches und im matten Schein des Feuers glitzerten die Tropfen auf der Haut meines Kois geradezu verführerisch. Immer härter und schneller drängte sich Kakarott in mich und ich genoss jeden Stoß. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch unsere Körper und wir drohten uns in der Hitze der Erregung zu verlieren. Mit der Erregung fraß sich auch eine unglaubliche Spannung durch meinen Körper die mich immer mehr in Besitz nahm. Es waren nur noch wenige Bewegungen meines Kois nötig um mich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen und so schrie ich mit einem Mal laut auf als die Spannung in meinen Unterleib schoss, aufkeimte und sich dann langsam entspannte. Erschöpft öffnete ich die Augen und sah in das Wunderschöne Gesicht meines Kois. Wir waren zusammen gekommen und dementsprechend erschöpft waren wir beide nun auch. Lange sah ich ihm in die Augen, die Augen, die ich so sehr liebte und in denen ich mich verlieren konnte. Langsam zog er sich aus mir zurück und ließ sich entspannt auf mich gleiten, um einen weiteren Kuss von mir zu stehlen.

Ein fernes Grollen hielt uns davon ab, nun einfach in die Arme des jeweils anderen zu sinken um zu schlafen. Bei einem Gewitter wollte ich nun wirklich nicht hier draußen in der Höhle sein und das wusste auch mein Koi. Wir zogen uns langsam an und löschten das Feuer. Als wir nach draußen kamen hatte sich der Himmel schon verdunkelt aber es regnete Gott sei dank noch nicht, also machten wir uns schnell auf den Heimweg. Dort wurden wir auch schon sehnsüchtig von zwei kleinen Milchvampiren erwartet. Mein Vater und meine Mutter sahen ziemlich fertig aus und sie waren wohl sehr froh, dass ich Ihnen die Kinder nun abnahm. Sie hätten das nie zugegeben, weil sie schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit in ihre Enkel vernarrt waren, aber sie waren ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. Randor und Corella gaben augenblicklich Ruhe als ich sie in den Armen hatte und sie sich somit ihrem Essen widmen konnten. So saßen wir zusammen im Wohnzimmer während draußen ein erneutes Gewitter aufzog. Kakarott saß an meiner Seite und massierte leicht meinen Nacken während ich die Kinder fütterte. In solch einem Augenblick wünschte ich mir manchmal ich könnte die Zeit anhalten. Meine Kinder friedlich im Arm, meinen Koi ganz nahe bei mir und meine Eltern mir gegenüber, erschöpft aber glücklich, das waren solche Momente, die ein ganzes Leben entscheiden konnten. Erinnerungen an solche Momente des Glückes waren es die mich angetrieben hatten wieder aus dem Koma zu meinem Koi zurück zu kehren. Das Gefühl des absoluten Glückes erleben zu dürfen war etwas, das alle Zweifel schlagen konnte. Glück und Liebe sind die höchsten Güter die ein Mensch oder auch ein Saiyajin haben kann und das war mir in diesem Moment mehr bewusst als in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Vertrauensvoll lehnte ich mich zurück und spürte wie Kakarott seine Arme schützend um mich schloss. 

-Kakarott-

Vegetas Gedanken in diesem Moment zu erahnen, war nicht sehr schwer. Das Glück, das er spürte schien förmlich von ihm abzustrahlen und erfüllte bald den ganzen Raum. Seine Eltern spürten es genauso wie Ich, Ranko oder auch die Kinder und ich war ein Mal mehr sehr stolz auf ihn das er dafür gekämpft hatte. Die Angst, die ich um ihn und meine Kinder verspürt hatte, war etwas was ich nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben spüren möchte. Mir war klar, dass ich irgendwann Vegeta verlieren würde oder er mich, aber dieser Tag war noch fern und so genoss ich das Hier und Jetzt. Und schöner hätte es im Augenblick nicht sein können. Ich lauschte dem stärker werdenden Grollen und dem schmatzen meiner Kinder und beides zusammen klang fast melodisch. Niemand sagte ein Wort, wir alle lauschten nur und es überraschte mich das sich Menschen und Saiyajin in solchen Momenten so ähnlich waren, denn Vegetas Eltern und auch Ranko schienen genau das gleiche zu empfinden wie wir und sie handelten genauso indem sie auch die Ruhe genossen und den Geräuschen lauschten von denen sie umgeben waren.

Zufrieden legte ich meinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter und begann zu schnurren, was zusätzlich beruhigend auf Vegeta wirkte.

Bald darauf waren Randor und Corella fertig mit ihrem Essen und wir konnten sie zu Bett bringen. Auch Ranko und Vegetas Eltern folgten diesem Beispiel, so dass nun bald Ruhe im ganzen Haus herrschte. Die Kinder waren in ihren Wiegen schon längst eingeschlafen und Vegeta döste auch schon vor sich hin. Nur ich war noch vollkommen wach. Unbewusst begann ich Vegeta über die Arme zu streicheln, was ihn dazu veranlasste bald wieder wach zu werden.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Liebling?"

Auf seine leise Frage hin sah ich ihm in die Augen. „Nicht wirklich, Koi, denn ich versuche diese wunderbare Nacht festzuhalten. Das leichte Grollen in der Ferne, du in meinen Armen und die Kinder in der Nähe, so könnte es für immer bleiben!"

Auf meine schwärmerische Erklärung hin beobachtete Vegeta mich eine Weile und wandte sich dann ganz zu mir. „Mir wäre es auch am liebsten wenn solche Augenblicke nie vergehen würden," sagte er sanft. Anschließend hob er leicht den Kopf und fing meine Lippen in einem sehr sanften Kuss ein. Genießend schloss ich die Augen und legte die Arme ganz um Vegeta um ihn noch näher an mich ziehen zu können. Als ich von ihm abließ, waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet und sein Atem ging schneller und als ich meine Hand auf seine Hüfte legte erkannte ich schnell was dieser schöne Moment bei ihm ausgelöst hatte und mir ging es auch nicht anders. Sanft befreite ich uns von unseren Shorts und legte mich über ihn. Meine Beine ruhten zwischen den seinen und es gab nur wenige Stellen an denen sich unsere Haut nicht berührte. Wieder begann ich ihn am Hals und auf seiner Brust zu küssen. Dabei hörte ich sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. An seinem Gesicht war seine Erregung deutlich zu erkennen und dennoch achtete er fast gewaltsam darauf nicht zu laut zu sein um unsere Kinder nicht zu wecken. Lächelnd legte ich deshalb erneut meine Lippen auf die seinen und dabei begann ich auch ihm über seinen Schweif zu streicheln. So eng aneinander geschmiegt waren unsere Glieder zwischen uns gefangen und wurden mittlerweile schon schmerzlich hart. Deshalb hob ich sanft Vegeta an der Hüfte an und einen Augenblick später glitt ich schon in ihn. Es berauschte mich jedes Mal, wie mein Koi mich umschloss und dieses Mal war es nicht anders. Ich fühlte pure Hitze in mir aufsteigen und begann mich zu bewegen. Anfangs bewegte ich mich langsam und vorsichtig, doch schon bald hob sich Vegeta mir fordernd entgegen und ich ließ meine Hüften stärker gegen die seinen gleiten. Schwitzen und keuchend erreichten wir so bald unseren Höhepunkt.

Aber ich konnte mich anschließend nicht von Vegeta zurückziehen und so begann unser sinnliches Spiel von neuem.

So liebten wir uns insgesamt 9 Mal in dieser Nacht und unser Verlangen aufeinander schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Erst mit dem Morgengrauen ließen wir voneinander ab und gingen gemeinsam ins Bad. Unter der Dusche ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen Vegeta beim einseifen eine kurze Ganzkörpermassage zu verpassen. Schnurrend genoss er diesen Beginn des Tages und so kamen wir glücklich und zufrieden in die Küche um zu Frühstücken. Vegetas Eltern waren Frühaufsteher und somit warteten schon frische Brötchen, Kaffee, Tee und allerhand kleine Köstlichkeiten auf uns. Die Kinder hatten wir noch schlafen lassen, da sie noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatten das Traumland zu verlassen, aber so konnten wir uns wenigstens schön mit Vegetas Eltern unterhalten. Wie schon die Tage zuvor erfragten Sie viel über Vegetas jetziges Leben. Die Traditionen und Lebensarten der Saiyajins und wie Vegeta auf die Namen für seine Kinder gekommen sei. Fröhlich erzählte Vegeta alles was er wußte und gelernt hatte und fragte seine Eltern im Gegenzug darüber aus, wie es ihnen ohne Ihn ergangen war. Während sie so erzählten hörte ich einfach nur zu, denn ich genoss es sichtlich meinen Koi erzählen zu hören. Er hatte eine so wunderbare Stimme wenn er erzählte und er legte wahre Leidenschaft und Gestik in seine Worte.

Vegeta verkörperte alles was ich achtete und was mich anzog und ich war wieder ein Mal sehr, sehr froh ihn gefunden zu haben.

Aus einem Impuls heraus zog ich ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Anfangs sichtlich überrascht genoss er schnell meine Zärtlichkeit. Als wir uns von einander lösten war erneut rot geworden, aber er lächelte und seine Eltern erst. Hanna grinste bis über beide Ohren und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu und auch sein Vater lächelte ihn zustimmend an. Selbst wenn Vegeta so was in der Gegenwart seiner Eltern vielleicht ein klein wenig peinlich war, so genoss er es jedes Mal, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde. Denn Vegeta besaß neben seiner Offenheit und seiner Freundlichkeit eine ganz eigene Art von Stolz. Stolz der ihn nicht überheblich oder ähnliches scheinen ließ, aber ein Stolz der ihn doch manchmal unnahbar wirken ließ auch wenn er das in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war und das war ein weitere Punkt der Vegeta zu etwas besonderem machte.

Manchmal glaubte ich schon man könnte einen Partner gar nicht mehr als nur Lieben, aber mit jedem Tag, mit jedem Augenblick stieg meine Liebe und meine Verbundenheit zu Vegeta und ich spürte das es bei ihm ganz genauso war. Hätte man mir vor 2 Jahren noch gesagt das solch eine Liebe möglich sei, dann hätte ich es nicht geglaubt, aber wie so oft hat mich das Schicksal eines bessern belehrt und nährte meine Liebe zu diesem einzigartigem Saiyajin. Zu dem Saiyajin, der mein Herz in einem Tanz erobert hatte und den ich nie wieder auch nur eine Sekunde in meinem Leben missen möchte. Während mir diese Gedanken und Gefühle durch den Kopf gingen blickte ich Vegeta die ganze Zeit in die Augen, in diese wunderbar schwarzen Tiefen in denen ich mich jedes Mal verlieren könnte. Diese Tiefen entsprachen genau Vegetas Wesen, sanft, geheimnisvoll und dennoch unbeugsam und stolz.

„Stimmt etwas nicht Koi?" Holte mich Vegetas ruhige Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und begann zu lächeln.

„Nein mein Liebling, ich bin nur über Gedanken darin verloren gewesen, wie sehr ich dich liebe und das ich immer alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um dich zu beschützen und dir Freude zu bereiten."

Auf diese Erklärung hin umarmte mich Vegeta und gab mir von sich aus einen sehr, sehr innigen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Koi und das bis in die Ewigkeit."

„Da sind aber zwei schwer verliebt," hörte ich Hannas sanfte Stimme, denn ihr gefiel es wohl gut das wir ihrer Gegenwart soviel Gefühl zeigten.

So genoß ich mit meinem Herzen voller Liebe und Vegeta an meiner Seiten die restlichen Wochen, die wir auf der Erde verbrachten. 

Ende Kapitel 9

So das war Kapitel 9. Das Finale Kapitel steht nun noch aus und ich hoffe, dass sich die Schreibblockaden von mir fern halten um es Euch möglichst schnell liefern zu können. Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass Euch das neunte Kapitel gefällt und wir uns im Finale wieder sehen.

Eure Sirastar .


	10. Gemeinsam in die Zukunft

Tanz für mich 

Kapitel 10 – Gemeinsam in die Zukunft

-Vegeta-

Meiner Ansicht nach waren die Wochen hier zu Hause viel, viel zu schnell vergangen, aber wenn man gute Tage hatte verging die Zeit gnadenlos schnell. Morgen würden wir unsere Heimreise antreten und dann würde wohl wieder eine lange Zeit vergehen bevor ich meine irdische Familie wieder sehen würde.

Aber das war noch lange kein Grund für mich den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Immerhin hatte ich ja auch meine eigene Familie. Ich hatte meinen Ehemann der mich über alles liebte und zwei bezaubernde Kinder die mit jedem Tag kräftiger und aktiver wurden. Besser konnte es einem ja eigentlich gar nicht gehen.

Während der letzten Tage bin ich mit Kakarott noch viel in der kleinen Höhle gewesen und habe ihm von meiner Kindheit und meinen Erlebnissen erzählt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das Kakarott nichts lieber tut als mir zuzuhören, denn wenn ich ihm etwas erzähle bekommt er immer einen ganz weichen und verliebten Blick. Jedes Wort das meinen Mund verlässt scheint er in sich aufzusaugen und zu verinnerlichen damit ihm ja auch kein Detail entgeht.

Am Abend saßen wir wieder alle Zusammen im Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern. Die Stimmung war ein wenig gedrückt, da jeder die Wochen genossen hatte und nun wohl ein wenig traurig war das die Zeit nun doch schon vergangen war, aber wie ich wußten auch meine Eltern das wir uns Wiedersehen würden. Aber auch der Abend verging und ehe wir es uns versahen lagen wir schon in unseren Betten und träumten dem Abflugtag entgegen. Kakarott hatte mich fest in seine Arme gezogen und schlief seelenruhig. Ich lag noch lange wach um meine heimische Atmosphäre in mich aufzunehmen. Saiya war für mich mittlerweile auch zu meinem zu Hause geworden, aber hier in diesem Haus war ich aufgewachsen und hatte meine Jugend dort verbracht. Dieser Umstand schafft wohl bei jedem eine Verbundenheit die sich das ganze Leben über halten wird. Zu Hause ist man dort wo das Herz wohnt und das traf bei mir nun auf zwei Orte zu.

So in meinen Gedanken drehte ich mich Kakarott zu und beobachtete ihn beim schlafen. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht schien im sanften Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster fiel von innen heraus zu leuchten und ich wurde wieder daran erinnert wie sehr ich mich doch in ihn, diesen stolzen Prinzen verliebt hatte. Mit diesen glücklichen Gedanken schlief ich letzten Endes auch endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von sanften Küssen auf meinem Hals geweckt. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen begann ich zu schnurren und legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um meinem Koi besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Als Antwort erntete ich ein Schnurren Seinerseits, denn er wußte das ich es liebte auf solche Weise geweckt zu werden. Letztendlich schlug ich, jedoch fast gegen meinen Willen die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen Koi, gut geschlafen," empfing mich das schöne Gesicht von Kakarott.

„In deinen Armen doch immer," antwortet ich und hob meinen Kopf an um ihm einen Guten Morgen Kuss zu geben. Kaum das dieser wunderschöne Augenblick geendet hatte machten sich unsere Kleinen mit fröhlichem Kichern bemerkbar.

Lächelnd lösten wir uns voneinander und Kakarott stand auf um nach den Beiden zu sehen. Er hob Corella aus ihrer Wiege und brachte Sie zu mir ins Bett, anschließend holte er auch noch Randor. Auf dem Bett begannen die Kleinen herumzukrabbeln und zogen versuchsweise an den Decken und Kissen.

„Nah ihr Beiden," begrüßte Kakarott seine Kinder und Kitzelte sie. Im Duett warfen die Beiden sich auf den Rücken und begannen zu lachen, was Kakarott noch weiter ermutigte Sie zu kitzeln. Lachend versuchten die Kleinen ihren Papa zu fassen zu kriegen was ihnen aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da er natürlich viel schneller war. Ich beobachtete verträumt diese Szene. Kakarott und die Kinder so zufrieden zu sehen, war ein Anblick des höchstens Glücks für mich. Irgendwann endete dieses Spiel dann und wir zogen uns an um mit den Kindern zum Frühstück zu gehen. Meine Eltern erwarteten uns bereits mit einem großen Abschiedsfrühstück und nachdem ich mich gestärkt hatte waren auch meine Kleinen endlich dran. Wie immer hatten Sie brav gewartet bis ich mich gestärkt hatte aber nun zeigte mein Körper mir auch schon deutlich mit einem drücken in der Brust das meine Kinder nun dran waren. Ich nahm grundsätzlich beide gleichzeitig auf die Arme, erstens wurde so keiner Bevorzugt und zweitens ersparte es mir Zeit.

Aber wie schon die letzten Wochen verging auch dieser Morgen viel, viel zu schnell und ehe wir uns versahen standen wir vor dem Raumschiff und verabschiedeten uns von meinen Eltern und Ranko. Meine Mutter überreichte mir und Kakarott noch einen riesigen Korb voll mit Früchten und süßen Kleinigkeiten zum Naschen. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch eine ganze Tasche irdischer Baby bzw. Kleinkinderkleidung besorgt und natürlich auch Spielsachen für die Kleinen. Ja meine Mutter besorgt um alles, aber dafür liebte ich Sie sehr.

Nach einem langen und auch leicht tränenreichen Abschied ging ich mit Kakarott ins Schiff und sicherte die Kinder in ihren speziellen Sitzen. Vom Cockpit aus winkten wir meiner Familie noch mal zu und dann starteten wir unseren Rückflug nach Saiya.

Nach dem verlassen der Atmosphäre stand ich auf um die Kinder von ihren Sitzen zu holen, jetzt konnten sie wieder etwas im Schiff umher krabbeln.

Als ich die Kleinen so beobachtete trat Kakarott hinter mich und legte seine Arme um mich.

„Du hast eine tolle Familie Koi und ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Besuch bei ihnen."

Lächelnd lehnte ich mich an Kakarott. „Ich bin froh das es dir gefallen hat Koi und ich freue mich auch sehr wenn wir wieder hier her kommen, aber ich freue mich auch nach Saiya zurück zu kommen, denn dort hab ich nun meine eigene Familie."

Daraufhin drehte mich Kakarott vorsichtig zu sich um und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss. Genießend schloss ich die Augen und legte meine Arme um meinen Koi.

Als dieser wunderbare Kuss endete schmiegte ich mich an Kakarott und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe.

Ein lautes Kreischen ließ uns dann aber auseinander fahren und uns erschrocken umsehen.

„Die Kinder," sagte Kakarott sofort und wir eilten direkt in den nächsten Raum wo wir ihre Auren spürten.

Corella saß weinend am Boden und Randor saß etwas seltsam dreinschauend daneben. Aber es war schnell geklärt warum Corella weinte, die Kleinen waren um den Tisch gekrabbelt und Randor hatte wohl an der Tischdecke gezogen. Unglücklicher weise stand eine Schalle auf dem Tisch und die war wohl auf Corella gefallen.

„Hey meine Süsse," meinte Kakarott und hob Sie auf die Arme. Kurz überprüfte er ob sie nicht verletzt war, aber nachdem das nicht der Fall beruhigte er Sie weiter. „Ist doch halb so schlimm," sanft streichelte er Ihr über die Wange und Corella beruhigte sich auch wieder. „Ist doch nichts passiert, brauchst nicht mehr zu weinen."

Währenddessen hob ich Randor auf die Arme, der wohl auch immer noch durcheinander war.

„Schon Okay deiner Schwester ist nichts passiert," und wie als hätte er mich schon verstanden, atmete der Kleine durch und schmiegte sich an meine Brust.

„Na komm Koi, las uns mit den Kindern baden gehen," machte Kakarott zum Vorschlag und ich stimmte dem schnell zu, denn wenn unsere Kleinen etwas liebten dann war das planschen.

Corella schmiegte sich mittlerweile auch eng an ihren Papa und weinte nicht mehr, aber den Schrecken konnte man ihr noch ansehen, da das Fell an ihrem Schweif noch leicht vibrierte.

Liebevoll wie Kakarott war strich er ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf und versuchte Sie mit Grimassen aufzuheitern. Und als wir dann im Bad waren, war Corellas Angst auch schon wie verflogen, denn eine Wanne verhieß immer Spaß. Auch Randor wollte in meinen Armen nicht mehr stillhalten und gab eine Art Lachen von sich, welches aber eher nach einem Quietschen klang. Um ihn auch während des Wassereinlassens halten zu können, wickelte ich meinen Schweif um Randor und setzt ihn so gesichert auf meinen Rücken. Oh ja auf Daddy „hoppe Reiter" spielen, das war immer etwas gutes und somit spürte ich schon bald seine kleinen trommelnden Hände auf meinem Rücken, während ich die Wassertemperatur prüfte. Als ich mir sicher war das die Temperatur in Ordnung war durften die Kleinen als erstes ins Wasser. Kakarott hatte Corella bereits ausgezogen und setzte Sie nun in das 5 cm hohe Wasser. Nun nahm ich mich ihrer an und Kakarott holte unseren Sohn von meinem Rücken um ihn ebenfalls badebereit zu machen. Corella indes hatte einen riesen Spaß dabei mich nass zu spritzen. Ich schnickte immer wieder Wasser zurück worauf Sie wieder lachte. Danach kam sie auf mich zugekrabbelt und schmiegte sich an meinen Arm.

„Na da möchte wohl jemand seinen Daddy direkt dabei haben," stellte ich mehr zu mir selbst fest, aber Kakarott überging so etwas natürlich nicht.

„Steig schon rein Vegeta und lass die Wanne voll laufen, ich denke mal beide wollen dich direkt dabei haben. Ich nickte und zog mich deshalb schnell aus um dann zu meiner Tochter in die Wanne zu steigen und dann das Wasser wieder aufzudrehen damit die Wanne recht schnell voll wurde. Corella planschte in der Zeit schon fleißig im Wasser herum, krabbelte mir aber auf die Arme als die Wanne voller wurde und sie keinen direkten Halt mehr hatte.

Kakarott beschäftigte Randor noch solange bis die Wanne voll war, erst dann setzte er ihn zu mir und seiner Schwester ins Wasser. 

-Kakarott-

Kaum das ich Randor zu Vegeta und Corella in die Wanne gesetzt hatte schmiegte er sich auch schon an seinen Daddy. Oh ja Baden mit Daddy das liebten die Zwei inzwischen sehr. Verträumt sah ich meinem Koi zu wie sanft er mit seinen Kindern umging. Randor saß im Moment friedlich auf Vegetas Beinen und wurde zur Sicherheit von dessen Schwanz gehalten während Vegeta Corella vorsichtig die Haar wusch. Als er mit seiner Tochter fertig war tauschte er die Plätze der Kinder und ließ Randor genau die gleiche zärtliche Behandlung zukommen. Indes sah sich Corella suchend um und als Sie mein Gesicht am Wannenrand entdeckt begann sie zu kichern und streckte mir ihr kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Natürlich erfüllte ich Ihr, ihren Wunsch und nahm sie auf den Arm. Pitsch nass wie sie war wedelte sie fröhlich mit ihrem Schweif um mich auch schön nass zu machen.

„Oh ja Papa nass machen das machst du gerne," lachte ich und kitzelte Sie ein wenig. Quietschend wand sie sich in meinen armen und gab dabei ein fröhliches Lachen von sich. Vegeta war in der Zwischenzeit fertig Randor zu waschen und entgegen seiner sonstigen Art sofort jeden Blödsinn mitzumachen, schmiegte sich der Kleine ganz verschlafen an seinen Daddy und wollte nur noch etwas kuscheln. Lächelnd ließ sich Vegeta ins Warme Wasser gleiten bis es auch Randor umschloss, dieser aber noch bequem auf Vegetas Brust lag und vor sich hin brabbelte. Irgendwann hatte dann auch Corella genug herumgealbert und machte mir deutlich das sie wieder zu ihrem Daddy wollte. Also setzte ich sie vorsichtig neben ihren Bruder so das die Zwei nun zusammen im warmen Wasser bei Vegeta ruhen konnten.

„Ich gehe die Kontrollen prüfen und mache uns was zu Essen fertig, wenn du aus der Wanne möchtest ruf mich einfach dann nehme ich dir die Kleinen ab," sagte ich leise und gab Vegeta noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, während dieser einfach nur nickten.

Im Cockpit war alles soweit in Ordnung unser Rückflug verlief bisher genau nach Plan und somit würden wir schon in etwas mehr als drei Tagen wieder auf Saiya sein. Ich freute mich sehr wieder nach Hause zu kommen, aber auch die Erde war mir in dieser kurzen Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen und durch Vegetas wirklich liebevolle Familie konnte ich den blauen Planeten schon jetzt als zweites zu Hause bezeichnen, aber genau das ließ Wehmut in mir aufkommen denn man konnte schlecht auf zwei Planeten gleichzeitig leben. Dafür nahm ich mir aber fest vor die Erde mit Vegeta zusammen so oft wie möglich zu besuchen. Ein Hauptgrund dafür war auch, das mir Vegeta erzählt hatte das Menschen nicht eine solche hohe Lebenserwartung hatten wie Saiyajins und Erhard und Hanna sollten so viel wie möglich vom Leben ihrer Enkel mitbekommen. Das war ein Versprechen was ich mir für Vegeta und meine Kinder gegeben hatte und das würde ich auch einhalten.

Im Wohnraum des Schiffes richtete ich dann ein schönes Essen an, damit sich Vegeta nach dem Bad noch richtig stärken konnte, denn so wie ich ihn kannte würde er seine Kraft danach wieder brauche da die Kinder regelmäßig auf ihre Portion Milch bestanden. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte ich einen leisen Ruf in meinem Kopf und folgte diesem automatisch ins Bad.

Vegeta sah mir schon wartend entgegen und nachdem ich ihm vorsichtig die Kinder abgenommen hatte, kam auch er aus der Wanne. Schnell wickelte er sich in ein flauschiges, großes Handtuch und half mir dann, das gleiche mit den Kindern zu machen.

„Wie fühlst du dich Schatz?"

„Gut und entspannt aber ich könnte später trotzdem noch eine Massage vertragen," antwortete er mich lächelnd und ich wäre ja ein Idiot wenn ich es ablehnen würde meinen Koi zu massieren, denn was gab es schöneres als seinem Geliebten etwas gutes zu tun. Wie ich erwartet hatte, machte sich Vegeta auch gleich über das Essen her während ich die Kinder bei Laune hielt, immerhin würde ich noch genug Zeit zum Essen haben, wenn Vegeta die Kleinen dann am Hals hatte.

Grinsend beobachtete ich meinen Ehemann, wie er drei ordentliche Portionen verdrückte und dabei ganz auf das Essen konzentriert zu sein schien. Immer wieder faszinierten mich alle Fassetten an Vegeta. Seine Bewegungen, seine Mimik und allein das mitschwingen seiner Haare bei seinen Bewegungen lösten Gefühle des Glücks bei mir aus, die ich früher niemals gekannt hatte. Seltsamerweise schienen die Kinder in diesem Augenblick genau das gleiche zu fühlen, denn sie saßen ruhig auf meinem schoss und beobachteten Vegeta aus ebenso leuchtenden Augen wie ich.

Drei Augenpaare waren aber wohl etwas viel, weil Vegeta sich schon bald mit fragendem Blick an uns wandte.

„Was ist denn mit Euch, habe ich was im Gesicht?" fragte er vorsichtig, während ich nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist dann?"

„Wenn du dich in deiner Schönheit sehen könntest Vegeta, dann würdest du direkt verstehen das man manchmal nichts anderes machen kann, als dich einfach nur anzusehen."

Ich musste mir ein grinsen verkneifen, als mein Koi auf diese ehrlichen Worte hin ganz rot um die Nase wurde. Jetzt waren wir schon so viele Monate zusammen, aber immer noch wurde Vegeta rot wenn man ihm Komplimente machte und das war ein absolut süßer und hinreisender Wesenzug an ihm.

„Und die Kinder scheinen mir in dem Punkt vollkommen zuzustimmen, sie sehen ihrem Daddy nämlich ebenso gerne bei seinen Aktivitäten zu wie ihr Papa," fügte ich daraufhin noch grinsend hinzu.

„Tja dann weiß ich wenigstens gleich von wem sie das haben, denn Leute einfach so die ganze Zeit beim Essen zu beobachten ist eigentlich nicht die feine Art," Erwiderte er lachend, nachdem die Röte ein wenig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Tja so bin ich eben, offen und neugierig für alles und da du dich in diesen offenen Typen verliebt hast gehe ich Stark davon aus, das dir diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit mehr als gut gefällt!"

Und wieder wurde Vegeta etwas röter, was bedeutete das ich mit diesem Satz voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Sanft setzte ich Randor und Corella auf den Stuhl neben mir und als wüssten Sie genau was ich wollte blieben sie ruhig sitzen, während ich Vegeta kurz zu mir zog der mir sein Gesicht nun abgewandt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich mein Liebling," flüsterte ich Ihm noch ins Ohr um ihn dann innig aber zärtlich zu küssen. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis dieser Kuss wieder endete und wir uns wieder normal aufsetzten. Anschließend lehnte sich Vegeta zurück und wartete darauf das ich ihm die Kinder gab, damit diese auch endlich zu ihrem Essen kamen. Somit nahm ich die Beiden nach einander hoch und gab sie Vegeta auf die Arme. Dann machte ich es ihnen einfach nach und schnappte mir auch eine gute Portion um diese dann schnell zu verdrücken um mir auch gleich die nächste zu schnappen.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen saßen wir noch lange im Cockpit zusammen und beobachteten die vorbeiziehenden Sterne. Erst als Vegeta schon fast eingeschlafen war ging ich mit ihm langsam zu unserer Schlafkabine. Randor und Corella bekamen schon gar nicht mehr mit wie wir sie bettfertig machten und dann in die beiden Wiegen legten. Für den Flug hatte ich sie extra gesichert und innen noch mal zusätzlich ausgepolstert damit den Kindern nichts passieren konnte, falls wir in Turbolenzen gerieten.

Vegeta fiel anschließend schon sehr erschöpft ins bett und obwohl er schon fast am einschlafen war, ließ ich mir die Massage nicht nehmen. Ich glitt vorsichtig neben ihn und befreite ihn ohne größere Probleme von seinem Hemd um anschließend seine gespannten Muskeln richtig durchzukneten. Anfangs knurrte er ein wenig und wenn ich eine besonders verspannte Stelle erwischte wurde aus dem Knurren eine richtiges Grollen, aber je mehr ich mich um ihn bemühte, desto mehr veränderte sich das Knurren hin zu einem Schnurren bis er schließlich ganz verstummte. Zufrieden bemerkte ich das mein Koi so entspannt eingeschlafen war, also Zog ich die Decke über uns und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Überraschenderweise war das aber die erste Nacht seit langem das die Kinder Nachts ihr Essen einforderten. Normalerweise hörte das bei Saiyajin Kindern schon nach dem ersten Monat auf, aber da die Kleinen ja auch im Koma gelegen hatten konnte man nachvollziehen das Sie einiges Nachzuholen hatten. Vegeta kam nur langsam zu sich und ich half ihm sich halbwegs im Bett aufzusetzen so das er die Kinder entsprechend in Empfang nehmen konnte. Ich wunderte mich nur darüber das sie auf der Erde immer durchgeschlafen hatten aber jetzt ihre Nachtportion einforderten, aber so lange es Ihnen gut ging war das sicher kein Grund besorgt zu sein. Vielleicht war ja auch das Essen auf der Erde einfach Nahrhafter gewesen, so das sie genügend Kraft für die ganze Nacht getankt hatten. Damit vertrieb ich diese Gedanken aber auch schon wieder denn ich spürte das es meinen Kindern gut ging und somit gab es wirklich keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Vegeta war zwar deutlich anzumerken das er lieber weitergeschlafen hätte als nun die Kinder zu stillen, aber da er bequem zurückgelehnt da saß machte ihm das wohl dann doch nicht so viel aus. Zum Glück waren dann auch die Kinder recht schnell wieder fertig mit ihrem „Mitternachtssnack" und ich konnte Sie zurück in ihre Betten bringen um mich dann gleich wieder an Vegeta zu kuscheln.

Genau wie auf der Erde verging auch die Zeit des Rückfluges viel, viel zu schnell denn kaum hatten wir die Ruhe des Raumschiffes ein wenig genossen waren wir schon wieder zu Hause.

Stolz in seiner roten Pracht hing Saiya vor uns im Weltraum und hieß fröhlich willkommen. So sehr mir die Erde ans Herz gewachsen war, Saiya war eben doch mein eigentliches zu Hause. Allerdings war Vegeta die Heimkehr auch mit Freude anzusehen. Er hatte sich inzwischen so gut bei seinem Volk eingelebt das man kaum noch merkte, wo er sein bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte. Ich wollte mich gerade von dem herrlichen Anblick meiner Heimat abwenden um Vegeta bescheid zu geben die Kinder für die Landung fertig zu machen, als sich bereits zwei Arme sanft von Hinten um mich legten.

„Ich habe die Kinder bereits angeschnallt du kannst die Landung einleiten," flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und gab mir anschließend einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Nickende entwand ich mich ihm, um diese Zärtlichkeit kurz zu erwidern bevor ich mich in meinen Sitz begab und das Schiff zur Landung vorbereitete. Vegeta hatte neben mir im Sitz des Copiloten Platz genommen und überprüfte ebenfalls die Daten. Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre schüttelte das Schiff wie immer ein wenig durch aber ansonsten verlief alles ohne Probleme.

Auf dem Landeplatz am Palast wurden wir bereits von meinen Eltern und einigen Bediensteten erwartet und kaum das ich die Luke geöffnet hatte kamen uns schon einige entgegen um unser Gepäck entgegenzunehmen.

Dem fremden Schiff welches dort stand schenkte ich erst mal keine größere Beachtung, mir war es auch nur aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Blaufärbung aufgefallen. Alle anderen Schiffe die ich kannte waren meist in grau Tönen gehalten, aber in Blau, das gab es wohl eher selten.

„Schön das ihr wieder da Seit, ich hoffe ihr hattet eine gute Reise und vor allem eine schöne Zeit auf der Erde," begrüßt uns mein Vater.

„Ja Vater, die Erde ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Planet und Vegetas Familie ist einmalig lieb," bestätigte ich sofort.

„Und Vegetas Mutter kann wohl sehr gut Kochen!" Meinte meine Mutter plötzlich.

„Ähm…wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Ganz einfach mein kleiner Kakarott ist von jedem der gut kochen kann sehr angetan," antwortete meine Mutter woraufhin ich mal wieder einen gesunden Rotton im Gesicht annahm. Vegeta nickte zustimmend und konnte sich ein großes Grinsen auch nicht verkneifen, oh ja willkommen zu Hause Kakarott!

Zusammen gingen wir dann erst mal hinein und in unser Gemach, dort zeigte ich meiner Mutter unsere Mitbringsel von der Erde. Von den süßen Wiegen war sie ebenso begeistert wie ich und sie fand es schade das es auf Saiya bisher keine so süßen Kinderbettchen gab. Mein Vater fand sie wohl etwas kitschig, aber irgendwo gefielen sie ihm wohl doch da er sie sehr, sehr, sehr genau begutachtete.

Vegeta hatte noch einige seiner alten Sachen, wie Bilder oder auch eine Decke mitgebracht für die er nun passende Plätze in unserem Gemach suchte und auch fand. Mir zuliebe hatte er sogar ein paar Kinder und Babyfotos von sich mitgenommen die ich nun stolz meinen Eltern präsentierte.

Mutter war vom Baby Vegeta natürlich genauso begeistert wie ich. Auf der Erde war es Vegeta unendlich peinlich gewesen als seine Mutter plötzlich dieses Album mit Fotos angeschleppt hatte und mir davon erzählt was für Racker Vegeta und Ranko früher doch gewesen waren. Auch jetzt wo meine Eltern diese Bilder begutachteten bildete sich wieder ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen meines Kois und veranlasste mich dadurch zum schmunzeln. Einige Stunden saßen wir so gemeinsam in unserem Gemach bevor wir dann zum Essen hinunter gingen. Mein Vater unterrichtete mich zuvor aber davon, das wir heute Abend nicht allein speisen würden da er die Vertreter des Planeten Iso derzeit als Gäste beherbergte. Mein Vater stand schon lange mit Iso in Verhandlungen und schienen seine Bemühungen zu fruchten. Ich nickte verstehend und warf eine kurzen Blick zu Vegeta aber aus seiner Mimik war nicht lesbar was er davon hielt das wir nicht unter uns waren.

Im Speisesaal angekommen stellte mein Vater uns den zwei Lilahäutigen und recht großewachsenen Humanoiden vor. Es waren der König von Iso Ilor und dessen Gemahlin Aisi. Die offene Begrüßung des Königs schien mir ehrlich zu sein, aber das Lächeln seiner Frau schien aufgesetzt und ein wenig abschätzig was nicht gerade zu meinem Wohlbehagen führte. Vor allem hieß dieser Besuch für mich das ich langsam und sehr gesittet Essen musste und jeder der mich näher kannte, wusste wie schwer mir das fällt. Während des Essens wurde wenig gesprochen nur mein Vater tauschte immer wieder einige Worte mit Ilor aus um die scheinbar bevorstehend Vertragsunterzeichnung unter Dach und Fach zu bringen.

„Wollt Ihr Eure Kinder denn gar nicht füttern," sprach uns plötzlich Königin Aisi an. Ich schluckte schnell meinen Happen herunter und wischte mir vornehm den Mund ab bevor ich antwortete. „Die Kinder warten immer bis Vegeta mit dem Essen fertig ist, das sie im ersten halben Jahr nur Muttermilch vertragen!"

„Sehr interessant und wie erhalten Sie von Ihnen die Milch Vegeta?" Wandte Sie nun das Wort direkt an meinen Koi. Fast hätte sich Vegeta verschluckt, da er mit solch einer Frage wohl nicht gerechnet, aber mein Koi unterdrückte den Hustenreiz perfekt und wischte sich dann ebenfalls manierlich den Mund ab.

„Da ich über Ihr Volk leider noch nicht sehr viel weiß Euer Hoheit ist das etwas schlecht zu erklären, ich werde die Kinder stillen und da ich mein Mahl so gut wie beendet habe werde ich mich auch gleich mit den Kindern zurückziehen um dies zu tun."

Oh da hörte man deutlich das es Vegeta nicht so sehr gefiel zum Gesprächsthema zu werden, aber anstatt das Aisi diese Aussage akzeptiert schien Sie nur noch neugieriger zu werden.

„Ich bitte euch ihr müsst euch wegen uns nicht bedrängt fühlen, bitte seit doch so frei und füttert die Kinder hier!" Obwohl ihr Ton freundlich klang, hatte ich das Gefühl da noch mehr rauszuhören und Vegeta erging es ebenso, aber ein Blick zu meinem Vater zeigte uns das wir dem Wunsch der Gäste doch bitte nachkommen sollten. 

-Vegeta-

Na toll jetzt durfte ich mich nicht mal zurückziehen, denn heute wäre mir nicht lieber gewesen als mit den Kindern nach dem Essen auf unser Gemach zu gehen, aber daran musste ich mich als Ehemann des zukünftigen Königs wohl gewöhnen. Somit beendete ich gesittet mein Essen und lehnte mich einen Augenblick zurück, natürlich bemerkten das meine Kleinen aber nur all zu schnell und dementsprechend begannen sie zu brabbeln.

„Können die noch nicht sprechen?"

Au was war das denn für eine Frage, ich kenne wirklich keine Rasse bei der die Kinder von Geburt an sprechen können, aber diesmal nahm Bardock mir die Antwort ab.

„Nein Königin Aisi, das richtige Sprechen lernen sie ca. in 1 Monat, aber sie können sich bereits Mental ihren Eltern mitteilen und somit klar machen was sie wollen."

Während Aisis Aufmerksamkeit auf Bardock gelenkt war, hatte ich mein Hemd geöffnet und Corella auf den Arm genommen. Wie immer wartete Sie brav bis ich auch Randor auf dem Arm hatte und dann machten sich die zwei schon an ihr Essen nur zwickten sie mich dabei heute leicht so das ich ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Zu meinem Leidwesen lenkte das sofort die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Aisi auf mich zurück.

„Na sie sind wohl heute etwas gierig," meinte Kakarott lächelnd als er sich zum mir herüberlehnte um mir etwas besseren Halt zu bieten.

Während ich mich durch Kakarotts Nähe ein wenig entspannte beobachtete dies Aisi jede meiner Bewegungen als sei ich Versuchskaninchen das man Beobachtet oder so was ähnliches. Bardock und der König setzten indes ihr Gespräch fort und schienen dabei wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis zu sein.

„Haben Sie denn schon Kinder?" Sprach Cauli nun die Königin an.

Aisi wandte sich ihr kurz zu und bestätigte, das sie bereits 3 Kinder habe, aber das sich deren erste Phasen, wie sie es nannte sich wohl sehr von denen der Saiyajins unterschieden. Da Cauli aber auch sehr neugierig sein konnte, lehnte ich mich dankbar zurück als Sie Aisi mit weiteren Fragen zu diesem Thema ablenkte.

Nach dem Essen mussten wir uns dann auch schon wieder ganz von unseren Gästen verabschieden. Bardock erklärte nämlich, das der Vertrag noch heute unterschrieben und besiegelt wurde und das der König und die Königin noch heute Nacht nach Iso zurückkehren würden. Der König verabschiedete sich mit einem Händedruck von uns, wobei er allerdings seine andere Hand auf dem Herzen hielt. Aisi tat es ihm gleich nur mir verbeugte sie sich nicht. „Darf ich Sie als Köngin von Aisi mit einem besonderen Geschenk verabschieden?" Mir war zwar nicht ganz wohl, aber da ihre Worte zum ersten Mal seit Sie mit mir Sprach ehrlich und freundlich klangen stimmte ich zu.

„Bitte wenden sie der Königin und Vegeta den Rücken zu, das ist eine Hohe ehre die alleine Vegeta gilt," Bat uns der König und er sowie, Bardock, Cauli und auch Kakarott drehten uns den Rücken zu. „Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun Vegeta," flüsterte Aisi und legte anschließend ihre Hand auf meine Brust. Unter aller Anstrengung schaffte ich es ein Zusammenzucken zu Unterdrücken. Aber dort blieb sie nicht, ihre langen Finger wanderten von meiner Brust zu meinem Bauch und von dort sogar kurz zu meinem Schritt und wieder zurück. Als ich auf ihren Wink hin ihr in die Augen sah war ich für einen Moment hin wie gefesselt. Mir war beim Essen gar nicht aufgefallen wie tief Blau ihre Augen waren und nun schienen die tiefblauen Meere auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken. Dann entfernte Sie sich wieder von mir. „Ich danke Ihnen Vegeta das Sie mir ehrlich gezeigt haben mit wem wir es in Zukunft zu tun haben werden!" Nach diesem Satz drehten sich alle wieder zu uns um.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen und ihren Kindern alles gute Vegeta und ich freue mich Sie ab jetzt öfter zu treffen und mein Geschenk an Sie und ihren Gefährten wird das Wissen sein. Das Wissen darüber, das dies nicht der einzige Kindersegen in ihrem Leben bleiben wird!"

Mit diesen Worten gab Aisi mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verbeugte sich anschließend tief vor mir. „Mein Königin Aisi ist das erste Mal mit einem Allianzpartner einverstanden und zeigt ihr wahres Gesicht, das ist wahrlich ein Premiere auch für mich." Lachte König Ilor und trat neben sein Gemahlin. „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch alles Gute Vegeta, mein Segen gilt mit diesem Vertrag ebenfalls diesem Planeten, seinem derzeitigen Königspaar aber besonders auch dem zukünftigen Königspaar!"

Nach diesen wahrhaftigen Worten begleiteten Bardock und Cauli das Königspaar von Iso in das Arbeitszimmer von Bardock während Kakarott und ich zurück in unser Gemach gingen.

„Sieht so aus als hättest du die Königin mächtig beeindruckt," lobte mich Kakarott, was ich aber so gar nicht verstehen konnte, da ich im Grunde ja nichts gemacht hatte. „Aber mit was habe ich Sie beeindruckt, ich meine die ganze Zeit dieser Blick und dann diese Fragen ich hab mich eigentlich nur unwohl gefühlt und wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum gelaufen!"

„Und genau weil du das nicht getan hast, hast du sie beeindruckt. So wie ich das eben mit dem wahren Gesicht verstanden habe, scheint die Königin ebenso Warmherzig zu sein wie der König, aber sie wollte uns wohl testen und du bist trotz ihrer na ja fast schon etwas rüden Art nicht aus der Fassung geraten und was noch wichtiger ist, du hast Sie immer ehrlich angesehen und das hat Sie gemerkt."

Schön und gut dann war es vielleicht so, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich noch etwas seltsam. Dieses Anschließende abtasten und die Aussage das sei nicht unser letzter Kindersegen, was sollte das heißen, konnte die etwa in die Zukunft sehen oder woran machte die eine solche Aussage fest?

Viel mehr Zeit um darüber nachzudenken blieb mir allerdings nicht, da Kakarott mich aus meinen Gedanken holte.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um das Gesagte Vegeta. Die Isolaner sind zwar eine Humanoide Spezies aber soweit ich weiß, gibt es kaum genauere Informationen über Sie und somit wäre es wahrscheinlich eine Lebensaufgabe so eine Aussage zu verstehen zu wollen…"

„Oder man fragt einfach den richtigen Berater!" Erklang plötzlich eine andere warme Stimme neben uns. Kakarott fuhr tierisch zusammen, aber ich hatte Ihn direkt erkannt und somit lächelte ich nur freundlich. „Randor willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken," schimpfte Kakarott gespielt ärgerlich, grinste dann aber auch schnell wieder.

„Ich hatte vorhin keine Gelegenheit Euch zu begrüßen deshalb bin ich jetzt hier und ich freue mich zu sehen das es euch so gut geht."

Manchmal war ich wirklich froh das Randor meine Blicke so gut deuten konnte, denn er wusste mal wieder genau welche Frage mir auf der Seele brannte.

Fast liebvoll wandte er mir seinen Blick zu. „Was die Königin vorhin gemacht hat, war die höchste Ehre in Kreisen der Isolaner. Sie hat dir, deinem Körper und deinem Leben gegenüber große Wertschätzung gezeigt und mit der Aussage über die Zukunft und weitere Kinder hat Sie dir ein wertvolles Geschenk gemacht. Isolaner können nicht in die Zukunft sehen, das kann niemand der noch lebt, aber Isolaner besitzen die Fähigkeit einen Körper zu fühlen und einzuschätzen und somit können Sie genau feststellen ob ein Körper noch einmal gebären wird und genau das hat Sie bei dir wohl erfühlt."

Für einen Moment stand ich wie vom Donner gerührt da. Diese Rasse konnte nicht in die Zukunft sehen, aber anhand einer Berührung konnten sie feststellen das ich noch mal Kinder bekommen würde, irgendwie klang das für mich ziemlich weit hergeholt, aber Randors Blick überzeugte mich schnell vom Gegenteil.

„Na das ist doch super dann bekommen Randor und Corella noch Geschwister," rief Kakarott plötzlich freudig aus.

Das war typisch mein Koi, freute sich wie ein Schneekönig über so eine Nachricht, aber ich ließ mich nur Zugern von seiner Freud anstecken, denn was konnte schöner sein als eine große Familie. Diese Gefühle gingen natürlich auch auf unsere Kinder über und somit begannen auch die Zwei, freudig vor sich hin zu brabbeln.

„Ihr solltet euch jetzt zurückziehen und euch ausruhen, denn auch wenn euer Flug ruhig verlaufen ist, beansprucht ein Raumflug den Körper doch immens und das sollte man nicht unterschätzen." Meinte Randor noch bevor er sich mit einem freundlichen Nicken von uns verabschiedete und zu seiner Bibliothek zurückkehrte.

Ich sah ihm noch nach, erschrak dann aber als ich den Boden unter den Füssen verlor. Kakarott hatte mich mit den Kindern zusammen einfach auf seine Arme gehoben und trug uns den Rest des Weges zurück.

Dort angekommen setzte er mich sanft wieder aber und schloss die Tür sachte hinter uns. Randor und Corella waren in der Zwischenzeit auf meinen Armen eingenickt und so brachten wir die Beiden schnell in ihre Bettchen.

Anschließend gingen wir zusammen raus auf den Balkon um die Abendluft noch ein wenig zu genießen. Von unserem Gemach aus konnten wir über den Palastgarten hinweg bis zum Landefeld hinter dem Palast sehen und bemerkten das, dass Königspaar von Iso gerade dabei war ihr Schiff zu starten. Wir wussten nicht ob Sie uns auf die Entfernung auch sehen konnten, aber einfach aus Dankbarkeit winkten wir zum Feld herüber und ich glaubte eine ähnliche Geste vor der Königin zu sehen.

Fast geräuschlos hob das große, blaue Schiff ab und war schon nach wenigen Sekunden im abendlichen Sternenhimmel nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur ein kurzes aufglühen der Triebwerke in der Atmosphäre verriet noch einmal die Richtung, dann war es ganz verschwunden. Ein warmer Abendwind zog auf und ich lehnte mich vertrauensvoll an Kakarott, welcher auch gleich seine Arme um mich schlang und mich so mit schützend umfangen hielt. Zusammen standen wir einfach noch ein wenig im Licht der Sterne und lauschten in den friedlichen Abend hinein. Nur wenige Tiere waren von fern zu hören und auch der Wind war fast lautlos auch wenn er deutlich spürbar war. Solche Momente der Zufriedenheit genoss ich sehr und genoss jeden Augenblick. Meinem Koi erging es da nicht viel anders, denn wenn man auf die letzten Monate unseres Lebens zurückblickte war doch eine ganze Menge geschehen. Hätte man mir am Anfange des Jahres noch gesagt, das ich bald meine große Liebe finden und vor allem auch schon Heiraten und mit dieser Kinder bekommen würde, dann hätte ich ihn dafür sofort in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt, aber das Schicksal hatte es trotz aller Schläge gut mit mir gemeint. Ich hatte mein Volk wieder gefunden, die Liebe die ich nie erwartet hätte und habe Dinge gelernt die mir auf der Erde wohl niemals zugänglich gewesen wären.

Nun stand ich hier, bei meinem Ehemann und hatte meine eigene Familie und ich war sehr Stolz auf das was sich in diesen Monaten alles verändert hatte.

Plötzlich spürte ich Kakarotts Lippen an meinem Nacken wie sich mich sanft verwöhnten und meine Aufmerksamkeit so auf sich zogen. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen uns ließ meine Liebsten gewähren. Schon automatisch legte ich den Kopf zur Seite um ihm mehr Freiraum zu gewähren und das nutze er um von meinem Hals zu meinem Ohr zu wandern.

„Ich liebe dich Vegeta," flüsterte er mir, dort angekommen sanft hinein. Dann nahm er mich wieder auf die Arme und trug mich zurück um mich drinnen auf dem Bett niederzulassen.

Dort gesellte er sich schnell zu mir und schenkte mir einen erneuten sehr zärtlichen Kuss.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie Dankbar ich bin das du dich damals für mich entschieden hast Vegeta. Ich weiß das ich damals fast schon überstürzt gehandelt habe, aber meine Liebe zu dir stand schon damals fest und trotzdem hatte ich eine riesige Angst das du dich gegen mich entscheiden würdest, aber umso glücklicher war ich als du dich für mich entschieden hast und ich werde niemals zulassen das dir oder unseren Kindern etwas passiert," erzählte Kakarott dann leise.

Obwohl diese Worte so simpel waren berührten sie mich tief im inneren, denn mir ging es ganz genauso. Ich hatte lange überlegt ob ich wirklich eine Verbindung mit Kakarott einem Mann eingehen soll, aber letztendlich habe ich darin wirkliche Erfüllung gefunden und das war etwas wofür ich Kakarott ewig Dankbar sein würde.

„Ich liebe dich Kakarott und das wird sich nie ändern. Wir gehören zusammen…" begann ich und gemeinsam beendeten wir den Satz: „Für jetzt und für alle Zeit!"

Ende Kapitel 10

und

Ende von Tanz für Mich!

So wie versprochen hat meine FF tatsächlich 10 Kapitel erreicht und hat somit jetzt ein Ende gefunden. Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen.

Einige werden sich sicher jetzt noch Fragen warum ich ausgerechnet im letzten Kapitel noch mal eine neue Rasse eingeführt habe, aber das ist einfach erklärt. Ich weiß noch nicht ob es sich lohnt und ob ich es machen werde, aber mit den Isolanern habe ich einen weiteren Punkt an den ich anknüpfen kann, sollte ich mal eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Ob das jemals geschehen wird hängt von verschiedenen Faktoren ab die jeder andere Autor auch kennt, Zeit, Lust und vor allem keine Schreibblockade. Aber da ich mich jetzt erst einem andere FF Projekt widmen möchte steht es wirklich noch sehr, sehr weit in den Sternen ob es zu Tanz für Mich eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Ansonsten bleibt es Eurer Fantasie überlassen, was aus Vegeta, Kakarott und ihren Kindern wird. Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen und vielleicht macht ihr mir ja ein wenig Mut zum weiter schreiben.

Eure Sirastar .


End file.
